Blood Seal
by Hyrulehalfbreed
Summary: Sasuke is the new kid at school but what happens when he meets a blond vampire that has taken an interest in him? Now Sasuke must decide to either let the vampire die or give him his blood Summery inside NaruSasu, ItaDei, NejiGaa, KakaIru, KyuuSasu. discontinued adopted by Lilypad1820
1. New town strange blond

Hyrulehalfbreed: Okay summary here it is!! Don't like yaoi then don't read! Also I do not own Naruto and I know that the title sounded like that movie and book "Blood and chocolate" with the werewolves but this is with werewolves and it's got a different storyline. I do not own that book or movie or whatever too!

Sasuke is a new kid at school and he's relying on his best friend Gaara for help adjusting to the crazy life at Konoha high school. The thing though is that Gaara has another friend named Naruto who happens to be the king of the school, but this blond annoying teen is also a vampire! Now after Sasuke accidentally gets bonded to Naruto what will he do? Let the vampire die or give him his blood and descend into the world of vampires and other creatures. But how long can Sasuke last in this world, survive high school, AND all the creatures that want a piece of him? All the while though another blond vampire finds himself falling head over heels for Itachi, but how long can he keep his secret from the older Uchiha, a suspicious little brother, and the rest of the vampires.

(NaruSasu, ItaDei, NejiGaa, KakaIru, and more!)

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

(Author note or explanation)

-Cell phone text-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1

Itachi Uchiha sighed as he tried to follow his friend, Kisame, through the streets of the large city known as Konoha...in the pounding rain. He had just moved to the city just two weeks ago with his younger brother Sasuke after their parents had died from a car accident while driving home from a businesses party. The 21 year old had thought that moving to a new city would be better for both himself and Sasuke; and since Sasuke's close friend Gaara lived here he thought that it would help the younger Uchiha get over their parents' death and move on with his life. Kisame was Itachi's close friend and had already lived in this town for several years so he was trying to show his friend the sights around the town...after Kisame had gotten wasted at a bar with Itachi footing the bill that is.

Itachi sighed as he thought to himself in annoyance as he glared at the back of his tall friend's head,_ 'Damn idiot I swear he drinks alcohol like a fish does water. I don't think it's healthy or humanly possible for ANYONE to drink as much as he can in one night.' _

"Ita-hick-chi hurry uup I want to get home and sleep this off." Kisame said and even a moron could tell by the blue haired male's slurred speech, staggering walk, and hiccuping fits that he was drunk. "Shut up, maybe if you didn't walk so fast and drink so much we wouldn't be in this situation." Itachi growled out as he saw that because of Kisame's long strides he was getting left farther and farther behind.

"Oh shuut up you arrogant bastard and live a -hick- little!" Kisame called back as he kept stumbling down the sidewalk. Itachi was about to shout back a retort when he walked straight into the back of someone causing the person to fall face first into a large mud puddle. The stranger turned out to be a blond about Itachi's age having his long hair pulled up into a high ponytail with bangs falling over one side of his face, blue eyes with dark eye liner around them, and dressed in a baggy black hoodie and pants. The dark clothing was the reason why Itachi hadn't seen him since his bright hair was covered by the hood but it had gotten knocked off when he had fallen.

"Sorry I didn't see you there." Itachi said as he offered a hand to the blond hoping to apologize for his actions, the Uchiha grimaced when he saw that the other male's clothes were now soaked and mud covered; in addition one of the blond's ankles seemed to be twisted in an awkward position.

The blond took the hand cautiously before smiling as he said happily, "It's no problem yeah, I shouldn't have been standing in the middle of the sidewalk anyway. I'm Deidara by the way un." The male had only been staring at the hand offered to him but when he finally looked up to see who it was that was trying to help him he stopped dead in his tracks the man in front of him was gorgeous. Blue eyes drank in the sight of the male before him hungrily seeing dark hair pulled into a short low ponytail, black eyes, pale skin, fit frame, and dressed in a pair of black jeans and a black t-shirt with a red and white fan printed on the back of it.

Just by seeing what the other looked like made the blond's fangs lengthen; yes fangs Deidara was a vampire, one of the undead living off the blood that he stole from the living both human and animal alike. Deidara swallowed hard as he shook off his blood lust and took the hand that was offered only to find that he couldn't walk on one leg, looking down he found that his right ankle was badly sprained though it didn't hurt as bad as it would have if he had been human.

"Here let me help you you can't walk on an ankle like that." Itachi said as he swung one of Deidara's arms over his neck and wrapped one of his own arms around the blond's waist letting him lean on him for support. The vampire immediately felt a deep blush take over his face at Itachi's actions and said quickly, "You don't have to do that, yeah! I'll be fine I heal fast and it doesn't hurt that much!"

Itachi rolled his eyes at the flustered blond and said simply, "Just let me help you and stop complaining. I'm just going to take you to my house so you can get cleaned up, you can call for a ride when we get there if you want to. I'm Itachi by the way."

"Okay, un." Deidara finally whispered out in defeat as he leaned his face into the crook of Itachi's neck as the Uchiha started to make his way back towards his house, even though he was new to the neighborhood he still knew the way back to his own home. Sighing the Uchiha thought to himself in annoyance, _'Damn what have I gotten myself into this time? Though he is kinda cute, stop it Itachi don't think those thoughts. Kisame the bastard has already disappeared and probably has forgotten about me already...and is this guy sniffling does he have a cold too?! -sigh- Just fucking great. Note to self kill Kisame.'_

In truth Deidara was sniffling but the real reason though was that he was trying to drawn in the scent that was Itachi nearly getting drunk off the intoxicating aroma as he thought to himself_, 'Damn he's human but how can he be so damn sexy then? God damn it I could just sink my fangs into his neck right now.' _But somehow Deidara controlled himself thinking that it wouldn't be very fair to steal the life of someone he had just met and was actually trying to help though it did make him an easy target in Deidara's mind.

**Sasuke's Point of View**

I sighed as I waited for my brother to return home from going out with Kisame to see the sights and such while sitting on the living room couch. I wasn't really worried around him since he didn't usually drink much and the two were walking so I didn't have to worry about him getting into an accident like the one that had taken my parents' lives.

I felt my hands clench in anger as I thought about it, _'It's all Dad's fault he knew better than to drive after drinking so much at the party but still he did it anyway!...He even took mother's life with him.' _I swallowed hard as I pushed the sad thoughts aside as I felt the inside of my pocket vibrate, taking out my cell phone I read the new message from Gaara.

-Hey how r u liking ur new house? I still can't believe that u moved here from Suna, & r u actually going 2 come 2 school 2morrow? From Red Raccoon-

I rolled my dark eyes as I texted him back typing quickly into the cell phone -No probably not, but I'm just glad that u & I finally get 2 see each other after 3 years from when u first moved away 2 here. We can meet up at the mall or something probably instead. From Black Raven-

Sighing I laid my head back against the couch and listened to the sound of footsteps approaching the front door. I froze and listened to the sound of the lock on the door click and the door then creak open. I knew it had to be Itachi but I didn't want him to know I was still awake so I remained silent as I saw Itachi come inside the house with a blond male next him getting supported by my brother. After shutting the door behind him my brother made his way up the stairs towards his own room while whispering to the other beside him but I was still able to hear him, "We have to be quite my little brother is sleeping."

I watched the other nod in understanding and only when they closed the door to Itachi's room after them did I get up from the couch and start to walk towards Itachi's room waiting outside it for my brother hoping to speak with him about letting a stranger enter our house.

**Normal POV.**

Itachi sighed as he finally let go of the male known as Deidara and let him sit of the edge of his bed as he went through some his clothes looking for something for the blond to wear so he could get out of his own wet and mud covered clothes. The eldest Uchiha frowned as he saw that most of his clothes seemed to be too big for the smaller male but he also knew that Sasuke's clothes were probably too small for the blond.

Finally deciding too big was better then too small he threw Deidara a clean red t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. The blond quickly started to strip off his clothes so eager to get something dry on that he didn't even realize that Itachi was still in the room and the Uchiha quickly made his presence known by saying simply, "You know you could wait till I've left the room." Deidara turned to Itachi and glared at him saying quickly while pulling his pants back on, "Get out then, un!!"

Itachi only shrugged and left the room closing the door behind him but he was surprised to see Sasuke waiting for him just outside his room in the hallway. "Who was that aniki? Your new boyfriend or something?" Sasuke asked slowly not feeling really comfortable when he was around new people and he also knew that his brother was gay though Sasuke wasn't sure if he himself was gay or not.

"No he's just a friend and YOU should be in bed you have school tomorrow remember, " Itachi said calmly as he looked at his 15 year old brother. Sasuke just shook his head stubbornly while saying, "No I'm not going there's no point in it, all I can learn from there I can learn in books that we have in the library."

Itachi frowned and said firmly to his brother, "Sasuke you need to go; you haven't gone for a week already and you didn't even show up from your first day." The younger Uchiha just growled as he turned on his heel and walked back to his own room while saying determinedly, "I'm not going." Itachi just shook his head at his brother's actions and Deidara walked out of Itachi's room cautiously looking at the retreating form of Sasuke as he asked the elder Uchiha, "What was all that about, yeah? If I may ask?"

Itachi sighed as he explained to the blond though he didn't know why he felt compelled to, "Sasuke's still upset about what happened to our parents and with me since at their funeral I didn't even shed a single tear since I thought that I needed to keep my emotions hidden though I am probably just as broken as Sasuke is right now on the inside."

Deidara looked at the Itachi saddened and quickly smacked himself mentally regretting the fact that he had used a truth spell to get the story out of the Uchiha for he had known that if he hadn't Itachi probably wouldn't have told him anything. _'Damn me and my curiosity!'_ Deidara thought to himself as he watched Itachi go down the stairs while saying to him, "I'm going to go sleep downstairs on the couch you can sleep on my bed since it's too late to call anyone to pick you up probably. If you are hungry take anything you want."

The vampire looked at the human surprised by his hospitality, but he also felt his fangs lengthen at Itachi's offer. Silently the blond waited one full hour before following Itachi down the stairs and sure enough he found the other sound asleep on the couch. Deidara felt his muscles tighten as his body sensed an easy meal. Wincing slightly the blond backed up and fell into a nearby arm chair still trying to get a hold of his lust for blood but it was hard since he still hadn't had a bite to eat all night (pun not intended); in fact when Itachi bumped into him Deidara had been trying to find a meal.

Deidara was suddenly snapped back to his senses when he heard a voice say behind, "What are you doing?" Turning around quickly he found Sasuke standing behind him with a glass of water in his hand obviously the younger human had come down to get a drink of water when he had come upon the sight of Deidara staring intently at his aniki's sleeping form. "Nothing yeah, I had just come down here to join Itachi since I couldn't sleep upstairs." Deidara said quickly knitting together a lie.

Sasuke frowned it wasn't like he didn't like the blond really it just felt like something was off about him for some reason so he said, "So are you his boyfriend or not?"

Deidara blushed crimson down both his face and neck as he said quickly, "N-no!! I just met him today yeah!"_ 'Oh shit.'_ Deidara thought to himself realizing that he had blown his cover. Sasuke looked confused at the vampire's words and he opened his mouth to say something only to be silence by Itachi who had woken up during Deidara and Sasuke's conversation. "Just leave him alone Sasuke and go to bed."

Sasuke sighed but none the less did as his aniki told him to, when the two finally heard the sound of the door closing behind the younger Uchiha as he went into his own room Itachi said to the blond trying to strike up conversation, "So Deidara do you live your parents or something?"

Deidara grinned and said happy to talk, "No un, I live with a group of vam- friends!" Itachi cocked an eyebrow at what the other had said and asked him about the others that he lived with.

Deidara smiled as he counted off the people he lived with on his fingers and gave a little information about each of them by saying, "Okay yeah, first there is Sasori-daana(sp?), he's the one that found me when I was young and brought me to the place that I live now un." That was not the whole truth but close to it Sasori was also a vampire that had found a young Deidara about to be killed by vampire hunters, after saving the other vampire the red head took the blond in and taught him everything he knew including art though their opinions on it differed.

The blond then continued by saying, "Next is Tobi, he's really annoying yeah and he likes to follow me around and stuff un. He wears a mask all the time because half his face got crushed by a boulder that landed on top of him when he was younger." Itachi frowned and asked in confusion, "How did that happen?"

"Mountain climbing yeah!" Deidara said quickly lying through his teeth as he continued, "Then there Hidan he's really weird yeah." "What do you mean by weird?" Itachi asked interested in why Deidara lived with strange people.

Grinning the vampire explained, "He's kinda likes me and obsessed with death because of some god he made up un, I think he calls it Jashin or something, but still I never let him touch me yeah." Itachi twitched slightly he didn't know why but he didn't like the idea of Deidara getting touched be someone besides himse_'Wait don't think like that!' _Itachi thought to himself in slight panic but his next thoughts still came_, 'He is pretty cute but a little hyper for my tastes though.'_

"Okay there is Kakuzu too, he's not all that bad but he's scared up and stitches cover his body un. He also will do almost anything for money, though I do think he actually does like Hidan, yeah. Pain is kind of like our leader un and he is covered with piercings. Konan, she's one of the two girls that live with us, she likes messing with paper and even wears a paper flower hair clip in her hair yeah. Zetsu...well he's kind of creepy but nice, he talks to the plants that he has in his room. Also one half of his face is tan while the other is really pale weird huh? Oh and then there is Orochimaru, he's kind of a pedophile yeah." Deidara said though he shivered when Orochimaru's name had come up; all of these people that he had mentioned were vampires except for Zetsu who was a Venus fly trap demon and Orochimaru who was also part snake demon along with being a vampire.

"What do you mean by a pedophile?" Itachi asked slightly worried about Deidara living with a man like that. The blond though just grinned and said simply, "He likes little boys but the three younger males that live with us he doesn't seem to have much interest in un. He likes dark haired ones anyones anyway yeah."

Itachi immediately thought of Sasuke and was a little worried about his brother's safety so he decided that if he even went to where Deidara lived he would NOT bring Sasuke with him.

Deidara grinned still as he started to explain who the last of the people were, "Naruto is...wow yeah, he's blonder then me and has blue eyes as well but we're not related. He's about a year older then Sasuke too but I think they will be in the same grade though since Naruto got held back a year. Neji is a quite boy that doesn't really talk much yeah and he and his cousin Hinata that also lives with us both have these strange pupil-less violet eyes un. It's a birth defect though. Hinata's a sweet shy girl and is actually Sasuke's age. Sai is a strange boy that loves to draw and paint he actually makes a lot of money off of them so he sells them at a little shop that we all own. Each of us have special skills to make stuff and we sell them at the store for money. We actually make a LOT of money off it yeah." These four young kids were also vampires!

"What do you do for it?" Itachi asked interested in what the blond's talents were. Deidara grinned as he pulled out a necklace that he was wearing and on the string was a clay bird. "I make sculptures and stuff you can keep that if you want yeah. I need to give you SOMETHING for being so nice to me and letting me stay here anyway."

Itachi looked at the blond in shock before taking the offered necklace and pulling it over his head. Deidara grinned and he said happily, "Oh and then there is Kakashi as well he doesn't live with us but he's a close friend un. He also works at the high school as a heath and history. Okay now that I have told you something about me YOU need tell me something about yourself yeah!" Kakashi was only half vampire but he still had strong connections with the others.

Itachi grimaced slightly not wanting to really tell much about himself but he gave in seeing that it was only fair, "I took over my Dad's business when he died so that's why we live in such a large house. As you know I have a little brother, I just moved here with him a few weeks ago from Suna, and well I'm 21. I have a friend named Kisame who's pretty strange." "How is he strange?" Deidara asked curious to who Itachi's friends were.

"He looks like a fish, he has really pale skin that looks almost blue, he has short blue hair, is tall, has sharp teeth, and beady little eyes." Itachi explained while laying back down on the couch feeling his exhaustion from trying to keep up with Kisame come back to haunt him.

Deidara nodded his head in understanding and leaned back in the arm chair knowing that Itachi was too tired to talk anymore so he waited until the Uchiha was fully asleep before leaving the house to find something to eat.

The blond vampire walked silently through the woods deciding to drink animal's blood instead of human since every time he tried to attack a human the person always became Itachi in his mind and he couldn't bring himself to do it. "What are you doing out here?" came a voice from right behind Deidara, spinning around he found the person that had spoken was no other then his daana.

"Sasori-daana! I was umm just looking for something to eat yeah." Deidara said quickly not wanting to raise suspicion in the red headed vampire. Sasori cocked his head to one side as he said questioningly, "Then why aren't you in town where a meal is easy to find?"

"Because I thought that animal blood would be nice tonight un." Deidara explained but Sasori frowned and said, "You hate animal blood and bitch and moan when you don't get human blood. Are you sick or something?"

Deidara's face heated up as he said while turning his back to the other while saying, "N-no I'm fine! I just thought it would be good to try something new, yeah. Umm bye daana I still need to eat!" Sasori watched as Deidara ran farther into the forest and frowned while thinking to him_, 'Was Deidara in different clothes then he was earlier?'_

Later that night Deidara returned his mouth still having the taste of a deer's blood in it. Sighing he sat down on the armchair that he was sitting in before but he couldn't sleep for he aways rested in the day and he couldn't help but shout out in frustration, "I'm stir crazy!" But as soon as those words left his mouth he slapped his hands over it and looked over to see if had woken Itachi. Seeing that the human was still asleep he let out a relieved sigh and waited for the morning to come.

**Morning**

"Hey wake up." A voice said to Deidara opening his eyes slowly he saw Itachi standing before him his face close to his own. The vampire jumped at the sight of the man he just met yesterday being so close but this caused their lips to touch, both froze unsure of what to do next but fate decided for them when Sasuke walked into the room and saw that appeared to be his brother making out with the guy he had said he just met last night.

"Aniki? I thought you said that he wasn't your boyfriend." Sasuke finally said making both males jump away from each other. Itachi was the one to get himself under control first and said with a light blush still covering his face, "H-he's not, it was an accident now hurry up and get ready for school."

Sasuke crossed his arms stubbornly across his chest as he spoke, "Who said that I'm going?" Itachi narrowed his eyes and said firmly, "I said; now get ready before I make you."

"Fine." Sasuke said as he walked back upstairs to pack his things for school and get dressed. Sasuke sighed as he got ready and thought to himself saddened,_ 'Aniki you don't have to be so distant with me, I wish you would at least talk to me more. I feel like you think of me as a annoyance. I guess he probably has more important things to do then drive me to school though.' _

Sighing deeply the younger Uchiha walked back down the stairs dressed in a tight red t-shirt, blue jeans, a pair of black shoes, and a black school bag slung over one shoulder. Itachi and Deidara were talking once again in the living room and Sasuke quickly moved into the kitchen to eat a piece of toast planning on eating his breakfast on the run since he probably would have to since he wasn't allowed to drive yet.

Itachi walked into the kitchen and said to his brother, "I can give you a ride to school if you want Sasuke, but you'll have to give me five more minutes."

Sasuke was shocked at his brother's offer and quickly nodded his head while walking out of the kitchen shouting back to him, "I'll be waiting in the car!" Itachi smiled at his brother's retreating form before walking back into the living room were Deidara was putting on his shoes so he could leave.

Looking up the blond said nervously, "Hey umm Itachi? Do you think that we could be friends un?" Itachi looked at the other in surprise before saying, "Yeah I guess." Deidara grinned widely before jumping up and wrapping his arms around the taller male's neck saying giddily, "Yeah!Here let me have your cell phone number, but can you put in in for me? I'm kinda slow with this thing un."

Itachi nearly fell backwards from the sudden hug but managed to keep his feet under him as Deidara handed him his cell phone. Sighing the Uchiha went to contacts and read down the list that the blond had in it which read: Kakuzu, Hidan, Pain, Zetsu, Tobi, Konan, Kakashi, daana, Naruto, Hinata, Sai, Neji, Gaara. "Gaara? Is he a red head that has a tattoo on his forehead that says love?" Itachi asked unsure if it was the same boy that he and Sasuke knew.

"Yeah that's him, I only have him on there though because Neji and him are going out so anytime that Neji doesn't have his phone I can just call Gaara to know where he is." Deidara explained as he watched Itachi type in his phone number. The human nodded his head in understanding though he didn't know if Sasuke did or didn't know about Gaara dating another guy.

Finally getting his phone back Deidara ran out the door while yelling back to the other, "I'll call you tonight!"

Itachi nodded and watched as Deidara ran down the street completly unaffected by the sunlight though he was a vampire. (Though Itachi doesn't know that lol) Itachi then jumped into his car, a black viper, with Sasuke sitting next to him the passengers' seat. Turning on the car and driving down the street towards Sasuke's new school the younger Uchiha tried to make conversation by saying while watching Deidara practically skip down the sidewalk, "A strange guy isn't he?" Itachi just nodded his head in response and said, "Yeah, but I do hope you have a good time at your new school."

Sasuke swallowed hard his fear of meeting new people coming back with a vengeance while thinking to himself,_ 'Damn...please just let this day end soon.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hyrulehalfbreed: Okay I know there was some occness and stuff, but if you do like it **_p_**_**lease review and be kind!! Thank bloodyhacker19 for helping me write this!  
**_


	2. New Blood!

Hyrulehalfbreed: Okay here's the next chapter! What will happen to Sasuke on his first day at the new school, read to find out!! **CAUTION Sakura bashing and also occness! I do not own Naruto!  
**

Also Neji, Haku, Lee, Kankurou, Temari, and Sai will not be in the same class as Naruto they will be a year older so probably will be juniors.

Bloodyhacker19: Now shush or the fan girls will find us! -hides in closet-

Hyrulehalfbreed: -sweat drop-

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

(Author note or explanation)

-Cell phone text-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi sighed as he started to drive towards Sasuke's new school and even tried to strike up conversation with his little brother several times, but the boy remained stubbornly quite. It was obvious that the younger Uchiha was NOT happy about going. Sighing Itachi tried one more time to pull his brother out of his gloom by saying, "You did know that I signed you up to have all your classes with Gaara, right?" Sasuke looked up startled at Itachi before asking with a little hope seeping into his voice, "Did you really, aniki?"

A small smirk crossed the older male's face when he saw that his plan was working and answered the other's question, "Yes I did, it took a bit of work but I managed it." Sasuke let out a small sigh of relief, glad that he wasn't going to be totally alone in the new school and with his best friend at his side he knew that he could probably manage to survive whatever was thrown at him. But when Itachi turned the corner the younger human could now fully see the school and it was HUGE!!

_'Maybe I should just refuse to get out of the car.' _Sasuke thought to himself feeling his nervousness come back full force, but Itachi destroyed his plan though by saying firmly, "If you don't get out of the car I'll drag you to your home room class in front of the whole school."

"You're evil you know that right?" Sasuke grumbled out as he slowly opened the car door and stepped out but he was still able to hear Itachi's soft laugh and then say softly, "I really do hope you have a good first day though Sasuke." Sasuke sighed and nodded his head showing that he heard his brother and watched as the other Uchiha drove away out of sight.

Turning around Sasuke quickly saw that there were a lot of kids walking around the fenced in courtyard obviously almost everyone was trying to put off going into the building as long as they could since no one in their right mind would want to spend more time in school then they had too. But the Uchiha didn't want to met any new people so he quickly took out his cell phone and after stepping behind the safety of a large tree he texted a message to Gaara which read: -Hey I'm at school where r u? From Black Raven-

Sasuke waited only a minute before his phone vibrated once again and the text from Gaara read: -I'm in home room, it's class room 315 on the third floor. Hurry over here. From Red Raccoon- The Uchiha let out a small sigh of relief glad that he wouldn't have to search through the courtyard for his friend and carefully he made his way into the building making sure that no one would see him, the young male just wasn't ready to really face so many people after being in isolation for so long after his parents' death.

Finally reaching the third floor the boy started to look at the tags above the doors that had the room numbers printed on them, finally he reached 315 and slowly the dark haired boy turned the knob and entered the room.

The sight before him surprised him to saw the least. Gaara, one of the most unsociable people he knew, was sitting on one of the desks in the corner of the room surrounded by other guys who were laughing and talking easily to one another and his red headed friend was joining in!

Turning to look at the front of the room he saw that the teacher was sitting at his desk just seeming be happy with seeing his students playing around. But after hearing the door open the man turned to face Sasuke surprise clearly showing on his face. The man, Sasuke saw, had a kind look in his eyes, tanned skin, brown hair pulled into a pony tail, and sported a large scar over his nose. Gesturing for Sasuke to come closer the teacher let the smile reappear on his face while saying to the boy, "Hello I don't believe we've met I'm Iruka, are you new to the school?"

Sasuke bowed quickly in greeting trying to be as polite as he could since he didn't want to start of the school year off with having teachers as enemies and said, "It's nice to met you Iruka-sensei, I'm Sasuke Uchiha and yes I'm new here. I'm supposed to be in your home room." Iruka smiled and said while pulling out a stack of papers that he needed to fill out for his new student, "Alright well you can sit anywhere you want to, class starts in a few minutes."

Sasuke nodded and took a quick look back towards the back of the room where the other guys and Gaara sat, one of them even looked up at him before whispering something to the others. The Uchiha felt his face heat up knowing that the whispers were about him. Quickly Sasuke looked over his shoulder to Iruka to see if maybe the teacher could help him somehow; but the older male didn't even look up because he was so busy with his paper work that he had tuned out the rest of the world and all that was around him.

Sighing Sasuke took a seat at the front of the class room in the row on the other side of the one that the other boys were at. The Uchiha stared at the desktop fearing that one of the other boys would try to talk to him if he looked up.

**With Naruto and his friends  
**

"Damn!! Hey Naruto you have to take a look at the new guy!" A boy with wild brown hair and two red triangle tattoos on his face whispered out harshly to his friend, who was sitting on top of a desk next to the place he was standing. Naruto rolled his eyes before looking up to see what had gotten his friend so worked up, but seeing it he couldn't help but freeze as he took in the sight of the new boy; dark hair that stuck up elegantly in the back, pale skin, black eyes, thin frame that almost looked feminine in his tight clothes, and a pale colored neck exposed for the whole world to see.

Naruto immediately felt his fangs lengthen as he stared at the beautiful boy and he whispered back to his friends with a fiendish smirk spreading across his face, "It's been awhile since we got any new blood around here." Almost everyone in the small group laughed at the blond's joke since they all knew that he was a vampire; but Gaara only narrowed his eyes before saying to his friend in a firm voice, "You will NOT touch him."

And with that said the red headed jumped off his seat on the top of another nearby desk and started to walk over to the new kid. "What's his problem? It was only a joke, right Naruto?" Kiba said as he looked at Gaara's retreating form. It had been awhile since anyone had seen the other look so pissed. Naruto though only laughed nervously as he bit his lip and the others could clearly see the long fangs; that was when they knew that Naruto was only HALF kidding.

A sigh came from another boy as he saw this and whispered out the word, "Troublesome."

"Naruto snap out of it!" Kiba growled out while the small white dog in his shirt barked out in agreement with his master's statement. The blond in question shook his head from side to side fighting down his lust for the new kid's blood. _'What the hell happened just now? I've never gone into a blood lust like that before; I almost couldn't stop myself. Oh well I won't let it happen again.' _Naruto thought to himself and after sending his friends another smile to show that his fangs were gone he started to walk towards the desk were the new kid and Gaara sat.

**With Sasuke**

"Hey Sasuke," said a voice from right in front of the raven haired boy, looking up from staring at his desk Sasuke saw his old friend Gaara standing before him with a small smile on his face showing just how glad the other was to see him. Smiling in return Sasuke saw that his friend didn't look any different from when he did three years ago when he had moved away from Suna. Gaara's red hair was just as short and wild as it had ever been, dark eye liner still surrounded his icy green eyes, a red tattoo that meant love stayed printed on his forehead, and his still small frame was so thin that you thought that the boy didn't eat enough.

"I thought you said that you weren't coming today. What changed your mind?" Gaara asked softly as he took a seat on top of the desk just to the right of where Sasuke was sitting. "Yeah I didn't want to but Itachi made me. Though I guess I should be thankful for being able to catch up with you." Sasuke replied while taking out a black pencil from his book bag along with a piece of paper.

Gaara nodded his head in understanding while watching what Sasuke was writing down. Finally the Uchiha seemed to be done and handed the paper to Gaara while explaining, "You don't have my new address yet so here." The red head took the paper and quickly stuffed it into his pants pocket, but before he could even say a thank you to the other another voice interrupted him by saying loudly right next to Sasuke's ear, "Hey newbie!"

Sasuke couldn't help but jump slightly, for he hadn't even heard the other's approach! Turning around to find out the source of the reason why he had lost hearing in one ear Sasuke found that another male was now standing next to his desk.

The Uchiha's eyes widened slightly as he took in the features of the new comer: blond spiky hair, striking blue eyes, skin that had a golden tan, a tall stature that made him stand over Sasuke by at least a few inches, a slightly muscled body by what he could see through the clothes that the other wore, a wide smiled plastered on his face, and three scars on both sides of the blond's face which made it look like he had whiskers.

If Sasuke hadn't known how to control himself he probably would have drooled but he contained himself and simply turned away from the blond to start talking to Gaara again.

Naruto was at the very least annoyed; no scratch, that he was pissed. No one had ever ignored him before and here was this complete though incredibly hot stranger giving him the cold shoulder! "Hey, I was trying to talk to you!" Naruto finally shouted at the back of the raven's head. Sasuke turned back to the blond in annoyance and countered him by saying, "And I was already trying to talk to my friend."

The blond faltered slightly surprised that the new kid and Gaara already knew each from before and were even friends knowing how cold the red head could be. The vampire couldn't help but wonder how long the two had know each other, but he put that aside as he decided to play around with the new kid by placing a hand on his own heart while faking a look of pain as he said, "Ouch that stung, well I WAS going to give you some advice but I guess you don't want any." Sasuke looked at the other without letting any emotion appear on his face as he gave into curiosity and finally asked, "What is it?"

The grin on Naruto's face widened at the human's response and slowly he leaned closer to the other's face ignoring Gaara's warning glare he whispered into Sasuke's ear, "You know that the bell is going to ring in 40 seconds right? Well since you're so gorgeous all the girls will be trying to get a piece of you." _'Though I wouldn't mind a piece either.' _The blond added silently as he watched as the emotionless face of the new kid turn to one of slight panic.

"I'll make you a deal though; I'll keep the fan girls back and all you have to do is become a member of my group and hang out with us and such." Naruto said as he flashed a smile at the shocked Uchiha as he sat on top of the desk on the human's left.

Sasuke quickly composed himself and glared at the vampire before asking with a doubting tone, "How can you do that?" Naruto though only grinned as he said, "I have my ways, now is it a deal or not?" Sasuke's eyes narrowed he hated being left in the dark and now he had to make a decision that would probably haunt him for the rest of the school year.

**RING!!**

Everyone's heads snapped up to the sound of the bell ringing and Sasuke paled as he heard the sounds of the other kids making their way towards the classroom. And soon enough the door slammed open to reveal a group of giggling, squealing girls. They froze though when they saw the new kid sitting in the front of the classroom, then simultaneously they screamed making a defining sound as female voices shouted out things like: "Oh my god who is he?" "He's so hot!" "He's not even in uniform!"

"Does he have a girlfriend?!"

Everything was deadly silent after that question was spoken before the girls made a mad dash towards the disbelieving Uchiha and at the head of the pack was a pink haired girl.

When the group finally stopped in front of Sasuke's desk the pink haired girl said in a sickeningly sweet voice as she tried to win over the raven with her so called 'charm', "Hello I'm Sakura, vice president of the student council, would you like me to show you around...Maybe even go out for something to eat after school?"

"Umm no thank you." Sasuke said as he thought to himself silently,_ 'God she's ugly! Who the hell dyes their hair pink and what's with the huge forehead? It's like a billboard!' _Naruto snickered at Sasuke's horrified expression and thoughts which he had managed to dig into and read, though it took awhile since the Uchiha's thoughts were strangely well guarded and the vampire realized that after he had tried to dig into the human's memories or deeper thoughts he found that it was like running into a brick wall.

Sakura's expression though turned to one of complete fury and disbelief, but she quickly recovered and batted her eyelashes at Sasuke as she said, "I don't think you understand; I'm the most popular girl at school and no one has ever said no to me." _'Well except for Naruto but I only wanted to go out with him because he's so popular.' _Sakura silently added much to Naruto's amusement.

"Sorry but I'm not interested." Sasuke said trying to get the annoyingly pink headed girl to leave as he turned and said to the blond next to him not wanting to deal with anymore fan girls, "You have a deal."

Naruto smirked and gave Sakura an evil look as he jumped off of the desk he was sitting on to say to the shocked group of girls, "Back off Sakura, the new kid is now under the protection of Naruto Uzumaki president of the student council!" All the girls glared at Naruto, but no one dared to say anything against the blond no one but Sakura that is, and as she narrowed her green eyes she retorted back angrily at the cocky male, "Even if your the president of the student council that doesn't give you the right to order me around!"

"It does give me the right to kick you off the council though and then your popularity will go down the drain won't it?" Naruto said evilly as he grinned down at the shorter female with an expression that looked like he was about to eat her alive. Sakura opened and closed her mouth like a gasping fish before she turned around and stomped back to her own seat.

Sasuke snickered lightly at the sight before turning back to the blond still not believing that a guy like him could possibly run the school, but Naruto just grinned as he said well slapping Sasuke lightly on the back, "Well I'll see you at lunch Sasuke-kun. I'm sure Gaara would be happy to show you to our secret eating spot." With that said Naruto returned to the small group he was with before in the back of the room.

Gaara let out a small sigh as he sat down in the chair that was connected to the desk he had been sitting on before. "What's with that guy?" Sasuke finally asked his friend trying to see how the blond could change attitudes so quickly; on second he was happy and the next it looked like he wanted to rip your heart out. "Naruto is...complicated, but we're still close friends." Gaara finally said as he ran a hand through his short red hair and leaned back in his chair.

Iruka had just finished his last piece of paperwork and as he looked up to see what was happening around the room he was surprised by the sight of all his students sitting in their chairs silently. Iruka looked up to the clock and to his horror saw that they were already 10 minutes into the class period; laughing sheepishly the teacher tried to make up the lost time of his students by saying apologetically, "Sorry I was kind of busy, now please get ready for your next classes! Get some of the homework that you forgot about finished."

Naruto groaned as he said unhappily, "I knew I was forgetting something! I have a history assignment due today!" The whole class laughed at the blond for they knew all too well that the blond NEVER got his homework done in time though he still had perfect grades much to their surprise.

The rest of homeroom went quickly as everyone tried to make sure that they had everything they needed for the rest of the day. Sasuke though just talked to Gaara the whole time trying to figure out what were the rules about being a part of the blond's so called "group".

Gaara though just told the Uchiha to not worry about it for everything would be explained at lunch. Sasuke was about to argue when the bell interrupted him and he could only follow the red head wordlessly through the stream of other students to his first class...history taught by a man called Kakashi Hatake.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hyrulehalfbreed: Okay here we go new chapter! I hope you like Naruto, though I know he was a bit oc and yes Naruto can read minds!

Bloodyhacker19: Naruto is so evilly cute! -evil smile-

Naruto: Is she okay?

Sasuke and Hyrulehalfbreed: She never is...

Bloodyhacker19: -death glare-

Naruto: Wow it's almost like your's Sasuke!

Hyrulehalfbreed: Excuse me I'm going to go hide my 5 swords.

Naruto: You have swords?

Bloodyhacker19: I wish I had some.

Hyrulehalfbreed: heehee I collect them

_**Please review and be kind...tell me what you want to happen during Kakashi's class and what other subjects he should teach!! Hurry up!**_

Bloodyhacker19: Or no cookie for you!

Naruto:...I want one -puppy dog eyes-

Bloodyhacker19: -stares then turns away- I...need to leave! -runs away-


	3. Welcome to Konoha High part one

Hyrulehalfbreed: Okay new chapter and now let's see what happens to Sasuke at his first day at Konoha High!! Occness and I do not own Naruto!

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

(Author note or explanation)

-Cell phone text-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke sighed as he walked beside Gaara through the crowded hallways of Konoha High. Wanting to make sure without a doubt that he had the same classes as his friend, Sasuke handed his class schedule to the silent red head which read:

Period 1: Homeroom 315: Iruka Umino: 8:00 to 8:30

Period 2: History 401: Kakashi Hayake: 8:40 to 9:40

Period 3: Sex Education 269(lol): Jiraiya: 9:50 to 10:50

Period 4: Physical Education gym: Gai: 11:00 to 12:00

Period 5: English 111: Kurenai Yuuhi: 12:10 to 1:10

Lunch 12:30 to 12:50 (They get to eat lunch during period 5 for 20 minutes then have to return to class)

Period 6: Algebra 213: Asuma Satrutobi: 1:20 to 2:20

Period 7: Science 405: Anko Mitarashi: 2:30 to 3:30

There were four floors to the school and it looked like the Uchiha would have to learn to run since there was only 10 minutes of passing period to get to his next class. "So, what is this Kakashi person's class like?" Sasuke finally asked wanting to know what he was getting himself into.

Gaara sighed and shook his head, before saying back to the other in a voice filled with boredom, "It's...interesting." Sasuke looked at the other with confusion clearly showing on his face, then looked back at the paper that had his schedule on it. A tan hand came from behind the new kid's back though and grabbed the paper, easily slipping it out of the raven's grip.

"Hey give it back." Sasuke said, anger was flashing through his dark eyes as he turned to see Naruto standing behind him, his blue eyes scanning over the other's list. "We have a few classes together!" Naruto said with a grin stretching across his face as he held the paper just out of Sasuke's reach above his own head.

Sasuke tried to reach over the taller blond's shoulder to grab his schedule and had to even stand on his tip toes to do so, but unknown to him that made the vampire practically drool as the other's neck came within biting distance. Naruto tried to keep down his blood lust as he said still grinning, "Come on Sasuke I just wanted to see if you and I had any classes together and we do! Periods 1 through 4 in fact!"

"I don't care now give me back my schedule so I can get to class, dobe." Sasuke said angrily as he finally manged to grab the paper back. To Sasuke the nickname seemed to fit the blond too perfectly and even Gaara had to smirk at the name.

Naruto just shrugged his shoulders acting like it was no big deal and then entered the classroom leaving the annoyed Sasuke and amused Gaara behind. Sighing, the pair soon followed the blond seeing that the bell was going to ring. But at the sight of a silver haired man sitting at the teacher's desk with his feet resting on the table and having a little orange book covering the bottom half of his face, Sasuke couldn't help but stare.

The man had his hair sticking up and leaning to one side, it seemed to be defying gravity to the Uchiha. Besides this though the man was dressed in a dark blue suit and had mismatched eyes, one was dark blue and other was red! (I'll explain it later heehee, but red eyes are not uncommon in their world!) One thought went through Sasuke head and that was,_ 'This is the teacher?!'_

Looking up from his book the man saw Sasuke standing by his desk, and after marking his page with a black bookmark he said with his eyes turning into "u" shapes which Sasuke guessed meant that he was smiling since even though the man had marked his page and closed the book he still did not lower it from covering the bottom half of his face, "Yo, you must be the new student am I correct?"

"Yeah I am." Sasuke replied not really sure what to expect from the strange man. "Well I'm Mr. Hayake, but you can call me Kakashi-sensei. Now then it's tradition for all new students to stand in front of the class and tell us a little bit about themselves."

"You can't be serious." Sasuke said, his fear of meeting new people coming back full force but the teacher just kept his eyes in "u"s as he said with a happy tone in his voice, "I'm dead serious."

The raven held back a groan and put on an uncaring expression as he walked to stand in front of the teacher's desk and before the whole class. "My name Sasuke Uchiha, I'm 15 and I just moved here from Suna. I live with my older brother." Sasuke said simply making it sound like he didn't even mind being in front of all the other students.

Naruto and Gaara though could tell that Sasuke was actually terrified. The blond vampire though couldn't help but think about how cute it was that the cold yet hot bastard was actually shy.

"Where are your parents?" A kid shouted not understanding why Sasuke had said that he had lived with his older brother. The Uchiha stiffened at the question and said softly, "They're...gone."

"Idiot." Naruto whispered at the kid who had asked the question but even though Sasuke obviously didn't want to talk about how his parents died, it just sparked Naruto's curiosity to find out. It was now more then ever that the vampire wished that Sasuke thoughts weren't so well guarded.

"Alright I think that's enough questions, now Sasuke why don't you take the seat between Gaara and Naruto? Also Sasuke you should pick up a uniform from the office before you leave school today." Kakashi said trying to make the tense atmosphere that had fallen after Sasuke answered that question lift. The teacher added the last part though when he saw that Naruto was staring that the new kid's exposed throat; the uniform was required but Sasuke hadn't even realized there was a dress code until now.

The boys' uniform was a black high collared long sleeved shirt that buttoned up in the front; along with a pair of black slacks and shoes. The girls' uniform was a black long sleeved shirt (use some imagination), they also wore a black skirt that ended right above their knees and black shoes.

Sasuke nodded his head and slipped easily into the chair and the lesson started after Kakashi had given the youngest Uchiha the text book he would need for the class.

Surprisingly enough the class went fast and Sasuke soon found himself being pulled out of his chair by Gaara and then dragged to the next class..Sex ed.

The teacher turned out to be an older man with long spiky white hair that he kept in a pony tail, but what disturbed him was the fact that this man, besides being a teacher, was a prono writer and probably the biggest pervert alive. Jiraiya was the man's name and for the whole class period he talked about what a good pair of breast should look like. It was then that Sasuke saw why only boys were in this class. Girls were taught by a woman named Tsunade, who was also the school's nurse.

P.E. came next and even though Sasuke didn't have gym clothes he was still pulled down the stairs by Gaara. "You need to be able to participate or else you will have to run 30 laps around the track. You can borrow this set of clothes, I haven't used them yet so go ahead." Gaara explained as he handed Sasuke a white t-shirt and a pair of dark blue shorts along with an extra pair of socks and running shoes.

Sasuke quickly changed and said disappointedly, "These are really tight on me, I forgot that you were like two sizes smaller, but the shoes fit." Gaara sighed and said while making sure that all the others had left before moving from the place he had been standing in to block anyone from seeing his friend change, "It's all I have, now hurry up. If you're late he makes you run 5 laps."

Sasuke quickly heeded the other's warning and raced to the gym with the red head by his side, they made it just in time right before the bell rang and as soon as Sasuke entered the room all eyes were glued on him. It was what the raven was wearing that gained all the attention for because of him being larger then Gaara the blue shorts stopped half way up his thighs and hugged him tightly. The shirt wasn't much better since it was about 3 inches short and showed off some of his stomach and back.

Everyone was starting to drool and even the straight guys found themselves staring at the embarrassed Sasuke.

Naruto swallowed hard not being able to turn himself away from the image of Sasuke and the perverted images that started flashing through his mind making him drool even more. Kiba actually had to slap the blond upside the head to snap him out of his fantasies. "Stop drooling, Gai-sensei is here." Kiba muttered harshly and Naruto quickly recollected himself, but then realized that he had ANOTHER problem that couldn't be gotten rid of so easily.

_'Think of something disgusting, come on think! Alright ah Sakura naked!'_ Naruto thought to himself and instantly his problem downstairs went away.

"Alright youthful students of Konoha high school, are we ready for some good old fashioned exercise?!" a loud voice rang throughout the gym making some kids groan and other's cover their ears. It was then that Sasuke saw something made him probably scarred for life...a grown man in a way too tight green spandex suit, bowl shaped hair cut, bug eyes, and huge fuzzy eyebrows.

_'My...eyes...burn.'_ Sasuke thought to himself as he snapped them closed but even then he couldn't escape the image of the teacher. Gaara only shook his head and whispered to his friend comfortingly, "You'll get used to him...eventually."

"Alright I believe that we have a new youthful chap here today so to see how physically fit you are you will have to complete this obstacle course as fast as you can." Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the challenge and quickly took in the sight of the course as Gai explained it, "First you must clear the five hurdles, climb up the wall, step through the tires, and then climb the rope and ring the bell at the top!"

Sasuke nodded and moved to the starting line crouching in a position that he could easily take off in then waited silently for Gai's signal to start.

"Alright on your marks, get set, go!" Gai shouted as he started his stop watch, and to his amazement, Sasuke took off like lightning easily making it over all the hurdles in one jump and then scaled the wall. Stepping through each tire and not catching your foot on it when you went to the next one was tricky, but Sasuke managed it easily and then started to climb up the rope.

Naruto, whose job was to hold the rope in place for Sasuke to grab, couldn't help but stare up as the boy made his way higher and higher up the rope and finally rung the bell as hard as he could. Before sliding back down and falling to the mat gasping for breath.

"Uchiha you cleared the course in record time! Only Lee-kun has been able to do that!" Gai said while dramatic tears of joy flowed down his face.

"Tha-thanks." Sasuke said through ragged pants as he stood up only to slump forward having placed his hands on his knees to try and get his breathing back to normal. Naruto though, was still standing behind Sasuke and got a clear view of Sasuke's lower back and higher backside when the boy had slumped forward.

The vampire's eyes widened as he reached up quickly to pinch the bridge of his nose to stop his bloody nose from flowing, but still he could not take his eyes away from Sasuke. Finally he dragged himself away when he felt his problem growing and quickly asked the teacher, "Can I go to the bathroom? I kind of fell and got a bloody nose." Gai agreed and like a shot Naruto ran as fast as he could to the bathroom.

"What's with him?" Sasuke asked himself as he saw the blond head disappear behind the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hyrulehalfbreed: I hope you enjoyed this and most of these ideas came from The Black Crow and Bloodyhacker19! Next chapter Welcome to Konoha High part 2!

_**REVIEW PLEASE AND BE KIND! It will only take a few seconds!  
**_


	4. Welcome to Konoha High part 2

Hyrulehalfbreed: Okay let's see how the rest of Sasuke's first day was!

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

-cell phone text-

(Author note or explanation)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke sighed as he turned his attention away from the bathroom door where Naruto had disappeared into, he still couldn't figure out what was wrong with the blond. He just seemed so...strange, that was best word that the Uchiha could come up with. He decided though to push the other out of his thoughts as he turned to Gaara, who was now standing by his side once again.

"We should go back to the locker room and change back into our regular clothes. It's obvious that we aren't going to be working out anymore with Gai having a panic attack because you ended in record time." The red head said with a little bit of amusement slipping into his voice as he watched the strangely dressed teacher running around in circles yelling about youth, speed, and other such nonsense.

Sasuke nodded in agreement and walked back to the locker room, but now there were other kids following him like a lost puppy. After a death glare from Gaara though most fled fearing for their lives. The young Uchiha didn't seem to mind or notice the stares or gestures for he had grown up with it and thought that the boys were just joking around. Gaara though wouldn't let anyone come within reaching distance of his friend, silently the two left for their next class as the bell rang and Naruto finally reappeared.

The blond wouldn't say what he was doing but Gaara and Kiba already knew...he had been trying to get rid of the problem he had suffered from seeing Sasuke. _'Damn I can't believe that I'm having so much fucking trouble today. Why did the bastard have to be so hot?' _Naruto mentally whined to himself as he followed the pair to their next class, but unfortunately for him he had to go to science and the two were going to English.

Sighing the blond turned the opposite direction to join Kiba on the way to his class.

English was an easy class for Sasuke and was taught by a dark haired woman with red eyes, she seemed nice but a little strict. She spent the whole class period explaining what they would do in the class and how they were required to read books for the tests they would take about the stories.

But lunch soon came much to Sasuke's relief, he was actually starting to get bored and a little hungry. Gaara led Sasuke down the hall, grabbed some food, then dragged the Uchiha to the group's "secret" eating spot...the corner of the school's courtyard.

Sasuke was surprised to see how many people were there for they included two girls and 6 boys, including Naruto. "Glad you could make it!" the blond shouted from his spot where he was leaning against the trunk of a tree. "Hn," was Sasuke only response as he felt his shyness return as he saw that four of the others appeared to be upper class-men.

One of the older guys stood up and Sasuke took in his appearance as he stepped out of the shade of the tress; deathly pale skin, short black hair, dark eyes, and a large smile on his face that seemed to scream fake. "Hello you must be the newbie, Naruto didn't lie...you're really cute! I'm Sai, and pleased to meet you," The other now known as Sai said as he offered a hand to the boy to shake.

Sasuke looked at the hand unsure but finally shook it. The Uchiha then turned to say something to Gaara but jumped back as he saw another upper class-man come out of the shade, to come up behind the red head and wrap his arms around his waist to kiss him on the lips. Sasuke's best friend, the antisocial ice cube known as Gaara had just been KISSED by a GUY!

The male in question had long dark hair past his shoulders that hung loosely in a small blood red tie, a lean lethal frame, pale skin, and pale violet pupil-less eyes that would have made Sasuke think that he was blind if he hadn't seen the guy walk around without a problem. But that's not what got the Uchiha's attention it was that Gaara was kissing back!

"Wha-what the hell!" Sasuke finally shouted as he broke out of his stupor to glare at the red head demanding an explanation. "Umm well this is Neji and I ah havebeengoingoutwithhimeversinceImovedhere." Gaara said quickly feeling his face heat up slightly with embarrassment, he had unfortunately forgotten to tell his friend about him and Neji.

Sasuke though just stood there trying to pick apart what the other had said and finally Gaara explained without molding his words into one, "I've been going out with Neji ever since I moved here."

Sasuke was mad at first that his friend hadn't at least warned him, but he didn't really care that his friend as gay. He soon calmed down though for he was happy that his friend had found someone. Gaara then motioned for all of the others in the group to come up one by one out of the shadows to meet their newest member.

The first was a black haired upper class-man that looked awfully familiar to the gym teacher, he had the same bowl-like hair cut, bug eyes, and bushy eyebrows. Shouting at the top of his lungs he introduced himself, "Hello I am Rock Lee, the most youthful student in the entire school. I have already heard about you Sasuke Uchiha, you must have the fire of youth burning your soul to finish the obstacle course in the same amount of time as me. For that though you have now become my rival!"

"What?" Sasuke asked not understanding why the other wanted to go against him. "You heard me Sasuke-kun from now on we are rivals, we shall compete to see who is more youthful and the best!" Sasuke's eyes widened and moved a little ways from the hyper active male, but Gaara promised that Lee was completely harmless. "He might be insane but he wouldn't hurt a fly," Neji explained as he let go of Gaara to lean against a nearby tree.

Next was an upper class-man as well, and was a girl with long dark hair and lean frame; the person introduced herself as Haku. The girl was quiet and kind, yet wasn't fearful of many things. There was also another girl that was part of the group, and she was the same age of Sasuke yet had eyes like Neji's, she also had long blue/black hair that was to her mid back, pale skin, and graceful movements. In short she was attractive yet VERY shy, she couldn't even introduce herself and Gaara finally had to by saying, "This is Hinata Hyuuga, she's Neji's younger cousin."

There were two boys left and one even had a small white dog in his arms; he was the one to come up to Sasuke while the other continued to sleep against the trunk of the tree, "Hey, I'm Kiba Inuzuka and this is my dog Akamaru. I should warn you though he's shedding right now." Sasuke forwned slightly in confusion he couldn't understand where the other had gotten the pup since he had seen Kiba in most of his classes including gym and not once had he seen the dog.

"Are dogs even allowed here?" Sasuke finally asked curiosity finally getting to him.

Naruto chuckled and explained, "No, but dog breath brings him anyway. He hides him inside his jacket or bag though whenever someone comes by." Kiba snarled and Akamaru growled as his master shouted, "What did you call me?!"

"You heard me, MUTT FACE." Naruto replied daring Kiba to make a move, but Hinata finally spoke up before fists were thrown between the WEREWOLF and vampire by saying, "Shika-Shikamaru-kun, i-is still sleeping."

"Not for long he isn't," Kiba said while grabbing a bottle of water from his bag. "Wakey wakey Shikamaru." Kiba laughed out as he poured the water over the dark haired boy's face. "AHH! What the hell?!" The one known as Shikamaru shouted as he was jerked out of his peaceful nap.

"We just wanted you to meet the new guy!" Kiba said laughing as he pointed towards Sasuke. The pony tail wearing boy looked at the new comer and gave him a lazy wave before saying, "Nice to meet you now if you don't mind I'm going to return to my nap." With that said the other leaned back against the tree and closed his eyes.

Everyone sweat dropped as a soft snore soon came from Shikamaru. "That's the lazy genius for you," Naruto said with a large grin across his face.

"He's a genius?" Sasuke asked, Gaara nodded and explained, "Shikamaru Nara is the smartest student in the whole school he's even taking advanced classes since he's got an I.Q. that's over 200. He could be at collage right now but he said that it was too troublesome."

Sasuke looked back and forth between Shikamaru and Gaara in disbelief before shaking his head deciding it was better not to ask. So far though Sasuke was getting along well with the others in the group but then Gaara leaned over and whispered into his ear,"By the way, Haku's a boy..yeah...I had the same reaction when I first met him."

The Uchiha looked the the person in question wide eyed and Haku noticed the expression and laughed as HE said, "Don't worry Sasuke-kun you're not the first or the last to mistake my gender. Actually when I first met my boyfriend he mistook me for a girl as well."

"Yo-you have a boyfriend?" Sasuke asked before Haku handed him a picture which had Haku with his arms wrapped around the one of a larger male's...the man in short looked scary and mean. Sasuke couldn't see how Haku could like a man like that but didn't say a word, Sasuke didn't even hear the conversation that was happening between Sai, Naruto, and Kiba just a few feet behind him.

"I'd like to see his penis, it must be really something if he accepted Naruto's offer." Sai said the strange smile still spread across his face. Naruto was speechless and felt paralyzed as images started to flash through his head, but it was then that the three noticed how red Sasuke had become and his uncovered neck showed that the blush continued down it. Sasuke was blushing because Haku had asked him if he had ever dated before but really the Uchiha hadn't.

Sai's smile widened as he saw the redness and said, "I wonder how far down that blush goes..." Naruto twitched at the comment and started to shake wanting so badly to make the other vampire to shut up. But Sai ignored Naruto's glares and looks by saying while putting a hand to his chin looking thoughtful, "It IS lunch time I guess he would make the perfect snack."

The blond couldn't take it anymore and tried to pounce on the other male, but Sai only evaded the attack by moving only a few inches to the side causing Naruto to fall on top of Sasuke; who had just turned around to see what all the yelling was about.

The two fell with a crash with Naruto on top and Sasuke on bottom their faces merely inches apart.

Sai couldn't help but comment on the sight by saying innocently, "What the hell did you trip over? It's not like you have a penis for an excuse." Kiba was laughing his ass off while everyone else was staring at the sight before them in disbelief.

Sasuke just thought of it all as an accident, but still a small blush was staring to spread across his face as he looked into Naruto's blue eyes and to his amazement the eyes seemed to have red on the edges of the pupils, but he put that discovery to the side as he said in annoyance and slight discomfort, "Dobe, you know you can get off at anytime right?"

Naruto laughed sheepishly and stood up slowly, though in truth he could have stayed like that all day, offering a hand to Sasuke the blond vampire helped the other to his feet. It was then though that Sai said something that got his attention once again, "Sasuke-kun, you know what? You are quite inspiring with those looks...mind if I paint you? I've always been interested in FULL body painting..."

"SAI!" Naruto shouted as he tackled the shameless artist to the ground for he knew what the other vampire had been implying, he was wanting to draw Sasuke naked that's what full body meant to Sai!

This continued on until the bell finally rang signaling the end of lunch and that they all needed to return to their classes. "Well, see you guys later," Sai said while pushing Naruto off of him and running back into the safety of the school. The others quickly left as well, leaving Gaara to lead Sasuke back to his class.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hyrulehalfbreed: Alright that's the chapter and I have only one thing to say _**REVIEW PLEASE!!**_ Also did you like Sai?


	5. Ankosensei and Gaara's gift!

Hyrulehalfbreed: Okay let's find out what happens for the rest of Sasuke's day and what happens when Gaara takes another step to make sure his friend doesn't get bitten. Also what will happen when Naruto offers Sasuke a ride home for the mall?...well you'll find out! I do not own Naruto and there of course is occness!

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

-cell phone text-

-READ THIS NOTE!- The science class will have mixed grades in it since some people didn't take it the year before and just decided to take it this time. I just thought that it would make things more interesting!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next class for Sasuke and Gaara was algebra taught by a dark haired man named Asuma Satrutobi. He seemed like a good guy, yet his clothes smelled of cigarette smoke and it burned Sasuke's sensitive nose slightly. He soon got used to the smell though and found that the things that Asuma was teaching right now were things that he had already learned last year from his old school. Sighing Sasuke decided to use the extra time he had in Asuma's class to eat an apple from his bag since he didn't really get to eat anything when he had left to meet Naruto's group. The teacher didn't seem to mind Sasuke eating in his class since he knew that the lesson was boring as well and it looked like Sasuke could use a break from the long day he was having.

But as soon as the Uchiha walked into the science class that was taught by Anko Mitarashi, he knew things were going to be interesting if not scary. The shelves and counters of the room were covered with glass cages filled with snakes! Sure Sasuke was okay with the creatures, but after seeing how many there were he got a little nervous especially when he realized that some of them were **venomous** species.

Gaara saw Sasuke's expression and said comfortingly as he led Sasuke to one of the two person tables that filled the room, "Don't worry they aren't that aggressive and Anko-sensei is the only one who really handles the venomous ones."

"What's the problem now?" Naruto asked as he turned around in his seat to look at the two sitting at the table behind him. Sai sat in the seat beside the blond and to Sasuke's surprise, he saw that ALL of the members that were part of Naruto's group were in the class.

"It's nothing," Sasuke said finally answering the vampire's question as he saw that one of the cages looked EMPTY and the screen over the cage was OFF...one of the snakes was loose and that knowledge made Sasuke tense up and his eyes darted around the room trying to locate the missing reptile.

Gaara noticed Sasuke's glances at the empty cage and said trying to put away the other's fear, "Don't worry that's Anko's favorite snake's cage, she has to have it if it's out, so don't worry." Sasuke nodded his head in understanding and started to relax a little bit, but that's when a woman with spiky hair pulled into a pony tail walked in. She was dressed in a tan trench coat that was hiding black revealing clothing underneath it, however that wasn't what got Sasuke's attention though no it was the LARGE, BLACK SNAKE that was wrapped loosely around her neck...it was a black mamba one of the most deadly snakes in the world!

The teacher's eyes immediately locked onto Sasuke's form and with a sadistic smile she walked closer to the new student. She could sense Sasuke's fear and that's what made her want to mess with him and as she placed her hands on his and Gaara's table she leaned over it as she said through the dango stick in her mouth, "Are you afraid of snakes...or is it just me?"

Before Sasuke could respond though the snake "accidentally" slipped off of Anko's neck to land on top of Sasuke's, the black mamba immediately crawled underneath the shirt's a collar and slithered down Sasuke's back. With a yelp the Uchiha pulled off his shirt, much to the delight of the fan girls and boys in the room. Naruto was pratically drooling as Anko helped Sasuke unwrap the snake known as Negri from around the boy's middle.

The raven's body just seemed so perfect to the blond and he could feel a nose bleed come on causing him to have to pinch the bridge of his nose for the second time that day. "Negri, why did you do that to Sasuke," Anko said as she finally got the snake off of Sasuke and back around her own neck, the way the woman talked to the snake made it sounded like she treated it like her own child.

Sasuke on the other hand was trying to get his heart rate back under control, it wasn't everyday that you met a deadly snake and it decided that it wanted to give you a hug and travel down your shirt! Unknown to Sasuke though all the while that he had had his shirt off Sai had been drawing pictures of him and shirtless too!

Naruto though had discovered what the pale skinned artist was doing and whispered into the dark haired vampire's ear, "I won't kill you for drawing those if you give me copies." Sai smiled up as his fellow pervert and extended his hand saying back, "It's a deal."

Naruto shook Sai's hand then turned to see that Sasuke was putting his shirt back on much to the disappointment of almost all of the class including Naruto and Sai's. But the two quickly hid their disappointed faces when they saw Gaara giving them the death glare that could make even the strongest vampire run away in fear.

It was only then that Anko decided to bring order back to her class by shouting out angrily, "Maggots, shut your traps and pull out your text books to chapter three!" Everyone jumped to fulfill the snake crazed teacher's order and Gaara quickly handed Sasuke another text book for him to use. Naruto sighed and lazily pulled out his book watching the VAMPIRESS known as Anko walked over to the cage filled with several large boa constrictors and lift off the top, letting the snakes roam around the room like she did EVERY class period.

Immediately the students that were afraid of snakes drew up their legs to avoid getting touched by one while the others just ignored the slithering creatures as they wrote down the notes that Anko was putting up on the black board. Sasuke didn't mind these larger snakes either since he knew they weren't as deadly as the black mamba that had gone down his own shirt earlier, and didn't even notice as the reptiles started to hide under his and Gaara's table.

Naruto on the other hand was bored out of his mind and had started to tap his fingers against the table making the annoying sound fill the room until Anko threw the dango-stick that she kept in her mouth at the blond's head. Naruto was startled at the sudden attack and fell out of his seat as the stick hit him right in the middle of the forehead, but this caused him to fall right into the mass of snakes that were hiding under Sasuke's table.

With a loud yelp Naruto jumped away from the snakes that were trying to wrap themselves around him, but this only caused everyone in the room to laugh. Even Sasuke joined in since he was loving how flustered Naruto was looking as he took off a large snake that was crawling up his leg, a little too close to an area he wanted to protect from the needle like teeth of the constrictor.

Finally Naruto sat back down at his seat and the class continued as normally as it possibly could, though there were still a few screams that happened in the middle of the lesson as a snake got too friendly with a girl's foot. Soon though, much to the relief of everyone in the class the school day ended and the bell rung. It was a mad scramble then to get out of the school, get a ride, and then drive away without getting stuck in the heavy traffic.

Gaara didn't want to be caught either and quickly dragged his raven haired friend to the office to grab Sasuke's new school uniform and then continued to drag the Uchiha to the parking lot where his brother and sister were waiting. At the car that the sand siblings used though stood the rest of Naruto's group and from what Sasuke could see it looked like Kankurou, the red head's perverted brother, was trying to hit on Hinata.

His efforts were in vain as Hinata ignored his gestures and after the death glares he got from Neji and Kiba the upper class-man quickly backed down. The werewolf didn't know why he was so protective over the youngest Hyuuga but he hated it when anyone tried to touch the female.

Shaking his head Sasuke realized that Gaara's older brother hadn't changed a one bit, the short brown spiky hair still crowned the top of Kankourou's head and he seemed to still be obsessed in the art of witchcraft if the star tattooed on his right hand was any indication. Gaara's older sister, Temari, seemed to have blossomed into a fiery young woman and her blond hair was pulled up into four pigtails, but in her hand was a small fan that had a star printed on it...just like Kankourou's.

Temari smacked Shikamaru with her fan shouting, "Pay attention you idiot; I thought guys were supposed to be awake when their girl friend is speaking to them, not staring at the clouds!" The pony tail wearing boy only groaned in response and rubbed the back of his head where he had been hit.

Sighing the girl turned to see Sasuke and Gaara walking towards them and completely forgetting about her lazy boyfriend she ran forward to wrap Sasuke in a hug saying in disbelief, "Sasuke! I heard you were here but I didn't expect to see you; wow look how handsome you've become!" Sasuke blushed lightly in embarrassment at the praise and sudden contact, but it was then that Shikamaru finally looked over to see what all the noise was and said in confusion, "Why is my girl friend hugging the new guy?"

Everyone laughed at Shikamaru's question and Temari quickly explained to her now slightly jealous boy friend and the others on how the siblings had known the Uchihas since they were little.

"So what's everyone's plan now?" Naruto asked from his spot where he was leaning against the siblings' car. The blond seemed to be pouting and brooding since he still thought that it was unfair that Temari got hug the human AND make him blush.

"I was hoping that we could take Sasuke home since he doesn't have a ride," Gaara said looking at Temari knowing that her permission was the one he needed since the eldest sibling was the only one who was allowed to drive because Kankourou had failed his driving test and Gaara was only 15, too young to drive.

"It's no problem as long as Itachi knows and you guys don't mind stopping by the mall first. There's a sale on some kick ass jeans that I want to buy." Temari said while unlocking the car and jumping into the driver's seat. Sasuke nodded and quickly called his brother on his cell phone.

Itachi answered and asked into the phone, "What's going on?" Sasuke quickly explained, "I just wanted to tell you that I'm getting a ride with Gaara but it might take us awhile to get home since Temari wants to stop by the mall." Itachi nodded his head in understanding though he knew that Sasuke couldn't see it and said, "Alright be careful."

With that said the call ended and Sasuke nodded to Gaara telling him that everything was okay. After crawling into the back seat of the black BMW X5 4.4i Sport SUV with Gaara, the Uchiha looked out of the window to see Naruto talking to the others though he couldn't catch what they were saying.

**With Naruto and the others**

"Alright who is going to the mall with me?" Naruto asked while looking after the sand siblings' car as it drove off out of sight. "I-I'm going to get a ride home with Ha-Haku-kun." Hinata stuttered out as she looked at the male in question next to her. "Yup, it's not a problem. I have a lot of free time till Zabuza-kun comes home, so dropping her off won't take any time away from me." Haku explained as he walked to his car and unlocked it.

"I still can't believe you moved in with him after just one date, I know you don't have any parents but still!" Kiba said shaking his head as Haku just laughed before driving off leaving Naruto, Kiba, Sai, Shikamaru, and Neji.

"So Hinata and Haku are out, anyone else?" Naruto asked as he walked over to his own car and jumped into the driver's seat. The blond's car in short was amazing, it was a red Audi R8 V12 TDI and though many people asked on how he got the money for the vehicle they never got an answer. "I'm in if you're going to be stalking the person that is with my boy friend." Neji said his over-protectiveness showing in his voice as he moved into his own car, a silver Lotus Elise, which Sai quickly jumped into as well.

Kiba sighed as he moved into Shikamaru's car, a simple black van, sure it wasn't stylish but it could fit a lot of people and Shikamaru said he was too lazy to buy a new car and just took his dad's old one as his own. The three cars drove off though Shikamaru was still confused on why he had to come as well.

**With the sand siblings and Sasuke**

Temari pulled the car into a parking space near the entrance of the mall and said as she got out of the car, "Okay, Kankurou you're coming with me. Gaara, Sasuke why don't you to go get something to snack on while we're gone, both of you could use a little more meat on your bones. Here's some money don't spend it all, got it?"

Gaara rolled his eyes at his sister but took the money anyway before getting out of the car, Sasuke following close behind. The red head quickly led Sasuke to the food court and asked while sitting down at one of the tables there, "What do you want?"

Both of the boys were hungry since they didn't get to eat much all that day and Sasuke's mouth was starting to water as he looked at a stand selling pizza and ice cream. Gaara noticed Sasuke glance and smiled slightly before getting up and buying some of the desired food. Sasuke smiled thankfully and took one of the cones and slices of pizza from his friend. Gaara chuckled lightly before saying teasingly, "I thought you hated sweets."

Sasuke just shrugged his shoulders and said simply, "I'm hungry and it's the least expensive thing here." Gaara rolled his eyes but started to eat anyway.

**With Naruto and the rest of the "stalkers"**

Naruto and the boys watched the unknowing duo from the second story of the mall, giving them a perfect view of the human pair below them and with the vampires' and werewolf's keen hearing they could hear every word that was being passed. Shikamaru was left out of the loop though; but he didn't care...he was watching the clouds from a nearby skylight pass over him slowly.

Naruto growled, for every bite the beautiful bastard took from the god damn piece of pizza was a moment of torture for the watching blond. For whenever Sasuke's teeth would catch on a particularly thick spot of cheese, it would stretch unendingly, making the dark haired boy purse his lips in a sinfully delicious way that seem to BEG the vampire to go and bite off any cheese residue on them...

_'Damn it I don't even eat the stuff and I still want to take it from him,' _Naruto thought to himself and tried to draw his eyes away from the boy below him, but he soon found that he couldn't...he just couldn't take his eyes off of the delicious looking human.

The blond vampire bit his lip trying to contain himself as he watched a pair of different human males walk over to the table that the two were eating at. Both of the new boys looked older then Gaara and Sasuke, hell they even looked to be in college. Straining their ears Naruto and Neji listened to what was being said.

**With Gaara and Sasuke **

Sasuke watched the new males with disinterest as they approached. Gaara on the other hand glared at the duo and one of the males didn't look so sure all of the sudden while being under that threatening gaze, but after a few words from his friend he started to walk forward once again.

Finally the person that was obviously the leader, stopped in front of the two saying with a smirk spreading across his face, "Well, wouldn't you look at this? What's a pair of cuties like you, doing in a place like this? Completely alone too..." The person leaned closer to Sasuke's face and whispered into the raven's ear, "and unguarded."

Sasuke narrowed his dark eyes and wrinkled his nose at the other's bad breath, the guy needed a breath mint like a fish needed water, but Gaara wasn't having a picnic either as the other boy walked over to him and said teasingly trying to seem charming to win over the red head, "My, arent' you a pretty little thing?"

Gaara's glare increased and said warningly, "Back off."

"Oh why do you have to be like that?" The guy said as he tried to move closer to the younger boy, but all he managed to do was earn himself a swift kick in the knee causing him to fall to the floor painfully. Sasuke couldn't take it anymore either after the other guy had draped an arm over him and even tried to kiss him! Growling Sasuke stood up quickly from his chair and gave the guy a swift yet hard kick in the chest making him fall over, the air knocked out of him.

Silently Sasuke thanked his older brother for putting him in all of those martial arts classes when he was younger, both of the Uchihas were well known black belts.

"Let's get out of here, and for your information I already have a boy friend," Gaara said looking down at the crumpled forms on the ground, before walking away from the table grabbing the two uneaten ice cream cones as he did. Sasuke didn't argue and quickly followed Gaara deeper into the mall eating the ice cream that his friend handed to him.

**With Naruto**

Sai and Kiba were currently having to hold back a very pissed off Naruto from beating the crap out of the guy that had tried to hit on Sasuke and almost **kiss** him; sure Sasuke protected himself efficiently but it still drove Naruto insane that it had happened at all. Poor Shikamaru was having to hold back Neji, who wanted to kill the other person for just coming within arms reach of Gaara and then had the nerve to hit on him.

Finally the others got the too over protective vampires away from the railing and dragged them to a spot that they could watch what the two were doing. Naruto was now pouting and Neji was silently fuming, but when they heard Sasuke and Gaara start to talk once again they forgot everything to listen in on their conversation.

**With Sasuke and Gaara**

Letting out a small sigh the red head led his friend through the mall until they came to a stop by a bench that was in front of the clothing store that Temari had wanted to go to. Both sat down on the bench gratefully, the mall was HUGE and Temari's store was clear across it from the place that they had parked at.

While resting his aching feet Gaara dug into his pocket until he found the object he had been looking for...a small box which he quickly handed to Sasuke saying, with a small smile on his face, "Here this is for you, it's something that I hope will make up for the three years worth of birthdays and holidays that I missed."

Sasuke opened the lid slowly like something bad was going to jump out and attack him. But the object inside turned out to be a silver necklace that had an also made out of silver charm on it that was the kanji symbol for the word 'protection'. Sasuke smiled and clipped the necklace around the neck as Gaara said seriously, "Promise me you won't take that off, okay? It's just something that took forever to get."

Sasuke nodded his head in understanding and promised his friend that he wouldn't. Gaara nodded thankfully and thought to himself while staring at the necklace, _'Silver that's the one thing that vampires, werewolves, and even demons can't stand. It's just too pure for them. I know that Naruto's my friend and all but I don't know if he can control himself from trying to bite Sasuke...This is only a precaution for the unthinkable. It will keep everyone in line.'_

"Hello anyone home?" Sasuke asked as he waved a hand in front of his friend's face trying to snap him out of his day dreaming. Gaara jumped slightly and glared at Sasuke about to make a retort when Sasuke asked, "How are things going at home?"

Gaara looked down a little bit of sadness showing in those green eyes as he said, "They're the same as they've always been, my dad hates my guts and beats me whenever Temari and Kankurou are gone. He still blames me for mom's death."

Sasuke sighed and set a hand on Gaara's shoulder comfortingly he knew how bad Gaara's dad could be hell Itachi had to take him to the hospital after one of the beating that the bastard gave him, but even after all that Gaara refused to report him to the cops. Sighing Gaara gave Sasuke a tired smile before asking, "How have things been at your place?"

Sasuke quickly replied thankful for a brighter topic, "They've been going well, except for last night Itachi brought a strange blond to our house and this morning I found them in a lip lock."

Gaara snickered at Sasuke's explanation and started to eat his eat cream. Sasuke quickly did the same using his tongue to make sure that none of the melting ice cream fell on his hand and off of the cone, too bad he didn't know that this caused the watching blond vampire.

**With Naruto**

Neji sighed as he looked at Gaara sadly, he knew about what Gaara's father did to his little red head, but he didn't do anything about it since Gaara told him not to. It nearly drove him crazy though to let it happen and not even say a word.

After giving one last look at Gaara Neji turned his attention to Naruto who looked like he was going to loose control at any moment at the sight of Sasuke licking up the ice cream. Sai grinned and said perversely as he sketched out a few more pictures of Sasuke, "That's some skill he's got there with his tongue..." "Shut the fuck up!" Naruto growled as he dug his nails into the metal railing making deep dents.

Kiba noticed this and said in a voice laced with disbelief, "Damn what's wrong with you? Do you want to fuck the guy or bite him?" Naruto laughed sheepishly and answered with his nails still in the metal, "Umm both?" Kiba shook his head and smacked himself in the forehead in frustration at his friend's answer.

"You wouldn't mind sharing, would you?" asked Sai smirking widely as Kiba glared at him shouting, "You're not helping!"

Naruto sent one last death glare at Sai before returning his gaze to Sasuke who was now answering his phone, Sasuke's expression turned in to one of annoyance as he listened to whatever the person on the other side was saying. Sighing the Uchiha ended the call and said to Gaara, "Aniki wants me home now but I don't think your sister is ready to leave yet..."

The blond saw his chance and quickly ran to the steps but slowed down into a lazy appearing walk like he hadn't even noticed the two humans until he "accidentally" bumped into Sasuke. The Uchiha quickly turned around expecting one of the boys from earlier to have come back for revenge but seeing that it was only Naruto behind him he relaxed.

"Wow I didn't expect to run into you two! I thought that you would have left the mall already, what a coincidence..." Naruto said acting innocence though he knew that Gaara had figured him out already. The red head didn't seem to care though since he was actually starting to get used to Naruto liking Sasuke though if he hurt him Gaara was going to hurt him right back.

Sasuke sighed and replied, "We're here because Temari is still shopping though my brother wants me back home." Naruto's grin widened and said hoping that the raven would take the bait, "I could give you a ride if you want."

The human in question looked at the vampire in surprise but finally nodded his head agreeing to come with him rather then risk Itachi worrying and being angry with him. Gaara looked at Sasuke in shock but decided that it would be alright since the necklace would stop Naruto's advances if he couldn't control himself.

Naruto grinned and led Sasuke out to his car and opened the passenger's door for him. Sasuke though only stared at the red Audi R8 V12 TDI before slipping into the passenger's seat without a word or emotion on his face. Naruto on the other hand was annoyed, he just couldn't seem to impress the Uchiha and that bugged him more then anything.

Sighing Naruto got into the driver's seat and turned on the engine, only after they had left the mall's parking lot did Sasuke speak by asking in slight confusion, "How did you afford this?" Naruto laughed and said simply, "I've had a lot of time to collect money over the years." _'1,700 years to be exact,' _Naruto thought to himself as a smile spread across his face once again as he raced down the streets, asking Sasuke for directions from time to time though he could have just read Sasuke's mind to find out but he didn't want to freak the other out.

If you haven't caught it yet, yes Naruto is 1,700 years old. The blond was born a vampire and both vampires and werewolves age 1 year per every 100 years that has passed for the humans, though they could choose to stop aging whenever they wanted. Sighing Naruto pulled into Sasuke's driveway and Sasuke quickly slipped out.

What disturbed the vampire though was that he felt like he was being watched and finally he turned to look at the porch to see an older version of Sasuke staring back at him. Naruto stiffened and thought to himself nervously, _'That must be Sasuke's older brother...Itachi.' _

Naruto was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard Sasuke was speaking to him, "Thanks for the ride I owe you one." The blond grinned and replied, "It's no problem I'll see you tomorrow at school." With that said Naruto drove away though he would have loved to stay.

**With Sasuke and Itachi**

Itachi glared at the spot that the blond's car had once been and then turned to his brother asking simply, "Who was that?" Sasuke shrugged his shoulders and replied while walking into the house knowing his brother would follow him, "A new friend from school, he helped me out earlier and just now. He's also a friend of Gaara's."

"What's his name?" Itachi asked as he handed Sasuke the stack of papers he needed to look over and sign, the younger Uchiha always liked to feel like he was part of the businesses that they owned and usually just read over and signed things for his brother.

Sasuke smiled slightly and said, "His name is Naruto Uzumaki."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hyrulehalfbreed: Okay what did you think? Thank The Black Crow for her help.

_**Review please, it keeps writers writing!!**_


	6. Dinner and a sleep over!

Hyrulehalfbreed: I do not own Naruto and there's occness! Now that that's out of the way let's find out what happens when Deidara asks Itachi out to eat. Also Naruto says that Sasuke has to hold a...well you'll see.

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke frowned as he heard Itachi's cell phone go off and the youngest Uchiha looked up from the last paper he needed to sign to watch as his older brother answered it.

"Hello?" Itachi asked into the phone before standing up and walking into the other room so his brother wouldn't get distracted by him. This only caused Sasuke's frown to deepen. Itachi had never left the room before because of a phone call, not even when it was for business calls or something.

**With Itachi**

Deidara's voice came from the other side of the line and he said in a happy yet sort of embarrassed sounding tone, "Hey Itachi, it's Deidara. I was umm wondering if you would maybe let me take you out somewhere to eat sometime, yeah? You know as a thank you for being so kind to me and everything last night."

Itachi was surprised at the blond's offer and said quickly, "You don't have to do that, it was my fault for pushing you into the mud anyway remember?"

Deidara immediately argued back, "No un, I shouldn't have been standing in the middle of the sidewalk and you didn't have to help me. I won't feel right until I pay you back somehow and I won't give up until you agree, yeah!" The vampire's mind was set stubbornly, if he couldn't get Itachi to let him pay him back willingly, he would just have to ANNOY the human into agreeing.

Itachi sighed as he finally gave and thought to himself tiredly_, 'I might as well humor him but I'm not free till the weekend.'_ The dark haired male then said back into the phone, "Fine, I'm free on Friday. What time are you coming over, or do you need to be picked up? I'll drive us if you want."

The other nearly squealed in joy and said quickly, "Alright un, don't worry though. I'll walk to your house but from there on you can drive. I'll shot for about 8 o'clock okay?"

Itachi agreed and then hung up the phone before walking back into the kitchen where his little brother was waiting. "Who was that?" Sasuke asked as he finished the last signature and looked up at his brother. "It was Deidara, I'm going to be gone during Friday night, okay?"

Sasuke's expression turned from one of suspicion to one of surprise but didn't say anything against it. The boy then stood up from the table and started to look through the cabinets of the kitchen before dragging both a pot and a cardboard box filled with pasta out of their resting places. Thankfully the youngest Uchiha had taken cooking lessons from his late mother or else the two would have been forced into living off of pizza, ramen, and frozen dinners whenever they felt too lazy to go out and eat.

Sasuke was too tired from his first day at the new school though to fix up anything too fancy so he just made a simple noddle and fish dish that had diced tomatoes mixed into it. (Much better then it sounds, though I'm not a fish fan. My brother ate something like that once and he liked it) Of course though as soon as the papers were done Itachi started to interrogate his little brother to learn of what had happened at his first day and what he thought of everyone, especially about this Naruto boy.

But all Sasuke could say was that he was an all right guy and seemed to be very nice. This though just annoyed Itachi since it seemed like his brother was trying to hide something from him. And he was! Sasuke didn't want to tell Itachi that he was now part of Naruto's group and indebted to him.

After eating, both Uchihas went to their beds after a hot shower and laying out clothes for the next day. Sasuke however tossed and turned in his bed up till 2 o'clock in the morning since he couldn't stop thinking about the blond he had met earlier that day, the stupid grin on his face, annoying laugh, and the strange red rimmed eyes. Unknown to Sasuke Itachi was having the same problems about a different blue eyed blond.

**The next morning**

Sasuke yawned as he crawled out of his bed, got dressed, and then went downstairs, but to his surprise he didn't find Itachi there. Which only meant one thing: the eldest Uchiha was still sleeping. It was odd though for Sasuke to wake up before his brother since he always seemed to get up before dawn. Frowning in confusion Sasuke fixed himself a piece of toast, packed another apple into his bag, then went to his brother's room. The boy knocked on the door hesitantly at first and a groggy sounding groan came from the other side of the door in response.

Sasuke suddenly smirked as a devilish idea came over him and opened the door as quietly as he could before looking into the room to see his brother with a pillow held over his head obviously trying to block out the sunlight from the window, and the screeching of the alarm clock on his nightstand. The other hadn't even heard the door opening and with a smirk still plastered on his face Sasuke ran back down the stairs and fixed a cup full of FREEZING cold water.

Silently Sasuke walked back into Itachi's room and as he jerked the pillow away from his brother's grasp he poured the water all over the exposed face of the other.

Itachi gave a very non-uchiha like yelp as cold water hit his face and jerked him out of his once peaceful sleep.

Sitting up, the Uchiha looked around the room for the culprit that was responsible for his now soaked bed, and leveled a hard glare at his brother, who had actually fallen to ground because he was laughing so hard.

Itachi's glare intensified as he said in annoyance, "The one time when I **actually** want to sleep in, this happens. Do you live to make me miserable?"

Sasuke only laughed harder though as he hit his brother lightly over the head with the pillow and then walked out of the room knowing Itachi was going to get up now. He stopped though when he heard what Itachi said next, "You realize otouto, that I now have to get revenge right?"

The younger in question stiffened and ran out of the room as fast as he could knowing that Itachi always followed through with his promises. But Itachi didn't strike back, even while Sasuke was packing his school bag, he only stood there with a playful smirk on his face as he drank a cup of black coffee.

The smirk stayed on his face as he drove Sasuke to the school and dropped him off. But as Sasuke started to close the door Itachi said something so soft that he had to strain his ears to hear it, "Foolish little brother you don't know when I'll strike...it could be at anytime."

Sasuke paled at his brother's threat and watched as he drove away to the office and to the paperwork that awaited him.

Turning around Sasuke walked into the school, his face still devoid of coloring, and Gaara noticed this as he approached the raven to lead him to where the group usually met in the mornings. "What's the matter?" The red head finally asked as he led Sasuke up the stairs. The other male quickly explained his prank and then Itachi's threat to get back at him.

Gaara paled slightly as well and remember how Itachi got revenge last time on his younger brother. It was on the night when both Sasuke and Gaara were 7 years old and it was the first time the red head had been invited to the Uchiha household. Itachi knew this and decided that to embarrass his younger brother would be the best way to get back at him for hiding his favorite book and then ripping out the last page of it and hiding it in different spot.

It was easy to say that Gaara was surprised when a PINK haired Sasuke answered the door. Sasuke looked annoyed and sheepish as Gaara stared at him silently for 5 minutes straight before he started to snicker lightly, but it quickly turned into full blown laughter when he saw that Sasuke's face had turned the same color as his new hair. Sasuke soon found that he really couldn't be mad with Gaara since it had been the first time the red head had laughed in his life, but it took three days to get the dye out of his hair and for those three days he refused to leave the house.

Both were wondering what Itachi would do this time to get revenge, and when they finally reached Iruka's class they were still wondering.

But the week continued without Itachi doing anything and everything started to fall into place at the school for Sasuke. Every morning he would go to Iruka's class and hang out with Kiba, Shikamaru, Hinata, Gaara, and Naruto, then he would go to all of his classes though since Sasuke had brought his own gym clothes Naruto wasn't in as MUCH discomfort as he had the day before. The blond still got a nose bleed though whenever he saw Sasuke working out though.

Also when lunch came around Sasuke would follow Gaara out into the courtyard and eat with the group, who he realized he had grown fond of, even Sai with his comments, Neji with kissing Gaara, Hinata's shyness, Haku's gender, Kiba's dog, Lee's "rivalry" with him, Shikamaru's laziness, and Naruto with the strange way he acted around him.

When lunch was over they all went Anko's class together and left it together. Temari always gave Sasuke a ride home after school too.

Sasuke had met other people as the week continued though; one was a girl named Tenten who was a bit of a tom boy and had met Sasuke when she accidentally made a volleyball hit him right in the head during gym; another was a boy named Chouji who had noticed how hungry Sasuke looked during Asuma's class when he forgot to bring an apple to eat and offered him some of his chips; Shino was a...strange guy the Uchiha had met during science class when he was about to kill a bug that was crawling up his arm, but right when he was about to Shino walked by and just scooped up the bug then walked away. Finally another girl named Ino who was friends with Sakura and tried to hit on Sasuke, but when she got ignored she quite bugging him.

It was on Friday though at the parking lot that Naruto said something that turned the other's whole day upside down, "Sasuke, since you are a member of our group you need to hold a sleepover at your house TONIGHT." Sasuke pulled a face of absulute horror and asked in confusion, "What?! Why?"

Neji sighed and explained, "Naruto made that rule, you see each of us has held a sleepover at our houses at least once. Though Naruto, Hinata, Sai, and mine were all molded together since we live in the same house. Gaara, Kiba, and Haku have all held one and been to all of them as well, so you see you don't really have a choice. You are indebted to Naruto-kun after all correct?"

Sasuke stiffened but reluctantly nodded and said, "Fine, be at my house at 8 o'clock. I'm sure Gaara can tell you all where I live." With that said the Uchiha climbed into Temari's car, he wasn't really mad about having to host a party; no he was more nervous then anything especially since he would have to tell Itachi.

Sasuke sighed as Gaara moved into the car next to him and said to the rattled raven, "Don't worry so much, Itachi will agree. It's not like he's going to be around for it remember?" Sasuke's head snapped up at that information. Itachi WAS going to be gone because of the "date" with the blond from a few nights before.

But when Sasuke got home and saw Itachi sitting on the couch he didn't know what to do, he couldn't just say "Hey, I'm going to be having a party with 8 guys and 1 girl here. Please just ignore us and go on with what you had planned". Sasuke swallowed hard and finally said to his brother, "Aniki? I-I just wanted to tell you that I was planning on having a party here tonight."

Itachi's head snapped up at those words and asked while leaning over to pick up one of the family albums that was laying on the coffee table, "Who is coming and why did you set this up without telling me?"

Sasuke smiled sheepishly and said, "It was kind of last second and it's just some guys from school and a girl. Gaara's coming too." At the mention of Gaara Itachi looked up, he was glad that the red head was coming since that would mean that Sasuke would be with someone he trusted.

Smiling slightly Itachi slipped out a picture from the album and put it in his pocket before pulling out his wallet and handing Sasuke some money saying, "That's for pizza if you guys want it...but if I find out that there is drinking or drugs going on, I will make sure that no one comes to stay here ever again, got it?"

"Got it," Sasuke said taking the money and stuffing it into his pocket. The youngest Uchiha then ran up stairs to his room to clean it up and to hide anything embarrassing or personal; which included a plushie that looked like a large tomato who he called Mr. Ketchup. Itachi had given it to him for his last birthday as a joke because of his little brother's love almost obsession with the juicy red fruit. It had grown on Sasuke though and he refused to get rid of it and actually slept with it curled up to his chest.

Sasuke quickly hid Mr. Ketchup under the bed and then moved to clear away places on the floor where people could sleep and then a place where they could just sit down and talk without walking or sitting on someone else's things. After that was done he then set about ordering pizza and making popcorn, also checking to see what kind of drinks they had. Sasuke then dragged ALL of this stuff to his room thinking stubbornly, _'If I have to do this I can at least try and impress them.' _

After all of this was ready he walked down stairs to see that the clock said that everyone should be arriving at any minute. Sighing the younger Uchiha sat down on the couch thinking that he could get in a few moments of rest before they arrived, but it was at that second that the doorbell rang.

Sasuke moved to answer it but Itachi beat him to it and as his brother opened the door, Sasuke could see that it was Naruto's group at the door.

Itachi's gaze hardened and looked over each person in turn before saying, "You must be all of Sasuke's new friends correct?" Neji moved forward and bowed in front of the elder brother knowing that it would be a good idea to make a good first impression, and he also knew that if he left it to Naruto he would ruin it. The Hyuuga then said and gestured to each person in turn as he introduced them, "Yes we are, my name is Neji and this is my cousin Hinata. That's Sai, Kiba, Shikamaru, Lee, Haku, and Naruto. I believe you already know Gaara-kun."

Itachi nodded his head in understanding and though his face didn't show it, Itachi was actually impressed on how polite they were._ 'No, they seem to be polite. But this is the perfect time to get revenge on my dear otouto__,' _Itachi thought to himself as he moved to the side so the others could enter the house.

Sasuke quickly walked in from the living room and quickly motioned for the others to follow him up the stairs, he wanted to get them away from his brother as soon as he could before he said something embarrassing. Everyone followed Sasuke into his room and the younger Uchiha quickly explained, "You can put your stuff anywhere you want and help yourself to all the food if you're hungry."

Naruto swallowed hard when he heard Sasuke's offer and felt his fangs lengthen but quickly forced down his blood lust. After everyone had set up their places to sleep they joined Sasuke in the area he had set up with bean bags, pillows, blankets, and other stuff for them to sit or lay on. It was then though that they heard the doorbell ring once again.

**With Itachi**

Itachi opened the door once again and found Deidara standing on the other side. It was what the blond was dressed in though that caught the Uchiha's attention: the vampire was now dressed in a tight black long sleeved shirt that had red designs that looked like clouds all over the front of it and a pair of dark jeans. Deidara seemed to be staring at Itachi's outfit as much as he was staring at his, for Itachi was now dressed in a tight sleeveless blood red shirt and a pair of semi-tight black pants.

Deidara bit his lip as he stared and his fangs were staring to lengthen at the sight of the sexy looking male, but he quickly shook his head to rid himself of the thoughts of biting into that exposed neck from his mind as he said his happy tone returning to it, "Are we ready to go, yeah?"

"Almost, I just need to tell Sasuke that I'm leaving, can you wait here?" Itachi said as he started to climb up the steps to go to his brother's room. "Yes of course un," Deidara said as he leaned against the door frame still having a smile on his face.

Itachi nodded and opened the door to Sasuke's room while saying with a small smirk on his face, "Otouto I'm leaving now and I want to remind you to try and avoid anything with too much sugar. We wouldn't want a repeat of when you were 5 and ran around the house AND yard entirely naked, ne?"

Sasuke's face turned scarlet at these words and shouted, "Will you leave already!"

Itachi smirked, his revenge had been completed and though he was going to show the group an actual PICTURE of Sasuke doing the embarrassing deed, he thought better of it when he saw that the blond known as Naruto had gotten a nose bleed. Still smirking though Itachi walked back to the front door where Deidara was waiting.

The eldest Uchiha then led the blond to his viper and both climbed in as Itachi asked, "Where are we eating at?" Deidara grinned as he buckled his seatbelt and explained to the dark haired human, "It's a restaurant that I go to often and it's not really formal but it is nice." The vampire silently added though in his mind, _'I go there when I want to feel normal.'_

Itachi nodded his head in understanding and started to drive under Deidara's instruction until they came to a stop in front of restaurant that looked nice and already the smell of delicious food was coming from it's open doors.

Deidara let a wide grin spread across his face as he walked into the place knowing that Itachi was only a few steps behind him. The waitress smiled at them as they entered and quickly led them to a table in front of a nearby window so they had a good view of the outside street.

After seeing that the two were comfortable she asked while handing them each a menu, "Welcome, my name is Ayame and I'll be your waitress tonight. Now that that's out of the way would you like some garlic bread to eat while you decide on what you want?"

"NO!" Deidara quickly shouted at the offer but after seeing Itachi's startled expression the blond smiled sheepishly and quickly corrected himself hoping that the other wasn't suspicious, "I-I mean no thank you, but some wine would be good yeah."

"I'll take some too," Itachi said when he got over the strange reaction the blond had at the mention of garlic bread. Nodding her head in understanding the girl quickly left to go get the required beverages.

After the girl disappeared into the kitchen the Uchiha turned his attention to the nervous looking vampire across the table from him. Itachi's curiosity had been peaked by the strangeness of the other, first he healed incredibly fast from the badly sprained ankle and now the way he acted to garlic.

Before Itachi had the chance to question Deidara though Ayame brought back two glasses filled with dark red wine. Deidara smiled slightly at the drink and lifted it to his lips as he thought to himself happily, _'I know that I can't process human food or drink for nutrition and it usually doesn't taste that good anyway, but I guess good wine is my weakness._ _Though I have to be careful or I'll get tipsy because of my low blood pressure.__ And THAT would not end well.'_

But right before Deidara could swallow his mouthful of wine a hand suddenly gripped his shoulder, making the blond sputter and cough in surprise as the drink went down the wrong pipe. Itachi looked up from his menu to see what had caused the problem and saw a new red headed male beside Deidara. The new person looked to be the same age as them and was dressed in a black hoodie that had the same red cloud design on it that was on Deidara's shirt and he too was dressed in dark jeans with a few dangling chains.

"Sasori-danna! Wh-what are you doing here?" Deidara finally said in surprise to the other vampire not knowing if Sasori's appearance would lead to trouble or not. The red head answered simply though his voice was laced with suspicion, "I was just picking up some wine and aren't YOU supposed to be at home Dei-kun?" Looking away from the blond though Sasori locked his eyes on Itachi's form as he continued saying softly though he obviously wasn't trying to hid what he was saying from the human, "Who is this punk?"

Itachi stiffened and narrowed his eyes dangerously, obviously not liking that this guy who he had just met had insulted him. The tension in the room rose noticeably and some of the people from the other tables looked over to see where the disturbance had come from. Deidara broke it though finally as he quickly explained how Itachi and him had met and how he had let him spend the night at his house the other night.

Sasori didn't seem to be pleased by Deidara's explanation but before he could say something about it another waiter brought over the wine that the red headed vampire had been sent for, sighing the other got ready to leave, though before he left he said while sending one last harsh glare at the Uchiha, "If I were you I'd be watching my step. Secrets can kill can't they?"

With that said the other vampire left leaving Itachi confused and uncertain about his new blond "friend" and the Uchiha was also disturbed and slightly worried for the other's health when he saw what Deidara had ordered...a steak cooked so rarely that it was practically raw and besides that the other seemed to being getting drunk from just a few sips of the wine! Itachi wanted to ask about it but decided against it since he didn't want to scare or make his dinner partner uncomfortable.

The rest of the dinner was uneventful though and the two just talked and got to know each others interests. When they were both done eating Deidara argued with Itachi about who was going to pay for the bill, the blond said that he should pay since he was the one who had invited the other but Itachi refused to let Deidara pay. The Uchiha quickly laid down the bills that would pay for the food and tip then held out a hand for to the pouting blond to take.

"You're mean," Deidara muttered as he took the hand offered to him and let Itachi pull him from his seat then lead him back to the car, though the blond had to lean on the other as he walked to keep from falling since the wine had taken away his ability to walk in a straight line. Itachi chuckled lightly at this and opened the door to the passenger's seat for Deidara and watched in amusement as the other struggled with the seat belt.

Finally Deidara gave up on the safety precaution and let Itachi lean over him and click it into the holder for him. But as Itachi drew back he looked at Deidara's face which was only a few centimeters from his own and both blushed slightly at the closeness of their bodies.

The sweet smell of wine hit the raven's nose each time the blond breathed out and it was then that he remembered their accidental kiss they shared on the morning after they had first met. He was starting to wonder what those pale lips would taste like now if he would kiss him once again, silently Itachi leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Deidara's lips making the other jump before relaxing and kissing back hesitantly.

Itachi then probed the other's lips with his tongue hoping to gain entrance but that was when Deidara turned his head away breaking the kiss much to Itachi's disappointment. Itachi drew away from the other and took in the blush that had spread over the blond's face in amusement but the happiness quickly turned into sadness and concern as the Uchiha noticed that Deidara was avoiding eye contact with him.

After letting out a small sigh Itachi completely withdrew himself from Deidara's personal space knowing that he shouldn't press the other to look at him or even speak to him since he knew that he might have just crossed the line with the blond. Silently the raven shut the passenger door and walked around the car to the driver's seat which he quickly slid into and started the car. Itachi shook his head softly thinking to himself as he watched the other from the corner of his eye in annoyance and frustration, _'I can see why I am attracted to him I mean he's_ _hot, funny, nice, a little annoying and strange at times but other then that he's perfect. Still though it isn't like me to kiss a person randomly and give into my instincts like that, I don't want to rush into a relationship or ruin my chance of keeping Deidara as a friend.'_

Deidara's mind was racing as well but his thoughts were concerned with the fact on whether or not there was actually any emotion behind the kiss other then lust. The blond was worried that if it was only lust then that after it was satisfied or lessened the other would leave him...just like the man that had turned him.

The vampire stiffened as memories flashed through his head at the mere thought of THAT man. Kentaro was his name, and he had stolen Deidara away from his home after killing the 10 year old boy's parents in front of his very eyes and just for a quick feed! But the vampire didn't kill him, no he turned him after saying that there were better uses for someone as cute as him. He was then forced to travel with the other and **pleasure** him as he continued killing people from the surrounding villages. That is until a group of vampire hunters came after them and the older vampire decided that by ditching Deidara he could save his own hide. And just like Kentaro left Deidara to die by the hands of the vampire hunters and the elements. Sasori appeared at the last second though and saved him, and even though Deidara never did find out what happened to Kentaro he didn't care not even a little bit.

Sighing slightly Deidara swallowed hard knowing that his fear of being abandoned wasn't his only one, there was also the worry of what Itachi would do or say when he finally realized what Deidara was...a god damn blood sucking vampire, one that took pleasure in the taste of the life giving blood that fueled a person like Itachi's heart. _'I just hope that we can stay friends...I don't know if I could stand being used again, but I know I like him. Why does this have to be so hard yeah!' _Deidara thought to himself in frustration as he looked out of the window.

"I had a really good time tonight," Itachi finally said dragging Deidara out of his thoughts and to the Uchiha's amusement it took a few second for the blond to register what he had just said but answering with a smile spreading across his face, "I did too, yeah."

Itachi smiled as well when he saw the smile on the other's face, "We can watch a movie at the house, after all I need to make sure that my little brother's party hasn't gotten out of hand."

Deidara laughed and said while giggling slightly at the human's over protectiveness, "You worry too much, they're only teenagers! What could they possibly do?" Both were silent after that statement and Itachi quickly pressed down harder on the gas pedal speeding back towards the house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hyrulehalfbreed: Alright I know that some of you might think that it was weird that Itachi let a girl sleep over but just deal with it. Okay I guess I should also tell you that Kentaro means sharp and big boy. Now that that's out of the way _**PLEASE REVIEW!! It will only that a few seconds of your time!  
**_


	7. Truth or Dare and a past horror

Hyrulehalfbreed: Okay new chapter remember I do not own Naruto and there is of course occness! Alright lets see what happens during Sasuke's party and what kind of **games** they will play!

(P.S.: PLEASE forgive me for not updating my stories for so long, it's because school has started up for me again and I'm taking two honor's classes and I now have homework EVERY single day, along with having to study for the quizzes that I have to take...I hate high school, almost everyone there are jerks!)

**THIS IS YOUR LATE CHRISTMAS AND EARLY NEW YEAR'S GIFT**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everything was deathly quiet in Sasuke's room, hell the only sounds that were being exchanged in the room were the teenagers' breathing!

What was the reason for all this silence? Well it was because they were all waiting for the same thing and that was the sound of the front door closing, which would be their signal that it was all clear and that the eldest Uchiha was finally gone. Finally the signal came and the 9 boys and one girl let out a collective sigh of relief knowing that with Itachi gone they could do whatever they wanted and stop pretending to be polite.

"Finally! I thought that guy was never going to leave!" Kiba shouted out at the very top of his lungs, obviously overjoyed with the fact that he didn't have to be silent anymore. Rubbing his ears softly with his hands, Sasuke thought to himself in annoyance,_ 'Does he have to be so damn loud? I swear if Aniki didn't hear him, then the rest of the neighborhood had to have!' _

But besides having lost all hearing in one ear Sasuke could have sworn that he felt the house shake and ring with the werewolf's declaration, but the Uchiha would soon find out that Kiba's volume was nothing compared to Naruto's who thought it was now his turn to yell out, proudly and shamelessly, "DAMN RIGHT!! Sasuke, man I just can't believe that you're related to someone so fucking scary, hell I thought that he was going to slam the door in our faces or kill us when we first arrived!"

"Na-Naruto-kun! Please don-don't use such bad lan-language, and yo-you shou-shouldn't judge Ita-Itachi-sama! After all yo-you haven't even giv-given him a chance yet." Hinata said quickly through a few small stutters, obviously the girl was trying to scold Naruto but the blond looked like he didn't even care or hear!

Why? Well it was because he was too busy looking through Sasuke's stuff, which included his dresser, closet, and even through the drawers of the raven haired male's nightstand!

"What the hell are you doing dobe?!" Sasuke shouted out, obviously starting to panic since Naruto was just about to crawl under his bed, the very same place that Sasuke had hidden Mr. Ketchup!

Running forward Sasuke quickly pushed the vampire away from the bed and stood in front of it protectively but at the same time the human was trying to hide the small blush that was starting to spread across his face. Sasuke obviously did NOT want the others to find out about his sacred tomato plushie, and he especially didn't want Naruto to find out since he knew that the blond would probably hold it over him or blab it out to the whole world!

"Sheesh, what's got you all riled up? I was just looking around, I didn't mean any harm." Naruto said with a small smirk starting to spread across his face as he thought to himself devilishly, _'Hmm he only reacted when I moved to go under the bed, that must mean that there's something he's trying to hide under there...I MUST know what it is!! I'll go for it when he's not looking and then black mail him with it...heehee just imagine the things that I could make Sasuke do if I got some dirt on him!'_

Naruto was pulled out of his devious planning though when he realized that all of the others were scrambling to set up a place to put down their sleeping bags and stuff so that it was out of the way and also ready for them to use when and if they ever decided to go to bed and get some sleep.

Though they already knew that they would probably be up until 5 or 6 o'clock in the morning!

They then started to pull on their pajamas but before Naruto even started to pull off his shirt, both Hinata and Sasuke quickly retreated out of the room to change into their own...yes the youngest Uchiha was shy about his body and really wasn't one to show off probably because he didn't realize that his feminine build, and lean frame were actually REALLY damn sexy!!

Sasuke quickly started changing as soon as he got into the downstairs bathroom after giving Hinata the upstairs one so that she wouldn't have to deal with traveling both all the way downstairs and then back.

Smiling slightly Sasuke shed his school clothes to pull on a pair of silky dark blue pajama pants and long sleeve pajama shirt that was the same color and style as the pants. The shirt was also one that was a button up, but the thing was though, that the buttons had a habit of coming undone, but Sasuke really didn't think that it would cause any trouble. (Sasuke you poor fool if that shirt opens up Naruto might just die from blood lost!)

With a small sigh the human silently returned to his room to see that all of the others were already done changing and were sitting in front of the TV with a movie already starting to play.

Sasuke quietly took in what each of his guest were wearing and was surprised to see that Hinata had turned her simple clothing into something eye catching; the girl now wore a pair of white flannel pants that were VERY low ridding on her hips and also wore a plain light purple thin-strapped tank-top. The thing was though was that the shirt didn't seem to even reach her belly button and was quite a tight fit in the chest area!

But Neji, who was wearing white silk pants and a black tank-top, didn't look at all happy with his cousin's choice of clothing, though Kiba, who was dressed in only a pair of black boxers that had paw prints and dog bones printed on them and a white tank-top, was drooling at Hinata's revealing clothing. Akamaru was also seated in Kiba's lap, it seemed that the werewolf had hidden the dog in his bag since he had thought that Itachi wouldn't like to see the dog and think that he would get dog hair everywhere.

Haku wore some flannel pants that were a soft mixture of pastel colors and a T-shirt that looked way too big for him, and it was probably that Zabuza guy's shirt. Lee had on a pair of green sweat pants and a white tank-top that had red heart stamps on both of them, it took everything in Sasuke not to laugh at Lee's choice of nighttime wear.

Gaara wore something similar to Sasuke's own clothing though his were a deep red in color, which seemed to match the red head's personality and hair perfectly. Sai on the other hand wore some black silky low riding boxers and a high riding black tank-top that showed off the male's stomach. Shikamaru was now wearing a pair of stripped brown pants that were flannel and a simple t-shirt that said "Not so Troublesome" on the front, it seemed to have been a gift form Temari.

But out of all of the others' clothing it was Naruto's that got Sasuke's attention for the blond vampire was now in a pair of bright neon orange silk pants and a plain black tank-top that was tight fitting showing off his muscles. Sasuke swallowed hard and tried to fight down the blush that was starting to spread across his face as he moved forward to sit down next to Gaara and watch the movie that was being played.

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

I groaned as I rolled over to lay on my stomach completely bored out of my mind, sure we had just started to watch a movie but it was so damn boring! It had no action or anything in it, not even a splash of fake blood or a kissing scene! "Why don't we play a game?" I finally asked with a devilish smile spreading across my face since I was wanting to put my plan on how to learn more about Sasuke while at the same time humiliating my friends, into action.

"What kind of game?" Sasuke finally asked while turning off the movie and the TV that was in the corner of his room. I smirked and said while grabbing the duffel bag that I had brought with me, "Truth or Dare!"

_'This is going to be fun!'_ I thought to myself as I stared at each person in the room (besides Sasuke) in the eye daring them to object.

**Normal P.O.V.**

"You're kidding right?" Neji asked frowning at the thoughts on what would happen if the blond was truly serious. Unfortunately for him the grin on Naruto's face told him that he was being dead serious, sighing the Hyuuga shook his head in disbelief but knew that once Naruto had his mind set on something there was no changing it.

Seeing that they had no other choice but to play, the group moved to sit in a circle knowing that it would be the easiest way to play and Naruto quickly took charge by going first and saying with an absolute evil look on his face, "Alright remember everyone this is Uzumaki-style Truth or Dare which means you can use anything that is in this bag for your dares and if you don't answer your truth or do the dare you will have to strip down into your underwear and stay like that for the WHOLE night. Now then Haku, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Haku answered quickly and Naruto smirked and asked so softly that everyone had to strain their ears to hear it, "Have you actually gone all the way with Zabuza?" The male in question blushed lightly and while looking at his lap with an embarrassed expression he whispered out, "Y-Yes, I have." Everyone stared at the other in shock not really expecting that he had ACTUALLY done it with the older male.

Haku wanting to get the attention off of him quickly said to Sasuke who was sitting across from him, "Sasuke, truth or dare." Sasuke thought about it for a second then said in a confident sounding voice, thinking that there was nothing that the group could do to embarrass him, "Dare."

The other looked thoughtful for a second trying to make up a dare in his mind before smiling and saying, "I dare you to sit in Naruto-kun's lap for the rest of the game." Both Sasuke and Naruto's faces heated up in a blush and Naruto realized that this was actually a DOUBLE dare since Sasuke had to sit in his lap while Naruto himself had to resist the urge to not bite the beautiful raven.

Haku had unwittingly gotten back at the blond for making him tell the embarrassing secret though he didn't feel too much shame in going all the way with his lover. Sasuke on the other hand seemed to be panicking, he did NOT want to sit in the other male's lap...or did he?

_'Naruto is hot and with that obviously muscled wonderfully tanned body...NO! Don't think that, Sasuke! Remember, this is only a stupid dare and it's not like he likes me anyway. And I have to do it or strip and THAT is something that an Uchiha would rather DIE then do.' _Sasuke thought to himself as he moved over to the dazed looking vampire.

Naruto was shocked back to reality though when Sasuke fully seated himself in the vampire's lap and looking down Naruto adjusted his body just enough so that the other would be comfortable and not notice the LARGE problem that he had developed when he saw the delicious, fuck-ablely innocent looking human in his lap.

Sasuke sat stiff as a board in Naruto's lap not entirely comfortable with their situation yet and with one last defeated sigh the Uchiha turned to look for his first victim for his turn in this stupid game. Sasuke wasn't about to choose Naruto for he wanted to forget about the person that he was forced into sitting on. And after deciding that Lee would be the easiest person to pick on he said to the fuzzy eye-browed boy, "Lee, truth or dare?"

Lee frowned slightly and said while big fat rivers of "youthful" tears rolled down his face, "Though I am not proud at turning down a dare and I will run 500 laps around the track on Monday to redeem myself, now then I choose truth! Hit me with your best shot Sasuke-san!"

Everyone sweat-dropped at Lee's declaration and after a few moments of thought Sasuke asked with a curious expression on his face, "Who do you like?"

Lee's face went instantly red and the always loud youth whispered his answer so quietly that not even the supernatural beings in the room were able to hear him. "What was that? Come Lee speak up!!" Naruto shouted making the person in question blush even more and whisper again just loud enough from them to hear, "I like Sakura-chan..."

"Come again? I must be losing my hearing heehee, you know for a second there I actually thought that you said that your crush was Sakura, bu-but she's a pink haired mean old bitch!" Naruto said while laughing nervously not really believing that ANYONE could like the big fore-headed girl that was more annoying than hell. And not a person in the group could actually see Lee and Sakura being friends let alone being together!

"Don't call her such mean things, Naruto-san!!" Lee shouted actually looking both hurt and angry at the others' reactions to his answer on who was the person he actually liked.

"Alright, alright I'm sorry it just that well...I just can't see why you like her is all. I didn't mean to offend you, so don't freak out on me!" Naruto said in a slightly apologetic yet defensive tone. Lee gave a small nod of understanding, but because of all the strange looks his friends gave him and Naruto's comments the teen's "youthfulness" seemed to have gone down and his pride deflated. (heehee we all know that Naruto can be a quite brash about some things, but he's a real sweetie at heart!!)

But Lee quickly regathered himself before looking and saying to Shikamaru, who was sitting next to him, "Shikamaru-san, truth or dare?"

Shikamaru gave a loud sigh obviously not happy in having to actually participate in the game, in fact the pony-tail wearing male was just about to drift off into his own little world. But seeing that everyone was waiting for him to answer the question the lazy boy replied with a small yawn, "Dare."

Lee grinned widely at that and said while pointing a finger dramatically at Shikamaru, "I dare you NOT to say _troublesome_ or _what a drag_ for the rest of the night; and if you so much as say either of them once you must strip!"

"...Idiot. That's a stupid dare!" Kiba shouted obviously thinking that the dare was way too easy.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes but was glad that he got a dare that wouldn't embarrass him, though it would limit his vocabulary. The genius gave one last annoyed sigh before he looked over at Sai who was sitting across from him, "Truth or dare Sai?"

"Dare of course," Sai answered with a smile still plastered on his face obviously still amused by the sight of the embarrassed Sasuke sitting on Naruto's lap, and said vampire seemed to be having a hard time with controlling the urge to molest the human. Shikamaru quickly grabbed the duffel bag that was still situated in the middle of their circle and after digging through it for quite some time Shikamaru pulled out a bottle of what appeared to be a greenish liquid.

Shikamaru quickly explained as he handed the bottle to Sai, "I dare you to dye your hair neon green."

Sai's fake smile didn't even falter at the dare and asked in an amused sounding voice, "The hair of exactly WHICH body part do you want Shikamaru-kun?"

Hearing and understanding what Sai was implying Sasuke and Hinata's face went scarlet while the rest of the guys snickered at the statement. Shikamaru rolled his eyes and said in slight annoyance, "Troub-" The human caught himself just in time to stop himself from breaking his dare and blushed slightly when he noticed that everyone in the group was staring at him in what appeared to be wonder, before Kiba and Naruto both burst out in laughter obviously loving how frustrated Shikamaru seemed to be with not being able to say his favorite line.

"I-I ha take everything back Lee, that was an awesome dare!" Kiba gasped out between laughs and soon everyone was laughing at the now very annoyed Shikamaru, until the ponytail wearing boy finally said in obvious anger, "Are you guys done yet?"

Everyone soon quieted down after that statement and Sai left to dye his hair in the sink, but as soon as he returned everyone burst out in laughter again, no one had ever imagined how funny the black haired male would look with NEON green hair and it seemed that the dye had even turned his eyebrows green as well!

Lee immediately grinned at Sai's hair color and gave him a thumbs up as sparkles formed in the bushy browed male's eyes as he shouted out at the top of his lungs, "What an excellent color! Green is the color of spring which is intern the season of love and youthfulness!"

Neji rolled his eyes at Lee's statement but he couldn't help but twitch at the thought of what Sai would look like in one of Lee and Gai's "youthful" outfits. Sai though just remained quiet through it all and just gave the others his usual fake smile as he twirled a piece of his now green hair between his fingers.

Finally he spoke and with a small shrug of his shoulders the artist said simply, "I actually think that I don't mind this new look."

Everyone suddenly became silent at that comment and stared at Sai hard; each one of them trying to figure out whether or not if Sai was being serious or just joking around with them again. Sadly though no one could tell, not even Naruto who went to the extent to try and pry into his friend's mind to find the answer...but sadly his mission was for not as his attention was diverted from the answer as he noticed a pornographic image of Sasuke shift through the vampire's mind, probably a picture he was planning on drawing later.

Naruto quickly cut off his connection with Sai's mind to keep from seeing anything else that might send the blond into even MORE trouble with his problem downstairs. A heavy blush covered Naruto's face as he managed a hate filled glare at Sai who only smiled back as he silently mouthed the words "I'll give you copies if you want."

Naruto quickly bit his lip trying to decide whether to take Sai up on the offer or to beat the living shit out of him and thankfully Sai didn't pressure him since the other was distracted by Kiba's loud laughter. It seemed that the werewolf still hadn't gotten used to the new color of Sai's hair.

But the artist still kept his fake smile up as he planned out his revenge on the laughing other, the vampire then reached into the duffel bag of doom and quickly brought out two objects that he wouldn't let anybody see. Finally deciding on a plan of action that was foolproof Sai turned towards the only girl in their group saying gently, "Hinata-chan truth or dare?"

Hinata was silent obviously thinking over the prospect very carefully before saying softly, "Da-dare."

The others couldn't believe it...Hinata Hyuuga the girl that was always known as a shy, quiet, and cautious person had just answered dare! Hinata though just blushed slightly at the stares she was getting from her friends and quickly looked away, she could understand why they were looking at her like she had grown a second head, but the girl had chosen dare because she didn't want to seem weak in front of everyone, but she would soon regret the choice as soon as she heard what the dare was!

Sai sent a smile at her for her answer and then said while sending one last evil look at the werewolf, "I dare you to put this collar on Kiba then tie this leash around your waist and keep it on for the rest of the sleepover WITH Kiba on the other end."

Both Kiba and Hinata's face turned red with embarrassment, while Neji looked ready to strangle Sai for putting his sweet little cousin in such a situation, but Neji knew that he couldn't interfere for if he did, both Hinata and Kiba would have to strip. Hinata slowly rose to her feet and then leaned in front of Kiba to latch the collar into place but the poor girl didn't even notice that she was putting her chest right in the werewolf's face.

Kiba's face went bright red as he realized that he could see a lot of the vampiress's cleavage, and though the werewolf knew that he might be pushing it with both Neji and Hinata he reached out slowly and slipped the leash out of the girl's hand that wasn't preoccupied with putting the collar around his neck and then quickly slide it around Hinata's waist. But as soon as Hinata felt the leash pull tight against her she let out a small squeak and moved away from Kiba to see that the leash now connected them and Kiba grinned at her before saying with a small blush still on his face, "I'm yours to command, Mistress Hinata."

And that was all the poor girl could take and she fell forward into Kiba's arms having fainted from embarrassment.

"Hina-Hinata!! Are you okay? Hinata!" Kiba shouted in shock and fear that he had done something wrong, but he froze when he heard Hinata mumble softly, "Ki-Kiba-kun."

Kiba looked down at the girl in shock then looked at the others helplessly his expression obviously asking them for some form of help, especially when he saw the murderous look in Neji's pupil-less eyes. Naruto though just grinned deviously at the distressed brown haired male and said slowly, "Since Hinata is too out of it to do her turn I will take over since I started the game and made the rules, now then Kiba truth or dare?"

Kiba swallowed hard and against his better judgment he answered as forcefully as his fear would let him as he laid Hinata gently on the floor next to him, "Dare."

Naruto's smirk widened and for a moment he forgot that Sasuke was on his lap as the blond said wickedly, "I dare you to touch Hinata's breast!"

Both Kiba and Sasuke's face showed the exact same expression, and that was one of absolute horror. Kiba because he couldn't believe that Naruto was actually going to make him do that to Hinata, sure the girl was very hot, sweet, and he HAD felt attracted to her ever since he met her...but the werewolf still didn't want to DIE by Neji's hand or ruin his chance with Hinata, though his perverted side was screaming at him to go for it and screw his safety! And there was also the fact that if he refused to do the dare both he and Hinata, when she woke up that is, would have to strip as well while still being connected by the leash.

Sasuke had a look of horror because he had **just** realized that Naruto was a huge ass pervert!(-rolls eyes- now you connect the dots Sasuke! Now if only you would realize that he's into you) Naruto though noticed the human's expression and quickly leaned over to whisper softly into the raven's ear, "Don't worry, those two are already into each other. I'm just giving them an extra push, besides I'm into guys."

Sasuke couldn't help but shiver and let a deep red blush spread across his face as Naruto's warm breath moved around the shell of his ear and the Uchiha was forced into placing a hand to his head as he started to feel slightly dizzy at the information that he had just gotten; and that was that the guy whose lap he was sitting on was gay!

But this realization was put aside when everyone noticed that Kiba was slowly moving his hand towards Hinata's torso to complete his dare, the werewolf was sweating and blushing brightly as he looked at the peaceful expression on the girl's face and felt the killer aura that Neji was giving off.

Swallowing hard one last time Kiba placed his hand on top of Hinata's right breast and it was at the same moment that the vampiress decided to wake up. She opened her eyes and slowly looked down to her chest where she felt an unusual amount of weight on and with a confused expression she took in the sight of a Kiba's hand on top of her boob.

"..."

"..."

"AHHH!" Finally having her mind catch up with her Hinata screamed as loud as she could and jumped to her feet and tried to run away. Obviously Hinata had forgotten about the leash around her waist that was connected to Kiba's neck, and this lead to Kiba nearly getting strangled as he desperately tried to explain that it was a dare.

Kiba's explanation was cut off though when Hinata continued to run forward and because of her vampiric strength dragged the young werewolf behind and caused him to slam face-first into Sasuke's dresser!

Kiba's hit forced Hinata to stop as well and start to lose her balance as she was pulled backwards even more as Kiba's rolled away from the dresser jerking the leash around her waist. Finally as she tried to turn around to face the cause of her stop she lost her balance completely and fell right on top of Kiba's chest. Their faces collided against each other and Kiba's already abused face hurt even more as he felt something pressed against his lip which had been cut on the sharp edge of the dresser.

Finally opening his eyes to see what was pressed against his lips he saw that it was Hinata's own!

The werewolf though then turned his head to see Hinata's eyes had taken a strange red glow, but Kiba wasn't afraid he understood why Hinata's eyes changed color and it was simply because she had tasted the blood for his split lip. Kiba smiled and continued to kiss Hinata knowing that the girl wouldn't go into an insane blood lust, so he had nothing to fear since all of the vampires in their group had trained themselves vigorously to control themselves...though when ever Sasuke was added to the case Naruto's control was questionable.

But as the kiss started to progress even more, Neji noticed that Hinata was actually responding to it and the elder Hyuuga looked like he was about to jump on Kiba and rip the werewolf limb from limb. And because everyone's attention was either on the kissing couple or the steaming Neji, no one noticed the expression that Sasuke developed at seeing Hinata's strange strength and glowing red eyes. His face was a mixture of horror and wonder.

Finally Neji couldn't take it anymore and quickly rose to his feet before walking towards the two who seemed to still be blissfully unaware of the impending doom that was an over protective cousin.

The elder vampire suddenly let out a loud animalistic growl as he stood in front of the new couple, causing Kiba to break the kiss quickly and sit up as he pushed Hinata gently behind him. But what surprised Sasuke was that Kiba growled right back at the other boy.

Akamaru who had been laying in the middle of the circle let out a terrified whine before jumping into Haku's lap and hiding in the other's oversize t-shirt. Neji's eyes slowly narrowed at Kiba's reaction before faster than a blink of an eye, Neji had Kiba laying on his stomach as the vampire started to twist the other's arm into a very awkward position making Kiba wince.

Sasuke made a move to protest against the fighting but Naruto whispered into his ear quickly as he wrapped an arm around the Uchiha's waist to keep him in place and not break up the fight, "Let them work out themselves, we shouldn't get involved in each others' personal battles."

"B-but he going to break his arm!" Sasuke protested not understanding why the blond would allow this to happen, but Naruto just shook his head and replied simply, "Don't worry about those two they need to work this out anyway, especially if Kiba wants to start dating Hinata."

Kiba growled at Neji but didn't make a move to give in as he stared into the vampire's pale violet eyes. Finally Neji released him and Kiba slowly sat up as Neji got up and walked back over to Gaara saying softly though everyone could hear him, "Break her heart and I'll break every bone in that damn body of yours."

Hinata looked worriedly at Kiba but the other put her fears aside by giving her a thumbs up, like he had just finished putting together a brilliant plan. Hinata smiled at him in obvious relief and motioned Kiba to sit back in the circle with her though he didn't have a choice really with the leash still attached to him.

The two quickly sat back down and right when Kiba was about to say something to Hinata, Naruto shouted out quiet rudely, "I guess a lovesick puppy really does follows its master around!"

Kiba turned towards Naruto anger flashing through his eyes before he smirked at both Sasuke and Naruto, the werewolf had just remembered that it was his turn to chose a victim for the game. And Kiba was planning on going through Sasuke to get at the blond for the comment just like Sai did to him and Hinata.

"Sasuke-kun truth or dare?" Kiba asked grinning widely which caused Sasuke to get a glimpse of the oddly pointed teeth and fangs within the other's mouth.

"Umm truth," Sasuke said obviously thinking that after seeing all of the previous dares that truth was probably the safest pick. Kiba grinned wickedly and asked softly, "What was the scariest moment of your life?" Sasuke stiffened and everyone looked at the other in confusion and just as Naruto made a move to ask him what was wrong Sasuke started to speak even though his black eyes were dulled over, telling everyone that he was reliving the experience in his mind...

_**Flashback **(don't you just love these?)_

Sasuke ran through the forest that was behind his home as fast as his legs could; but the 8 year-old was having trouble with staying on the path for the tears in his eyes kept blurring his vision and making him nearly fall several times. Why was the little boy crying? Well he was mad and just plain sick of being second best to Itachi, the "oh so perfect son" in their father's eyes and then when Sasuke asked Itachi to hang out with him the older just blew him off saying what he did the day before and the day before that, "Maybe tomorrow, little otouto, I'm too busy right now..."

Sasuke was tired of being so unimportant to his family, it seemed to be that the only one that truly cared about him was his mother but she always seemed too preoccupied to spend time with him.

He just couldn't take it anymore!

The boy steadily slowed down his pace into a walk, but it seemed that the tears didn't want to slow down and continued to trail down his face like salty rivers. Sasuke though ignored the tears even though his eyes were starting to sting as the tears started to run out. His feet were also starting to hurt and it was at that moment that the Uchiha realized that he had forgotten to even grab his shoes before running into the forest.

Sasuke looked down sadly at his feet noticing that some of the small scrapes were starting to bleed and he whispered out sadly, "I really can't do anything right, can I?" With that statement it appeared that all of the boy's anger and hate that had caused him to run away suddenly disappeared only to be replaced with the feeling of despair and loneliness.

He looked around the forest sadly as if waiting for it to answer his earlier question, even though he knew it was impossible for the woods to talk back and give him the response that he so desperately wanted. But just as Sasuke was about to turn around and head back home he heard the sound of something rustling. Giving into curiosity the boy moved towards the sound not even noticing that he was going off the path and deeper into the woods.

Finally, the sound brought him to a small clearing and the boy looked down in horror as he noticed a small trail of blood leading towards the middle of it. Swallowing hard as fear started to well up inside him, Sasuke started to walk forward carefully following the trail of the bright red liquid.

But at the end of it there was only an injured rabbit which looked up at the child in fear, it tried to bolt away but it fell back down after only going a few feet. And Sasuke saw why, there was a large tear on one of the rabbit's hind legs. Every time the poor creature tried to move Sasuke saw more and more blood leak out of the wound.

Sasuke felt a pang of pity for the small animal and slowly moved towards it whispering softly, "It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you or eat you. I just want to help." The rabbit stopping trying to run but whether it was because it was too tired to or whether it trusted him, he couldn't tell.

Gently Sasuke scoped up the bunny into his arms and held him in place as he ripped a piece off of his own shirt to make a small bandage. Sasuke definitely was no veterinarian and his skills at fixing a wound were amateur at best but the poor wrap managed to stop the bleeding and the rabbit seemed thankful since it cuddled up to the human, allowing Sasuke to pet him and cuddle the adorable creature.

The affection and comfort of actually being cared about though quickly left Sasuke as the rabbit started to struggle violently, as if trying to escape something. Sasuke looked down at the animal in confusion and was so concerned with the rabbit that he didn't even notice the large shadow that appeared behind the two unsuspecting victims.

Suddenly Sasuke felt a chill run down his spine making his hold lose it's strength, and the little rabbit escaped running as fast as it could back into the forest. The boy turned around slowly only to find himself face to face or more like face to BIG TEETH, with a humongous fox.

Sasuke was frozen to his spot from fear as he took in the features of the fox; the fox had blood red fur, long ears, and NINE tails; but what really scared Sasuke was that the creature was 3 times the height of the small human and looked like he could swallow Sasuke without even having to chew!!

The boy swallowed the lump in his throat, but Sasuke found that he was still unable to scream due to his terror and could only watch wordlessly as the creature seemed to give him a wolfish grin and a rumbling sound emanated from its throat, something that sounded almost like a primal chuckle. But this didn't prepare Sasuke for what happened next, the fox opened its mouth slowly and spoke in a deep male voice!

"Well, well, look what we have here. I come out hunting for a quick snack, yet I find a cute...defenseless...human...child." With each word the fox leaned in closer and closer towards the other and Sasuke desperately wished that he could move, or scream, or do anything at all to get away!!

The fox smirked as he touched his nose to the place that Sasuke's shoulder met his neck and breathed in the scent of the boy before whispering into the boy's ear, "You're an interesting little human aren't you? So beautiful yet so innocent, I guess I'll let you go free but only because your looks will only get better in time. Now go home, I can smell your family looking for you nearby, but make no mistake...I **_WILL_** come back for you and that is a promise."

The creature moved closer and opened his mouth giving the boy a close up view of his mouth which was filled with VERY sharp teeth.

Sasuke quickly clenched his eyes shut in fear, he could feel the creature's breath on his face and the young Uchiha was certain that the fox was going to eat him right then and there, but instead of feeling sharp teeth the child felt a wet, slimy sensation fall upon his cheek.

The fox had **licked** him!

Opening his eyes again in shock, Sasuke just barely got time to see what appeared to be a wink directed at him from the fox and then the sound of a few more chuckles, before the fox simply disappeared melting into the background like he was never there to begin with not even a paw print was left where the creature had been standing!

There were voices coming closer, but still Sasuke couldn't move, it felt like his feet had become rooted to the spot and nothing could ever break him away from it. Suddenly though the pair of warm arms that were his brother's enveloped him and before Itachi or his mother could ask him anything Sasuke fainted.

But that was the last time he had seen the fox and Sasuke was happier then he had ever been in his life, since his family, especially his brother, started to pay more attention to him. Hell, Sasuke found out later that his father had stayed up all night looking for him in town while his mother and Itachi looked in the forest.

Another good thing that came out of the encounter was that Sasuke got a pet! Why? Well it just so happened that only a few days after Sasuke's adventure into the forest the very same rabbit he had helped had found its way to the Uchihas' house. Sasuke knew it was the same rabbit since he still had the piece of cloth that Sasuke used to bind the wound still attached to his leg.

Sasuke took in the animal and kept it as a pet, even naming it Shinobi because of Sasuke's interest with the mysterious mask wearing legends.

And true to his name Shinobi was fierce, constantly biting and attacking anyone that wasn't Sasuke; it took the rabbit 5 WHOLE YEARS to get used to Itachi and stop trying to kill him whenever the older brother came within touching distance of Sasuke. Currently Shinobi was being kept in Sasuke's closet since the Uchiha didn't want him to scare off or injure any of his friends, but the Uchiha had carefully left that detail out since he knew the others would probably want to see the rabbit once they knew where it was.

**End Flashback**

Sasuke finished his tale and noticed that everyone was looking at him with wide eyes and truthfully the youngest Uchiha couldn't blame them and said sheepishly, "I know you guys don't believe me and it sounds impossible, but it really did happen."

But what he didn't know though was that the group believed him all too well for they knew about the existence of demons, hell they were a vampires and werewolves worst enemy! The demons were still constantly fighting them and trying to prove that they were better then the other races especially over the humans, even after the war that took place over a 1,000 years ago where the demons were eventually forced to retreat.

What really got Naruto's rage boiling though was the fact that the demon from the story seemed to have placed a claim on Sasuke. Hell, Naruto was furious with the thought of anyone actually having the raven haired beauty over him and a demon no less! In fact Naruto was actually starting to shake with fury but right when he was about to go berserk Sai quickly asked Sasuke hoping to change the mood, "So now that it's your turn Sasuke who you going to pick?"

Sasuke frowned slightly then looked back at Naruto with a small smirk causing the other to pale slightly wondering what the human could be planning. "So Naruto, truth or dare?"

Naruto chuckled lightly thinking that he had outsmarted Sasuke as he answered happily, "Truth, Sasuke-**chan**!"

Sasuke's blushed in both anger and embarrassment at the name before collecting himself and saying with that same smirk from earlier playing across his face, "What's your deepest, darkest secret?"

Naruto and everyone else in the room stiffened and locked their eyes on Naruto who seemed to be desperately searching for a distraction. Suddenly the vampire remembered how Sasuke reacted to him just a few hours earlier when he had tried to look under the bed, and whatever blackmail was under could be Naruto's ticket to getting out of the truth.

Shifting one of his arms back the blond reaching under the bed, which he had been leaning against, and felt something soft to the touch. Frowning in confusion Naruto slowly brought out what seemed to be a plushy that looked like a tomato, looking from Sasuke to the plushy and back again he finally asked, "Why was this under your bed?"

Sasuke's face took on an expression of panic and he tried desperately to grab the plushy as he shouted out as assertively as he could, "Give that back Nar-Naruto!"

Naruto though just smirked as held the object of Sasuke's desire just above his reach as he said simply, "Not until you tell me what it is." At those words Sasuke face turned bright red but he really didn't have a choice but to tell Naruto if he wanted to get it back so whispered out while looking away in embarrassment, "It's Mr. Ketchup, now give him back."

The vampire stared at Sasuke in what looked like disbelief; did Sasuke have tomato plushies in his closet instead of skeletons like most people? But Naruto melted as he saw the cute, embarrassed, blushing expression that adorned the other's face...it was so damn cute and not the mention sexy!

Naruto finally broke under that look and dropped the plushy into the other's waiting arms and watched as Sasuke quickly wrapped it in his arms protectively and held Mr. Ketchup to his chest as he glared at the others daring them to comment. The blond immediately felt jealously rise up in his chest and one thought went through his mind, _'Damn plushy getting all of Sasuke's fucking attention. I HATE THE THING!!"_

Finally Sasuke looked away from Mr. Ketchup and said in a questioning tone, "You never answered the truth." Naruto gave a small sigh and shook his head showing that he wouldn't and couldn't answer the truth and this caused Sasuke's interest in the blond to strengthen. _'Just what did this hyperactive and almost always happy guy possibly have to hide?' _Sasuke thought to himself in wonder.

An uncomfortable silence fell on the group but Sai quickly broke it by saying with that same smile plastered across his face, "Well dickless, shouldn't you be stripping?"

Naruto and Sasuke's eyes both widened obviously having forgot the punishment of "Uzumaki-style Truth or Dare".

Yet the worst was still to come, as Haku quickly reminded the raven that he still couldn't leave Naruto's lap while he was stripping. So as both Sasuke and the blond were madly blushing, Naruto slowly took off his shirt, and then while wrapping one arm around Sasuke's torso so that the smaller boy didn't lose his own dare, Naruto shifted Sasuke up against his chest as he laid on his back, while the vampire's other arm and hand pulled down his pants.

Finally having the pants off Naruto slowly sat back up and put Sasuke, who seemed to be impersonating Mr. Ketchup, back in his lap again. The blond vampire carefully avoided eye contact with ANYONE, but mainly Gaara since he knew that by now the red-head was ready to murder someone and that someone was probably, if not definitely, Naruto.

Sasuke though was staring at Naruto's body looking at the almost inhumanly toned body, it wasn't too obviously muscled like one of those gross body builders, but it was enough to show that the blond was in top condition. But there were two other things about Naruto's body that caught the raven's attention besides this though. One was that there was a strange swirling tattoo on Naruto's stomach and the other was the fact that the blond's body was extremely hot to the touch!

The Uchiha suddenly swallowed hard when he realized that he was staring at Naruto's body, but not just any body but another MALE'S body! What made it worse though was that he actually was feeling a little turned on by Naruto! _'Damn it, what am I doing? Am I actually gay?' _Sasuke thought to himself in shock before turning away from Naruto trying to forget about the other though that was pretty hard when you are sitting in the person's lap! Sasuke continued to blush lightly as he clutched his dear Mr. Ketchup to his chest and tried desperately to forget about the incredibly hot body he was sitting on.

Naruto on the other hand for once didn't notice any of Sasuke's reactions, for the blond had picked his victim for the turn and asked with a small smirk on his face, "Truth or dare, Neji-kun?"

Neji sighed and said simply, not wanting to seem weak, "Dare."

Naruto grinned evilly and said while pointing at the two Hyuugas in the room, "I dare you to let Hinata play hair dresser with you!"

Hinata giggled while Neji had that "I-am-going-to-kill-you-when-you-least-expect-it" look on his face, but the older vampire didn't make a move to stop Hinata as she scooted closer to him and took a few** PINK** ribbons out of the duffel bag of doom. Kiba snickered as he watched this and moved a little closer since he was still connected to Hinata's waist.

Neji kept an emotionless face as he looked at the ribbons but as his little cousin started to brush his hair and take out his ponytail the elder finally started to twitch slightly obviously trying to hold back any comments and curses that were threatening to spill out of his mouth.

Hinata remained oblivious to this though as she put up Neji's hair into two pigtails held in place by pink bows. Hinata then pulled away and giggled at the now "adorable" Neji, no one else commented about the new look though. Sure they WANTED to, but the look on the other vampire's face stopped everyone dead in their tracks, well that is almost everyone. Gaara was starting to snicker and his mirth soon grew into full blown laughter! Gaara just couldn't comprehend the sight of his cranky, possessive, and usually cold boyfriend in pink pigtails!

Clutching his sides Gaara fell over and everyone else quickly started to laugh as well! Thankfully though, Neji didn't stop them since he was too focused on the fact that HIS little red head was actually laughing to notice the others. Finally everyone managed to get themselves together and waited patiently for Neji to choose his victim but right when the Hyuuga opened his mouth the sound of Itachi's car pulling into the driveway and the front door slamming open surprised everyone in the room.

Everyone jumped as Itachi's voice rang out from downstairs, "Sasuke is everything okay up there?!"

"We're fine Aniki!" Sasuke quickly shouted back not wanting his brother to get suspicious and come up to see him and Naruto in such a strange position. Neji suddenly smirked as he whispered softly, "Kiba, truth or dare?"

Without thinking the werewolf answered, "Dare....wait I mean truth, TRUTH!!"

Neji smirked as said in a voice laced with malice, "You can't take it back, now I DARE you to go downstairs and ask Itachi-sama and his friend to come join us in this game."

"Damn it all!" Kiba growled up as he stood up slowly and Hinata quickly followed his movements since she didn't want to get jerked by the leash or make Kiba lose his dare...she probably could stand it if she saw her crush naked! In fact just the thought of it made her face go deep red as she tailed after Kiba as he left Sasuke's room though he waited for her before continuing down the stairs.

**With Itachi and Deidara**

Itachi and Deidara sat in the living room on the black leather love-seat in front of the TV watching one of the scariest horror movies in the history of the world! Deidara was staring at the wide screen with wide eyes and slowly started to move closer to Itachi in fear as the movie started to get more and more intense. Itachi on the other hand though was silently congratulating himself for choosing the movie since it seemed to have made the blond forget about their earlier kiss since the vampire was no longer hesitant around him like he was during the car ride back from the restaurant.

"No don't go in the room, you idiot!" Deidara muttered to himself too engrossed in the movie to notice that he was now sitting right next to Itachi and had intertwined their fingers in his desperate attempt to find comfort and support during the scariest part of the movie.

"HEY DO YOU GUYS WANT TO JOIN US?"

Deidara let out a shrill girlish scream and quickly jumped into Itachi's lap and wrapped his arms around the Uchiha's neck in an almost suffocating hold. Itachi though just jumped slightly and turned to see who had actually spoken and caused all this trouble. To say he was surprised when he saw Kiba standing in the doorway with a collar around his neck and the leash hanging from it was wrapped around Hinata's waist. The thing was though that the boy was staring at Deidara with just as much shock as Deidara was staring at him with.

"Dei-Deidara-san? You a-are Itachi-sama's fri-friend?" Hinata asked softly surprise lacing her voice as she looked at the two males and the position they were in.

"Hinata, Kiba, what are you doing here and what's with the leash and collar?! And umm yes I am Itachi's friend, we met last week." Deidara answered as he looked at the two in confusion and slight embarrassment. Kiba grinned at the question said quickly, "Well Sasuke's the new member of Naruto's group and you know what the tradition is. Now then do you guys want to join us in playing truth or dare, or are you too busy?" Gestures to the way Deidara is sitting on Itachi's lap with a smirk.

Deidara immediately realized what Kiba was implying and faster than Itachi could blink the blond jumped away from him with a brilliant blush spreading across his face as he looked at the carpeted floor in embarrassment. The eldest Uchiha though only sighed softly in disappointment, Itachi had remained silent throughout the exchange for only two reasons; one to learn more about Deidara which didn't work very well and the other reason well...the raven haired male just liked to have Deidara in his lap!

Itachi immediately forgot about Deidara though when he realized what Kiba had said and that was that HIS little brother was upstairs playing truth or dare with a group of males that he had never met before! Over protectiveness setting in Itachi turned to Kiba and said with a deadly tone in his voice, "We'll join the game."

"Wait, what?!" Was the only thing Deidara and Kiba could get out before noticing that Itachi was already walking up the stairs towards his little brother's room. Kiba paled horribly as he followed Itachi to Sasuke's room. The werewolf's dare was to ask Deidara and Itachi if they wanted to play, nobody including Kiba had expected the human to except the offer! Already the werewolf knew that this would probably end badly especially for Naruto since Sasuke had to sit on Naruto's lap for the game and who knew what other things that Sai, Naruto, and the others had planned out for their newest member.

Slowly Itachi turned the knob and opened the door to Sasuke's only to stand in the doorway in shock...

**Flashback to Naruto's gang after Kiba and Hinata had left**

Neji carefully kept the expression on his face neutral as he turned to look at Naruto who was too busy watching Hinata and Kiba disappear through the door to notice his stare, that is until the Hyuuga spoke, "Hey Naruto do you think that maybe I could take Kiba's turn since it would be boring after all to wait for them to get back wouldn't you agree?"

"It would be fair since you took Hinata's turn after she passed out after all," Shikamaru said with another lazy yawn as he leaned back against the door of Sasuke's closet.

Naruto looked annoyed but finally agreed not really seeing a reason why Neji shouldn't be able to take Kiba's turn like he had Hinata's. Neji smirked lightly at the other vampire's reluctant surrender before turning to look at Sasuke, who didn't seem to be paying attention anymore since he was too concerned with what was happening downstairs between Itachi and Kiba. Silently the younger Uchiha hoped that Kiba wouldn't make a fool out of himself and make Itachi want to check up on them.

"Sasuke-kun truth or dare?" Neji asked softly successfully dragging the other out of his thoughts on what was happening downstairs.

Not wanting to suffer through another truth that might bring back unwanted memories Sasuke quickly answered bravely, "Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Naruto on the lips."

At those words Sasuke's world seemed to shatter, how in hell was he going to get out of this one?! The answer was simple he COULDN'T. Swallowing hard the young human slowly turned around to look at Naruto and to his surprise the blond's expression seemed almost predatory to him. Two hungry looking eyes stared at only two places on Sasuke's body and that was the raven's neck and those rosy lips of his. But just as fast as the strange look crossed the blond's face it disappeared to be replaced with that all too familiar goofy grin of his, though in his smile Sasuke could have sworn that he had seen what looked like fangs.

Sasuke though shrugged off Naruto's strangeness as a trick of the eyes and after taking one last deep breath for confidence Sasuke leaned closer and with a blush very prominent on his face he slowly let his and Naruto's lips meet in a gentle kiss and it was at that moment that the door opened.

**Present Time**

"Sasuke Uchiha! What the hell are you doing?!" Itachi finally shouted with rage obviously lacing his voice as he watched the scene of his little brother sitting on the blond boy's lap from earlier, but not only was Sasuke sitting on the other's lap but also KISSING said male on the LIPS as the rest of the people in the room watched and made no attempt to stop it!

Jerking away from Naruto in shock at the sound of his brother's voice, Sasuke almost fell out of the other's lap, but Naruto managed to catch him in time just before he could lose his dare. Finally after regaining his balance Sasuke slowly turned towards his vivid brother.

"An-aniki wha-what are you doing here?" Sasuke stuttered out in embarrassment at being caught in such a strange situation, but the younger Uchiha's question was unheard by Itachi since the elder's attention was too focused on giving Naruto the death glare of his life for touching HIS baby brother.

Naruto though just stared impassibly at Itachi, and raised an eyebrow daringly at the fuming Uchiha in the doorway. "We're just playing a game Itachi-san... nothing to get worked up over..." The blond was emitting a clear aura of overconfidence but silently Naruto thanked kami for his marvelous acting skills.... though he couldn't really understand how Sasuke couldn't feel his shaking frame or how his fellow vampires couldn't see that he was continuously begging for mercy in his mind.

Sasuke paled at the other's brave words and silently wondered whether or not Naruto had a death wish, for going against Itachi was probably the stupidest thing that any sane person could do. Itachi looked like he was about to strangle someone and his mind raced rapidly as he thought of the best ways to destroy this cocky blond teenager...preferably something that dealt with castration.

Naruto felt a sudden drop in the temperature of the room and visibly shivered, but somehow he still managed to maintain eye contact with the mad Uchiha. He was determined NOT to show his fear even though the man in front of him felt as if he were as much of a beast as himself and a beast like that could SMELL fear. Unconsciously, Naruto pulled Sasuke tighter to his chest, but almost instantly regretted his actions because of the horrid look Itachi gave him..but the key word was "almost", hell the blond would probably face a hundred Itachis just to hold Sasuke the way he was now and maybe get another kiss.

Itachi's glare darkened and he took a slow step closer, and the clear killer intent that he was leaking off laced the air so heavily that it felt like you couldn't cut through it, even when armed with a sharp knife.

The blond released one last shaky breath before pulling out all of the courage he had left, which wasn't much by the way, to open his mouth again while completely ignoring the slightly pleading look Sasuke gave him that practically begged him to hold his tongue, "Hey, it's not like Sasuke wasn't willing all along!" _'Well he was ALMOST completely willing,' _Naruto silently added to himself with a small smile.

Itachi's eyes narrowed dangerously and asked with a deadly tone that cautioned everyone in the room to watch what they say, "What is that supposed to mean? Are you implying that me sweet little brother would actually waste his first kiss on a person like yourself?"

Sasuke's eyes widened and a deep blush covered his face, it was true that the youngest Uchiha had in fact never gotten his first kiss and now that information was thrown out in front of all his friends, much to his dismay.

All too suddenly Naruto felt his wariness and fear leave his body, and was quickly replaced by a warm, bubbly feeling in his chest as he thought to himself with a dazed expression on his face, _'I was Sasuke's first kiss....yet....maybe I could be something else that is a first to Sasuke.' _The last part had been added by the dark, perverted little voice in the back of his head. And much to Naruto's amusement Itachi-the-hopefully-soon-to-be-brother-in-law didn't look so bad and scary after that little revelation.

Sasuke finally couldn't take it anymore and quickly said in a voice that was boarding on shouting, "Aniki! The kiss meant NOTHING. It was just a dare okay?"

Itachi seemed to relax at Sasuke's explanation and said with a small smile on his face, "I'm sorry otouto, I guess I jumped to conclusions too soon." Though truthfully Itachi was smirking on the inside in triumphant at the deflated look that was on Naruto's face from Sasuke's words.

"Hey what's going on here un?" The unexpected voice of Deidara exclaimed from behind the now slightly calmer Uchiha, making the later jump slightly... though not enough for his little brother to notice, but more than clear for the inhuman creatures in the room.

"Deidara-kun?" Neji asked with a slight frown at the sound of the familiar voice. Itachi moved to the side just enough so that Deidara, Hinata, and Kiba could enter the room. The ponytail wearing blond grinned at the sight of all the people in the room and the fact that Sai had neon green hair, Neji with pigtails, and the way that Naruto had Sasuke sitting in his lap.

Deidara then moved forward and while grabbing Itachi's hand he dragged him to sit down in the circle with the others. Kiba and Hinata took their spots once again and Kiba smiled sheepishly when he noticed Naruto's glare, obviously the vampire blamed him for Itachi coming in and breaking up his and Sasuke's kiss.

The younger Uchiha didn't see any of these happenings though for he was too busy hiding his cherry red face behind his dark bangs. He was just too embarrassed to look up; partly because of his brother's revelation, the lingering sensation on his lips, and the fact that Naruto still hadn't loosened the tight hold on his waist. Sasuke could feel the warm flow of blood to his face becoming heavier and heavier and he couldn't stop himself from wondering if he would STILL be looking like a Mr. Ketchup impersonator in the morning.

"Hey Sasuke, it's your turn remember?" Naruto whispered into the raven's ear making the other stiffen at the feeling of the blond's warm breath caressing his neck and the shell of his ear, fighting down the blush on his face with all his might the boy asked softly, "Deidara, truth or dare?"

The long haired blond gazed up at the young raven who was slowly but surely starting to relax on the other blond's lap, placing a hand to his own chin in thought Deidara carefully considered what to answer. Going along with the dare would be fine as long as it didn't required anything physical since it wouldn't do to give Itachi a reason to be suspicions about him. But saying truth could bring TOO many troubles....Restraining a sigh as much as he could, he softly but firmly said "Dare". He wouldn't lie to the new people in his life, at least not MORE than he already had to.

Sasuke frowned slightly as he tried to find out a good dare to challenge Deidara with, but at the sight of the long haired blond touching the spot that his left eye would be if it wasn't cover by his long bangs the youngest Uchiha knew what the dare would be.

"Deidara," Sasuke said softly with a confident sounding tone to his voice, "I dare you to pull your hair back and show us the other part of your face". The silence that followed the spoken dare was deafening. Deidara paled and he thought to himself in panic, _'No, no way. I can't let them see the scar across my eye, it would just make them wonder why it's there. I'll just refuse, yeah that's right...just refuse yeah.'_

"I refuse, un!" Deidara finally said with a smirk on his face which caused Itachi to frown in confusion. What in the world could the long haired blond possibly be hiding? Naruto and the rest of the gang though looked relieved that the other vampire had refused to show off his damaged eye. They all knew that it had to be a painful memory for Deidara though he never told them how he got it. But they always caught him touching the injured eye softly with an expression mixed with anger, sadness, and pain.

Sasuke's frowning face was redirected to the ponytail wearing blond. NOW his curiosity was sparked...but the dare had been refused. Suddenly an interesting idea popped in Sasuke's mind and while sending a smirk at Deidara he said simply, "Well then, you know you have to strip down to your underwear now. You know, because it's Uzumaki-style truth or dare."

Itachi's eyes widened at that statement and so did Deidara's one visible eye. Fighting down a slight blush the vampire quickly peeled off his shirt though even as he pulled it over his head the eye still managed to stay hidden from the view of Sasuke and Itachi. Finally having the shirt off the other set to work of unfastening the belt and then pulling off the jeans, socks, and shoes he wore.

Sasuke was staring, and he knew he was staring. But he really couldn't help it; however his attention wasn't centered on Deidara's slowly striping form. No, it was absolutely fixed on his own brother, who was openly gawking at the long haired blond in front of him. Sasuke had never seen Itachi so emotionally affected by anything that wasn't minimally family related and hell Itachi's emotionless mask was breaking into itsy bitsy little pieces.

It is quite disturbing to have all your thoughts jumbled up into one big, messy pile. Especially if you're someone as strategic as Itachi, but then again he wasn't feeling disturbed at all. No he was more concerned with staring at the delectable blond next to him. Inch by painful inch of creamy white skin was being revealed to his hungry eyes and for a single moment he wondered if he was seeing an angel. But the idea didn't last for long since after the shirt was removed, he knew that no angel could be so sinfully beautiful or unnaturally perfect as Deidara was.

The long haired blond's chest was a large expanse of unblemished skin with the only difference from it being like a marble statue was the fact that there was a strange design tattooed onto the upper left part of his chest, which became entirely visible when the shirt was fully removed. And the moment Itachi saw Deidara's hands reach for his belt the eldest Uchiha had to close his eyes and take a deep breath. He needed no, HAD to calm down, for it would be unfitting of him to drool over someone he practically just met, no matter how hot that someone turned out to be.

_'Control yourself Itachi, there's no point in getting worked up over what another's body looks like. After all Deidara refused your kiss in the car remember?' _Itachi scolded himself mentally over and over again until he finally reopened his eyes to look once again at Deidara who was now only clad in a pair of bright red boxers that had black clouds printed on them.

Itachi found himself staring once again for the second time that night at Deidara's body, for even the blond's legs were shaped so perfectly that it was like they were part of a beautiful sculpture of a Roman god or goddess, since the male's body had a few feminine curves to it much to Itachi's amazement. Jerking his mind out of the gutter once again Itachi quickly looked away for the other silently hoping that no one, especially Deidara, had noticed his staring.

Deidara HAD noticed Itachi's staring though and it made the vampire feel a little happy with the knowledge that Itachi actually did like what he saw. With a small smirk Deidara turned away from Itachi to look at the rest of the group once again to see if he could find an easy victim. But just when he had decided to pick on Sai he was interrupted by the sound of Shikamaru falling backwards against Sasuke's closet door with a loud thump making everyone turn to stare at the ponytail wearing human.

Shikamaru groaned as he rubbed his head which he had hit against the door and thought to himself painfully, _'Note to self, don't fall asleep while sitting up unless you want to fall backwards in your sleep and end up getting a painfully hit to the head.' _Sighing slightly the teen made a move to get back into his sitting position but just as he was about to, he heard a soft thump come from the other side of the closet door. Frowning slightly in confusion Shikamaru looked at the door and for one time in his life the genius acted before he thought through the consequences, opening the door the teen fell backwards to lay on his back once again as a brown bundle of claws and teeth jumped onto his face and proceeded to hop off the boy's face and into the middle of the circle of stunned group.

The creature that was hidden inside of Sasuke's closet turned out to be a rabbit!

"Shinobi!" Sasuke shouted in surprise making the rabbit turn to face his owner, but at the sight of Sasuke actually seated on another person's lap made the small animal's fur bristle, hell the rodent got pissed off whenever a person besides Itachi came near his rescuer. Itachi on the other hand though almost flinched at the sight of the animal and could have sworn that the rabbit gave him a look that practically screamed "how-dare-you-let-someone-get-that-close-to-my-Sasuke".

Naruto looked from the rabbit to Sasuke and back again before bursting into laughter not really believe that the Uchiha had cute fluffy bunny as a pet. But before the blond could even blink the rabbit raced forward and jumped up to latch it teeth onto the tip of Naruto's nose and hung there.

A dead silence filled the room until Naruto howled in pain and tried to pull off the small animal that usually would have been a snack to a vampire like himself, and the sound of everyone else laughing drowned out Naruto's yelps and whimpers. Finally though with both Sasuke and Naruto pulling at Shinobi the rabbit finally let go of its catch of vampiric nose to jump into the younger Uchiha's arms.

Furious the blond vampire reached out to take the animal out of the human's arms to strangle the bunny but Sasuke's glare said that he wouldn't forgive him if he harmed even a single hair on the rabbit's body. Sighing in defeat Naruto retracted his arms but the bunny seeming to be uncomfortable in Sasuke's arms jumped off to explore the other people in the room and if they weren't watching their limbs he would give it a nip before hopping off to the next person. Until finally he reached Haku and the two held a staring contest until the boy suddenly reached forward and wrapped the rabbit in a hug and even more surprisingly the usually vicious animal let him deciding that he had found a new home in Haku's lap the rabbit continued to watch Naruto making sure he did nothing more to HIS Sasuke.

Sasuke smiled inwardly glad that Shinobi actually liked Haku and that meant that if the youngest Uchiha had to ever be away he knew who he could call to take care of the rabbit for him since Itachi still refused to touch the thing.

Seeing that everything had finally calmed down now that the evil bunny incident was over, Deidara quickly made a move to take his turn before he could be interrupted like the last time he had tried. The thing was though, that while everyone had been distracted by the rabbit the long haired blond had come up with something that would not go against the slim rules of game yet it would be VERY entertaining. Finally with a large smirk spread across his face Deidara looked at the red headed human sitting next to him, "Alright Gaara, truth or dare?"

Gaara looked away from Neji, who he had been glaring for the earlier dare that he had forced Sasuke and Naruto to complete, to answer simply, "Dare."

Deidara's face lit up at this and said with a wicked smirk, "I dare you to get Sai to belly dance with you, like a couple of gypsies!" Gaara immediately paled at the dare but Sai only looked up from his sketch pad, which he had gotten out while everyone was too busy to notice, to place the pencil he was using to his lips in thought. This made the red headed human pale even more as he thought to himself in panic, _'Is he really not going to do the dare?! Damn it if he doesn't then that means we both have to strip!'_

Finally though, Sai stood up and took off the already revealing top he was wearing before offering a hand to Gaara to help the human to his feet so he could perform the dare as well. Gaara sighed at this and bit his lip slightly as he pulled off his own red night-shirt, before taking the offered hand and being pulled up to his feet.

The red head blushed hard as he raised his hands above his head and locked his fingers together as he watched the black haired vampire start to dance **exactly **like a gypsy would have done over a hundred years ago..._'Well of course he would know how they perform, he was THERE!' _Gaara thought to himself in annoyance as he started to copy Sai's movements as best he could while feeling like a complete idiot. There was another distraction for the boy though, and that was the fact that Gaara was completely aware of the fact that Neji's hungry eyes were drinking in what was happening like a man that hadn't had water for several days!

The shaking of his boyfriend's hips right before his fucking eyes was enough to drive Neji mad and he gripped his knees painfully as he tried to control himself to not jump the other and claiming the lips that were surrounded by a bright blush. Finally Sai stopped the dance and Gaara dropped his hands in relief glad that it was finally over, but as he moved to sit back down a pair of arms quickly pulled him into a lap and looking up Gaara stared into Neji's eyes that seemed to be flickering between their normal pale violet and bright red.

Gaara frowned at this but thankfully the human was VERY used to having a boyfriend that wanted his BLOOD as well as his body, and said simply, "Neji-kun, control yourself or I'll make sure that I leave town for month when our spring break comes around." That threat alone made Neji snap out of his strange behavior and Gaara smiled slightly, but made no move to get out of the vampire's lap. No, he did the exact opposite! Gaara leaned back against Neji's chest and moved is head so he could place a small kiss on the other's lips.

Itachi's eyes visibly widened in surprise apparently Sasuke had forgotten to tell his older brother that his childhood friend was actually gay and had a boyfriend. The older Uchiha looked away from the two kissing to see that Sasuke had an expression of slight distribution, the other still hadn't gotten used to the sight of his best friend and the other male making out.

Sai seeing that Gaara seemed to be "distracted" quickly took the red head's turn by looking at the youngest Uchiha as he asked simply, "Truth or dare, Sasuke-kun?"

"Truth," Sasuke answered quickly after remembering the last two times he had answered dare how badly they ended. Sai though just kept that fake smile on his face and asked simply with a voice laced with interest, "Are you **gay**, Sasuke-kun?"

Everything went deathly quite as everyone stared Sasuke wondering what his answer would be, but the two that were really interested to hear the boy's answer were Naruto and Itachi. Itachi wondered because he knew that if his little brother was actually gay like himself, then it would make life very difficult for the boy since most people would look down on him and even make fun of him, and why Naruto wanted to know?...Do we even have to say it? Well, alright it was obvious, PAINFULLY obvious to almost everyone that Naruto WANTED Sasuke like none other, and the poor blond vampire could already feel his heart breaking as he knew that Sasuke answer would probably be no, that he wasn't gay.

Sasuke felt his face heat up as everyone stared at him waiting for his answer and the youngest Uchiha had to actually think over his answer carefully. _'A-Am I gay? I mean I don't really feel anything when I see the girls at school or on the streets...hell I don't even feel anything when well flipping through the channels I see a naked woman!...But I...I feel something when I look at Naruto, but god damn he is hot anyone can see that!' _As these thoughts raced through Sasuke's head he resisted the urge to squirm in Naruto's lap and get another good look at the tan body.

Finally swallowing hard the Uchiha squeaked out his answer softly, "I th-think so."

Naruto's heart swelled as he heard those words and thought to himself in absolute happiness and if Sasuke had not been sitting in his lap the vampire would have bounced around the room screaming at the very top of his lungs the words 'yes, yes! Oh thank kami, yes!', but since he couldn't do this he chanted the words in his head over and over again with a wide grin spreading across his face as he actually believed that he had a chance with Sasuke!

Itachi and Gaara smiled slightly at Sasuke answer glad that the other was at least honest with himself but both of them felt a wave of over protectiveness wash over them as well, and they silently promised themselves to castrate and kill anyone that dared break Sasuke's heart. Sasuke finally having his blush under control as well as what was left of his dignity he said quickly, "Aniki, truth or dare?"

Itachi was silent thinking over his options carefully, a truth might be a small problem but he also knew that Sasuke had been wanting to get back at for the embarrassing thing he did to him earlier so a dare was out of the option, finally the eldest Uchiha said simply, "Truth."

Sasuke smirked and asked simply with teasing tone to his voice, "Do you like Deidara, you know, like like?"

Deidara who had been taking a drink from a can of cherry soda coughed violently and sputtered trying not to choke on the drink as it stopped halfway down his throat. Itachi on the other hand kept his face emotionless as he answered simply, "I'm not sure yet." Deidara felt his spirit fall but knew at the same time that it was probably for the best that Itachi didn't like him, since he still didn't know what he really was.

And the game continued this way until about 5:00 in the morning when no one but the supernatural beings could keep their eyes open for being naturally nocturnal. Naruto finally declared the game over and Sasuke gratefully pulled himself out of Naruto's lap and into his own bed, much to the disappointment of the vampire. Everyone else also crawled into their sleeping bags and since it was so late Itachi offered Deidara to spend the night and both of the older males moved downstairs to sleep on the couches.

Kiba and Hinata shared a sleeping bag since they still couldn't remove the leash and collar since the dare was supposed to last the WHOLE night. Neji and Gaara slept next to each other as well seeing that Gaara finally seemed to forgive Neji for making Naruto steal Sasuke's first kiss, and finally Haku slept with Shinobi held tightly in his arms keeping the rabbit from biting anyone's nose off as they slept.

A few hours later though while everyone was dead asleep Naruto got up from his sleeping bag and slowly made his way towards the youngest Uchiha's bed cautiously moving without a sound. The blond vampire knew that if any of the others woke he would be in deep shit but Naruto was willing to take a chance as he moved carefully to sit on the edge of Sasuke's bed without disturbing the resting human at all.

Slowly Naruto reached out to run his fingers through the soft dark locks on top of Sasuke's head and relished at the feeling of it, how the vampire had longed to touch the boy since he first saw him. And now he could, though he knew Sasuke would probably push him away if he was awake. Finally feeling a little braver the blond trailed his hand down Sasuke's neck only to pull away violently with a pain filled hiss.

Looking down at his hand Naruto saw an angry, red welt over it and turning back towards Sasuke to see the cause and to his surprise he saw the silver chain around the boy's neck along with a charm that meant "protection". The thing was though that normally touching silver wouldn't hurt as bad as this and he realized why, there was an actual charm or spell placed over the necklace to repeal creatures of the night.

One thought went through the vampire's head and he quickly turned to look at the only red head in the room, _'Gaara made Temari and __Kankurou place a spell over the necklace to protect Sasuke!' _

Surprising enough though was the fact that the vampire wasn't mad, no he couldn't be in fact he was glad to be shocked back to his senses for if he had continued who knows what could have happened. Sighing softly the vampire got off the bed and returned to the sleeping bag and fell asleep, glad that no one had seen what had happened especially Sasuke.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hyrulehalfbreed: What is the strange marking on Naruto's stomach and isn't the skin of a vampire supposed to be cold, but then why is Naruto different? Well, all will be revealed in the NEXT chapter! In the next chapter an accident happens in science class and then Naruto reveals to Sasuke that he is a vampire!! How will the youngest Uchiha react?!?!

Kyuubi: Hey, when will I come back into the story and get a shot at cute little Sasu-chan?

Naruto: Never! He's mine! -Grabs Sasuke and runs away with him-

Itachi: Where is he taking my little brother -has an evil aura surrounding him-

**Hyrulehalfbreed: -sweatdrop- Wow, okay please review!! What was your favorite part?  
**


	8. Trouble Ahead

Hyrulehalfbreed: Okay new chapter, once again sorry for the wait, now then I'm here to warn you that this story will get a lot more graphic in the later chapters! Now then I do NOT own Naruto or the perfume or product that is called Warm Vanilla Sugar... You will understand later.

Short Note: Not sure if I explained this yet but the black mamba that is Anko's favorite snake is named Negri, which is translated to be literally "Blacky", but it's also used as an endearment. (Thank The Black Crow for the name I DON'T know any Spanish!)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto had silently fallen back asleep after his failed attempt at Sasuke, though the blond vampire was careful to keep his damaged hand to his side to keep it from being painfully kicked by Lee, who seemed to have made it his goal to exercise even in his sleep and bushy brows was now constantly kicking, punching, and even stretching out his legs so far that he was doing a painful version of the splits. All while remaining unconscious!

Unknown to the rest of the group though, Gaara suddenly started to toss and turn in his sleep a pain filled grimace plastered across his face as nightmare after nightmare started to plague his subconscious. Suddenly the boy's jade colored eyes snapped open and he quickly pulled himself in to a sitting position as he gasped for sweet refreshing air. But the red head's heart soon started to slow back down at the sight of himself being inside of his childhood friend's room and the rest of the gang laying around him all peacefully sleeping. Still though, the nightmares soon returned to plague his mind and the red head soon found his throat to be VERY dry as a cold sweat ran down his spine.

Slowly Gaara stood up and carefully made his way towards the door hoping to get to the kitchen and back without waking anyone up. But unknown to him pale violet eyes watched the small human as he stepped over Shikamaru's outstretched arms and carefully moved around Kiba and Hinata's connected sleeping bags as their dare was still in place until morning. Finally reaching the door the red head winced slightly at the sound of it creaking as he slowly pulled it open and immediately stiffened when he saw Haku shifting in his sleep, but much to the younger male's relief the dark haired other just pulled his sleeping bag even further up so that only a little bit of his hair was sticking out.

Finally seeing that it was safe to proceed the boy quickly ran out of the room, the soft white carpet muffling his steps and he moved down the stairs and then into the living room which he knew he had to pass through to get to the kitchen. Unknown to Gaara though, Deidara and Itachi were also in the living room and even with the eldest Uchiha being fast asleep, the blond couldn't bring himself to even make an attempt at rest since his gaze was locked onto the form of Itachi. The vampire's thoughts were jumbled as were his feelings, sure he knew that he should be distancing himself from Itachi and hell he should probably break all contact with him too! But for some reason he just couldn't seem to make himself do that.

His one visible eye showed the sadness that he felt to the very depth of his undead soul and he quickly shook his head as he stood up from the arm chair and walked towards the front door, once again in the need of some fresh air. _'I guess this is going to become my new habit for whenever I come over to Itachi-kun's house,' _Deidara thought to himself sarcastically as he remembered the way that he had done this exact same thing on the night that he had first met Itachi and was "forced" to stay the night.

The blond sighed deeply as his undetermined path led him out the door, down the deserted streets, and then finally extended into a nearby park; the vampire's mind was clouded with thoughts about what happened to him all those years ago; falling for and just being around the eldest Uchiha seemed to bring back the bitter, pain filled memories on how he met Kentaro, was turned, used, and then abandoned when things got to rocky for the older male. Deidara shook his head at that thought making his hair fly wildly in the sudden movement.

But unknown to Deidara there was someone hidden in the shadows and moving with the breeze, this hidden stalker had no intention of being detected. After all he wouldn't give up his perfect view of the blond... Who seemed to still be so young and still so pure... just like all those years ago. He could practically TASTE him, and by the Gods, he ought to still be delicious. He needed to feel that taunt skin under his fingers again; that beauty struggling in his iron grasp. The blond was his and as soon as he got the traitorous vampire under his control once again, he would make sure the blond knew so as well. He couldn't escape from him, not then, not now.

The unaware Deidara sighed softly as he sat on a swing and slowly pushed himself back and forth his thoughts still clouded as he stared at the ground. The youth swung for several minutes though he dragged his feet in the sand to keep himself from going too high and making a fool of himself, after all what would a passerby think of the sight of a 21 year old LOOKING male swinging in the middle of the night?

And to his stalker it was easy, so very easy to get closer to the blond's distracted form. The shadowed figure crept behind the young vampire, admiring the little skin that was being presented to his greedy eyes. So delicious, slowly he extended his hands, getting them closer to the blond's neck. Just a little more, and there would be no escape for the blue eyed, distracted man.

Deidara froze and the swing stopped its movement as the occupant stopped using his own energy to propel it. The blond felt cold chills travel up and down his body as a foreboding aura washed over his frame, yet at the same time it felt familiar. _'No...No way!' _The vampire thought to himself as he leaped off the swing to land a few yards away, facing the thing that he was sitting on a few seconds ago, but much to his confusion and at the same time relief there seemed to be nothing there. "Maybe I'm just being paranoid...yeah that's it un," Deidara muttered to himself softly as he straightened up once again.

Not a second after the blond uttered those words, the shadowed figure snaked his arms tightly around the other's middle, pressing their bodies closely together. Then rested his head heavily on the blond's shoulder, breathing out a cold laugh in the other's ear, sending warm air to the appendage. "It's been a long time, ne, Dei-chan?"

Deidara wanted to turn towards the voice but his fear stopped any movement as he whispered out softly in utter disbelief and shock, "No...No you're DEAD!" And as soon as the words had left his mouth the blond started to struggle wildly trying to get out of the other's arms... get out of the arms of the man that had destroyed his life.

"Tsk, tsk, so cruel, Dei-chan..." The shadowed man chastised to the flailing blond in his arms; a smirk though stayed on his face and laced his voice heavily. By Kami he had missed playing around and teasing the younger vampire in his grasp and he let these feelings be heard as he chuckled out softly, "And here, after all these years of worrying for you and wondering where you were, you treat me so coldly..." He tightened his arms around the other, relishing in the futile struggles, he wouldn't let his prey run from him a second time.

Deidara narrowed his one visible eye at the fact that the other still didn't loosen his hold and finally he stopped his struggles to growl out in anger as he remembered what the other had just said, "You WORRIED about me?! Yeah right un, you ditched me as soon as the hunters were upon us, don't come here thinking that I'll just want to come back with you, Kentaro!" The blond was steaming and thought to himself enraged,_ 'How DARE he just come back expecting that nothing has changed and that I would just willingly fall back into step beside him?! ...No NEVER again.'_

The man released a soft sigh, making sure his warm breath would reach the blond's ear. "You're still upset about that?... My, but won't you ever grow up, and just so you know. I don't go by that name anymore, call me Danzou." As the last words were growled out, one of his hands released Deidara's waist while the other hand's hold never relented, and grabbed the blond by the neck, forcing his face to look straight into his own. "It seems like I need to teach you good manners once more, Dei-chan..."

Deidara's winced at the hold on his neck and started to squirm again in discomfort as his face was forced to be only a few inches away from the other's. It was then though that he was able to take in the features that made up "Danzou" revealing that he had changed little during the centuries that had pasted with his long, spiky black hair that hung down just pass his shoulders and was held together with a blood red band, and pale skin stretched over his lean muscles. He was also dressed in a long black trench coat that hid the view of his red yukata underneath. But there were a few features about Kentaro that made him stand out while being compared to other vampires and that was the fact that his eyes ALWAYS remained a deep blood red color, and the very tips of his ears were pointed slightly, these features only belong to those vampires that were ancient, when the vampire species didn't care to look like their human prey and fit into their society. Kentaro had seemed to have chosen to remain a lion among lambs instead of a wolf in sheep's clothing like the younger generation such as Deidara and the rest of his clan. There was something new though on the other that wasn't there before and that was the X shaped scar placed across his chin.

Suddenly though the older vampire jerked the blond out of his thoughts as he let go of the youth's slender neck, knowing that the hand wasn't needed anymore since he had captured the other's gaze in his. Slowly Danzou moved his hand upwards causing Deidara to flinch and hold in a whimper as the golden bangs that covered the damaged eye were lifted.

The older vampire smiled at the first sight of the old scar...so beautiful as it was filled with so many memories and pain. He traced the jagged lines on the soft skin with his finger tips, feather like touches that were so strange yet familiar, yes he had missed this particular child. "You haven't let it be healed, Dei-chan... makes me feel so nostalgic, beloved..."

Deidara shivered slightly at the touch but growled out in rage, "It WON'T heal damn it! Because of you I lost half my sight and my old life!" The blond seethed and was practically hissing as he snapped his head backwards to try and hide that ruined eye of his that seemed to just be a token of the cruelty that had caused him to lose his humanity and forever be one of the undead.

Thankfully though Danzou let the blond cover his scar once again, truly amused to no ends with his childish antics. The rough move did nothing to diminish his mirth, far from it actually, as his smirk grew in both size and darkness. So, slowly he replaced his free hand that wasn't still holding on to the younger vampire's waist to fist in the long hair just above the other's neck as he said with a smirk still on his face, "Still so rebel and ungrateful I see." And in the next second he pulled on Deidara's head, bringing their faces close together and meshing their lips in a forceful kiss.

Deidara's eye widened and tried to pull back but he was still unable to break the kiss with the strong hold still locked around his neck. Still the blond didn't respond to the kiss either and hoping to catch the other off guard and maybe get a chance to free himself enough to make an attempt to escape the younger male drew back his leg and kicked the other in the shin as hard as he could!

Danzou backed off with a pained grunt, slightly bent over by the unexpected pain. And it was then that the man realized that had been underestimating Deidara, apparently the weakling boy had actually grown a little over the centuries, after all though he wouldn't admit it aloud that kick was STRONG. But he quickly straightened up a second later, a vicious snarl distorting his beautiful face as he growled out in anger, "How DARE you attack me?!" In the blink of an eye, he had the blond off the ground, grabbing him with a strong hand wrapped around that thin neck as he said with a voice laced with a tone that made a person want to run for cover in fear that they were about to be killed, "You are coming with me now, brat."

Deidara just narrowed his eyes in response; yet a smirk was placed on his face, the blond felt....well he felt high with the sudden feeling of triumphant at actually being able to HURT the other. Never before had the blond been able to even raise his voice against Kentaro and now here he was actually able to do the things he wanted to do all those years ago. Deidara was going to show the other how much he had changed.

"I'm not a just brat anymore, you bastard. I can fight you!" And without another word the blond pulled his other leg around to deliver a round-the-house kick to the other's head, while bending his head down to bite the other's hand with his sharp fangs.

Danzou would never allow anyone else realize it, but he was seriously surprised by the development the small child he had sired so many centuries ago seemed to have had. However, for an Ancient one like him, no surprise came twice, so he easily defected both attacks by the blond, quickly dropping Deidara face-first into the ground in a submissive pose. He wouldn't be admitting either that he had to actually use a LOT of force to keep said blond down and that his right hand was bleeding from the small punctures that the brat's teeth had manage to do before being brought down.

Deidara spat out the mixture of grass and dirt that was shoved down his throat by being thrown to the ground, coughing slightly the blond inwardly cursed himself for not preparing for a counterattack and thought to himself in annoyance, _'I really shouldn't have ignored Pein's self defense lessons. God damn it, I have to get out of here!'_ The blond tried to force himself off the ground but with the stronger vampire pushing down on his back, Deidara found that he was completely unable to force his body away from the grass.

Danzou was ready to claim his prize, to knock the brat unconscious and drag him 'home'; however at that precise moment the shrilling sound of a close by cop siren startled him enough to loosen his hold for a second... a second that his blond prey took advantage of immediately.

The moment Deidara felt the grip on his body loosen he gathered up his strength in one strong push with his arms knocking the elder vampire off his back who still seemed to be trying to understand how the police car could make such a racket. The blond didn't take time to gloat at the fact that the other was surprised by something that he saw everyday and quickly took off racing as fast as his legs would take him, after all speed was something that Deidara had ever since he was a kid. The blond's feet practically flew over the cement and it hurt his feet, but at the moment he didn't give a damn as he sped back towards Itachi's house and hopefully sanctuary.

Danzou growled low in his throat, beyond angry by the fact that his prey was escaping. That good for nothing brat used his minute distraction to wiggle out of his strong grasp. As if his little Dei-chan could ever hope to evade his destiny! The dark haired man's red eyes glowed for a second before he dissipated within the shadows, hunting the frantic blond through the empty streets.

Deidara was in a state of a pure adrenaline rush as he sensed Kentaro giving chase and by the looks of things he was gaining ground and FAST! "Fuck, un. I have to get back to Itachi." The blond whispered to himself as he finally broke through the trees of the park and onto the street that the Uchiha's house was placed. The young vampire was NOT about to let himself get caught again.

Danzou followed the blond child, yet he always remaining within the shadows as a silent stalker, a silent killer, and a hunter. He was closing in on Deidara, however the street lights kept on preventing him from getting a firm hold of the blond in his current form, being certain as well of the other's ability to be able to escape him completely should he abandon the shadowy refuge. More than once he was teased with the caress of a yellow strand of silky hair whenever he would stretch his hand, but the constant run of the other prevented a full capture... Damn it, but he was SO close.

Deidara flinched as he felt more than once the way that a hand almost touched him and he quickly pushed himself harder and almost tripped when he quickly turned onto the pathway that lead up to the Uchiha's door and as if on command the eldest Uchiha opened the door and stepped onto the porch, not yet seeing Deidara's running form as he stretched and yawned in an almost carefree manner that was so unlike his usually serious expression.

Danzou felt the human almost as soon as he felt Deidara's relief. So that's where the little brat was heading. The older man didn't even bothered to cover a smirk as he murmured softly, sure that the blond would hear him perfectly, "My, but are you taking me to dinner, Dei-chan? You should have just asked and saved us from this tedious race..." A second later he jumped from his position of still being behind the blond to relocated to a dark corner near the Uchiha's residence.

Deidara's one eye widened and with a powerful leap the blond tackled the now very startled Itachi, causing both of their bodies to tumble back into the house from the still open door which Deidara quickly kicked shut with a loud bang making all of the kids upstairs wake up with a start and both Neji and Gaara ran into the entryway confusion on both of their faces at the fact that Itachi was still on the ground and Deidara was moving off of him to look out the glass window built into the door. The eldest Uchiha's expression became even more confused at the sight that Gaara was now missing a shirt and the tie on his silky pants was undone causing them to just barley hold onto the other's thin frame.

Danzou chuckled softly at the rushed actions of the blond vampire, such recklessness and still so childish as ever to the older vampire. _'Yet that is his charm,'_ he thought softly to himself before a crazy grin took over his features. He would be back for the brat though not right now. He wasn't stupid. There were far too many powerful beings in the house for him to trouble himself with, well at least for now. He removed himself from the shadows and reappeared in front of the closed door, certain that Deidara would be able to make out his form through the shaded glass. "I'll be back soon... Dei-chan." He whispered softly, then disappeared into the night.

Deidara took a step back from the glass when he saw the other's form and heard what he said, but he couldn't help himself from flipping the other off knowing all too well that the other could see the gesture even though he knew the other probably didn't understand what it meant.

**Flashback with Gaara**

The red head was confused and slightly disturbed by the fact that Deidara left the house and didn't even seem to notice him, even though he was standing only a few short feet away. But the jade eyed boy shrugged it off as nothing important and continued to the kitchen as silently as humanely possible since Itachi was still sleeping on the couch and if memory served Gaara right, then the eldest Uchiha was still probably a VERY light sleeper.

And still quiet as ever Gaara got a glass from the cabinet above the stove and filled it with water from the sink, since he knew all too well that filling the glass with water from the refrigerator would make too much noise and would probably wake up the vampires plus one werewolf that were still resting upstairs. Letting out a small sigh Gaara leaned against the counter taking a long drink and relishing in the feeling of the chilled liquid running down his parched throat.

But then Gaara closed his eyes thinking back about his nightmares, they had been getting worse ever since Sasuke had come to Konoha... The red head sighed and thought to himself as he slowly reopened his eyes, _'Maybe it's a sign that things are going to go down hill from here, even more so than they already are.' _The looking up from the glass the teen suddenly stiffened at the sight of a vampire with pupil-less eyes staring back at him while leaning casually against the doorway leading to the kitchen.

Neji knew he was staring and quite shamelessly so, but he didn't give much thought to his actions. At least, he never did so with his human lover. By Kami, was the red head so beautiful with the moonlight cascading onto his form from the kitchen windows while wearing his crimson colored pajamas. So weak looking, yet you knew he was strong by taking one glance into those dazzling green eyes. His eyelids lowered over pale eyes as the yearning for the human increased, and separating himself from the doorway, he began the shorten the small distance between him and Gaara, who still remained motionless by the kitchen counter.

Gaara's eyes narrowed at Neji and placed the glass back on the counter behind him which he had been leaning against. The boy was STILL more than just a little pissed at the fact that the vampire made Sasuke and Naruto kiss during the game earlier, sure he had allowed the Hyuuga to hold him after the belly dancing incident, but that was only because he didn't want Sasuke to realize the secrets about the group if Neji snapped. But now that they were out of sight and the red head had time to mule over the fact of what the other did, the rage came back full force as his body language and eyes silently DARED the other to try and come even closer. But then out of habit the red head's hand slowly lifted to trail over the bonding mark that was on his neck that Neji had given two years ago. The bonding mark was only two tear-shaped black marks on the pale column that could easily be mistaken for a tattoo and for that reason neither Sasuke nor anyone else in the school ever really questioned why he had gotten that design when they saw his collar down.

Neji stopped some feet away from Gaara, more than a little amused by the obvious annoyance in the other's face. However he refrained from making any commentaries about such a state, he dreaded to think just what the little red-head could think of for punishment. Honestly, he didn't see why he was so angry; the brunet was only helping both their friends after all. How could he have known that Gaara was such an overprotective mother hen about the recently introduced raven haired human. Giving out a soft smile that he only allowed himself around his boyfriend, Neji stretched out a hand to caress the pale cheeks before him with the back of his hand. "What are you doing up so late?" he asked softly as to not wake their friends.**  
**

Gaara's eye twitched visibly and pushed the hand away while saying simply as his gaze turned back towards the glass on the counter, "I was just getting a drink. I needed something to calm my nerves, that's all."

Just as suddenly as the comfortable feeling in him arrived, it vanished, and Neji stood straighter as he closed the distance between them and held Gaara's head softly within his hands ignoring the fact that they had been pushed away just a few seconds before. "Something wrong?" he asked, concern lacing every fiber of his being.

Gaara regretted his words almost immediately, as he remembered all too well that his vampire boyfriend was over protective and constantly tried to make sure that he was happy, comfortable, and safe. At those thoughts the human let a small smile cross his face as he leaned gratefully into the touch of the other's cool hands. But the smile weakened slightly as he thought about what had caused his throat to go dry in the first place and said softly, "It was just some bad nightmares is all."

Neji frowned, aware of the fact that Gaara was prone to hid anything that was hurting him as long as he thought he could deal with it alone. He slid his hands downwards, caressing the soft pale flesh of the human's jaw, until he settled them loosely around his neck, stroking some of his fingers against the bonding mark on Gaara's neck. He always found comfort in doing so, after all it served to remind him that the human was here, both safe and alive in his arms.

The red head shivered slightly at the vampire's caress and slowly the red head brought his own hands up so he could interlaced his fingers with the other's as he said softly continuing to express his fear knowing that Neji would listen without a word, "They've been getting worse ever since Sasuke came here."

Neji pressed his lips closed, holding in a series of words that were bound to get him in trouble with Gaara, seriously the redhead was overly protective of the raven haired boy, and if the vampire ever entertained the mere IDEA of maybe, suggesting the benefits of Sasuke leaving again, he honestly FEARED what his little boyfriend would do. So swallowing his words and the ever present lump of worry in his throat, he caressed his lips softly to Gaara's mouth, trying to express his calm and comfort in a way that his words never seemed to be able to do. He needed to know he was protecting the redhead. He needed to feel that the other was safe and that he wouldn't allow fate to take away his most precious person, ever.

Gaara smiled slightly at the feeling of the other's lips on his own and the calming aura that started to slip over him. Pressing his lips to the other's in a soft returning kiss, he tried to show that he understood what the other could never say, but the red head couldn't help but moan into the kiss as the Neji's tongue slipped into his mouth.

Neji continued with his ministrations, slowly starting to lose himself in everything that was Gaara. His tongue explored every crevice of the redhead's mouth, already knowing every diminutive spot by heart. His hands fell from the other's pale neck to rub over delicate shoulders, all the time hunching up the crimson shirt, relishing in every button coming undone at his actions.

Gaara finally pulled away annoyed with the fact that the shirt was getting in both of their ways and quickly shrugged off the garment so he could resume the kiss, but shivered violently as he felt the pale skinned male's fingers trail over the mark on his neck. The red head moaned slightly when more pressure was placed on the mark, seeming to try and tell Gaara a hidden message as the human fist his fingers into the other's long strands of hair and used his own tongue to fight for dominance inside that passionate kiss.

The moment Neji felt Gaara start fighting into the kiss the vampire separated his lips, smirking around his panting breath at the soft whine that left the other's mouth at the lose of contact. However, he went right back to the redhead's face, avoiding his tantalizing lips and falling into the curve of his jaw, kissing and sucking on the skin there. He continued moving, softly biting and being extra careful with his sharp teeth, licking and sucking on every soft patch of skin he came across... going down the pale column he took no time in reaching the bonding mark and then... he bit down.

Gaara let out a soft hiss of pain at the feeling of the fangs penetrating into his flesh, but he had gotten used to it after so many times before. The red head could feel the blood being drained out of his body and soon Gaara didn't feel anymore pain or discomfort as the bonding mark quickly covered that up by sending pleasure racing through every fiber in his being causing him to moan softly as he leaned against the vampire as he continued to feed. Gaara was panting raggedly and said softly with a small smirk playing across his face, "It seems that I wasn't the only one that needed a drink."

Neji didn't pay attention to the other's muffled words, he wouldn't have been able to do so even if he had wanted to. After all the blood was just so delicious; the warm liquid filled his mouth, caressed his throat as he swallowed as a cooling balm: satiating his eternal thirst and pooling in his stomach as a warm ball that heated his frozen body from the inside out. What melted his heart though was that even before making the bite was the fact that the blood was WILLINGLY given. He loved this human so much. But his hands weren't idle through the whole exchange, as he quickly started to caress every crevice of the soft pale body he could grab, going lower and lower, burning with his touch the shivering teen in his arms.

Gaara gasped loudly when he felt the other's hands on his hips and in slight panic he whispered out hoping the other was listening, "Ne-Neji-kun, Itachi's sleeping in the other room and the others are upstairs!" It was true that the red head was frightened after all the Hyuuga was about to do him over the counter in the kitchen of his best friend's house!

Neji growled low in his throat, never releasing the flesh in his mouth. He had stopped sucking out blood and was concentrating on healing the small punctures. But of course concentration was not one of his strongest points while pressing so deliciously against his equally delicious boyfriend. One of his hands went even lower than their previous position on the small of Gaara's back, groping and pressing the rounded flesh of the other's. Meanwhile his free hand started journeying around the pale bare waist, coming dangerously closer to the knotted cords holding the loose pants up and decent.

Gaara gasped none too quietly at the feeling of the other's wandering hands and fell against the other's shoulder panting loudly as he felt the other tug the tie on his pants and it easily broke and just when Neji was about to continue his quest he heard a loud thump, which was soon followed by a loud slam from the front door.

Neji separated instantly from Gaara, making sure to cover his form from the only entrance to the kitchen in case of an attack. Seeing nothing was coming into the kitchen he rushed to the front door, stopping dead in his tracks as soon as his eyes locked on the scene in front of him, his brain taking longer than normal to process all the information. Deidara... atop Itachi-san... how convenient. A smirk was slowly making its way across his face, until he felt the huge source of power coming from behind the front door. He tensed, and the hair on the back of his neck started to stand straight up as he stared at the dark form in the window, ready in case of the worst; he could already hear most of the others rushing down the stairs.

Kiba was now on the stairwell a sleepy Hinata leaning against him as they were still tied together and the werewolf narrowed his eyes as he shouted out in rage, "Who the hell is slamming doors down here?!" Obviously the other had forgotten that he was not in his own house, but in the home of the newest member of their group, who was now sitting up in bed while unconsciously holding Mr. Ketchup to his chest and trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes as he tried to see pass Naruto's form which was blocking the doorway. Sai was also up and was now standing by the window his dark eyes narrowed at the sight of a dark form that radiated power moving away from the house and into the night. Lee and Haku though just sat up and looked around the room confused by the sudden noise and yelling... Shikamaru, on the other hand, unsurprisingly remained asleep only giving a soft groan from his unconscious state to show his protest against all the noise.

Gaara sighed as his heart rate went back to normal and stared at the scene where Kiba and the others were slowly retreating back into Sasuke's room as they saw no immediate sign of alarm, yet Itachi and Neji silently waited for an explanation from the sheepish looking Deidara who continued to glance out the window in the door from time to time.

Itachi held in a sigh, knowing it would do no good to his already distraught image as he stood up slowly from the ground that he had been tackled to only a few short seconds earlier. He could also feel the unmistakable sensation of too much blood pulsing into his head, making a rather large vein become visible to any spectators... Kami, he hoped his left eye didn't start twitching. He crossed his arms and straightened his posture, dark eyes never straining away from the nervous blond. Itachi wanted answers, and he, as an Uchiha, ALWAYS got what he wanted. He just hoped the worry he could still feel in his chest, that annoying feeling that just wouldn't let go of him since he woke up in a cold sweat only to find Deidara gone, wouldn't be noticeable in his eyes. He couldn't let the mask be broken. "Explain," was the only word he muttered, frowning minutely when the blond jumped, startled by his question.

Deidara flushed slightly as the atmosphere from that one word that the eldest Uchiha had spoken thickened the air and his mind raced for an excuse while his one visible eye was wide and started to dart around the room to see if just maybe that Danzou was hiding in the shadows. But finally his eye rested on the floor as he finally came up with only one solution lie or tell the truth. So the vampire decided to settle for going in between by saying quickly, "I umm couldn't sleep, yeah. So I went out to get some air."

A dark eyebrow made its way up a creamy white brow, Itachi was obviously not convinced by the blond's excuse. His eyes locked with those of Deidara, and the silent message was made perfectly obvious: the eldest Uchiha wanted the truth. "Do not lie to me," The words were whispered so softly that it would have been hard to hear had it not been for the other's enhanced senses. The room felt cold and oppressive, and Itachi didn't break their eye contact for a second.

Deidara sighed in defeat and said simply in a voice laced with truth, "Alright un, I did leave because I needed air and well I got bored and went for a walk, I went to the park and a weird guy came up to me. I didn't know what he wanted so I ran and then he started chasing!" The blond lowered his head and said softly, "Sorry for worrying you Itachi-kun, I'm just a big coward, yeah. That's why I tackled you and slammed the door."

Itachi's body was tense to the point that his shoulders started aching. He took a couple of unconscious steps towards the blond, stopping close to the other when he regained control of his feet. Someone had scared Deidara. Scared so much that the blond couldn't stop shaking like a leaf even when in the safety of the house. He clenched his teeth, repressing a sudden urge to just go out there and PUMMEL the bastard to the ground! But he wasn't like that... Itachi just couldn't be as reckless as that. It was alien to him feeling this for someone who was practically a stranger; for someone who wasn't his little brother. He needed to calm down and think rationally. First thing first: make sure the distressed male was unharmed. He extended a hand, laying it softly on Deidara's shoulder and locking eyes once again with the blond, when he straightened his previously bowed head, "Are you all right?"

Deidara shivered under the touch though it was not from fear, but from pleasure the blond didn't understand. Why? Why did this happen every time he came in contact with the dark haired human? Itachi just made him suddenly feel invincible, safe, important, and dare he even think it... loved? This feeling made his whole body tingle and fangs slightly lengthen. Flashing a small smile that hopefully didn't show his fangs the blond said happily, "I'm fine un. I just tripped a few times on the ground, but I was MUCH faster than that bastard, yeah!"

Itachi allowed himself a small smile, not so much for the feeling, but because he suspected it'd make the other feel better. However, he wouldn't deny, at least in his own mind, that a heavy lump was lifted from his chest at the knowledge that the blond was well and wearing off from his shock. He tightened his hold on the other's shoulder for a second before releasing him, taking a step backwards to go back to his usual "safe zone". His eyes never left Deidara's one visible eye, and a strange warmth started to spread in his body, returning life to his frozen extremities. He HAD been worried about the blond. Dissimulating his state with a discreet cough, he separated his body even more from Deidara's. "We should call the police" he said, starting to turn to the small desk where the phone was located.

The blond bit his lip slightly trying to shake off his feelings that he had gotten from Itachi grabbing onto his shoulder in a comforting gesture and once again the vampire felt slightly drunk in a strange sense of warmth of having the eldest Uchiha actually caring for his safety. The blond though was pulled out of his pleasant daze by what the other had said and his mind raced with the consequences that could be caused if he told Itachi not to. If he did then Itachi might become even more suspicious, but then if he didn't... he might very well be sending the police on a wild goose chase or he could be sending them to their death if Kentaro decided that he want to feed.

Deidara shook his head slightly, after all when did he start caring about human lives?! ...But then a horrid realization hit him as he remembered that ever since the first day he had accidentally met the black haired male he hadn't let a drop of human blood pass through his lips and resorted to feed off wild animals. Maybe the reason for this was that every time he was just about to attack a victim they turned into Itachi and it made the vampire whole body freeze up as he let the human go, not even realizing how close he came to death and that his stalker was still frozen in place for several minutes until he forced himself to take deep calming breathes and simply turn and leave to hunt in the woods. What he didn't know though is that another of his clan had been watching this exchange and immediately reported it to two people them being Sasori and Pein, still though Sasori and Pein didn't approach the blond yet for having a human friend, but after Sasori seeing the pair at dinner the fellow vampire's luck may be running out.

Finally the blond had made his decision and quickly said hoping that maybe just maybe Itachi would listen to him and not be stubborn like he usually was, "Don't bother, Itachi-san. Please I don't want to cause trouble and the man's probably long gone by now."

Itachi's eyes narrowed, maybe not noticeably, but yes they did narrow. After all why would the blond not want to report his potential attacker that may have beaten, mugged, kidnapped, raped, or even killed the other male if he hadn't reached the house in time. Also the sudden desperate tone and the change into speaking to him in such a formal fashion also raised Itachi's suspicions. There just wasn't something fitting into place though Deidara already was a strange individual. Turning his head just slightly so he could make eye contact with the vampire he asked simply, "We should still tell them to maybe search the area shouldn't we? After all he might attack a child next."

Deidara couldn't say anything to that, though he did twitch slightly as he remembered that he was only a child when Kentaro had attacked and turned him. But still he had to try and stop Itachi from sending a group of his own kind to a grizzly death that might take a father from his children and wife forever; "Please Itachi-san, can't we just call them in the morning? I doubt that anyone is as stupid to go out at this time of night like I was."

Itachi's lips twitched as he held in the urge to frown, but slowly he lowered his hand from the phone to turn back to the blond but stopped when he noticed that Neji and Gaara were still standing in the doorway watching the exchange with a mixture of interest and shock. "Shouldn't you two be going to bed?" The Uchiha asked simply making both teens quickly move towards the stairs in obvious haste, but just when the two were about to reenter his little brother's room Itachi called up his dark eyes showing off a little flash of amusement, "And if I find out you try to have sex in my house again one more time I'll take your clothes and throw you into the street." Gaara's face went beat red in both anger and embarrassment, while Neji just smirked very impressed by the older human though he was inwardly a little worried about Deidara.

The blond in question was staring at the black haired male in a state of shock as he quickly moved his gaze from the two retreating teens and then back to the other as he asked in disbelief, "Ho-How did you know what they were doing?"

Itachi smirked at the other and explained simply, "Well when you wake up to the sound of moaning and whispers it's not that hard to figure out." The Uchiha though was a little disturbed, after all he thought that the red head was responsible and level headed enough to not have sex at such a young age. But as long as the pale haired boy wasn't being abusive or did anything that would get themselves or his little brother in trouble, Itachi guessed that it wasn't his business to butt in.

The blond couldn't help but smirk as well, though he soon yawned, hey running and fighting for your life took a lot out of you even if you were a supernatural creature! Itachi let a small smile cross his face at how cute Deidara looked being all tired like that though he quickly shook those thoughts out of his head as he then turned to reenter the living room calling back in a tone that held something akin to gentleness, "Let's get some rest, after all it's way past midnight." The blond chuckled at that though he didn't see the smile he had heard the other's tone and was more than happy to get some sleep.

**XXX The Next Morning XXX  
**

Itachi opened his onyx colored eyes slowly and held back a groan as he forced himself up from his sleeping position all the while wondering why the hell that he had fallen asleep on the couch and not in his comfortable bed upstairs. But as the eldest Uchiha looked over to his side at the sound of light snoring, the memories of what had happened the night before came crashing back as he gazed at the sleeping form of Deidara on one of the armchairs.

Still, though he had a case of heavy back pain Itachi chuckled at the fact that Deidara's body looked like a "V" as the blond's back rested against one of the arms of the chair while his legs hung over the other arm of the chair, along with having one arm resting on his chest and the other hanging off the chair to rest on the ground. The thing that made Itachi smile though was the fact that there was a little drool on the side of the other male's mouth as he continued to snore and sleep.

Finally forcing himself off the couch completely Itachi walked into the kitchen as quietly as he could, before starting to make breakfast for the whole group that had spent the night. Itachi had a problem though, and that was the fact that he was not NEARLY as good as his younger brother at cooking and he ended up lightly burning the eggs, bacon, and the pancakes... Hell he even managed to burn the toast as he had forgotten to turn the toaster from frozen pastry to bread. Releasing a soft sigh Itachi leveled a frown at the sorry sight of the food he had attempted to make and froze when he heard laughing behind him.

Turing around Itachi saw the blond from before clutching his sides in pain, after all he had NEVER laughed that hard in his life, but at the fact that the older Uchiha had actually tried to cook and failed horribly he just couldn't help himself. Tears were still starting to form in the corners of his eyes as he finally straightened back up to see a very pissed off looking Uchiha staring right back, it seemed that Itachi hadn't been able to put on his usual emotionless mask so early in the morning and being in as much pain and embarrassment as he was he just couldn't seem to concentrate enough to bother with it. "Well can you cook?" The dark haired male finally asked with annoyance lacing his voice as he crossed his arms over his chest in obvious anger.

Deidara immediately went silent and quickly shook his head no, after all the blond was a vampire so why in the world would he need to know how to cook HUMAN food? Still though, Deidara couldn't help but grimace lightly at the fact that Itachi would probably expect him to behave normally and eat some of the gross tasting not to mention lightly burned breakfast items.

Itachi couldn't help but let out one of the famous Uchiha smirks at the sight of Deidara paling slightly and the fact that the blond didn't seem to have anymore comments about his cooking skills. And much to Itachi's amusement Deidara gave out one last defeated sigh before moving to sit on one of the chairs at the island as Itachi moved to the stairs to shout up to the still sleeping teenagers so they could get some breakfast... after all if Sasuke's friends were like most teens then just maybe he wouldn't have leftovers and that meant just maybe Itachi himself wouldn't have to eat any of the brunt excuses for food, "Get up or else you won't get anything to eat!"

The sound of thundering feet came from the stairs almost instantly as Kiba raced into the kitchen with his usual wild grin plastered across his tattooed face at the fact that there was food AND it was free, which was the best in the young werewolf's opinion. But the rest of the gang was a hell of a lot slower to drag themselves to the table. Hinata was next to enter,though still seemed shy and nervous though it was obvious that the girl was still very sleepy as she gave a small yawn before sitting down next to Kiba, who was already shoving food down his throat not even really tasting how most of it was burnt. Haku, Gaara,Shikamaru, and Lee didn't complain either as they ate, but Sasuke on the other hand paled at the sight of his brother's idea of cooking.

"That's it aniki, I'm giving you cooking lessons." Sasuke finally said seeming to be getting over his shock at the destruction his brother had caused inside the kitchen and with a face that still held a grimace and eyes slightly wide in horror he picked up a piece of meat that looked more like jerky than bacon. Naruto snickered at the youngest Uchiha's statement but the glare he received from Itachi quickly made him shut up and cowered behind Neji who just rolled his eyes at the blond's antics. The pale eyed vampire then moved to sit next to Gaara who immediately stiffened as his boyfriend leaned over to whisper into his ear about how they were at this very same table last night as well... though in very different positions.**  
**

Finally everyone seemed to have settled in and with slightly worried yet hungry blue eyes Naruto watched Sasuke move around the kitchen gathering food that seemed edible enough for his taste. The spiky haired vampire just couldn't help it though, ever since last night he had been on edge. But who could blame him?! After hearing the terrifying story about how the raven haired human had run into a fox demon when he was younger... and not just any demon but one that fit the very same description of the demon KING, Kyuubi no Kitsune.

Biting his lip Naruto grimaced as the thoughts ran through his head wondering what the hell he was supposed to do; or what it meant when Sasuke said the fox promised to come back for him when he was older. The vampire quickly shook his head trying to clear his thoughts, no he shouldn't be worried about that after all Kyuubi was killed by his father during the great war right? No, that was just the belief but with a body never being found, no one was positive though really it was just too terrifying to think or talk about. But still no demon had ever dared set foot inside Konoha without the Akatsuki clan knowing and usually they ran the creature out before it could get even half a mile into the city.

But still even the thought of the beautiful raven being in danger made his heart race and his sense go on high alert, though that was not the only thing that increased whenever the blond thought of Sasuke. His thirst, his unquenchable thirst for the Uchiha's blood increased ten fold and his instincts demanded that he take the raven as his prey...in more ways than one. Only Pein's intense lessons on self control kept Naruto from doing just that and becoming nothing more than an animal.

Finally Naruto seemed to have made up his mind as the suddenly intense blue eyes narrowed, the blond was going to protect Sasuke, protect the human that seemed to have stolen his affections as almost every waking moment since he had first laid eyes of the Uchiha were focused on him and him alone.

Itachi's eyes on the other hand narrowed as well as, he had watched Naruto from the moment he had walked into the room with his little brother. After all there was no way that he was going to allow the boy, who had stolen Sasuke's first kiss and had said human sitting in his lap all night, out of his sight. But seeing the way that Naruto's eyes had never once left the form of his unaware little brother Itachi over protective side started to rear its head making his eyes narrow even more as he reached for the very edge of his own plate and suddenly pressing down on it causing the butter knife that had been resting on said plate to fly into the air and hit the distracted blond right on the very top of his head making the vampire give out a yelp of both pain and surprise.

Naruto clenched his hands over the spot on his head that ached horribly and a large angry lump was now forming on said spot. Looking up slowly the startled blues stared into the slightly amused eyes of the eldest Uchiha's, but the rest of the older human's expression remained emotionless. The rest of the group also looked up to watch the exchange and Kiba couldn't help but snicker lightly at the fact that their "leader" getting owned by a human. Naruto sent a quick glare at the werewolf before calmly reaching to pick the butter knife off the ground and set it on the table, on the inside though the blond was screaming profanities. After all he really hadn't done anything to piss off the older Uchiha...today at least except for maybe the fact that he laughed at Itachi's sad attempt at cooking.

Blue and black eyes locked once again and both waited silently for the other to back down as the tension in the room start to grow more and more. All the while though Sasuke remained oblivious to what had been happening behind his back during the past few minutes and the tense atmosphere broke instantly when Sasuke moved to sit down next to his brother and Gaara to eat, but just a second after he placed the plate down the doorbell rang and with a small tired yawn Sasuke called back as he walked to the door, "I'll get it."

The teenager was still sleepy and he had to push himself to even reach the door and open it before the person waiting on the other side thought that he was being rude or believe that no one was home or awake. But after opening the door the youngest Uchiha didn't even bother to look up to see who it was as he was too busy trying to make his eyes adjust to the sudden change in lighting as the bright sunshine of the early morning flooded into the entryway of the house and directly into his eyes, blinking so hard that his eyes started to water the boy asked quickly though still half blind, "Can I help you?"

"Yess, is this the Uchiha residence?" A male voice asked back, but at the sound of the slight hissing tone Sasuke finally looked up after getting his eyesight back. And the features of the male before him were simply terrifying with sickly pale skin stretched over a lean, tall frame, long straight black hair that went down to his mid-back, and frightening golden eyes that seemed to almost be snake-like with a silted pupil. The thing that scared Sasuke the most though was the fact that the man's eyes were locked onto his form so intently that it was almost as if he was trying to figure out the best way to EAT the small Uchiha.

Finally pushing down his fear Sasuke answered as firmly as he could though he faltered slightly when the first word left his lips, "Ye-Yes it is, what is it that you want?" Shame and embarrassment flooded through his frame at just how pathetic he sounded and the fact that his usually calm composer was destroyed by the sudden and strange appearance of the other, but none of these emotions were shown on his face. After all, even though it was early in the morning, the Uchiha's interbred instinct to hide their emotions no matter the situation kicked in and this made Sasuke stand up taller trying to seem more intimidating.**  
**

The other in question though just licked his lips at the raven's question, obviously letting his mind wonder through the possibilities of what he did want from the boy. Sasuke shivered slightly at the other's actions, but still waited for the male's answer though his instincts screamed at him to run far away from the other ... or at least slam the door in his face. Finally the answer was given in that same hissing tone that made the youngest Uchiha think of a snake that was just about to strike down its prey. "Actually I'm here to see if a man called Deidara is here, he didn't return to the house last night and I was sent to find him and bring him back home."

"Oh I see, I'll get him," Sasuke said quickly as he turned around to walk back into the kitchen, and even with the feeling of the other male's golden eyes watching his every move the teenager managed to keep his cool and not run to his place of sanctuary. But as soon as he walked into the kitchen he felt almost instantly lighter since he knew he was now out of sight and in the protection of his brother, as well as his new friends.

Immediately all eyes locked onto Sasuke as he reentered the kitchen and the fact that the boy seemed paler than usual didn't go unnoticed. Both Naruto and the eldest Uchiha stiffened wondering what could have spooked the younger boy so badly that the fear was easily seen on the usually emotionless face. Itachi didn't speak though, he instead waited patiently for the younger boy to calm down before asking with a stubborn frown placed on his face and a worried expression flashing through the dark orbs as he watched his otouto, "What's wrong?"

Sasuke replied quickly eager to get the male at the door the hell off their property, "There's a man at the door wanting to see Deidara and apparently take him back home."

Everyone in the room frowned at this information and silently Itachi's mind rolled over the names and descriptions of the people that Deidara lived with and immediately the pedophile that liked dark haired boys came to mind and caused the eldest Uchiha stand up quickly and follow Deidara and Sasuke towards the door with Naruto also in tow as he seemed to have the same idea as Itachi on who the man at the door might be. Finally reaching the still open door the long haired blond frowned at the sight of the man waiting for him and said in a voice laced with distaste, "Orochimaru-san, what are you doing here?"

Itachi's eyes immediately narrowed at the name obviously disliking the fact that his suspicions were confirmed, Orochimaru though just smiled at Deidara obviously ignoring the tone the other had used towards him. But the half-vampire half-snake demon's eyes soon left the long haired vampire to drift towards Itachi, who he quickly figured out to be the cute boy's older brother. Again though Orochimaru's eyes left Itachi to look at Naruto who was glaring at him and trying to discreetly keep his body between Sasuke and himself.

Orochimaru smirked at Naruto and said with a mocking tone, "Naruto-kun, so nice to see you. I was wondering why you and your friends' cars were parked here, but I guess you are friends with the Uchihas like Deidara is."

Naruto kept the glare on his face, but before he could make a comment Deidara cut him off by saying simply, "You still haven't answered my question." Orochimaru narrowed his eyes and turned to face Deidara once again as he said simply obviously unhappy with the fact that he hadn't been able to tease and mock the other blond more, "You didn't return last night and Pein has something important to talk to you about…" Orochimaru finished his explanation with a pointed look at Itachi, which made the long haired blond pale before nodding his head in understanding.

"So-Sorry Itachi-kun, Sasuke-kun I have to go…I'll call you later okay?" Deidara said as he sent the eldest Uchiha a small smile that with filled with a hidden sorrow and worry, it was easily picked up by the eldest Uchiha's trained eyes though and the tone that Deidara used also raised Itachi's suspicions... Hell! The way the vampire spoke made it sound like these were going to be the last words the blond was ever going to say to the small family and that fact made Itachi's eyes narrow. His heart starting to beat wildly at the thought of losing the beautiful other before him, and Itachi's mind demanded that he grab onto those slender arm... to hug the smaller male close... to do ANYTHING that would make Deidara stay.

Itachi didn't do any of these things though, after all he was an Uchiha and they were supposed to be calm, cold, distant, and unbelievably smart. But damn it if his heart and mind weren't in an almost unbearable knot as he watched silently and expressionlessly the other's journey to the older man's car!**  
**

Orochimaru's car was something sleek and expensive, just like the rest of the cars that seemed to be owned by the people that came from the same house as Naruto and his little group. The car that pale skinned male drove though was a sleek black viper, but unlike Itachi's car, Orochimaru's car had purple designs on it that made it look like snakes were crawling all over the vehicle, which caused Sasuke to shiver lightly remembering all too well how snake-like the man had behaved.

Deidara opened the door to the passenger side without a word and quickly he gave the two Uchihas and other blond vampire a small wave and one last smile that seemed to still have that apologetic look like before. Sasuke and Naruto quickly waved back though Itachi only crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes lightly, he HAD to get control over himself... How? How could that blond haired male he had just seemed to have met yesterday be causing him want to protect and hold him as close as he did his precious little brother? Eyes still shut Itachi was unable to see the slightly hurt look that crossed the blond in question's face as he watched the older brother's seemingly uncaring face and ignoring gestures.**  
**

Orochimaru watched Deidara slip into the car before walking over to the vehicle as well; though just as he himself opened the door to the driver's side he turned towards Naruto and said with a small smirk that made the hair on the back of the blond's neck stand up as he listened to what the half-ling was saying, "I think you and your friends should be returning home soon as well, Naruto-kun. See you later Sasuke-kun, Uchiha-san."

All three of the people on the porch stiffened at Orochimaru's words yet none of them said a word as they watched the older male drive away with Deidara. Silently the minutes started to pass before finally Naruto let out the small sigh that finally broke Itachi and Sasuke out of their slight trace as they stared at the spot there the car had disappeared from sight. Naruto couldn't help but chuckle lightly at the fact that he seemed to have startled both of the usually calm and collected males, but quickly hid his amusement away as he said in a voice laced lightly with sadness and seriousness, "I guess we should get going as well. I mean we don't want to overstay our welcome…I'll see you on Monday, Sasuke-kun." And without another word Naruto went back into the kitchen to recollect the rest of his friends and ushered them out the door after grabbing their stuff out of the youngest Uchiha's room and to their cars.

Sasuke watched sadly as his friends left and turned towards his brother to say with a bit of worry in his voice, "Do you think that they're going to be in trouble?" Itachi sighed and said softly as he shook his head from side to side to try and rid himself of the thoughts of Deidara that were stubbornly rooted into his mind, "I'm not sure, but I know that if your friends weren't supposed to come then their parents wouldn't have let them stay the night like they did without someone at least trying to call here asking about whereabouts."

Sasuke sighed at his brother's explanation and the fact that it seemed that Itachi had slipped into his emotionless and completely no nonsense formal state that he usually only used when he was either confused, stressed, or in an important meeting. The youngest Uchiha didn't bother to tell his brother that most of his friends either had no parents or had parents that didn't even give a damn about what they did. Depressed by these thoughts Sasuke turned to Itachi and said with a small sigh, "I-I think I'm going to go back to bed, we did stay up pretty late after all."

Itachi quickly gave a nod of understanding, though as the younger boy pasted by him he couldn't help but reach out a ruffled the beautiful locks of the other in a sign of affection as he said with a voice laced with concern and love, "Try to get some rest, I'll clean up the kitchen."

Sasuke pouted lightly at the fact that his brother had messed up his hair but decided against yelling at the other, after all, he was just going to mess it up even more by sleeping on it. Finally the young human managed a small smile that was laced with the same kind of brotherly affection that Itachi had given him earlier before he dragged himself up the stairs and back to his room ignoring the still worried look that his brother was sending him. With one last relieved sigh the dark haired boy fell onto the bed and quickly wrapped Mr. Ketchup in his arms. But as Shinobi jumped onto the bed as well and laid down on the pillow his head was laying on, Sasuke let a gentle smile spread across his face and silently both the youngest Uchiha and the rabbit fell asleep.

**With Deidara  
**

The long haired blond squirmed under the intense gazes of the others surrounding him. Deidara had been escorted inside the living room as soon as he had walked in with Orochimaru, but much to the younger vampire's horror the rest of the clan was also waiting inside the room, though no one said a word until Naruto, Sai, Kiba, Hinata, and Neji came back from the Uchihas' and entered the room as well for the meeting that Pein seemed to have summoned. The one azure eye traveled first to the purple gaze of Hidan who had a smirk spread across his face in obvious amusement at the fact that for once it was not him that was the object of their "leader's" wrath. The albino was leaning against the bookcase with Kakuzu, whose glowing neon green eyes were narrowed in annoyance while his gaze constantly shifted from the blond to the clock and back again. He then turned towards Tobi who was bouncing on the balls of feet while standing in the corner with the silent and emotionless Zetsu. The orange masked vampire seemed to be barley controlling himself from speaking or being his usual energetic self, though somehow he managed. Orochimaru on the other hand looked pleased as he watched the exchange, glowing yellow eyes flickering from one clan mate to the next in obvious anticipation for the argument that was sure to come.

Naruto, Kiba, and Hinata all looked worried and uncomfortable in the tense atmosphere, while Sai and Neji managed to keep up their usual expressions. Whether it was Sai's always fake smile or Neji's impassive stare. Sasori's expression on the other hand was NOT his usual one as he looked barely able to control his anger and his hands twitched from time to time as his gaze remained on the blond making Deidara flinch as he remembered that those eyes always looked like muddy blood, yet they were always filled with a brotherly affection and gentleness when regarding the younger vampire. Yet today those eyes were cold and filled with rage.

Konan was sitting on the arm of the chair that Pein was sitting on, her eyes were closed as she listened to the others shift slightly from time to time. The blue haired woman seemed to be deep in thought yet as soon as she heard Pein speak her eyes opened so she could look toward her lover. Pein was staring Deidara down, his gray eyes daring the blond to even attempt to try and say something to defend himself.

Deidara gulped, though almost immediately winced as the usually soft sound rung loudly throughout the silent room and finally after the blond seemed to have fought down his blush enough to seem once again in control of his emotions Pein spoke, "Deidara do you realize what you are doing to this clan? To your family?"

Yes, the Akatsuki clan did in fact consider themselves a miss matched family, though each of them had their own issues and quirks whether it was Hidan's mouth, Kakuzu's money obsession, Pein's controlling nature, Konan's intolerance for stupidity, Zetsu's split personality, Neji and Sasori's seriousness, Hinata's shyness, Sai's fake smiles, Naruto, Kiba, and Deidara's wild streaks, and even Tobi's energy and never ending chatter. Yet no matter what was going if one member gave out a call for help the others would rush to give their assistance and support.

There was one person though that wasn't trusted enough to be considered family and that was Orochimaru, it may have just been the fact that the other was part demon that made the vampires wary of him, but that assumption was quickly discarded after all if that was the case wouldn't the clan be cautious around Zetsu who was FULL blooded demon? And since the clan wasn't that meant that there were other reasons for the others to dislike the long black haired male.

Just one of the facts that might have led to his dislike was that for weeks at a times he would disappear without a word and then come back with no reasonable explanation for his absences, only giving the cryptic response that he was seeing some old friends that lived a few towns away...The real trouble with Orochimaru started though over a few centuries ago when he had turned Anko and then refused to take her in or show any kind of responsibly towards her as she almost was driven to the point of insanity because she had no knowledge on how to control her blood lust and what it meant to be a vampire. Eventually Pein was forced to step in and teach the young woman so she didn't expose the rest of the underworld with her explosive behavior.

And Anko had improved tremendously as only after a few short months of the orange haired elder's strict training she quickly moved out of the mansion to live on her own in a house that wasn't too far away from where they were now. The woman though still held a hell of a grudge against Orochimaru and more than once she attacked him when he came a little too close to her property, though the fights usually left them both with several bite marks and scratches that would bleed until the sun rose the next day. Other vampires often came into town to get lesson's from Pein on self control and how to blend into the human society, after all the purple haired vampiress's transformation was amazing and hell! She was now teaching a group of defenseless human kids as her job!

Deidara finally put those thoughts aside as he sent a quick glare at the half demon and turned to Pein trying to keep his voice firm and even, "I don't see what I could be doing to bring harm to the clan, yeah." No, that was a lie and both Deidara and the rest of the supernatural creatures gathered in the room knew it too; the blond knew exactly what he was doing and why he was in trouble right now.

Sasori's eyes twitched and the blond flinched slightly knowing that after this meeting the red head was going to have a few choice words for him. Before Sasori could speak though Pein spoke once again his eyes hardening as he said simply, "Deidara you have befriended a human and not just any human. Mr. Uchiha is a high up business man that owns companies all over the country with an iron fist. If he should "disappear" because you couldn't control yourself or keep your mouth shut. Then a whole investigation will be brought on to try and figure out what happened... We may even be forced to move to a new territory in a different town or even country. This could also happen if Naruto can't keep himself from biting Mr. Uchiha's little brother. Though truthfully I think I have more faith in Naruto than you Deidara since Naruto is still drinking human blood unlike you."

Both Naruto and Deidara flinched at the other's explanations, but it was Tobi that spoke next, confusion heavily lacing his voice, "What are you saying, Leader-sama?"

Pein let out a soft sigh before locking eyes with the wide azure one of Deidara as he spoke in a voice that allowed no room for argument, "I'm saying that to keep the clan safe, Deidara is now forbidden from seeing Itachi anymore."

"You know what, un?! Fine, you hear that, fine! I won't go see him again, because I don't care anymore!" The blond screamed out at the top of his lungs before running out of the room brushing past the surprised Sasori, who managed to get a glance of the tears peaking at the corners of the other's visible eye. The group remained silent until the sound of the blond slamming the door of his room shut rang throughout the entire mansion.

Hidan was the first one to speak and his rough voice was nowhere near quiet, "What the FUCK was that all about? I mean it's just a human, he didn't give a damn about just hanging out with the rest of us before this guy showed up." Kakuzu sighed softly, yet nodded his head in agreement though he had suspicions, like the rest of clan onto why the other was so upset about this. Everyone hoped that they were wrong though or else it would get very messy for everyone, including the Uchihas.

Pein gave one last sigh before standing up from the blood red leather arm chair and walking out the room ignoring the others' gazes as he moved towards his own room Konan following close behind, an unhappy look on her face. Hidan, Zetsu, Kakuzu, Tobi, and Orochimaru left the room soon after; leaving only the red head and the supernatural members of Naruto's group in the living room. Sasori's head was low as he moved over to sit in the arm chair that Pein had just left, which was set around the large coffee table that was placed in front of a fireplace that gave the room a more homey feeling with the tension of the meeting before gone. Naruto, Hinata, and Kiba were sitting on the couch to the left of Sasori's chair and Neji was sitting in the arm chair cross from it where Deidara was once sitting, while Sai decided to continue leaning against the fireplace.

The younger vampires were watching the older in strange form of fascination, after all they had never seen Sasori act this way! The red head usually had great posture and muddy red eyes usually held determination were always seen, but now his form was slumped forward with his head in his hands, fingers interlacing into the wild red bangs on his forehead. Then suddenly the other let a loud groan of frustration before letting his head hit against the coffee table making Hinata let out a soft squeak as she jumped into Kiba's lap, startled by the loud and uncommon noise.

"Hey, Sasori-sama. What's wrong?" Sai finally asked as the other male peeled his head away from the table to lean back into the chair a tired expression on his face. The man looked towards the other inwardly grimacing at the fake smile still on his face, Sasori then moved his gaze towards the rest of the younger vampires considering whether or not to reveal his thoughts to them or not. Finally seeing that there wouldn't be too much harm in doing so he said simply, "I'm worried about Deidara. I've never seen him in react such a way since he was only a fledgling and abandoned by his sire."

Both Neji and Sai almost immediately stiffened at the other's words as the image of the dark figure moving away from the Uchiha's household from the night before flashed before their eyes, but still the dark haired vampires pushed it off as a trick of the eyes, after all they had been tired and in the state of an adrenalin rush at the time. Besides that though there was the fact that if the creature was powerful then the rest of the clan would have picked up on it and since it wasn't discussed at the meeting then that meant that it was nothing to worry about.

The others' eyes, on the other hand, widened after all they didn't know that Deidara was abandoned like Anko, hell usually it was the fledgling that left the sire when he or she was ready not the other way around! Everyone felt sorrow for the usually bubbly blond and Hinata was the next to speak, trying to add a suggestion to why Deidara was acting in such a way, "Do you think that maybe he is thinking that he is abandoning Itachi, like his sire did to him?" The young vampiress rarely stuttered while in her home as everyone in the clan didn't put pressure on her and liked her just the way she was.

"Perhaps..." Sasori muttered softly as he stared up at the ceiling in obvious frustration, Deidara was like a little brother to the red head and seeing the other in such a state just made him upset as well since he could do nothing to really comfort the blond. But there was another side of Sasori that was happy that Deidara wasn't allowed to see Itachi anymore, after all he knew that in the long run it would probably be the best for the blond. After all humans were frail and died and aged quickly, no matter what, the beautiful piece of art that was the eldest Uchiha would fade away quickly and whenever humans were concerned the red head knew that Deidara's opinion on art and beauty was true... it was only fleeting and last for only a few seconds; unlike the everlasting beauty that was in vampires like themselves.

Looking back towards the teenage vampires Sasori spoke once again his voice laced with seriousness, "I want you guys to tell the Uchihas that Deidara went on a trip or that he moved. I don't care, just try make them forget him alright?"

Naruto lowered his eyes sadly as the red head said this and wondered how he would feel if he was in Deidara's position and wasn't allowed to see Sasuke again. Just the thought made it feel like there was an ice cold hand squeezing his heart. But still he knew that he would probably be in an even worst position than the blond since he DID see Sasuke everyday and he also knew that that was one of the reasons that Pein didn't forbid him and his friends from going near or befriending humans. It would just be too suspicious for several kids to just disappear. That meant though... that he would see Sasuke growing older and frailer; that thought made Naruto bit his lip though he nodded his head in agreement to Sasori's request, it seemed the best choice for now.

Kiba shook his head softly and moved to stand up after Hinata got off of his lap, though she blushed heavily just now realizing that she had been sitting on the werewolf's lap during the whole conversation. The brunette just laughed lightly at this as he said while leaning forward to give the girl a soft peck on the lips, "I better be going to my own house now. After all my mom is probably howling up a storm by now."

Both Hinata's and Neji's faces darkened in color as the boy bolted out of the room like the devil was on his heels, though that wasn't very far from the truth as the older Hyuuga gave chase with a murderous look upon his face. But soon things began to calm down once again as Neji returned from his little werewolf hunt; and the little group plus Sasori finally started to calm down, but it was at that moment that Hidan stuck his head back into the room shouting out in obvious disbelief that he had been holding in since he had first seen the usually dark haired vampire walk into the living room for the meeting, "By the way, Sai what the hell did you do to your hair?! It's fucking neon green!"

**In Deidara's Room**

Deidara laid on his bed half curled up into a fetal position as his thoughts and emotions ran wild inside his aching head and heart. _'Why? Why am I so fucking upset about not being able to see Itachi again?' _The blond thought to himself in frustration as his hands grasped the sheets of his bed in fists, but as the memories flooded back he remembered the way he blushed whenever the eldest Uchiha had gotten close to him and the two kisses that they shared. The first was accidental and then the second they exchanged out of curiosity and drunken stupor. Sure Deidara knew he was attracted to the other, but was he... was he actually falling for the eternally tired looking raven. Was that it?!

The blond groaned out in anger and frustration, but still he tried to fight off this new realization saying to himself that it was only a friendship and that Itachi would never like him that way. But even as he thought that, tears started to escape and he buried his face into into his pillow, maybe if he could suffocate himself then everything would go away... But of course Deidara's plan failed after all vampires could go HOURS without air. Inwardly though the blond knew that it was also Kentaro's or "Danzou's" reappearance that also set him into such an emotional wreck and losing Itachi seemed to be an almost unbearable blow.

Finally the blond drew his face away from his tear soaked pillow and wiped his now puffy red eye with the back of a hand, but just when Deidara was about to cuss out the rest of the clan in his mind for the hundredth time a loud knock came from the door and a quick sniff of the air told Deidara that it was Tobi. Taking in a deep breath to calm himself and growled out in a voice that sounded as close to his usual one he could get though he had a croaking tone since his throat hurt so bad from crying, "Go away Tobi. I don't want anyone to bug me right now."

"Well that's too bad, because Tobi is worried about Senpai!" The one-eyed vampire yelled back as he tried the door only to find it locked, but that was no problem for Tobi as he quickly pulled out the "skeleton key" that he had stolen out of Pein's room just for this purpose while the older man was taking a shower. Quickly unlocking the door Tobi stepped inside the room. But as soon as he closed the door behind him and turned to face the blond, a pillow flew into his face nearly knocking the orange mask off his face. As he fell to the ground he was forced to cower from the sudden attack of soft, plush bed items.

Deidara glared at the curled up and slightly shivering form for a few more minutes before finally giving up on the seemingly impossible task of glaring the other out of his room. The blond finally gave a loud sigh a fell back to lay on his bed, once again on his back and staring at the ceiling wild blond hair splayed out around him like a halo after getting loose of its tie.

Tobi's head lifted slightly so he could observe his senpai and seeing that it was safe to get up from the floor, he started to approach his fellow one eyed vampire and sat on the edge of the bed asking in a surprisingly gentle and cautious tone, "Is senpai feeling okay? Why are your eyes so red, has senpai been...crying?"

Deidara quickly rolled over onto his side trying to ignore the other as he growled out, "It's nothing, now get the hell out of my room." Tobi though just frowned underneath his mask and leaned over the other's body to look at the blond's face through the one eye hole in his strange mask. "Senpai, Tobi's worried and doesn't understand why you are in such a state. Would blowing Tobi up make you feel better." Tobi's voice was strained in desperation as he tried to appeal to the pyromaniac side of Deidara and seemed completely set on trying to get the other to at least small, smirk, or a least get a little bit of that usual gleam in those sapphire jewels.

But much to the black haired vampire's disappointment those eyes remained dull and it was then that Tobi knew that his senpai would never be the same until he was able to see Itachi again...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hyrulehalfbreed: I'm sorry I lied, but this time I PROMISE that Sasuke will be told the truth in the next chapter. I just didn't want to but it in here and make the chapter 50,000 words long...** So PLEASE review and be kind!**

(And about Kentaro's looks umm think of a really** hot, younger** Danzou! -twitches slightly- Okay think REALLY hard!)


	9. The Truth

Hyrulehhalfbreed: Alright here is the chapter that you were promised... Where Naruto finally tells Sasuke his deep dark secret... no it's not the fact that he has a crush on him. But how will the little guy react to this news?! It all shall be revealed! Now then I do NOT own Naruto or the perfume or product that is called Warm Vanilla Sugar.

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**XXXXXXXXX The Next Monday XXXXXXXXX**

The youngest Uchiha was in a complete and utter daze as he forced his still sleep stiff body towards Itachi's car slipping slowly into the passenger's seat. With a wide yawn Sasuke found himself nearly falling back asleep while waiting for his brother to once again drive him to school. Unfortunately even though the raven WAS old enough to drive; the eldest Uchiha refused to let him start driving until he took an education course on it and that was only available during the summer. _'Damn over protective anikis and annoying laws,' _was the thought going through the teen's head as the minutes started to tick by at an agonizing pace for his sleep laden mind.

Still Sasuke was inwardly relieved by the fact that the rest of the weekend had been more relaxing and peaceful after the rest of the gang left Saturday morning after the strange appearance of the man called Orochimaru. An involuntary shiver shook his entire frame from just the memory of the snake like male; the sickly pale skin that looked like it belonged to a week old corpse, the thin, tall body that towered over his own, and finally those strange eyes... those fucking yellow eyes that seemed to almost glow with something that Sasuke couldn't and didn't want to name. Yet, even without these looks there was a part of his mind that screamed at him to stay away from the older male and so far the youngest Uchiha couldn't find a reason for him not to listen to that little voice.

Yet the days were also a little boring as he waited for a call from Gaara; hoping that the red head would revel what had happened to the group of odd teenagers that lived together. Maybe they were in trouble with their caretakers, teachers, or the police! ...Okay his usually stoic mind was wondering a little too much for his liking, but he was entranced dammit! After all, his new friends had managed to tie themselves in a tight, constricting knot around his heart and mind even in the short amount of time they had been in contact with him. Sadly and much to his annoyance the call never came and in his desperation to entertain himself, he read and finished the long, boring book he was supposed to read for his literature class.

Finally the eldest Uchiha made his appearance from the porch, shutting and locking the door firmly behind him before moving towards his car, shivers barely seen under his long, full length black business coat. Moving quickly he sent a small, warm smile towards his little brother while slipping into the driver's seat of the car. Yet at the sight of the tired expression on Sasuke's face Itachi quickly offered the teen a cup of hot chocolate as he himself took a sip from his own drink, strong black coffee. Then after making sure the hot liquid wouldn't slip from its cup holder and fall into his lap, Itachi started the car and began to journey down the road that led to the high school.

Sasuke, on the other hand, ignored all of this as he was too busy concentrating on the simple fact that warmth was starting to spread throughout his entire body as he held the hot cup in his hands and took small sips of the steaming beverage. This seemed to be the perfect pick up for him as he soon didn't even notice the early fall cold or the drowsiness from waking up only an hour prior. Yup it seemed that a packet of sugar worked a hell of a lot better on the teen than a gallon of caffeinated coffee.

The seconds ticked by as they continued to drive the deserted streets of the block, yet as Itachi took one last deep breath he began his planned speech. "You know Sasuke, I'm really proud that you have straight A's. Ranking among the honor roles here just like you did back home... Maybe we could go out to eat tonight for a celebration, though if you already have plans we could postpone it." Itachi said with another small smile working across his face at the sight of his younger brother nearly spitting out his drink in shock. But truthfully Itachi couldn't really blame his otouto for this reaction, since it wasn't very common for the elder to make an attempt to spend time with Sasuke since he had been so busy at the office lately; though with school and his new friends, Sasuke was also pretty busy.

Yet ever true to his nature, Sasuke quickly recovered, speaking with a pleased grin of his own as they pulled into the school's drop off area, "I'd like that a lot aniki." And with that said the teen quickly got out of the car and ran to his homeroom, knowing full well that if he didn't hurry he would probably be run down by the fan girls that still thought that if Sasuke wasn't with Naruto then they could get away with hitting on and smothering the raven.

Thankfully it seemed to be the boy's lucky day as he managed to reach Iruka's classroom before even one girl could spot him and give chase. But as soon as the youngest Uchiha entered the room, an all too familiar scarred face surrounded by spiky blond hair quickly motioned for the boy to come join them in their usual corner in the back of the room. Sasuke gave a soft sigh at this and pretended to look bored as he walked over to the other members of Naruto's group that were in his grade. He knew that Haku, Sai, and Neji were probably in their usual spots as well at this time, and that spot was directly in the middle of the school's rooftop. How they got the keys to get up there Sasuke would never know and truthfully he didn't care since he had more important things to do... like walking over to Naruto without a blush appearing on his face when he remembered what had happened during the "Uzumaki-style-truth-or-dare" the night of the sleepover.

Gaara sent a small smile at the seemingly emotionless Uchiha and Sasuke quickly returned it before sitting on a desk by the red head. Yet there was one emotion that WAS shown in the dark orbs; and that was a mixture of curiousness and worry. After all, he still wanted to know what happened to the group after they had gone home early from the sleepover. But unfortunately or fortunately for Sasuke, Hinata's pale violet eyes never seemed to miss a thing as she recognized the look and explained with a reassuring smile; though she continued to stutter with her always gentle tone, "W-We didn't get in trouble, Sasuke-kun. Pein wa-was just worried about Dei-Deidara-kun not coming home the other night."

Sasuke sent the smaller girl a grateful look; seeming to finally have his fears put aside. Yet just when he was FINALLY starting to relax since the moment that the group had taken a hasty retreat from his house, the youngest Uchiha felt an inhumanly warm arm sling across his shoulders while a voice that seemed to have been haunting his dreams recently practically yelled in his delicately curved ear, "Awww, I didn't know you care so much about us! I'm touched Sasuke!"

The boy in question immediately blushed at the close contact, yet much to his relief the redness that covered Sasuke's face was barely visible to those around him. Determined to make sure that it stayed that way, he quickly gave a pointed glare that could melt glass and shoved the other away from him, making Naruto pout slightly. Yet, before the blond could say a word the bell rang and forced the group to go their separate ways as Iruka gave the announcements for the day.

It was after the older male stopped talking that something well odd happened: Kakashi walked into the room causing several of the students to look up from doing their last minute homework to watch the silver haired man with interest. It wasn't everyday that they saw Kakashi leave his own classroom, let alone go into another teacher's! The man in question though just waved lazily at the students that were gazing at him so intently before turning towards Iruka with his smile being shown by his eyes since his mouth was covered once again by that orange perverted book he kept with him at all times.

"So Iruka, what about that date?" the half vampire whispered into the brown haired teacher's ear, making said human's face go bright red in embarrassment as he stuttered out as strongly as he could. Obviously failing horribly, much to every super natural creatures' amusement as they could hear what was being whispered all too well, "I-I said I wasn't interested Kakashi-san, now what will it take to get that through that thick head of yours? I repeat I am NOT interested in you nor in any other males."

"But Iruka-kun, how can you say you're not interested when you haven't even given me a chance... Alright I'll make you a deal, go on ONE date with me and if you absolutely have a miserable time then I'll leave you alone... Forever." Kakashi said with his voice now taking a slightly whining tone to it and Iruka finally caved at the pathetic looking puppy dog eyes that the older man was sending towards him. Finally replying with a defeated expression and tone as he rubbed his temples in small circles with the tips of his fingers, trying to quail the incoming migraine, "Fine one date and that's it, got it?"

Kakashi nodded his head enthusiastically and as he quickly retreated from the room he called back with a voice that was not in any way meant to be quiet as it rung throughout the quiet room, "Alright I'll pick you up tonight at 7 o'clock. See you then Iruka-CHAN!" Several of the girls in the classroom squealed at Kakashi's words as Iruka's face went bright red and just seconds after Kakashi closed the door after him, the brown haired man threw a chalkboard eraser at the place the other's head had been just seconds before.

Sasuke truthfully didn't know what to think of the exchange, but Naruto stood up and shouted towards the man that was like a father or an older brother to him, "Great job Iruka-sensei! You finally got a date!" Said male blushed angrily at the young vampire's statement and quickly grabbed ANOTHER eraser and threw it right into the blond's face making it turn completely and comically white, it was almost like a scene out of one of those old cartoons when one of the characters calls for makeup and the other person gets hit with a huge powder puff that sent a flurry of white dust into the air, face, and clothes!

Sasuke snickered loudly as this along with the rest of the class, but as the blond tried in vain to get the white dust off he only ended up smearing the powder even more. Finally the youngest Uchiha couldn't take Naruto's whining and fussing anymore and quickly the raven: turned around in his chair, pulled a cloth from his backpack, and grabbed the front of other's shirt making him lean over his desk as Sasuke started to wipe off the annoying dust.

Naruto, was in short, shocked by Sasuke's actions, but the vampire didn't dare say a word, afraid that it might make the other stop. After all, if the teen had been a cat instead of a vampire he would have purred contently at the sensation of Sasuke's soft, warm hand holding his chin in place while the smooth cloth the other was using gently removed the chalk from his face. Relaxing into the touch so much that he didn't even notice that his blue eyes had drifted close as the soothing scent that surrounded the onyx eyed boy passed into his ultra sensitive nose...

That scent was something that Naruto seemed to never be able to describe in words, yet the scent seemed to represent everything that the young human was. It had a bit of a spicy smell like bell peppers, yet there was also a sweet and warm scent that was also included, it reminded him of one of the perfumes at the mall called warm vanilla sugar. But though the scent was soothing there was something about it that made Naruto's fangs lengthen and his longing for the other's blood to almost reach its peak.

But it was right at the moment that the vampire as about to lose it when Sasuke finally drew away; almost as if he had know that it would have ended in a very ugly situation if he had stayed even a moment longer. Naruto on the other hand, had to wait a few more seconds to finally recover and stutter out with a barely visible blush crossing over his scarred cheeks, "Umm tha-thanks Sasuke." Inwardly the blond was mortified by the fact that he couldn't even talk right because he was still in the groggy, content, and almost unconscious state that the human's actions had put him in.

Sasuke though just gave a quick nod in response, though internally he was blushing at Naruto's gratitude and he wondered exactly why he had helped the blond out, but he came to the simple conclusion that it was probably just instinct since his mother had taught him to never get or keep his face dirty. And since the Uchiha didn't want to think any deeper about the subject he left it as simply as that.

Thankfully, the smirking werewolf that was sitting beside Naruto didn't get a chance to comment about the exchange as the bell rang once again and the students were pushed towards their next class. Most being still half asleep and others panicking when they finally realized that they didn't finish their homework, which was probably due today, because they had been too distracted by the interaction between Iruka and Kakashi. The spectacle between the "new" kid and their beloved president was also high on their excuse list.

It was in history that the blond was thrust back into the real world and out of his dazed state. What had caused Naruto's soberness? Well it was because Kakashi had just laid a 25 point pop quiz on his desk that he and the rest of the class needed to finish within 5 minutes! Naruto was in a complete wreak as he read over the questions and realized just how difficult they were. With thick bead of sweat running down his back, blue eyes squinted, and hands shaking the vampire started to fill in the blanks with random shit that he thought might give him a least half a point... or maybe a sixth of a point.

Taking a quick glance to his side Naruto cast eyes his eyes on Kiba who seemed to have the same expression of horror on his face as the vampire. But unlike the vampire the werewolf was able to lean down and give his dog, who was still hidden inside his bag, a scratch behind the ear for comfort and Naruto also suspected that the brown haired boy was on the border of asking the dog for the answers!

Sasuke was lucky, after all he wasn't like Naruto, the young Uchiha excelled in these kinds of situations. He didn't know when he got this strange gift of preforming excellently under pressure, sometimes even better than if he was completely calm. Easily tugging all the information from his brain that was needed to ace the annoying piece of paper. Gaara also seemed to write down the answers with ease, both completely ignoring the panicking of the other boys and girls sitting around them.

The silver haired man watched the children in amusement easily picking out the honor students from the ones that were on the edge of dropping out and everywhere in between by the speed at which each pencil moved. The mismatched colored gaze lazily shifted up towards the clock; the half vampire couldn't help but smirk at the fact that the time seemed to be up and moving slowly as to not alert the kids onto what he was up to, Kakashi lifted a large HEAVY book with unrivaled grace.

After sending one more glance at the class to make sure they were still distracted, the man then dropped the object onto the table making a loud BANG ring throughout the silent room causing several of the kids to jump while others gave out a squeak of surprise. Sasuke, on the other hand, had been doodling a few pictures of bats and pumpkins on his quiz because of Halloween coming up, but at the sound of book hitting desk his hand jerked, sending his pencil flying into the air to hit Naruto on the head!

Kakashi blinked slowly before another smirk formed on his face at the sight of Naruto rubbing a now rather large lump on his head while Sasuke continued to stare at his empty hand with a stupefied expression on his face, his mind just seemed unable to catch up with what had just happened and why the writing utensil he was holding a few short moments ago was now gone from sight.

Finally the teenager blinked and turned around to take the pencil that Naruto had managed to catch after it bounced off his skull. Uttering a quick apology the Uchiha then turned back to look at the cocky smirk that the half vampire had on his "face"; seeing the slight change in the tension around the visible parts of the elder's cheeks.

Kakashi kept that amused expression on his face as he motioned for the class to hand in their papers though several of the students were giving him dirty looks, though whether it was from the fact that he made them take a pop quiz or because he had scared the living shit out of them with the loud bang was a mystery... or maybe it was just a mixture of the two. Either way Kakashi didn't really give a damn at the moment. But still he was feeling a bit generous and being in the good mood that he was in with actually having roped Iruka into having a date with him and after the quiet amusing show from Sasuke and Naruto, Kakashi decided to hand out suckers as a reward for taking the quiz even with the knowledge that most had failed it. Chuckling lightly he explained, "This will be my little Halloween treat to you all, better hope no vampires or werewolves get ya."

It was the color and flavor of the sucker that the youngest Uchiha chose, that soon led to a very uncomfortable situation for a certain blood sucker in the room. It was such a really petty thing really, he shouldn't be getting so worked up. But the raven seemed to have a warrent out for his self control that day as the young raven had picked a cherry lollipop.

Giving his lips a rich, _alluring_, deep red color, which was very easily seen as blood covered lips by every vampire in the room, but it also gave the appearance of well-kissed lips. Naruto stiffened in response to this and could actually FEEL his problem growing, desperate for relief he quickly raised his hand, asking in a short, rushed tone to go to the bathroom. But the look in Kakashi's eyes told Naruto that the teacher HAD noticed that the blond had been staring at Sasuke the whole time he had been innocently licking away at his lollipop.

Naruto paled as Kakashi gave him a look that plainly said I-know-what's-going-on-and-I'll-exploit-it-till-the-end-of-your-days. The blond dropped his hand to his side knowing that the other was enjoying the fact that he was suffering and wasn't about to let him go to the bathroom to relieve himself of his very LARGE problem.

Desperate to get at least one crack at his new tormentor, the vampire growled lightly and barred his fangs at the half-ling before letting his head smack against his desk in frustration as he tried to keep himself from looking at Sasuke; who hadn't even noticed the exchange between the leader of their so called group and the teacher.

Much to Kakashi's disappointment Naruto's torture ended as the bed rang and faster than the human eye could comprehend the blond vampire ran out of the room and into the bathroom on the most deserted side of the school. Sasuke blinked as a rush of air whirled past him and slowly tilted his head to one side in confusion as he looked around for the cause. Finally though as the Uchiha glanced on last time of the now empty seat of the blond, he shrugged lightly, picked up his stuff, and walked to his next class with Gaara.

And so the school day continued without a single mishap, though Naruto didn't reappear until right before lunch. Unfortunately for the blond the red color of the youngest Uchiha's lips did not lessen, and as soon as the blue eyes took this in the young vampire smacked his forehead into the bark of the tree he was leaning against as the others continued to make small talk.

Truthfully Naruto just didn't know how much more he could take, digging his sharp nails into the tree in frustration, deep gashes that readily welled up with sap, the very blood of the innocent plant. At this renewed scent of pine hitting his nose Neji's pale violet eyes flickered over towards the anxious and silently despairing other; gracefully the brunette made his move. Slipping soundlessly over to Naruto, whispering softly and in as much of a comfortingly tone he could manage, "You alright?"

Naruto quickly nodded his head in response, but after a few seconds he shook it. Whispering out as his voice cracked with strain, "I-I don't know what to do Neji. He's right there and yet I can't fucking touch him! It's almost like he's teasing me on purpose. Damn it!" The blond punched the tree as the last words left his mouth, causing the whole thing to shake and drop off a large amount of dried and dying leaves onto both males causing Naruto to groan in frustration once again as the brunet brushed off the plant material with annoyed look. "Well Naruto-kun now you know what it was like for me when I first met Gaara. I do suggest though that we do not tell him what we are quite yet, you don't want to scare him off permanently after all." The whiskered male nodded his head quickly in agreement; since the mere **thought** of Sasuke avoiding him made his heart ache.

Currently the rest of the mismatched group was too busy laughing at the fact that Sai STILL hadn't gotten rid of his neon green hair to notice the exchange, or realize the trials that Naruto was constantly being put through by just being within touching distance of the raven. Yet the peacefulness of the day was not meant to last, for as the group moved into Anko's class all nine of the strange group was overcome with a sensation of foreboding... Something BIG was about to happen and it wasn't going to be good!

But as they entered the class everything seemed to be normal, as usual the vampiress turned teacher was smirking away at the helpless students and moved right back into business. Explaining the lab they were doing with ease and to the students it seemed rather simple enough. All they had to do was cut up some pieces of potato that were laid out in front of them into even smaller slices and then adding them to different liquids to see how many bubbles would form as a chemical reaction took place.

The lab partners, as always, were the person sitting next to them; so Gaara and Sasuke found themselves quiet happily partners and as the red head poured the liquids into the test tubes Sasuke started to cut the starchy lumps....and then it happened.

The youngest Uchiha had jumped at the sound of a young girl's squeak from the other side of the room as one of her vials over flowed with one of the chemicals, and almost instantly Sasuke paid the price of becoming distracted. A hiss of pain escaped from his lips as the sharp tip of the knife cut open the tip of his index finger, causing blood to immediately weep from the wound with a flourish.

Naruto turned slowly, agonizingly slow! Focusing instantly on Sasuke, eyes wide and a deep ruby red in color as he gazed at the blood coming from the raven's cut. That blood, oh that sweet sweet smelling blood seemed to be making the blond's instincts go wild and cause all rational thought to fly out the window and into the school courtyard. The blond wanted to feed and Sasuke was going to be his prey, but just when the crazed vampire was going to leap; Sai dropped two of the test tubes to the ground making a thick, lung clogging, acidic smoke to erupt as the reactive liquids mixed.

The smoke covered the room quickly and screams exploded as others accidentally flung their experiments to the ground in their panic to cover their mouths and close their eyes from the stinging smoke. No one was able to see Sai tackle Naruto, who was now convulsing wildly as he tried to reach the stunned and still bleeding Uchiha. Neji and Kiba also rushed to the blond's side as Sai was thrown painfully into another student's desk when Naruto punched the black haired vampire square in the face.

Hinata was also not faring well, curling up in a tight ball at the bottom of her desk; twitching wildly as blood lust and fear of her instincts rolled over her thin frame. The purple haired teacher was beside Gaara in a flash as she whispered out harshly, eyes flashing dangerously as Shikamaru rushed to evacuate the other students so they wouldn't be able to see the struggling super natural beings when the smoke cleared, "Hurry up and take the newbie to the nurse before Naruto completely loses it!"

The red head didn't argue as he grabbed Sasuke's arm and rushed out of the room, ignoring the crashes that were happening behind them. The other human didn't, or better said couldn't, say a word as his mind tried to figure out what the hell had happened. Yet as Sasuke got pulled into the smokeless hallway, he realized that he had more important things to worry about and THAT was the fact that blood was STILL seeping out of his finger and had made a track of red liquid all the way down to his elbow!

Drip... Drip... Drip. A few bright drops landed on the white tiles of the floor. The sound echoing on in the Uchiha's ears as the color slowly started to drain from his face. His thin frame started to shake like a leaf barely holding onto the stem of a dying tree. Sasuke couldn't move! He couldn't even breath as he stared at the thin river going down his limb. Suddenly the dark orbs were hidden from wide as he shut his eyes tightly, his ears suddenly filled with the horrid sound of a woman's scream and a man's startled cry.

Sasuke was being dragged back into the painful and vivid memory of seeing the crashing of his parents' car right in front of their house as the car suffered a head on collision with a truck. The youngest Uchiha had scrambled out of the house to see the cause with his brother hot on his heels. But at the sight of the shrapnel that consisted of metal and glass Sasuke could barely recognize where his parents' car started and where the truck ended. The worst part though, oh the worst part was seeing the blood running onto the pavement of the streets, pooling from the faces of his parents. It was the only time Itachi had held him since he was a small child, and the teen's heart ached to be in his brother's embrace once again as the horrid memory remained imprinted permanently inside his skull.

Gaara was almost as pale and sickly looking as his friend at the sight of so much blood coming from such a small self inflicted wound. With worry printed on his face the red head jerked Sasuke's uninjured hand almost violently as he dragged him towards the nurse's, unaware of the fact that he had saved the younger from suffering a completely and utter mental break down as he was forced to concentrate on where his feet were going and keeping up with the fast pace of the other.

The two boys didn't say a word as they started to move towards the nurse's office, not showing the slightest bit of interest towards the rest of the class. Which were all to the point of panicking at the fact that their teacher and the rest of Naruto's group were still inside the smug filled classroom. As the teenagers finally entered the medical room both were greeted by the sight of a VERY busty, blond haired, older woman that was sitting in front of a computer reading down a list of students that had medical problems and had medicine that was to be kept in the office at all times.

The blond's honey colored eyes were on them the second that they moved completely into the room and before Sasuke could even attempt to explain what had happened the woman started to give orders to her assistant, a young black haired woman that was previously sorting through files in the connecting room, "Shizune, get me some antiseptic, gaze, towels, a bowl of warm water, and medical tape. Gaara get him on the bed, while I wash my hands."

The red head did as he was told, giving the Uchiha a comforting glance that hold him that if he followed the orders of the blond without protest then everything would work out nicely. At the sight of Sasuke keeping his eyes from the running blood, Gaara had a concerned expression cross his face. He hadn't pegged Sasuke for being someone squeamish after all. Yet Sasuke continued to wait silently for the care of the two woman as Gaara sat in another nearby chair to oversee the happenings. Before the two knew it the black haired woman brought the materials over saying in shock as she looked at the teenager's blood covered arm, "Here you are Ms. Tsunade... Oh Kami what happened to you kiddo?"

Sasuke, glad for a chance to break the deafening silence, quickly explained how he had accidentally cut his finger open with a knife and Shizune nodded her head in understanding. Yet all the while that the teen had been speaking the true nurse, now known as Tsunade, didn't even look the slightest bit interested as she dipped the towel in the warm water before drawing it down the slim arm of the other. Picking up the rapidly drying blood and showing unblemished pale skin. Quickly working the once white towel up to the hand and fingers of the raven, the nurse let out a soft sigh of relief at the fact that the wound was in fact shallow and that it only LOOKED bad.

Wiping off the wound with antiseptic and ignoring the loud hiss that Sasuke gave out in response, she finally deemed the cut clean enough and wrapped a gaze bandage around the finger, securing it in place with two stripes of tape as she explained simply, locking her intense eyes with the ones of the young boy, "Alright, it should heal within a week, but you have to promise me something. Can you do that... Sasuke, was it?"

The boy in question nodded his head to both questions causing the blond woman to give out a small smile as she explained, her voice now taking a no nonsense tone, "I only want two things from you, Sasuke-san. First of all, I want you to clean and change the bandages everyday to keep infection out. And secondly I want you to be more careful. Now then I believe the bell is going to ring soon, which means by the time you get back to the classroom and gather your stuff you'll be able to go home." Sasuke and Gaara nodded their heads in agreement as they took the offered passes from Shizune and not wasting a second the two best friends moved back to their hopefully aired out classroom.

The red head's green eyes glanced over to Sasuke as they made the silent track through the empty hallways, and the smaller human couldn't help but let out a small smile at the sight of the his friend glaring at the bandage with an annoyed look. Gaara was inwardly terrified at the same time though, after all just the thought of maybe, just maybe, that Sasuke had seen Naruto's eyes changing color or the fact that the blond had been tackled by Sai.

_'Oh well, only time will tell if Sasuke noticed.'_ He thought to himself with a small sigh that made the raven send him a weird look.

XXXXXX With Naruto's Gang XXXXXXX

Anko's brown eyes were flashing with absolute killer intent as she stared down the small group of supernaturals sitting in her classroom. Truthfully the young beings would rather be doing what the rest of the students were doing, and that was starting on their homework since the lab had pretty much been ruined and pushed off for another day. It was becoming increasingly obvious though by the hushed whispers and jeers that the brats were more interested in seeing their classmates getting chewed out by the usually easy going, if slightly crazy teacher.

Finally the woman spoke as she turned away from the wide eyes that belonged to the younger blood suckers and lone werewolf, "You five will be staying after class; I have some choice words for you that are not supposed to be heard by the rare virgin ears in this room." Several of the teens let out a few muffled snorts of laughter that this statement, though were quickly silenced by the cold look that Neji gave them. The elder vampiress gave the group one more annoyed look before motioning for them to go back to their seats and work on the assignment, as she herself went behind her desk to send a message to the office**.**

The last three remaining human members of Naruto's gang winced at the sight of their friends looking so upset and in trouble, but inwardly they were glad that it wasn't them at the end of the sadistic teacher's wrath; but hey who wouldn't be? But everyone's attention was soon jerked away from their individual thoughts by the sound of the door opening and the sight of the two reentering figures of Gaara and Sasuke. The later of which even gave a small wave to show that everything was okay, making the class let out a collective sigh of relief.

Naruto's eyes, on the other hand, remained lower he felt... he felt horrible. Would he... Could he really have lost control so easily? Would he really have jumped over the desk to attack the youngest Uchiha if he hadn't been stopped by his fellow clan members? Could he really have ended Sasuke's life without a thought, while he feasted on the life giving blood of the raven headed boy? Naruto closed his eyes, he knew that from this day onward he would have to be more cautious around the raven, after all, he had smelled the blood coming from the wound and it teased him even now though the wound had been sealed and cleaned.

Yet the youngest Uchiha was completely unaware of the fact that he had caused so much trouble to the supernatural beings in the room as he continued to work on his homework like nothing had changed, though he flinched from time to time when the hard pencil pressed against his injured finger. Finally after several minutes of agonizing silence the bell declared freedom for the bored and anxious students.

Sasuke let out a soft relieved sigh as he gathered his things without a thought, walking out the classroom with the rest of the class. Unaware of the fact that his ride, Gaara, had sent one last worried glance back at the group of supernaturals and more specifically his lover, Neji. Yet when the green eyes met purple the vampire gave a small nod and smile to try and tell the other to not worry.

Sighing softly the red head nodded back and followed after the raven leaving Naruto, Sai, Hinata, and Kiba in Anko's classroom to await her wrath and lecture.

Sai's dark eyes remained closed as he listen to the humans leave the room, before finally letting out a low breath as he mentally prepared himself for the screams that were sure to erupt from the older supernatural. The black haired male didn't even need to turn his head to know that Hinata was staring at the ground in shame and at the sound of a soft growl coming from a few feet away from him, he knew Kiba probably had an annoyed look on his face. He also knew that Neji was probably just sitting silently with his arms crossed and carefully watching the older supernatural in front of him and his companions.

Naruto, on the other hand, wasn't faring as elegantly as the rest of the group. A constant trembling had taken over his body, his usually tan skin, now more like an ashen color. A fine layer of sweat covered his body and his breathing was deep, yet erratic. All in all, he looked like shit. Thoughts of what he had been about to do were still going through his head, the sweet smell of Sasuke's blood remained in the air, and even faint as it was, it threw his senses into overload. Damn.... he was so scared.

The purple haired woman sent another snarl at the other creatures before her, but she didn't say a word for the simple fact that she was waiting for Kakashi to come and help her in delivering a strong lecture to the foolish and reckless fledglings. Yet, though she hid it well, the scent of that Uchiha brat's blood was even taunting her, making her feel like her thirst was hitting her like a ton of bricks... which was a lot even to a vampire! Anko shook her head in frustration as she continued to pace behind her desk, thoughts as clouded as the blond's.

Time continued to go by, yet none of those present in the room uttered a word. The air was completely saturated with the nearly suffocating feeling that was known as tension. The only sounds resonating in the classroom were the continuous ticking of the clock, and Naruto's still heavy panting. A couple minutes later, and Neji was ready to jump out the window just to get away from the awkward situation, and remember he was one of the calmest of the group! Yet if the beating vein in Anko's forehead was any indication to go by.... which usually was a VERY precise and unfailing indication to go by, the vampiress was willing to follow the young one in his desperate act.

Some more minutes passed and an annoyed tapping of the equally annoyed teacher's foot was added to the constant sounds surrounding them all in the heavy tension. Some time after this sound development, practically every being inside the classroom was ready to either pull their own hair, eyes, and or appendages out.... or that of a fellow companion's... When Kakashi Hatake finally appeared, walking through the door with lazy, dragging steps, and eyes reverently fixed on the orange book in his hands. Without breaking his stare from the perverted source of literature, the silver haired man spoke, his voice soft and unapologetic, "I'm sorry about my late arrival, a student wanted to know about the millinery '101 Practical Excuses for Tardiness' technique and I was honor bound to explain it in length."

Anko snarled at the silver haired man's stupid excuse for his lateness and let her feelings be known through her voice as she explained what exactly had taken place inside of her classroom during the last hour of the school day. The science teacher even took it upon herself to explain each and every one of the group's reactions to Sasuke's accident and blood. Yet with a guilty tone she added how it affected even her, an older veteran that had been in very bloody situations and didn't even bat an eyelash. Each of the kids twitched or flinched when it was explained about what they had done, showing either shame or embarrassment.

Kakashi's face remained unchanged through the whole tirade, silently analyzing every piece of information given. Every time one of the teenager's names came up, the silver haired man's gaze would lock onto that person, gauging reactions and behaviors. He couldn't help widening his eyes in surprise, however, when Naruto's actions were told, and said vampire flinched as if he had received a physical blow.

Once Anko was finished retelling the incident, all eyes locked onto Kakashi, waiting for some kind of reaction. With his eyes closed and a deep frown marring his forehead, the half vampire looked deep in thought; the seconds ticked by, seemingly longer because of the impenetrable silence in the room. Suddenly, Kakashi's eyes shot open, and with a loud voice, he exclaimed, "It's decided! I'll take Iruka to Brew-Bar for our date!!" And with a hidden smile, he turned around, heading for the door; leaving behind a whole pack of shocked supernatural beings, "Oh, and children...? You better feed well tonight... Pein and I will be intensifying your training for control first thing tomorrow..." Without saying another word, the eccentric man left the classroom.

Anko and the rest of the creatures in the room felt a large amount of sweat forming on the back of their heads as they watched the man depart with a soft hum. After a few seconds of silence the purple haired vampiress couldn't stop the smacking of a hand to her forehead in absolute disbelief and frustration. Sure training might help the brats, but that didn't fix the problem of WHY exactly Sasuke seemed to be so fucking irresistible to every super natural being he seemed to come across. But as her hand slowly dropped to her side she turned back to the young ones still gathered in her classroom, before growling out gruffly as she pointed to the door, "You heard him, now get the hell out of here before I charge you for the test tubes you broke!"

The fledglings didn't have to be told twice and quickly moved towards the door to make their escape, but at the sight of Naruto being the last to drag himself from the classroom with a sour look still on his face, Anko whispered out in slight concern for the usually hyper blond. "Naruto, I think you will be the one that needs the most training. I suggest you might switch to feeding more actively so you won't be so frustrated and tempted around Sasuke-kun."

Naruto barely raised his head to show his understanding to the vampiress, before continuing his defeated-and-depress march out of the room. He felt so guilty... and so damn stupid! He was supposed to be the older one, the one with most experience and control! And yet... He had been the one to pose the greatest threat to the little Uchiha that had just entered their lives. He wouldn't allow himself to commit the same mistake; hell, he couldn't even think about the very real chance that he could have actually KILLED Sasuke had Sai not stopped him when he did.

With a frown on his face and a notoriously more confident stride, Naruto had remember the vow that he had made to himself that morning in the Uchiha's kitchen and this experience just strengthened his promise to NEVER let harm come to Sasuke... Especially from himself! He just wouldn't be able to live with himself if something were to happen to the little human because of him. He needed to get stronger, and if Naruto was completely sure about one aspect of his, it was his determination. He would be able to control his thirst even if it was the last thing he ever did. And with a last decisive nod to himself, he followed his friends outside the school.

XX BREAK XX

For Sasuke the next few months passed peacefully and Itachi continued to try and spend every free moment with his younger brother. The two actually managed to get into the local aquarium for free to see where Kisame worked. The blue haired man was working in a tank filled with large sand and tiger sharks; creatures that people would normally stay well away from if they valued their appendages. But much to the Uchihas' surprise the animals seemed to actually loved their caretaker, nuzzling up against the other's wet suit with their noses and willingly letting the other flip them over onto their backs. Kisame seemed to be such a wonder that he was comfortably placed on the front of all the covers of the aquarium's maps and brochures, the man was a main attraction!

Yet much to both of the ravens' relief the attention didn't seem to be going the other's head as he waved off the people asking for autographs to talk to his closest friend and the lad that he thought was as much his little brother as he was Itachi's. Immediately they started to question Kisame's strange abilities, but only got a short laugh in response as he explained that it just seemed to be a talent of his and that the animals would even jump out of the water like dolphins with just a wave of his hand.

Not all of Sasuke's time was with his brother though, for as the days went by Naruto's group had also grown closer to the youngest Uchiha. So much so that Itachi was now used to seeing Kiba raiding their fridge every few days.

It was on a Saturday night though that would be the true beginning in an extreme change in Sasuke's life. Naruto had called Sasuke telling him that they had all planned to go to their favorite pizza place for dinner, and even with the strange tension in his tone that the blond spoke with the raven agreed without a thought. The ride in its self was not very eventful as they piled into Shikamaru's van and then into the comfortable, large and very well known restaurant. Moving easily into the back corner that the group had claimed for themselves over the years.

Yet as the minutes started to increase in number, so did the confusion of the Uchiha as he took in the short and curt conversations that were taking place between the members of the group. Why was the normally easy going group so serious today? Unfortunately Sasuke may have been far better off if he never knew, for as the waitress left to tell the cooks their order, it was time for the truth to be reveled.

Naruto was squirming in his seat, stealing glances every few minutes to the little human sitting beside him. The blond was nervous... frighteningly so. He was painfully aware of the stares of the rest of the supernaturals on him silently waiting for his next move. He had to do this... he had to tell Sasuke about his kind, his history... And the very real danger lurking in the shadows.

But damn it, the risk was so high! What if the little Uchiha's safety became jeopardized... What if the knowledge of this world hidden to humans put Sasuke in the line of sight of not-so-friendly creatures... What if the raven became so disgusted with his monstrous self that he left forever... Just the thought of losing Sasuke caused a sharp pain to cut through the vampire's heart. Yet he really didn't have a choice. Releasing a long, deep sigh that deflated his entire body, Naruto took one last breath. Taking in the sweet scent that was purely Sasuke, and turning his body so he could face said boy, "Sasuke, I'm a vampire."

Onyx colored eyes flickered towards the blond, but soon the owner just rolled the orbs as he took a sip from his drink. Of course Sasuke didn't believe what the other was saying, in fact he was more than a little annoyed by the fact that Naruto was playing around when it was obvious that the rest of the group was upset about something. An issue that seemed to be needing to be taken care of as soon as possible. But still the Uchiha faltered at the serious expression on the usually cheery face of their "leader", he pushed it down though to say simply, "That's more of a joke to pull on Halloween dobe. Maybe next year you can try it again."

The blond was frozen in place; his body still rigid and slightly hunched over in a defensive pose... as if expecting a blow. His clear blue eyes blinking in fast succession, trying to understand the human's words. Sasuke didn't believe him! Well, Naruto never thought of a contingency plan in case this was the outcome of his revelation, so, he did the only thing he could at such a short notice: whine and fight. "I'm not joking teme! I'm really a centuries old powerful creature of the night!!"

Most of the other occupants of the table rolled their eyes at the childish response from the blond vampire; Neji even had to physically restrain himself from doing a rather unbefitting face palm. Thankfully Gaara's nervously tight grip on his hand stopped this action.

Sasuke, on the other hand, once again felt the urge to roll his eyes, but this time withheld the action as he turned to look towards the blond. Annoyance palpable all around his body as he said simply, "There is no such things as vampires and you are even more of a dobe than I thought to try and make me think that YOU, of all people, could be a one. Aren't those creatures supposed to be... I don't know; pale, afraid of crosses and garlic, have red eyes, dressed in fancy clothes, and most importantly be cool and calm?"

The vampire pursed his lips in annoyance; his cheeks inflating, giving him the look of a pissed off psychotic chipmunk. How could Sasuke possibly, not believe him? Here he was placing his heart and soul on a plate, yet the other acted like he didn't even give a damn!"It's true teme! Actually practically everyone at this table is a vampire... Well, except for Kiba, who is a werewolf.... and Shikamaru, Lee, Haku and Gaara that are humans... But yeah, it's true!"

"Yes, all true Sasuke-kun." Was the cheerful comment from Sai who still maintained his humorous fake smile, eyes alight with the fact that he thought it was hilarious that the current situation was now biting Naruto back in the ass. With a deep sigh the rest of the people around the table also gave short nods to Sasuke, indicating their agreement in the matter. Even Gaara, resting a comforting hand on the Uchiha's shoulder gave his agreement in a serious voice, "It's true, Sasuke..."

Sasuke just shook his head did the others really expect him to believe that there were such things as vampires and werewolves, and that some of those beings were his so called friends?! The raven was starting to get frustrated, maybe this was some kind of initiation or something. That thought made the youngest Uchiha's anger deflate slightly as he decided to entertain the other teens for the hell of it by saying, "If you want me to believe you, I will need some kind of proof."

Naruto's eyes took on a lighter tone as those words crossed Sasuke's lips. They were convincing him and providing proof would be easy enough. "Okay Sasuke, if it is proof you want, then proof is what you'll get! Pay attention to my eyes and teeth." He opened his eyes wide, locking them onto the dark irises of the human besides him and pulling back his lips into a mock snarl. The shift into his primal self was easy, all he had to do was pour all of his concentration onto Sasuke: his pale, creamy skin; the blue veins that pulsed full with blood so close to the surface... gods, the sweet, sweet blood calling to him. It didn't even take a full second for the blue jewels that were his eyes to bleed a deep crimson color, the dark pupil contracting so much it was barely a dot in the red sea; his teeth and fangs elongated to triple their normal size, abnormally white and sharp... the features of a predator.

The Uchiha's eyes widened in disbelief and slowly the gears in his head started to move over the information that he was getting from just those two features. Sure there might have been color changing contacts, but that didn't explain the fangs. There was no way around it, what the blond was saying was true. He was a vampire, a blood sucking creature! Out of reflex and the urge to obey the instincts screaming in his ears, Sasuke jumped to his feet. The chair tumbling over behind him, catching the back of his knees and sending him crashing to the floor, his head meeting the hard pavement.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hyrulehalfbreed: There finally updated, stupid school. -Sighs- well spring break is here and I want to update at least two of my stories. The next I am hoping to attack now is Akatsuki Servants.

**Alright everyone PLEASE REVIEW AND BE KIND!!**


	10. Explanations and Demons

Hyrulehalfbreed: Alright you guys demanded it and here it is the next chapter ^^; oh my how can little Sasuke react to all this information? What are these shadows lurking around, planning the defeat of all races: human, vampire, and werewolf alike?!

I do NOT own Naruto or the wonderful characters!

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**  
_

Naruto realized too late that, just maybe, his method of truth revelation was a bit over the top. Of course he had this epiphany while watching Sasuke's terrified expression... Closely followed by his escape attempt, which culminated in the pretty raven haired boy sprawled on the floor and unconscious. Well, that really didn't go as planned. Quickly jumping to his feet, Naruto crouched down next to the passed out Uchiha, carefully checking his head for any concussion... And making sure to avoid eye contact with the red headed human whose glare was more than probably promising a long and painful period of suffering.

As soon as he was certain Sasuke was well, besides the unconscious part, of course, Naruto effortlessly picked him up and carried him outside so as to avoid anymore unwanted attention. After all the crashing of body and chair had gained the attention of almost every person in the room. Some even standing up to offer assistance though Neji coolly stated that it wasn't necessary and sent the confused bystanders back to their meals and company.

XXX After a Few Agonizing Minutes XXX

Slowly, long eyelashes fluttered as the lids opened to reveal as pair of confused and dazed orbs of the purest onyx. A small groan left parted and rosy colored lips as the pale skinned form forced his stiff muscles to sit up from the cold pavement. Inwardly he wondered why in the world he could have been sleeping on the sidewalk in the first place and not in his comfortable bed. The neon lights of the sign that attracted attention to the pizza restaurant bared down hard on the group, which were watching closely for any sign that Sasuke was fully conscious once again.

Slowly the memories came back to the Uchiha and soon his head snapped up to look dead into two bright blood red eyes.

As soon as obsidian orbs locked with his own ruby ones, Naruto allowed a wide smile to appear on his face. Sasuke hadn't been unconscious for long, and still the crippling sensation of worry and helplessness had overtaken the blond's heart... Now all was fine, and the heavy weight of disheartening emotions disappeared. However, Naruto's relief was short lived as he remembered too late that his face was still bare of control. The mask of normality was off, leaving just the beastly visage of a feral creature. Sasuke's terror filled eyes and tense muscles were worse than the proverbial stake to the heart.

Sasuke felt the urge to run and every muscle that made up his body itched in tension, yet he only backed up slightly, into the fronts of Gaara's knees as a result. The red head in question, quickly leaned down to put a comforting hand atop the raven's shoulder. But even though his face remained impassive his dark eyes were a lit with emotions that he usually kept down, now his fear was visible to all as his gaze remained stubbornly locked with the ruby one's of Naruto.

Naruto backed away slightly, the sharp pain in his chest at the obvious fear Sasuke had of him reflecting onto his face. In the back of his head he was nervous that the tight grimace on his face would make him even more terrifying to the human. Taking a deep breath he willed his body to calm down. The blond concentrated until he was certain his face was a soft mask of calm... until he felt his eyes were, at the very least, a dark purple: neither red nor his human blue. Slowly, carefully, he extended a hand towards the shivering raven, begging with his eyes, "Please, Sasuke... don't fear me..."

Sasuke had been watching the other's transformation with an odd sense of amazement and as the other's eyes changed color the Uchiha's mind started to turn its wheels. Was this really the same old Naruto, were these really his wonderfully close friends? A small frown tugged at the corners of his mouth and at the sound of the other's soft plea and sad eyes Sasuke couldn't help but let the famous smirk spread across his face and he lightly, playfully, slapped the hand away muttering, "Who could ever be afraid of a dobe like you?"

For a moment there, just for ONE moment right there, when Sasuke slapped his hand away, Naruto felt as if his heart had fallen out of his chest. Thank Nature that it only lasted for a second before the beautiful, adorable smirk spread across the raven's still slightly wary face. Sasuke wasn't afraid. He hadn't lost his addicting raven; a wide smile spread across the blond's face as all feelings of doubt and fear at the prospect of loss fled his body. Feeling his shoulders relax with this new knowledge, the vampire allowed his head to drop forward, looking as if his neck couldn't hold it up any longer after such a strenuous experience. "Who you calling dobe, teme...?"

The raven chuckled softly in response as he stood up and placed a hand on his hip as he poked the blond in the middle of the forehead, much like his own bother did to him from time to time whenever he had said or done something stupid, "Geeze, lighten up. Did you really think that I'd leave my newest friends over something like this?" As soon as the raven's warm fingers made impact with the blond's forehead, said forehead scrunched up in an overly done, yet no less honest, frown.

He said he won't leave... and he physically assaulted an ages old vampire... and now he's laughing with a bunch of other vampires... and a werewolf. The frown continued to grow deeper and deeper until Naruto was fairly certain that at least one vein had snapped inside his skull. Just what the hell was wrong with this human? Taking a subtle sniff of the air around him, Naruto grew even more upset at the realization that there weren't anymore traces of fear around Sasuke. He really wasn't afraid of them. Scowling even more as he processed these thoughts, Naruto quickly looked to the side, trying to avoid the stares from his friends. Didn't this human have ANY self preservation instincts?

Sasuke frowned slightly at the sudden quietness of the blond vampire and turned to the other feeling a small frown tug on his own lips and slowly he asked in confusion, "What's the matter with you Uzumaki?" There was tension in the air and it was growing with each passing second as he studied the familiar face of the blond haired male.

Naruto tried, in vain, to smooth his expression into a sort of normalcy. "Nothing," was his court reply as he avoided locking gazes with the human. How could he possibly explain his reasoning? It wasn't as if Sasuke's trust was something bad, quite the contrary actually. It's just that... the lack of fear, of instinctual preservation, made him feel uneasy. What if he reacted likewise to demons, or others of his kind? How could Naruto know for certain the raven was safe when he had this knowledge in his hands...? He needed time to think about these things before he said or did something that he would regret later on. "Let's go back to your house. It'll be better if we explain things there." His voice was low and rough, as if it pained him to talk and... in fact it did.

The youngest Uchiha frowned at the statement and felt worry bubble up inside him as he followed the group back into Shikamaru's van. The owner of which quickly started up the vehicle and turned the massive heap of metal towards their newest member's house. The air was thick with many emotions: fear and confusion to name only a few. Sasuke felt slightly aggravated by this fact, after all he had accepted his friends even with their strange... "attributes", so what could be the problem? Looking to the red head beside him, he let his questioning thoughts be seen on his face as the tires continued to soar over the pavement.

Naruto had his forehead pressed to the cool glass of the window, eyes unfocused and clouded. His conflicting emotions were tiring him immensely. How was it possible that Sasuke didn't feel even slightly weary of them? How was it comprehensible that a human didn't instinctively KNOW to stay away from them? Even Gaara had needed time to warm up to all of them, and he was only truly comfortable when Neji was close by, even now. The blond vampire closed his eyes, allowing the soft murmurs around him to lull him into a state of rest.

They would all have to talk to Sasuke about the dangers of their species and ones that were ranked among the supernatural, strange, and unknown. Naruto knew, deep down in his heart, that he would never be able to forgive himself if something happened to the little raven because they didn't warn him properly or by enough.

The youngest Uchiha that was causing all this trouble frowned in annoyance as he watched the others speak with guarded tones and expressions, oh how very much he wanted to scream at them to stop treating him like a two year old. But he held his tongue, after all he didn't want the creatures of the night deciding to not tell him anything and remain to their infuriating secrets and silence! Finally the sight of the approaching house caused all of the people crowded inside the van to let out a sigh of relief. The fact that Itachi's car was gone was also a bonus!

Kiba was the first to jump out of the car, groaning in an obvious theatrical display and stretching his supposedly cramped muscles in a dramatic way. Naruto would have normally been right behind him, making even more overdone dramatic movements to compete with the werewolf, but not this time. This time he just got out of the vehicle, eyes still clouded and a tight expression on his face.

Waiting for the little Uchiha to open the door, Naruto kept on repeating time and again what he was planning to tell Sasuke. He'd have to be careful about this information; he knew enough about Sasuke to know he'd probably do something stupid and reckless if a complicated situation arose... Naruto would have to be very thorough when explaining the dangers of their world.

As soon as they were all inside the house, Naruto plopped down on one end of the sofa, and watched as everyone else took seats around him.

Sasuke tilted his head slowly at the expression that still darkened the blond male's face, but he kept his own face carefully emotionless. Slowly the youngest Uchiha moved into the living room as well, sitting on the love seat with Gaara and watching as the others made themselves comfortable as well. Neji leaning against the wall by Gaara's side, Sai, Hinata, and Kiba joining Naruto on the couch. Haku, Lee, and Shikamaru spread about on arm chairs and leaning against any free patch of wall.

The raven watched both the supernatural beings and the humans adjusting themselves uncomfortably, specifically if he cast his gaze on any of them for too long. His mind was a tumble as he took in features and memories of precious moments from these past few months, knowing these were the people that dragged him out of his depression from his parents death. Hell he didn't even kick or scream once when Naruto constantly text him to ask what he was up to on a free day.

Sasuke's thinking was interrupted though when he heard a long intake of breath and seeing Naruto preparing himself to speak the raven broke any plans the vampire had as he spoke bluntly, "I have a few questions if you don't mind." Naruto closed his mouth with an audible click. His mind suddenly felt foggy and a heavy feeling settled on his chest; he couldn't even remember what he was about to say. He was nervous. Very, very nervous. Of course Sasuke would have questions. What sane human wouldn't be curious about the world he was tangling himself in.... and how could he run far away from it..?**  
**

A sharp pain suddenly shot through Naruto's chest. He couldn't even think about the little raven turning his back on them. He just hoped Sasuke would keep an open mind to their answers, their lifestyles... So taking another deep breath, the blond gave a silent nod to the human before him, signaling him to ask away.

Sasuke managed a small smile at the fact that his act of being calm and cool on the outside seemed to be working its magic on all those around him, just like it had been before he had even learned this information. Finally with a soft breath and the smile quickly being wiped off his face he spoke, "Do garlic, crosses, holy water, and sunlight actually affect you guys in the slightest?"

Naruto was slightly taken aback by the serious expression Sasuke had on his face while making his question. And more than a little hurt that the other boy seemed so interested in knowing how to harm him and his kind. Even so, Naruto managed to control his expression and in a slightly cold voice he answered with as few of words as possible, "Most of that stuff is bullshit. Silver can weaken us, or cause serious harm if it gets inside our bodies... Sunlight is terribly annoying because our eyes are sensitive with the fact that we are naturally nocturnal... Garlic simply smells awful, but that's about it."

Sasuke nodded his head to this, mind working to memorize all this before he asked the next few questions on the list he had formed in the car, tone forever slow and even, "So how old exactly are all of you? Are vampires born or bitten?" He spoke this questions easily though he was inwardly confused and worried by the frigidness the blond had taken towards him.

Naruto, body still tense, frowned in thought at Sasuke's question. The raven haired boy had managed to surprise him with his unknowingly profound question. "It's... rather complicated, Sasuke. Vampires can either be created through a ritual of blood, or just be born... The later being a seriously rare case. But then again, these different births also imply different developments, different behavior and powers... It's all quite hard to explain. The truth is I'm about 1,700 along with Hinata and Kiba. Sai is 316 and Neji is almost 1,800 now. You see a person that was turned at the age of 20 would still look and act like a 20 year old, aging like a vampire from that age on. Most stop aging physically at the age of about 23,000 and such."

"Were any of you born?" Sasuke asked slowly, inwardly flinching at tone the other was continuing to speak with, so guardedly and with a hint of anger that was not very well hidden to the Uchiha's trained ears. Yet why was he so upset with him, he just trying to gain more knowledge after all? Truthfully even though he was still blown away by these ages he decided to push it away for pondering later.

"Neji, Hinata, and I were born vampires. Sai was turned; and Kiba belongs to an ancient clan of werewolves, but he's still a pup in werewolf years, so he's not entirely developed physically." Naruto's voice was still terse and somewhat cold, but he was also calmer. He kept on repeating as mantra in his head that Sasuke wouldn't hurt them, that he was only asking this things out of curiosity. It did the job for the most part on controlling his temper.

The raven slowly nodded his head before asking one last question, "Neji, Hinata, and Sai's skin are ice cold, but when I-I was sitting in your lap your skin was very hot to the touch." As Sasuke added this simple observation, he was truly afraid that the other was angry about revisiting that little accident during the game of truth and dare.**  
**

Naruto couldn't prevent the wide grin from stretching over his face even if he had wanted to. By the Gods... what he wouldn't give to have the little raven on his lap once more. Of course, the question attached to the reminder was more than enough to dampen his spirits and he answered with a heavy and slightly subdued tone, "It's a curse... Makes my skin warmer than the average vampire. It also makes me burn energy faster so I have to feed more frequently than normal as well."

Sasuke smiled softly at the fact that the other was now in a little bit of a better mood if the grin was any hint, the mention of a curse once again confused him. Yet at the look accompanied by the explanation the Uchiha bit his tongue to keep himself from asking more about it. Instead he shivered as a new question popped into his mind from the comment about feeding, he knew this was an important fact that he needed to know about for sure, "How often exactly do you all need to feed?"

_'He just had to ask that, didn't he?' _Naruto couldn't help but think as he looked pointedly at Sasuke's eyes. Taking a deep breath while trying to steel his resolve as much as possible, the blond gave his answer, unable to stop the resented tone from seeping to his voice, "Normally, feeding once a month is more than sufficient. A vampire can last for longer periods of time if necessary, but the hunger weakens them and makes them more feral and dangerous. A vampire can also choose to feed more frequently and thus making them stronger though at the same time dependent on those feedings. In my case... because of the curse, have to feed at least once a week if I want to avoid loosing my mind..."

Sasuke shivered again though he nodded his head in understanding as he spoke again, deciding that it was better to hit the subject hard and swift to get it out of the way, hopefully putting at ease his odd friends, "So you feed completely off of humans?

"Uh, yeah... Yes, yes we feed on human blood..." Naruto answered hesitantly, though he quickly jumped to elaborate when he noticed the slightly panicked look on Sasuke's face, "But we try not to kill the victim! I mean lunch! I mean... uh... the person we feed on? Ugh, what I want to say is that the person goes into a sort of a trance while we feed, and we never take enough blood to kill. Well... most times and once we're done no wound remains on the person and they go on with their lives without remembering those short minutes... So, yeah that's it."

Sasuke blinked slowly at this information, deciding to hold in any comments about the sometimes and food references. Slowly he let out a loud sigh letting the seconds tick by with the exhalation of carbon dioxide from his lungs, until he finally breathed in to speak one last question as he took in the stiffness and nervousness of everyone in the room and Gaara's secretly pleading expression to accept all this in stride, "Is there any thing else that is important that I should know about?"

"Just try to stay away from any vampires or other mythical creatures that aren't us or don't belong to our clan, all of which HAVE to be introduced to you by at least one of us or it could get rather messy." Naruto was quick to answer this question; he wanted to make sure early on that Sasuke would always be aware of the danger around him, not that he would allow any harm to reach the raven haired boy in the first place, but still it was good to be on the safe side of such things.

The Uchiha was completely silent as he thought over all the information that was willingly given and slowly he closed his eyes. When the orbs were finally revealed again from under the lids as he spoke one simple word with a soft nod to his head, "Okay."

Naruto was baffled. His body was still a tangle of tense muscles because of Sasuke's questions. He had revealed things about his kind that were never spoken out loud. He'd told him of their feeding habits and unpredictable behavior in times of stress. Yet the raven haired human could only say 'Okay'... 'Okay'?!?! As if Naruto had just told him that he'd call him that afternoon! "What do you mean with 'Okay'? Are you really fine with everything I just told you?!"

The raven shrugged his shoulders carelessly as he leaned back in the couch with a relaxed aura crossing his entire form as he spoke with a soft smirk spreading across his face as he kept his eyes locked with the shocked blue ones of the vampire leader, "Were you TRYING to scare me away from you all? If that is the case you had better do better than that since Gaara can tell you from experience that I'm used to hanging around mentally unstable males and their own odd hobbies and habits."

"What the hell does that mean?!" Naruto didn't want to be so rude, he really didn't, but he couldn't help to have such an explosive reaction when hearing Sasuke implying his closeness with dangerous people, well not him and his group of course. So, with wide blue eyes and a face that demanded some sort of satisfactory explanation in the immediate future, Naruto locked gazes with the impassive Uchiha.

The teen blinked in surprise at the rashness and anger that came from inside him as he felt as if the other was trying to control him. Damn, it made his skin crawl and out of spite he said with another smirk as the red head next to him gave out a groan of disbelief, "You remember Mr. Insane Orange don't you Gaara? How he was convicted of several counts of murder and suffering a severe case of insanity, with a small splash of split personality syndrome?"

Sasuke was taunting him. Definitely taunting him. Gods, please let Sasuke be taunting him and what he just said to be nothing more than a spineless joke. Naruto understood that the raven was probably retaliating from his own blow up before, but damn, he didn't have to be so thorough about it. "Stop joking Sasuke. I'm sorry I screamed before but I just worry okay? Now please, for the love of all that is tasty, stop joking about things like that!" The vampire refused to notice how Gaara kept shaking his head in a resigned, if not mocking, sort of way.

The raven continued to smirked softly to himself as he knew very well that what he was saying was not a joke, after all how could make up something with such strong details? Sasuke decided though that he better not provoke the blond any more by his very pleading expression in the intense blue eyes, so he decided to remain silent as the eyeliner wearing red head started to rub his temples to sooth the ache moving through his skull.

The blond released the air from his lungs in a long sigh of despair. He didn't even want to begin considering the fact that what Sasuke had just said could have a smudge of truth in it. So, ignoring the self assured smirk on the boy's face, Naruto turned his gaze to the slightly bored, yet always watchful, eyes of Neji and Shikamaru, "What now guys?"

Shikamaru let out a loud yawn as he muttered as he scrapped his back off of the wall and stretched his lean muscles, "We should probably all head back home, you know we do have school tomorrow..."

Kiba's head snapped up at this and barked out in disbelief, "Since when do you care? You just fall asleep in class anyway and never do your homework!"

XXXXXX In the Mountains Framing Konoha XXXXX

The half demon moved quickly through the secret paths, ignoring the glares and looks from the patrolling demons that followed his every move as he continued on his way with a determined expression on his face. The long haired man's pace was easy going at the same time though, after all he was too important to his half cousins from them to even dare yell an insult at his face. Yet where exactly was this individual going... it was a palace, a beautiful and entirely grand palace that was hidden from the eyes of both humans and other supernaturals alike.

Smirking softly to himself at the sight of the guards opening the gates and then the grand doors to the throne room for him; he traveled with an elegant and calm walk up the beautiful, ancient carpets. The room was in every sense of the word amazing; tapestries hung from the high ceiling and walls that depicted grand battles and past lords and kings that ruled over all the demons in existence. Slowly the man stopped before the young looking male sitting on the throne, taking in the long red hair that was tied back in an elegant high ponytail. Skin smooth and face perfectly angular as his lean and tall form looked down at him.

The sitting demon's appearance was ominous, dark, exuding power from every pore. The clothes on his form were simple, yet rich, if not slightly scarce. Only a flowing pair of light burgundy pants covered his legs and an obsidian black haori was carelessly tossed over his shoulders. His chest, pale and strong, was entirely naked except for a series of intricate chains and gold necklaces dangling from his neck; the only visible jewelry besides the numerous earrings on his elvish ear.

The angular features of his face made him look like a statue, and the emotionless set of his lips only reaffirmed that first impression. One look at his eyes though would change the whole feeling of his image. He was no laid back king; no mindless barbarian rotting in a luxurious environment. The stormy red and golden fire in his eyes was intense and always alert; the black slit that was his pupil cut the middle of his iris accentuating the awareness of his gaze... a predator. That's what he was, a predator. And he didn't look entirely happy.

Kyuubi was definitely annoyed. The snake demon groveling at his feet was as repulsive as he was helpful. And he was VERY helpful with his constant spying work, slowly with a look of annoyance he took the photos offered by the pale hand. The first picture handed to him wasn't all that interesting. Just a young teenage boy that happened to be the unfortunate beloved of a vampire. Looking closely at his eyes he could tell that there was some fight in him. Holding in an amused snort he couldn't help but think_, 'I bet Shukaku would enjoy this one... Maybe I should leave the boy to him...'_

Orochimaru knew that whenever he was in the presence of the demon king he had to step carefully, just as he did when he returned to the Akatsuki clan. The spy had to scrub his body hard to remove the demonic scent after the meetings and remove the vampire scent BEFORE the meeting as Kyuubi couldn't stand the scent of vampires in his own home. Seeing that the demon king had his eyes trained on the first picture he explained calmly, "That is Gaara, he is 16, has two siblings, and is apparently attached to Neji Hyuuga in more ways than one."

Kyuubi looked up briefly at Orochimaru, letting his annoyance be felt through the glance. "I could already tell that last fact..." he said, pointing at the possessive hand curled around the red-head's waist. Discarding the picture to the side, he payed special attention to the second picture. The young man was beautiful, regardless of how tired he looked and he was strangely familiar. However every mussing that he might have had were suddenly vanquished when he caught a glimpse of the last picture...

"The last two are Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha. They actually moved here from Suna only a few months ago. Unfortunately Naruto seems to have taken a strong attraction towards Sasuke. Deidara on the other hand has made a friendship with Itachi. Currently though, Deidara has been locked up in the mansion in an attempt to keep him away from the Uchihas, Pein deeming that it was a liability for him to get closer to the human." Orochimaru explained simply seeing the interest in the other's eyes.

A sudden surge of rage tore through Kyuubi's musings when Naruto's name was mentioned, he did not give a damn about what the one eyed vampire and his doings with the older sibling at this moment. He only cared about the last trace of the thorn in his side, the son of that cursed bastard that had forced him into retreating back into the shadows to recover all this time. Naruto just seem unable to stop himself in meddling in his plans. Looking directly into Orochimaru's eyes he said in a controlled voice, even though his hands closed into tight fists of suppressed anger, "Attraction, you said?..."

The half vampire stiffened slightly at the sudden aggression, yet he quickly explained knowing the other was going to grow even more annoyed if he did not give up the information the other wanted and fast, "Yes, actually when I first saw Sasuke, Naruto immediately tried to protect him and he has shown strong signs of lust towards him... He actually has just revealed everything about the underworld to him tonight and completely encased him in his little group."

In less than a second the demon lord grasped Orochimaru around the neck; and tightening his claws around the pale flesh, he pulled the snake demon close to his own face, "This child belongs to ME. And that incompetent bratty vampire cannot do anything to counter it." As suddenly as he caught Orochimaru, he let him go, re-appearing once again seated on his throne. Kyuubi took slow and measured breaths, toning down his rage... he needed a plan to get the other away from the vampires. Sasuke Uchiha, such a delectable name that that practically rolled off his tongue.

Orochimaru was shocked by the sudden attack, but seeing that Kyuubi was slowly starting to calm down once again, the long haired man relaxed slightly though inwardly the half snake demon felt slightly disappointed that the demon king had already claimed the beautiful boy. Yet his disappointed expression quickly disappeared as a new plan started to form in his mind and with a wide smile he asked softly, "Do you want me to capture him personally? It is much easier for me to move about the town than any demon after all."

Kyuubi looked up, not as angry at the interruption of his mussing as he would have normally been. Rising an inquiring red eyebrow he said in a contemplating voice, "Why, but that would be very helpful of you... What's your condition, snake?"

"Nothing so far my lord, though I would like to be able to keep on your good side." Orochimaru said, no the snake was not stupid. Why use the undeclared payment so soon? No the halfy would save the debt for later use, when he actually was in a bind and needed help from such a powerful individual.

Releasing an exasperated breath, Kyuubi gave a curt nod, signaling his agreement. It wasn't as if the snake could ask for something preposterous... and even if he did, he wouldn't live long enough to enjoy said favor. A slow smirk spread across the fox demon's face, and he once again locked his gaze onto the snake before him, "I want you to pose as a threat to him. I want you to create the stage of this plan... I want you to get me this boy. Unharmed and untouched."

"Agreed," Orochimaru said simply as he gave a parting bow to the king before turning around and walking back out of the castle, his mind already creating new ideas on how to complete his new mission.

Kyuubi watched the spy leaving the room, the obvious air of confidence around the snake so tangible that he could taste it in his mouth. It wouldn't be long. The fox could feel it in his very bones. Soon enough, his little human would be his, and all those years of waiting would finally pay off as it appeared that he had been right about the other only growing in beauty with age.

XXX Sasuke's Room XXX

After the other teenagers and supernaturals had retreated out of the house, clinging to the fact that they had school tomorrow and important issues to think over. Sasuke was once again left alone to gather his own thoughts, he wasn't afraid, no he was completely comfortable with the fact that his friends were inhuman, even if the thought of them drinking blood still sent trembles down his spine. He tried to keep on the move, taking a quick shower, checking to see if his homework was completed, and laying out the required uniform for the next morning.

Too soon for his taste, the raven was left laying flat on his back under the large dark blue comforter that covered his bed in an ocean of soft cloth. Shinobi was once again curled up by head, having bitten the Uchiha's finger in annoyance when he had first tried to pet him when he came into his room. Obviously the fuzzy creature was still sore about having been cooped up inside the bedroom when so much was taking place downstairs in the living room only a few short hours before.

With more effort than he expected, Sasuke forced his mind to go silent, his onyx orbs closing to the world around him as one last sigh escaped his lips. Sleep came only a few seconds later, dreams filled with strange images of surprising peace and comfort. Yet little did Sasuke know that as he slept soundly that night; his finger was slowly coming closer and closer to the flame of a dangerous candle with every step he took with his hand holding that of the blond vampire's, both moving closer to the horrible obis.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hyrulehalfbreed: Hmm -giggles- can you guess what will happen next? Will Naruto throw his very life away from protect the little Uchiha? What does Kyuubi have in store?

**Please REVIEW AND BE KIND!**


	11. Attack and Mistakes

Hyrulehalfbreed: Alright new chapter ^^

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

The next morning Sasuke woke up with a soft little groan leaving his lips, damn his strange internal clock, waking him up at exactly 6:45 in the morning every passing day. Well at least he didn't have to worry about buying one of those expensive alarm clocks! Sighing the annoyed Uchiha rolled over in his bed, expecting to come face to face with Shinobi, yet the usual fluff ball of terror was nowhere in sight. Jerking upwards in alarm, thoughts of worry and disbelief started to rush through his skull at lightning speed. It just wasn't right for the possessive rabbit to be off of his pillow.

As the raven swiveled his head around the room, he forced himself slowly away from the warmth of the blankets and into his school uniform. However, as he stood up from tying a double knot in his shoelaces he caught the sight of a dark shape curled up on the windowsill. Frowning softly to himself, Sasuke approached with no interest in seeing the morning sun shinning on their front yard. A soft smile appeared on the delicate face as he drew his fingers through the soft fur of the bunny as he spoke, "Now what in the world are you doing over here?"

Shinobi turned his small eyes up to look at his owner before returning his gaze out the window and more specifically to the tree that laid in the upper most corner of the yard, perfectly parallel with the Uchiha's window. The small mammal's fur was bristling with unease and every so often a long ear would flip upwards to try and catch an unknown sound.

Yet Sasuke shrugged off this odd behavior with a final pat to the rabbit's head before scooping up his backpack from the floor and descending the stairs to gather his slice of already cooking bread in the toaster. Smiling in secret pleasure, he continued to munch on the tomato jam covered breakfast item as Itachi walked into the kitchen.

The usual dark tie and black business jacket covering a white button up shirt adorned the elder's torso and a pair of black dress pants that ended in shinny black shoes completed the attire. Truthfully Sasuke was gearing himself up to make a sarcastic comment about wearing all black and making himself to be an emo or gothic company leader that always seemed to be the villain in the cartoons the teenager used to watch when he was younger.

...Yes he would have loved to do this to his aniki, except Itachi's sour and disturbed expression threw Sasuke for a loop. The Uchihas stood silently in the kitchen, each wanting for the other to speak first. Surprisingly, it was the elder that cracked first as he spoke softly, the lines around his face seeming to deepen with every word and making him look even more exhausted, "I saw the tire marks when I came home last night... Were Naruto and his little group here?"

A cold sweat broke over Sasuke's body, he had never seen his brother in such a state. Suddenly a whole new frightening thought came across his mind, _'Does he know about what Naruto and the others really are? Would he really believe__ in __such things like werewolves and vampires? ...Calm down Sasuke, maybe you are just jumping to conclusions and should just hear Itachi out.'_

Itachi didn't see the troubled expression covering his younger brother's face as he slowly rubbed his pounding temples, muttering in such a hushed tone that Sasuke had to strain his ears to hear the words, "How has Deidara been doing?"

A rapid session of blinking was the response that was given from Sasuke, but after the course of 5 seconds he was able to recover. Tilting his head to the side slightly he spoke in a tone of disbelief, he had been worried about nothing dammit! "Deidara? No, I don't know much more about him other then that the guy that is apparently the owner of the place where they all live being a little peeved at him for being out so late and not telling anyone."

The elder bristled slightly at this statement, grumbling out as he snatched up a cup of hot coffee from the counter, "The blond seemed damn well old enough to me to make his own decisions and not be babied." Aware of the shocked eyes digging into the back of his skull Itachi let out a soft sigh as he finally turned to face his precious one, "Forgive me Otouto, I wasn't able to sleep much last night. Kept hearing these soft noises on the roof that didn't stop until early this morning. Must have been a damn raccoon or something."

Sasuke nodded his head as he spoke with a turn towards the driveway, "I guess I can ask if you want me to, has he really not even given you a call? I thought you guys were good friends." The poor boy didn't understand how much those words stung the elder Uchiha as he began to wonder the true cause for the blond's avoidance of him. Hell he had even stooped to the level of calling him himself the night before and now he was asking Sasuke to try and pump information from his friends?

Just how far had Itachi fallen for Deidara? Maybe it was that fact that had driven the blond away in the first place. He could remember perfectly the way that they had shared their first kiss as an accident... Then a second when Deidara had been intoxicated from the wine at the restaurant. Reluctantly Itachi touched his lips with his fingers, sighing softly as he remembered the fact that the other had rejected his attempt to deepen the sign of attraction and affection.

Damn, this was all giving him a headache. With one last shake of his head Itachi listened to the annoyed honking of the horn. If he didn't put the pedal to the metal Sasuke was going to be late for school. Turning on his heel he locked the doors and with speed that broke all the rules of the road he dropped off the younger male so he would still be able to talk to his friends before the first bell.

**With Sasuke**

The young man was moving with ease through the halls with his classic, stoic expression on his face for the crowds of students that were complaining about tests and homework that they had forgotten about. Sasuke was almost homeroom free when a sudden flash of pink appeared in the corner of his eye, and a creamy hand covered his own pale one as he laid it on the doorknob. Slowly the Uchiha lifted his head to make his dark eyes lock into green ones, "Sakura..."

The girl smiled happily at the sound of her name leaving the flawless lips of the gorgeous other that seemed to be strangely just out of her reach. Batting her eyes and pouting her lips in an exaggerated fashion she said softly as she leaned slowly even closer to the taller teenager, completly ignoring the way he stiffened in silent warning from the action. "Oh you still remember my name? I'm so glad, I thought I hadn't made a big enough impression on you the first day we met."

"You are quite a hard person to forget." Sasuke muttered softly in a voice that was in no way was meant to be faltering; and as if to prove that point he glared directly into the pink menace's giant forehead. Maybe that was a mean thing to even think, but the girl hadn't really given him a reason to think of her any differently so far.

However, Sakura only took this as encouragement as she smiled sweetly, slowly maneuvering the pale hand away from knob and into the grip of her own two. Speaking in a tone that was thick with honey, though to Sasuke it might as well have been vomit, "You know we really should hang out some time. I'm sure Naruto hasn't shown you every corner of this town yet... And I'd be willing to beat my life that he doesn't have a clue where all the really romantic places are. I know about this sweet little meadow on the edge of the forest that is filled to the brim with-"

"Little purple flowers, yeah, yeah Sakura we have all heard this line a million times." Came a voice from the now opened door of Iruka's homeroom. The figure that had spoken was from a familiar red head that was giving the girl a look that could very well kill. In fact, Gaara had been standing behind the door since he first caught the glimpse of the dark hair of his approaching friend through the glass.

Sasuke finally broke out of his disgusted stupor by the sight of his friend and with a sudden jerk his hand was free from the practically steaming Sakura. Stepping over to the red head he spoke in a cold tone that practically turned the air in the hallway into ice, "I told you before, I have no interest in you... Naruto would also be mad if he finds out about your silly attempts to woe me."

The pink head narrowed her eyes as she flipped her long hair behind a shoulder, muttering softly, "You'll regret this one day, I don't take the answer no very well." With those words said Sakura turned on her heel and disappeared down the hall and Sasuke had the feeling that the girl wasn't going to come to homeroom again even when the bell rang.

Turning his body around slowly and away from the retreating figure, the raven raised a single eyebrow in a questionable tone, "She is a vampire too?" Gaara chuckled dryly as he shook his head, "Nope, just an annoying human girl... That is very stubborn and somewhat dangerous in the games of school hierarchy."

The Uchiha nodded his head as a small chuckle came from his own lips, "I guess we are lucky then, huh?" Gaara smiled softly in agreement as they slowly walked towards the place where the rest of the group was once again sitting. Suddenly though the red head gripped Sasuke's hand, whispering softly as they were just out of ear shot, "So you are really fine with... what they really are?"

The other teenager sighed softly as he locked his eyes with the teal ones of Gaara, speaking softly and truthfully, "I only have small amount of fear for the fact that they drink from people like us... But no I do not want to cut off connections or anything of the like. In a twisted way I guess you could say that they saved me from my despair and anger at the lost of my parents. I'm no longer wishing for the day to be over already and now listen for the calls to go out among the crowds of the city. Listening to bad jokes and dirty minded assumptions."

Gaara chuckled softly at this statement, nodding his head in agreement. He knew from the very second that he saw the haggard expression on his friend's face when he first saw him after their years apart that the Uchiha was a wreck. The red head secretly worried every night whether or not he would be able to rebuild Sasuke's mind, just like he had done for him every time that he was the object of his father's horrid abuse.

Yet with the constant nagging of both himself, Naruto, and all the others Sasuke was once again his own self... Actually he seemed even better than he was originally! The young Uchiha was actually gradually allowing more emotion to be shown to their little group, which was twice the number of people that he used to allow within 5 feet of him at any given time!

Sasuke let out a soft sigh as he sat on the desk in front of Naruto's, eyes narrowing slightly at the fact that the blond was squirming in his seat in obvious discomfort and the other supernatural members of the group also seemed to be on edge. Biting back an annoyed growl the raven forced out a question that finally got the group to talk excitably, even Naruto! "So did you forget to study for the history test today... again?"

With that little question everything was made right again, old habits and jokes fell from the lips, slaps on the back were exchanged, and laughs all around as the group reacquainted themselves with the now true member. Sasuke didn't bother to ask about the whereabouts of Deidara, he was too engrossed with the process of learning the surprising facts about his friends and the destructive society living in the shadows and in some cases plain sight.

Soon after the boring classes that separated them were over, the group found themselves sitting in a loose circle under the trees of their usual lunch space. Sai being the cocky individual he was, was the first to reveal the truth about his past. A few hundred years ago, in the age of samurais and feudal lords, he had been working as an artist to support both himself and his 'older brother'. Yes, Sai called this strange young man his sibling though they were not related by blood and each was orphaned upon birth.

Yet one day, while he was walking back from his studio, though in that age it was just a little stand with a roof protecting it from the harshness of mother nature, he was cornered by a group of samurais for hire. Their hands and hearts greedy for the few coins that kept his life afloat, and reluctantly Sai gave up the money without a fight. Unfortunately, the kind gesture was not appreciated as the group had decided that it was better that no one knew their identities. They brutally sliced open the flesh of his legs, arms, and stomach; dragged his barely conscious body to the edge of a river and left him with mocking laughs and jeers.

Both the murders and the young artist were sure that death was only a matter of time, however the grim reaper was unable to obtain the young man's soul as a stranger came upon the body. An older man with brown hair and black eyes knelled beside the bleeding body tutting softly at the mannerisms of humans, whose petty reasons to kill did not make sense to the powerful creature. Standing up with a shake of his head the man made a move to leave, stopping dead his tracks though when he noticed something strange about the boy's expression.

A smile was still placed on the soft expanse of skin that was the other's face, then he noticed something that surprised him... The teenager was breathing! Surely the boy knew he was going to die, so why would he be smiling in the face of death... The want for the answer nagged at the stranger until he finally acted, deciding that such a strange boy deserved to live. Even if it was only to serve the man's curiosity and want of a companion in his lonely life.

The stranger, Yamato, preformed the ritual on the dying boy, turning him into one of the undead. When Sai finally regained consciousness and learned of his new form he reacted in a way that shocked the vampire even more; he shrugged it off! Agreeing to come with the vampire without even the slightest fuss or objection. He didn't dare go see his brother after he learned about the incredible life span and the blood lust he contained.

So instead he traveled with Yamato until they found themselves in Konoha, immediately they were confronted by the Akatsuki clan and with bartering galore. They had finally reached an agreement; in return for allowing Yamato to claim this city as his home, Sai's custody and training was now under Pein's hand. Yet the brown haired vampire still kept in constant contact with his fledgling, espically since the man now worked at the school as the woods' class instructor and also supplied carvings to the "Akatsuki Shop" for extra money.

Kiba's story was simple to explain, his family of werewolves had been living in the village from the very beginning and when the clan moved in they had no problems. After all, the werewolves wouldn't be affected in the least bit by the feedings of the blood suckers that preyed on the humans that were only passerbys and not part of their close knit pack.

Neji and Hinata's story was told next. The two were cousins, born of one of the very first race of vampires and in turn, this meant that to the rest of the vampire society they might as well be nobles or lords. After their parents died in the war between the demons and vampires however they went with their childhood friend, Naruto. All three in search of a place that they could call home and learn to coexist with humans. After coming upon Konoha the three pestered and annoyed all the members of the clan until they agreed to take on the new three.

The only answer for the reluctance of the clan was that they didn't want to be tied to Naruto. Yet another mystery that the blond refused to answer for, jaw clenched tightly he muttered in a tone that was obviously full of pain, "It had something to do with my father and the demons." Once again Sasuke wondered the cause of the curse on the blond and the origin of the scars that adorned his cheeks.

Lee was brought into the group by his mere fun loving personality that drew Naruto to him like a moth to the light on the porch. The two became fast friends and eventually the truth was broken to him, much like Sasuke he did not believe this at first. Though after a little test that involved the blond jumping off the roof of a 5 story building and not being the least bit fazed proved the truth. The busy eye-browed boy saw Naruto then as a great point of challenge. After all, beating Naruto in sports meant beating the supernatural!

Shikamaru and Haku had been friends before meeting the group, and after only a few days of observation they knew exactly what the 5 creatures of the night were. They confronted them one day after school, demanding to know whether or not they were the cause of the string of murders happening in the city just a few short years ago, when all of them were only 8th graders at the middle school.

Startled the group refused the claim of being killers, but not to the fact that they were supernatural beings. Strangely enough when the group worked together with these new egg heads and with a large amount of luck, they discovered and killed the rouge vampire. The very same creature that almost forced the Akatsuki clan into fleeing to a new city to avoid suspicion. With reluctant thanks Pein decided to allow the humans into becoming some of the few mortals that knew the absolute truth of their world and giving them protection as well.

Gaara had been added to the group with hesitation from both sides. The start of it all was when the red head had unwittingly came upon the vampire while he was in the middle of a feeding. And though Gaara did not know the true identity of the creature he saw crouched over the young man, Neji took no chances. He shadowed the human wherever he went, fearing the fact that the other was going to call in a team of scientists or the military.

It was because of this stubbornness and paranoia that Neji had come upon the red head's house during a rather violent attack of abuse from the drunken father. Managing to distract the man long enough for Kankuro and Temari to get the younger boy to the hospital the vampire soon followed. Confused by his sudden attraction to the human, the brunette made it his mission to win over the young man's heart. Eventually he succeeded and before they knew it, Gaara was sitting in the lunch area with the rest of them... Oh and the purple haired chemistry teacher was also a vampire it seemed!

Sasuke also learned about the powers that each young supernatural had in their arsenal. Speed, night vision, smell, sensing other creatures, and strength was a dead, or undead, give away. Other than that though, it was rare for creatures of any race to have the same ability as another unless they belonged to the same family. Neji and Hinata fit into this small niche as they both contained an ability in their pupil-less eyes, something called the Byakugan, which allowed the two to see through walls or other obstacles. The two Hyuugas also fought with their hands, targeting pressure points that allow them to either immobilize or kill their opponents.

Sai's ability was quite an odd one by all standards, with only a flick of his wrist he was able to summon forth the articles of his drawings to life and as they left the paper and became solid they eagerly did the bidding of their creator. Kiba's abilities were like those of other werewolves, such as being able to understand animals. He also had a strange ability as well, being able to turn his form into a small tornado of tooth and claw that was capable of felling a tree in one go.

Naruto had a power that at first frightened Sasuke, the blond could read minds! Yet after the other reluctantly admitted that for some odd reason he couldn't penetrate the barriers around the inner thoughts of the Uchiha, he relaxed with a confused expression. The scarred vampire could also make a huge mass of clones to fight and he seemed to fight more like a demon than a vampire. Fighting hand to hand with his claws, though he enjoyed an occasional knife or katana.

These abilities, they explained to be powered by a force called chakra. The very life source that ran through all supernatural beings and gave them the attributes that separated them from humanity. Werewolves, vampires, and demons all were able to use this strange force to cause great destruction and usually used it for evil, more so than good. There were common abilities that were able to be mastered through chakra, such as substituting their bodies with something else when facing an attack, walking on water and up trees, and making clones that would disappear after a strong hit.

All of this information was pounded into the skull of the young Uchiha in the course of the next few weeks and, in truth, it took longer for the supernaturals to grow used to Sasuke than the other way around. Yet all enjoyed these moments of peace, trust, and friendship... That is until everything went wrong.

It was a Saturday night, the group was once again in the corner of the very same pizza joint that the truth was reveled earlier. By now Sasuke had been living in Konoha about 5 and a half months; every minute of which seemed to be an adventure that he looked forward to. Yet tonight the group was relaxing from their semi-finals at school and just trying to calm their overworked and mushy brains.

Laughs and little jeers came from the group as they snacked on the pizza, though to several of the creatures it had no nutritional value other than to serve their eager taste buds that craved grease and sugar as human teenagers did. Right in mid sentance though the supernaturals froze in their seats, noses twitching and a soft growl slowly building from Kiba's throat as all eyes turned at an agonizingly slow pace towards the entrance of the restaurant.

At the main set of doors stood three smirking figures, one female and the other two males. The first male obviously the leader, was dressed in a gray trench coat, the collar buttoned up to hide the bottom half of his face and a white ski hat, of all things, was placed over his head to reveal only his left eye, the orb was already seeming to be glistening with malicious intent as he gazed around the occupants of the large building and then locking onto the corner that held the group.

The second male had the spiky black hair of a punk, a tan t-shirt that had a sound note printed on the front of it and ratty jeans that held two shinning hunting knives that glinted under the glare of the neon lights, whose rays shown in from the windows. The most noticeable feature on the young man though was the cocky smirk plastered across his face that would send shivers up the spines of anyone that he made eye contact with.

Finally, the girl, she had long dark hair down to her knees, thin frame, camo mini skirt, and a pale green tank top with the same symbol printed on it as the other boy's shirt. Her expression showed her disdain for having to be dragged along with the other two. Though when the first male gestured to the corner all three went on high alert as they slowly advanced.

Naruto growled softly as he stood up from the table, the other supernaturals following close behind. He stopped though to hiss out to the humans that were left blinking in confusion, "Get under the table and don't come out until we come and get you personally. If things get nasty you might have to fend for yourselves, Shikamaru I'm trusting you to pull the fire alarm to get the other humans out of here."

It pained the blond to leave Sasuke, it literally hurt him and he had to fight the urge to grab the flesh over his aching heart as he approached the three new comers. The invasion of three new vampires just wouldn't be tolerated and by the rules of the Akatsuki Clan, they would either have to be run out or killed. Surprisingly it was none of the young ones desire to come to physical blows, even the scrap fighting Kiba knew that every fight could be their last when dealing with a super natural being. Now they had to deal with a small handful all at once!

**With the Humans**

Gaara slowly slid down from his seat and onto the floor; not once letting go of the pale hand of the Uchiha as he pulled him under the gum coated table. He didn't allow his friend to say anything as he covered his mouth with a small hiss of warning to be silent as slowly the other humans in the group slid down to join them in the dimness and grime that most people did not notice until they were in a situation like they were in now. The red head kept his hand over the other's mouth as they watched Lee, Shikamaru, and Haku slip their hands into their pockets at the same time. All drawing out a switch knife that shinned slightly with the fact that the blades were made from silver.

Immediately dark orbs widened at the sight of the weapons, squirming slightly to try and get a word out, though Gaara seemed determined to not allow this to happen. Even Haku moved over to keep Sasuke still as slowly from the corner of their eyes they saw that the lazy genius was slowly creeping along the wall to crouch just beneath the fire alarm, ready to move when even the slightest signal was given by the body language of the supernatural beings.

Lee was fumbling with two more knives that had been left by Kiba; one he pressed into the red head's free hand and the other into the shocked raven's as the bushy brow had a look of both determination and fear upon his face as he turned to crawl to the very edge of the table and attempt to listen to what was being said between the new group and their friends.

The blond leader growled softly as he spoke slowly to the trio as Neji stood at his right and Sai on his left. Hinata and Kiba flanking them with bodies poised not to go forward but backwards to try and protect the humans in the back of the restaurant. Each of the young supernaturals were having a hand on their belts to make sure that the silver kunai were still in place as Naruto finally spoke, "This city and the surrounding 10 miles is off limits to any creature of the night... Whether you are peaceful or not you WILL be forced to leave by the Akatsuki Clan."

The long haired female was first to speak as she casually placed a hand on her hip, though her expression showed to be anything but calm. Dark eyes flashed constantly red with blood lust and her tone dripped with malicious, "Aw how cute, the elders have them trained like little lap dogs. Why don't you just move aside and play with a stick or something. We aren't after yo-"

"Kin!" The obvious leader of group seemed to have been slightly rattled by the girl, Kin's, chatter and that simple hiss of warning made the female vampire shut up rather quickly. Slowly he focused his one visible eye back onto the startled faces of the other supernaturals, speaking slowly in a slightly raspy voice, "We have come here and we will not be scared away. So why don't we just get down to business, shall we? ...Zaku, Kin secure the back."

With those words said the shrieking of the fire alarm rang throughout the restaurant.

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

This COULDN'T be happening! Not when at long last everything had calmed down in my life and I could finally let out the breath I was holding since the moment I saw the bloody figures of my parents in the car. Now here I was, crouching underneath the table of some restaurant with a knife in my hand, hearing the sounds of bodies crashing to the floor and of a chorus of shattering glass. The really frightening fact though, was that all of the other customers had already fled from the building from the shrieks of the alarm. This meant that the thumping sounds of fighting flesh were coming from my friends and the new vampires.

I looked slowly at the red head on my side, he was whispering, but in my current disoriented state, I couldn't really hear what was being said. As the other humans crouched beside us, they nodded their heads in agreement to this... plan, I'm guessing? Now, teal eyes were focusing on me and he seemed to be able to tell that I was secretly screaming under my usual stoic mask. He took it upon himself to whisper the repeated words into my ears, "If we are attacked, we have to scatter throughout the restaurant, find one of our strong friends and pretty much use them as a body guard."

To say that I was shocked by this order would have been an understatement and although I wanted to protest, I found myself slowly nodding my head in silent agreement... It was at that very same moment that the table was flipped over by a pair of inhumanly strong arms.

My dark eyes darted upwards along with all of the others and much to all of our horror; there stood the punk looking vampire with an even wilder and demented look on his face than ever before. 'Zaku' was the only thing my mind registered before my body started to move on its own, hearing the howls of outrage and warning from an all too familiar werewolf who soon leaped onto the back of the startled vampire.

The harsh and animalistic sounds seemed to have snapped all of us out of our stupor and once again I felt the tight grip of Gaara's hand holding onto mine as we forced our trembling legs into moving towards the cleared out center of the restaurant. Tables, chairs and even silverware had all become weapons for the fighting supernaturals and were now smashed against the walls in millions of tiny pieces. In some small corner of my mind I felt sorry for the owners of the restaurant, but right now I had to concentrate on the fact that Gaara and I were now standing back to back with knives held up defensively as the long haired female vampire started to approach us.

Kin's smile was sickeningly sweet as she was now only a yard away from us. "Now, now boys, why don't you put down the knives. There's no need to spill extra blood."

I felt a small shiver race up my spine at this teasing comment. However, thanks to the small growl of challenge that came from my dear friend's lips my thoughts became brave as I lifted the knife higher, "Stop being a ** coward Sasuke! Pick yourself up and show these bastards what you are made of!" After that little pep talk I felt like I could take on at least 5 vampires so I proudly said in my usual arrogant but cold tone, "Are you trying to intimidate us? Because if you are, you need to try a lot harder."

I could only watch as the vampire hissed in outrage as she pulled out two strange, small and shinny balls from the hidden pocket inside her miniskirt. My first thought about what they could be was 'bullets', but what good would the lead stumps be without a gun to fire them from? Suddenly, a high pitch and musical sound rang throughout my skull with such force that I almost fell to my knees. Upon feeling the sudden weight against my back, I realized that Gaara had heard the torturous ringing as well.

Both of us leaned against each other to try to remain standing. Although, the sight of four Kins suddenly blinking into existence and approaching us with the same expression of determination to do us some damage caused my heart to start to sink. However, I refused to give up. Desperately, I swung out at all of them, only to discover my knife cutting through air and not flesh. Gaara was also slicing with his own silver blade, but like me, he was having no luck in trying to cut into the vampire.

I could hear the woman laughing all around us and I knew that this was not going to end well. This deduction was proven true as I heard a semi-strangled sounding yelp from behind me. Spinning around I discovered a sight that was instantly burned into my mind for the rest of my life; my shorter, red headed friend was being lifted from the ground by a painfully tight grip around his thin neck. One flick of the vampire's wrist and the pale column would be snapped in half and Gaara would be dead.

But Kin just giggled as she held the squirming boy, easily ripping the knife free from his hands and tossing it away. Slowly, the long haired vampire drew something from her pockets. The object was something that made shivers run down both Gaara's and my spines. It was a syringe. A long, sharp needle filled with menacing purple liquid that looked almost black. Grinning with evil intentions, the vampire spoke in an obviously mocking tone as she drew Gaara closer to herself, "One down and on-"

She was not able to finish as a familiar pale-eyed young man jumped on her, causing Gaara to be dropped and the syringe kicked away as Neji battled with her. However, he seemed to be having the same problem as we were earlier in trying to land a blow. As I crouched down to make sure my friend was alright, I noticed two tiny objects stuck to the ceiling by long needles. They were bells and most likely, also the cause of all this confusion!

Taking my knife I tossed it at the needles, dislodging them. They fell to the ground and I began crushing them under my feet. Seeing that, Gaara caught onto what I was doing and he began stomping on the musical instruments too. The illusion was broken instantly and as I turned away from the coming sight, I could hear Kin's startled scream as Neji stabbed his palm into the area right above her heart, releasing a charge of chakra that stopped the vampire's heart permanently.

**With Shikamaru and Haku**

The feminine boy raced from the underside of the table, grabbing the hand of the lazy genius still crouched under the fire alarm on the way towards the bathrooms of the restaurant. This action wasn't out of fear or instinct, no they were following a careful plan that they had created through a series of texts during the time that the vampires had been fighting. The phone messages had been sent between Shikamaru, Haku, Lee, Hinata, and Kiba.

The pair of human teenagers easily managed to slip into one of the stalls and with some heaving and jerking they managed to rip off the top off of the back of the toilet and then they waited...

Lee steeled his nerves as he shouted out to Zaku after he had managed to throw the clawing werewolf off his back and through one of the rare unbroken windows of the building, "Hey punky! Your mother was the most un-youthful person that was ever born!" Well that certainly got the attention of the other male as he spun around with a vicious snarl coming from his lips as he gave chase to the bushy browed human. Though almost all present were certain that the vampire didn't even know what the taunt meant.

The human lead the steaming vampire right into the bathroom, the unaware Zaku actually smirking at the thought of the other running into a dead end. But as soon as the vampire came into view of the open door of the stall Haku and Shikamaru brought down the top onto the other's skull hard. The force and impact shattering the hard ceramic piece and stunning the confused male long enough for Hinata and Kiba to raced into the bathroom.

The girl moved first as she spun to stand before the other and drove her fingers into pressure points to force Zaku to the ground with a startled groan. Then with a feral smirk on his face and a wild look in his eyes, the werewolf moved in to finish what he started back at the table. The vampire was no longer an enemy, but prey and since he couldn't afford to play with him... Ending his life was his only option and with claws glinting in the light, Kiba drove his fingers and then hand into the back of the vampire. The sharp tips of the digits easily slicing through flesh and spraying blood as the soft internal organs were ripped to pieces.

Zaku died with a scream that cursed the existence of all present as he took his last breaths, finally bleeding out as the small splinter of the group shuddered softly, the reality of what had happened weighing heavily upon them. For Hinata and Kiba this was normal and managed to shrug off the vampire's death like the rain on a water proof coat. However for the humans this was all new and it took effort for them to drag their feet out of the bathroom to join the others.

**With Naruto and Sai**

The blond and raven had been battling against the covered up male during this entire time. The fight was hard and already scratches, bruises, and a broken big toe in Sai's case; decorated the flesh of the vampires. Knives were coated in blood as all three searched for a way to end this. That's when they heard the call from Neji, "The guys two buddies have been taken care of, you need to end this." The whole group was now gathered behind the three and ready for anything... Or so they thought.

The leader of the former trio growled out loudly as he spoke softly, though his words were heard by all as he pulled open his coat. Revealing several grenades had been strapped to his chest and now all the tops had been pulled and were about to go off! Naruto turned in what seemed to be slow motion to face his friends and shout out a cry of warning.

But the words died on his lips when he locked eyes with Sasuke's, the dark orbs wide with an emotion that he had not seen before and that was one of utter terror.

The bombs went off, shaking the entire area a mile around, yet the blast also ended the life of the unknown vampire. Shrapnel that contained bits of glass, metal, wood, and even pieces of brick that held up the roof, were ripped from their resting places from the force of the blast and were flung in all directions. But more importantly the projectiles were being flung towards the group; and Sasuke, like all the others brought his arms and hands up to protect his face and eyes.

This action though, would lead to the Uchiha's downfall as a piece of glass sliced open the underside of his lower right arm and as he brought down his other arm to grasp the now stinging and bleeding appendage, another unnoticed projectile became aimed towards him. It was a piece of wood that was once part of a table and after it passed by the unaware raven it embedded itself deep into the opposite wall that had managed to stay standing.

As the dust slowly settled Sasuke's body started to move on its own at the sight of the blond standing with his arms still raised to shield his face from sight. Slowly as the Uchiha patted the other's arm as he let out one of his rare smiles, "Hey dobe, you can relax. It's all over." What happened next was certainly something he did not expect, the horrid pain of a strike to his chest made stars flash before his eyes and send him flying into a wall.

Coughing hard from having the air knocked out of him the teenager slowly looked up with confused eyes, after all what could have struck him if all the new vampires had been killed? Then he saw Naruto... With his arm still raised in the air and body completely tense. There was something else odd about the blond and that was the fact that his eyes were pure red and lips drawn tightly back in a snarl to reveal barred and sharp teeth.

Instantly Sasuke knew this new Naruto was dangerous and as the blond started to stalk towards him, the shouts of his friends seemed to only become background noise. Like the sound of an airplane engine on a long flight across the sea. The blood thirsty creature only had eyes and ears from the Uchiha that was struggling to force himself back to his feet. But it was too late, the vampire was now in striking distance and with a animalist cry he pounced on top of the startled male.

Then with one swift move sharp teeth bit into skin.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Hyrulehalfbreed: Alright everyone; **please review and BE KIND! ...I think I failed at the battle scene -_-" sorry  
**


	12. Bonding and the decision

Hyrulehalfbreed: Well here we are the next chapter, long awaited and full of hard decisions for our young hero Sasuke to make as Naruto struggles to come to terms with what he has done.

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

Writing

-cell phone text-

**"Zetsu's dark side"**_  
_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Naruto's P.O.V**

I snarled as the pathetic human had dared to touch me. With a small swat of my hand he was sent flying backwards head over heels before crashing with a satisfying thump into an already battered wall. It was then that my nose twitched as a delightful and delicious scent assaulted my senses; blood. Yet this particular scent had a different quality to it. It made me feel like I was surrounded by the very hottest flames, but at the same time at the very highest peaks you could reach in pleasure... I had to taste it. I NEEDED to drink that strange and addicting substance.

Slowly I walked towards my prize. After all, the boy certainly wasn't going to be going anywhere soon, as it appeared that he might have twisted his ankle in the fall. To add to my prey's difficulties I could smell the life giving liquid coming from a wound from his head. He probably had a minor concussion that was making his body refuse the commands to get up and escape the clear threat to him that I was... This was all fine and good for me as even if it was not going to be as fun, the less fight the human put up, the easier it would be for me.

My slow and sure approach also allowed me to get a better look at the boy; he was certainly beautiful, even in his disheveled and injured state. His pale skin and thin, shapely frame seemed to be heavily accented by his perfectly symmetrical and angular face, making him almost girlish in appearance. Yes, with each passing second my lust for this boy's blood was growing to almost exploding level. It was a good thing too, since I was now within striking distance.

I knew the human's oddly dark eyes wouldn't be able to follow me. With a smirk, I pounced on top of the other, my more muscled and taller frame easily slamming the human flat on his back. Smirking, I dug my clawed fingers into the other's arms as I forced them to his sides, my legs easily pinning his in the same movement. I didn't take time to relish in the scent of more blood being shed as I leaned my head down and sunk my fangs into his neck in one fluid motion.

Inwardly I moaning at the delicious liquid flooding into my mouth and with relish, I swallowed as fast as I could. I was right about the human's blood being absolutely delicious. It was sweet, but at the same time held a slightly spicy after taste to it. Besides this, the warmth of the blood pooling into my own body made me feel like I was on fire. It was wonderful and... I had to have all of it!

The groans of pain coming from the weakly struggling boy were music to my ears as I continue to feed. I knew that being drunk from was a horribly agonizing experience; the vampire WAS, in a sense, sucking the very life out of their prey's body after all. That was why we usually knocked out our prey, we didn't want them screaming and making a fuss that would alert others. That would be an annoying mess and a headache for any supernatural creature that was in the surrounding territory and quite possibly, if the incident was big enough, there would be consequences for every creature in the world!

It only took five more seconds before the human seemed to go lax in my grip, seeming to have passed out from a combination of blood loss and pain. Smirking softly I closed my eyes in the bliss of the feast, but it was soon to be ruined as I heard a shout from what smelled like a werewolf as the group of annoyances raced over to stop only a meter away from my body. "Naruto stop! That's Sasuke! You're killing him!"

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at this comment and thought to myself in a disgusted and annoyed tone, _'Of course I'm killing the boy. Besides, why the hell would a werewolf care anywa-... Wait, Sasuke? Sasuke... Sasuke...? Sasuke!'_ Instantly, memories and varying images started to flash before my eyes as I remembered who exactly the Uchiha was; the sweet, though distantly cold appearing human that I knew in the back of my mind that I had fallen hard for from possibly the first moment I had laid my eyes on him. This couldn't and shouldn't be happening! I jerked my head upwards as my mind screamed at me to get as far away as possible from the boy.

Even so, my actions would still have horrid consequences. As the redness of my vision started to slowly fade away into cool blue depths, I saw something that also made my heart completely stop as it instead jumped into my throat. On Sasuke's neck were the two puncture marks of where my fangs had sunk into his flesh, blood was still dripping from the small wounds. The sound of each droplet of blood falling to the cracked floor of the restaurant made my body twitch.

In that second I lost it. Burying my head in my hands, I let out a howl of despair and disbelief about what I had done. The sheer volume of my cry shook the already teetering building. What if I had ruined my chance to ever get the Uchiha to like me more than just a friend? What if this led to Sasuke and Itachi telling others about the supernatural creatures in the shadows? What if they moved away to forget about this incident? ... Oh by Mother Nature, what if I had killed the boy? What if I would never be able to see that annoying smirk ever again? What if, what if, what if!

"Naruto!"

**Normal P.O.V**

The shout right in his ears by Neji made the blond's head jerk upwards in surprise and fear. Slowly, he turned quivering and watering blue eyes towards the pale violet ones of the older vampire. The other's eyes softened slightly at the rattled look on his fellow vampire's face and how he could feel the shaking of Naruto's body as he placed his hands gently on his shoulders. "It's alright; Sasuke's not going to die. After he's patched up, he'll be as good as new." Neji assured him.

"How do you know? I... I took so much blood from him... And he's probably got brain damage from being thrown onto the wall that hard!" Naruto wailed out as he tried to bury his head back in his hands. However, Sai didn't let him as he gripped the other's arms as hissed out in annoyance, "Stop acting like an idiot, dickless. We need to get moving before the cops and fire department come snooping about because of the hundreds of calls they have been getting and the fire alarm going off."

Neji sighed softly at the gruffness of the raven haired vampire, even if it did seem to force Naruto to finally snap back into reality as he blinked his eyes rapidly and the trembling slowly started to fade. Unfortunately, the expression on the blond's face remained questioning about how the two knew that Sasuke was still alive after he had suffered so much. The Hyuuga inwardly groaned, though his expression remained as impassive as ever. He knew that what he was about to show his friend might well change the lives of everyone that was part of the Akatsuki Clan, as well as any person that was close to the Uchiha family.

Slowly the long haired vampire gestured for Naruto to look at Sasuke's neck, the proof that the human wasn't going to die even though his breathing was labored and his skin was paler than usual. Instantly the fledgling's eyes snapped to the two puncture marks on the pale column, even though it made him inwardly sick. What had replaced the two red marks though made the blond slowly lean over the Uchiha, trailing his fingers delicately over the two upside down and black tear marks. Slowly he started to shake his head as he muttered, "No, you have got to be kidding me. I couldn't have..."

"But you did," Came the annoyed comment of Kiba as he gestured for the human members of their group to approach, finally deeming it safe enough for them to see the damage Naruto had done. Ignoring the fact that the others were struggling to keep up because of their wounds, Gaara ran as fast as his human legs could carry him to Sasuke's side, eyes widening at the marking. Then, with narrowed eyes he clenched his hands into fists. Without warning the red head punched the still stunned blond in the face as he shouted in absolute rage as Lee and Haku rushed to hold the youngest member of their group back as he shouted, "You bastard! Not only did you almost kill him, you bonded him too!"

Naruto fell flat on his back with a small yelp coming from his lips. Sure, the full force punch from the small human didn't actually hurt him, but it still came as a hell of a surprise. Slowly the blond forced himself back to his feet, blue eyes slowly meeting the widening teal ones of Gaara. A few tears were sliding down the red head's cheeks as he shouted, "Dammit Naruto, I thought that Sasuke was actually safe and going to finally come out of his shell after the accident! Now you do this... This-!"

Gaara couldn't seem to be able to find any other words to describe his horror and rage. But it didn't seem he would have to as Naruto spoke brokenly and at the same time firmly, "I know... There is no way that I could ever ask Sasuke to live like one of the bonded like you and Neji. It's not fair to him in the least... So I won't tell him about what the markings mean or even approach him ever again."

"Bu-But Naruto-kun, if you don-don't that means you will-" Hinata said with wide eyes as she tried to convince the blond to take a different course of action. The other gave her as weak smile, then eyes locked into the shocked ones of Gaara as he gently picked up Sasuke from the ground in a delicate bridle style. In the back of his mind he knew that this was going to be the first and last time he would be able to. He spoke to the entire group with a determined voice, "I know what is going to happen to me alright? When it is time for me, I will ask Pein-sama to end it... I'm trusting you guys to not tell Sasuke about the marking, think of this as my final request. Sai come with me and Neji take care of destroying the evidence of our battle."

The blond didn't stick around for any of the others to protest as he raced back towards the Uchiha's home. Sai followed after him with a concerned look as he heard the members of their group that they had left behind, struggling to set the restaurant up in flames and at the same time making sure the bodies of the two remaining vampires were turned unrecognizable. It was a very grizzly process that forced a few of the humans to stop for a break after only catching a sight of what the supernaturals were doing to the corpses.

Naruto sighed softly as he stopped on the sidewalk of the other's home, looking slowly at the short haired vampire at his side, "How should we approach Mr. Over-Protective Big Brother?" Sai chuckled slightly at this comment and even though the situation was dire, the fake smile was still plastered on his face as he suggested, "I don't think he will buy the idea of us having been attacked by a suicidal man in a pizza joint." Slowly the black haired male jumped up to the Uchiha's bedroom window, calling softly, "Why don't we treat his wounds ourselves in his room and leave a note for what he should tell Itachi about his appearance?"

Without waiting for Naruto's agreement, Sai managed to work his small claws into wood and paint that framed the edges of the window and slowly forced it open. For his troubles however, a brown fuzzy ball leaped out of the darkness of the room and latched onto the 'intruder's' bottom lip. With a startled cry of pain, the other fell back to the grass with a thump that caused the blond to flinch before cautiously moving to Sai's aid. Could there really be enemies waiting for them inside of the human's house?

Yet at the sight of the raven struggling with Shinobi latched to his face, Naruto could not help but let out a weak chuckle of relief as Sai continued to roll on the ground with uncharacteristic whimpers coming from his lips. Not being able to help the other fight off the rabid bunny with Sasuke in his arms Naruto quickly jumped up to the window and gently laid the other on his bed before moving back down to the yard to carefully help the other vampire detach the buck teeth that had almost given Sai an unprompted piercing.

It was then that both Sai and Naruto thanked their lucky stars as they noticed that Itachi's car wasn't in the garage or the driveway. However, even with this small moment of hilarity, the blond never cracked even the faintest of smiles as he leaped back into Sasuke's room. Sai left the two males in search of the first aid kit, hopefully it would be either in the kitchen or one of the bathrooms, after all that was where most people kept those kind of things, right?

Naruto sighed softly as he watched the other leave. Slowly and carefully he sat on the edge of the bed, seeing from the corner of his vision that the rabbit had cuddled itself into the bluish black locks resting on the pillow with an annoyed look in its small black eyes that silently warned the vampire to watch his step. With a dim look in his blue orbs, the blond slowly looked over the wounds on the Uchiha's form: the deep cut on his forearm, the nicks and scraps on his legs and face, and the most pressing wound that was hidden in the other's hair. Just how hard had Sasuke's head struck the wall? Would he have permanent damage? The bonding mark only appeared on those who had no debilitating health hazards, so hopefully that meant the raven's brain was fine.

With a small groan Naruto forced himself onto his feet before he could make himself sick with worry and despair once again for what he had done. Slowly he walked over to the Uchiha's desk and pulled out a page in one of the notebooks stacked there, writing a short note that would hopefully put down Sasuke's fears about what had happened to the rest of the group after he passed out. There were also instructions on what to tell Itachi about his condition.

As Naruto placed the note on the raven's night stand, Sai came back in with a large box of medical equipment. Without a word the dark haired vampire quickly started to tend to the other's wounds, cleaning and bandaging them with careful precision that seemed to belong to a nurse or even a doctor. The oddest thing of all was the fact that the rabbit seemed to allow the vampire to work without raising a fuss, as if he knew that the other was helping his damaged owner. The blond, however, couldn't force himself to help as he stood in a corner of the room, afraid that the smell of the dried blood would cause him to lose it all over again.

Finally Sai drew away from the Uchiha, the sight of the white gauze wrapped over so much of the human's body causing Naruto's stomach to clench as he approached the bed once again. Yet instead of speaking to Sai the blond crouched down to gently take something out from under the other's bed. Gently and cautiously Naruto wrapped Sasuke's arms around the large tomato plush, watching the usually cold boy instantly cuddle the thing forced a small smile to come to the blond's lips as he gently ran his fingers through Sasuke's locks one last time before silently moving to the window and jumping down with Sai close on his heels.

**With Gaara**

The red head watched wordlessly as the flames engulfed their once favorite restaurant and hang out, the red, orange, and yellow lights eagerly licking away at anything that would burn. Anything from wood to scraps of flesh was a fair game for the fire as it soon soared to the heavens. Slowly Gaara turned his eyes from the wreckage of the building and down to his hand where Sasuke's necklace laid. While searching for scraps of wood he had discovered the silver trinket pinned to the wall by a shard of shrapnel... To have ripped of the thin chain but not to have pierced his friend's neck, it was almost unbelievable how lucky Sasuke had been to not have lost his head!

Shaking his head slightly he started to wonder about the declaration that the blond had made, would Naruto really throw his life away for the sake of keeping Sasuke healthy and normal? A deeper frown formed across his face as he slowly clenched the necklace in his fist, shaking softly as he wondered how an attack by three rogue vampires could have lead to all this.

Suddenly there was a pressure of a hand griping his shoulder and instantly Gaara spun around, hand reaching for the knife in his pocket. Yet as his eyes met the calm violet ones of Neji he instantly relaxed and wrapped his arms slowly around the vampire's middle with a long and obviously tired sigh leaving his lips. Gently the Hyuuga returned the embrace, slowly breathing in the other's scent as he gently ran a hand through the red spikes he spoke, "We should be leaving now, Kiba said he could hear the sirens heading our way."

Numbly Gaara nodded his head in agreement and allowed Neji to lead him to Shikamaru's van, his voice was soft as he asked the vampire, "Do you think Naruto will really...?" Neji sighed softly as he spoke while casting an eye over the stars above them, "I don't want to believe it myself, but we both know Naruto... Once he says he will do something that he believes is right, he will follow through with it until the end. That is just his way and it is what he lives by... We cannot ask him to change his mind, it would be wrong to go against either Sasuke-san's or his wishes."

The red head sighed softly as he sat in his usual seat in Shikamaru's van, in the background he could hear that the Nara was making plans on where he was going to stage the scene where their 'accident' took place. Gaara didn't care about this though, all he wanted to do was close his eyes and lean against Neji's body. He was thinking about the vampire's statement regarding their hyper active leader, yes he had expected this answer, but to hear it from someone else's lips drove the fact home. "Take me home, Temari and Kankurou must be worried sick by now. I'll be getting quite the lecture by them." A small chuckle came as a response.

**The Next Morning With Sasuke**

Slowly pale eyelids fluttered to reveal black eyes, glazed over with grogginess and also confusion as his mind tried to bring forth the memories of what had taken place only 10 hours before. Yet the only thing that the youngest Uchiha could pull out was several blurred images of black and red. Shaking his aching head gently Sasuke forced himself off of the bed, but blinking in confusion and pain as he realized that he couldn't put much pressure on his right foot. Slowly he looked down at the wrapped up and swollen appendage. How in the world could he have sprained his ankle so severely and not remember?

Inwardly growling in annoyance the Uchiha slowly limped over to the bathroom, desperate to slap some cool water on his face to wake himself up. Ignoring the sensation of cold tiles on his toes the raven started the flow of water from the sink and after checking the temperature, he submerged his head into the stream. Like a slap to the face, Sasuke instantly felt his mind jerked into full alert and working to organize things as he slowly withdrew from the sink and lifted his head to face the mirror.

Giving his head a little shake to get free of the dripping water, he looked into the image waiting for him as his hair settled into its usual shape. A short gasp came from his throat as with wide eyes, he lifted his hand to slowly trail over the bandage on his left cheek. The trembling and pale hand then trailed downwards, fingers grazing his skin as they stopped on the on the left side of his neck. Two little marks were placed a little higher than the place that the pale column blended smoothly into his shoulders.

Sasuke had seen this mark before on Gaara's own neck, but why in the world was it now on his? He shivered hard as the once blurred images became as clear as a bell; the new vampires, the explosion and Naruto... Naruto had bit him! Stumbling back away from the mirror the Uchiha grunted in surprise as he lost his footing on the rug placed before the shower.

Sasuke fell hard onto the floor with a dull thump and a loud groan of pain as he placed his hands on the large bump that was forming on the back of his skull. Dammit, already today seemed to be promising to suck! Forcing himself slowly back up and into his room, Sasuke started to search for anything that would give him a clue of how he got home and what exactly happened after he passed out... Was he going to turn now? ...No Gaara was human and he had the same markings. That knowledge made the raven's heart rate slow down until it was once again beating at a normal pace.

Dark eyes finally focused on the piece of white on his nightstand that was almost completely hidden by the form of Mr. Ketchup as he had placed him there, out of habit, when he had gotten up. Slowly Sasuke picked up the note, frowning deeply as he read over only three lines:

Hey Bastard,

Everyone is fine and patched up. Tell Itachi that we got in a small car accident in Shikamaru's van on the way out to eat.

Naruto

That was it? Only 28 damn words and not one of them saying that the blond was sorry about having bitten him! The tone of the letter seemed to be forced and rushed, even the nickname that was placed as a greeting seemed to be weak and worthless to the weight of anger and confusion that had settled into the pit of Sasuke's stomach as he slowly sat down on his bed. Sure he could understand the idea of the vampires not wanting to write about the supernatural happenings of the night in case Itachi had found the note, but still!

With narrowed eyes the Uchiha ripped and crumbled up the note then threw it into the waste basket under his desk with a disgusted expression on his face. How dare he? How the hell did that cheery and annoying ball of sunshine do THAT to him and then not be man enough to give him a decent explanation or apology? Sasuke had been put through hell from the shear amount of pain that was sent through his body by the attack and then the sensation of his very blood being taken from him; he had thought that he was going to die!

Shaking his head, the young man turned away with a deep frown still on his face as he slowly managed to limp down the stairs and into the kitchen. Knowing that was where Itachi usually was in the mornings, even when he didn't have to cook anything to take to work with him. A small smile worked its way across Sasuke's face at the sight of Itachi leaning over the kitchen counter with a newspaper in front of him and a cup of black coffee by his side.

Sure the other looked serious as he scanned the text in front of him, but Sasuke knew better since he knew his brother was on the pages with the comics on them. Slowly the younger limped towards the table, mentally preparing himself for the performance he would have to give and the lecture that Itachi was sure to give him once he got over his panic attack from the condition his precious sibling was in.

A matching set of dark orbs slowly lifted at the odd sound of uneven footsteps. Instantly the eyes locked onto the injuries and bandages scattered across Sasuke's frame and in the next moment he was by his brother's side, forcing him to sit down at the table. Worriedly Itachi took off the bandages to look over the damage that was hiding underneath them as he demanded with a tone of disbelief and anger, "What the hell happened to you?"

Sasuke flinched under the sensation of the protective gauze being removed, taking a slow breath as he once again rehearsed what he was going to say and do before speaking with a slow roll of his eyes, "Last night on the way to the restaurant Shikamaru got T-boned by some jackass that decided that he couldn't wait three damn seconds for us to pass by before merging into our lane."

The annoyance and anger in the youngest Uchiha's tone was certainly convincing enough to fool Itachi, after all, all he had to do was put the emotions he was already feeling out into the words he spoke as he gritted his teeth. In fact, he would have gone back to inwardly brooding over the fact that he felt so betrayed by his so called 'friends' if the taller male hadn't started to cruse and swear to kami that he was going to sue every last penny from this man that dared to pull such a reckless stunt.

Sasuke sighed softly as he knew that Itachi would be fully capable of following through with such a stunt if he didn't stop him soon. Picking up the newspaper from the table the younger boy slowly rolled it up before smacking it atop the other's head. The force wasn't hard, but it was enough to cause Itachi to stop and blink slowly in confusion at his precious brother that was still holding the offending pieces of paper in his hands.

"Aniki, I'm fine and trust me; the other man is suffering enough with having to be put into the hospital while the rest of us just have scrapes and bruises." His tone was calm and controlled as he saw Itachi gradually calming down as he slowly set himself to putting clean bandages on the wounds. Itachi spoke softly with an annoyed shake of his head, "The bastard is getting off way too easy." Sasuke could only manage a small nod in agreement to try and appease his angry sibling.

After Sasuke had been re-mummified Itachi sent him back to his room, strictly ordering that he was not to leave the house today because his condition required more rest to heal. This though was perfectly fine for the other and as he sat on one of his bean bag chairs in front of his TV and switched on his favorite anime for background noise. He started to, almost frantically, text and call those involved with last night... No one answered.

Snapping his phone closed with a twitch of his eye he said slowly and softly to himself, "Guess I will just have to wait until Monday to get my answers... Seeing if they even show up to school, I wonder how badly beaten up everyone is."

**With the Akatsuki Clan**

Naruto, Sai, Hinata, Neji, and even Kiba were staring at the carpeted floor of the meeting room once again as their elders glared at them. The leader of the clan was absolutely furious as he tapped his fingers on the arm of his chair and Konan's soothing strokes through his orange hair seemed to be doing nothing as he hissed out slowly with fangs glistening in the lights of the room, "You five, do you never learn?"

"'Do you even think?' is a better question," Kakuzu added softly as he folded his arms over his chest, leaning against the door of the room, making sure the young ones could not escape. Hidan smirked as he let out a small giggle of delight as he watched the others squirm under their superiors' gazes. To add to his menacing appearance, the white haired vampire was slowly spinning the silver necklace he usually wore around his neck, the small sizzling sound of his burning skin on the contact of the pure metal not at all seeming to affect the silver haired vampire as he stood near Kakuzu tauntingly.

Neji sighed softly as he was the first to dare to speak, his tone cautious, "You mean we should have left a restaurant full of weak humans in the presence of three young and thirsty vampires?" Tobi who was sitting on the ceiling chuckled nervously with a sheepish scratch to the back of his head, "He does have a point there, how would we have covered up thirty-two human deaths?"

Zetsu shook his head as he muttered from his position in the darkest corner of the room, "We could have covered it up easily, **after burning the corpses and the building we could have framed it **to be either an explosion in the kitchen with the tanks of gas they use for cooking or an electrical fire." Pein nodded his head in agreement to the half demon's suggestion as he muttered while his strange gray eyes still focused on the five forms, "That's right, you should not have engaged those punks in a fight. Leaving with your little human friends and calling one of us would have been for the best."

Sai's fake smile slowly spread across his face as he spoke, "Even so, the past cannot be undone right?" The pale skinned boy was pushing it, but he desperately wanted for the tense and truly frightening lecture to end... Just like the rest of the young supernaturals that were sharing the couch with him. Konan nodded her head as she continued to gently massage over the leader's shoulders as she spoke into his ear, "He does have a point dear." Raising her head slightly, annoyance and secret worry flashed through the woman's eyes as she looked at the softly shaking form of Naruto, "Besides, the damage that has been done might still reap its greatest prize if we do not do something."

The blond flinched under this statement as he lifted his blue eyes to look at the piercing covered face as he said, "I will not treat Sasuke like a bonded human. I will NOT drink from him and you can't make me."

Silence filled the room as everyone's breath was caught in their throats; all wondering how Pein would react to this statement of out right defiance. Yet the ancient vampire only let out a soft sigh and nodded his head slowly as he spoke, "Hai, I know that I can't force you because of who you really are. But know this Naruto-SAMA." The suffix was added in obvious anger and disbelief at the other's stupidity as he added with his voice dripping with warning, "At the first sign of insanity starting to take root in your mind, I will kill you."

Naruto nodded his head slowly as he muttered in a defeat tone, "I fully expect you to... Now are we dismissed?" A small nod was given and with an ill tempered growl, the blond lead the rest of his friends out of the meeting room. The doors slamming shut after them with such force that the wood cracked and made Kakuzu let out a stream of curses as he figured the cost of a set of new doors. Oh yes that would leave an ache in his pockets! Hidan though, only laughed at the stitched up vampire's complaints... this action soon leading to the two men wrestling and yelling a whole new course of foul words.

Pein didn't even seem to blink as he stood up and disappeared down a secret flight of stairs that lead into the basement, Konan following him with a small sigh at the antics of the other members. Sasori sat in his usual arm chair with an emotionless expression on his face as he slowly turned to look at the long haired man next to him, "You have been awfully quiet through all this, usually you are the first to jump in to criticize the fledglings, especially Naruto."

Orochimaru only laughed softly as he spoke while gold eyes flashed towards the muddy red one's of the vampire, "Was I supposed to be speaking? I think I got a little too distracted by the thought of a world without a certain loud mouthed brat." Instantly the red head had his right hand wrapped tightly around the snake man's throat, squeezing with a shockingly strong grip even though he was only half of the other's size as he hissed out softly, "You better watch what you say, one might just get the wrong impression."

The other winced under the pressure that was starting to cut off his air supply as he hissed out softly. "I would never want a bad image to be placed upon me... But Sasori-san where exactly is Deidara-kun, I didn't see him at the meeting again. Is he still sulking in his room…? It has been weeks, hasn't it?"

Instantly the hold was released as the vampire's eyes flashed to match the color of his hair as all the brown quickly drained away as he spoke slowly, "Watch yourself." With that last bit of advice the small male leaped from the furniture and landed by the tangled mess of limbs that was Hidan and Kakuzu. One swift kick later and the two males were separated with shocked yelps of pain as their urge to spill each other's blood quickly disappeared at the expression on the usually stoic Sasori.

Wordlessly the two other members of the Akatsuki left the meeting room one after the other, leaving Orochimaru completely alone as Zetsu and Tobi had slunk away when no one was paying attention to them. Chuckling the long haired male laid across the couch, two pale fingers trailing down to trace the red marks that Sasori's nails had made in his skin, "It seems I have pressed that delightful red head's buttons once again. Really, he should know better than to let his emotions get in the way..." Golden eyes flashed as he pulled out a picture of the three vampires that had attacked the restaurant and threw it into the fire place, "When dealing with a predator."

_'Though it seems I will need to wait before trying to ensnare the boy once again... Maybe this is for the best, after all, now I get to do more research on the Uchihas and... See if Naruto will survive.'_ The tempting thoughts made his long tongue sneak out to give his lips a slow lick.

**Four Weeks Later**

Sasuke was annoyed, but no longer really angry enough to try and push a stake through the blond's heart when he got a chance. His wounds had healed up nicely, most not even leaving paper thin scars. In fact, the only reminder of that horrible night that remained on his body was the stubborn black marks on his neck that no matter what he did, he could not remove it.

His school life had also changed after the attack, the vampires would speak to him shortly before finding a reason to quickly retreat to the furthest possible place from the Uchiha in the room. The humans in the group were still pleasant to Sasuke and they seemed to have not have been affected by the battle other than refusing to answer any questions that the raven tried to ask about the odd markings. Frustrated, the young man soon found himself spending more time with his other classmates…

He was either running on the track or playing soccer with the eager to exercise Tenten after school, usually hanging out until they were both panting for breath and the sun had set hours earlier. Chouji was also making an attempt to have the Uchiha as a close friend as he realized the other didn't think less of him because of his weight. The chips loving boy was soon taking the raven out to eat every other night, showing him the secret and most delicious restaurants that Konoha housed. Ino was taking Sasuke out shopping with her, even if it was only for him to hold her bags when he said that he didn't need anything. Shino... the sun glasses wearing boy was still as silent as ever though more than once Sasuke had found himself in a clearing of the surrounding forest or a dirty alleyway helping the other collect a few new creepy crawlies.

Was he forgetting to mention anyone? Someone that was important? Sasuke didn't think so as he treated the blond haired vampire like the plague. Not looking at him when he moved to his seat or from class to class, no words passing his lips whenever he knew that Naruto was within hearing distance. This may have been childish, but the raven didn't give a damn. His trust had been destroyed and old wounds had been ripped painfully open as he continued to see horrible images of blood and mangled bodies. New ones also had been placed upon his mind as Sasuke would wake up screaming in terror from a nightmare of a blood crazed Naruto racing towards him with teeth and claws glinting with the intent to kill him.

The vampire didn't seem to be intent on repairing their relationship either as he continually distanced himself from the raven, even to the point that he no longer showed up to Iruka's classroom before school or attended their lunches under the trees of the courtyard. Naruto's personality seemed to have pulled a complete 180 as well; the blond was no longer making jokes, filling the air with his laughter or complaints... In fact, no one had been able to get Naruto to even crack a smile since that weekend accident had taken place.

But in the back of Sasuke's mind and in the bottom of his heart he was starting to feel... a small pain, as day by day he noticed that the usually happy go lucky boy was growing paler and more sickly looking. His clothes started to hang loosely on his form as it seemed that Naruto was growing skinnier and soon a dry, stubborn cough was constantly coming from the vampire's lips as his form would shiver hard from chills and then horrible hot flashes.

Sasuke tried to put these disturbing observations out of his mind, but it seemed he was not going to be allowed to ignore them any longer when the bell of the last hour of the long awaited Friday rung and Gaara had caught his best friend's arm. Ignoring the protests of the raven the red head quickly dragged Sasuke into Kakashi's now empty classroom, and though the teacher was not surprisingly gone, Neji WAS there.

Letting go of the Uchiha's arm Gaara said softly as he sat on top of the desk, the vampire standing as still as a statue behind him, "We need to talk... It's about Naruto."

Sasuke frowned at the serious and concerned tone that was in the other's voice and leaned against the wall with an impassive frown on his face as he said coolly, "What does anything involving that dobe matter to me?"

Neji felt a low growl starting to build up in his throat, but he quickly swallowed it down. This was their only chance to speak to the human about what was really happening inside of the blond's body. Besides that the pale eyed vampire could smell the nervousness coming in waves from the Uchiha, he didn't like being put on the spot and most likely was easily upset by the subject of what had happened that night and the blond that had caused him so much pain. Sasuke was acting out of fear and from experience, Neji knew that the Uchiha probably believed that following his instincts and being hostile towards them would make them drop the subject.

...Sasuke would not get his wish as Gaara glared heatedly at his friend as he spoke, "I know you are angry, but you need to hear this! I've been thinking long and hard about what had happened... I had thought that I would not be able to forgive Naruto for what he had done either, but then I thought about all the good he has done... For me, his friends, and you as well Sasuke; can you think back on any other time when you were as happy as you have ever been since that car crash?"

The boy in question flinched as he tried to keep his focus on the posters on the walls, but soon the teal eyes captured the black ones, forcing Sasuke to realize the truth. The annoyingly happy blond really had pulled him from his depression, but still he didn't know if this was enough for him to completely forgive Naruto who had been treating him like he didn't even exist recently.

The red head let out a slow sigh as he spoke softly while reaching his hand up to trace over the marks on his own neck, "These marks... They mean that you are bonded to Naruto. It's a complicated explanation, but from what I understand bonding happens when a vampire that while biting a person actually drags his or her fangs slightly and instead of leaving a perfect puncture mark they leave something like this." Gaara traced his fingers again over the marks as he knew the next comment was going to send Sasuke for spin.

"The vampire has to have feelings for the person to actually make them bond together, whether it is feelings of lust, friendship, domination, or actual love are all probable causes. But what makes this connection so deadly and demanding is the fact that after a vampire is bonded to a person they can not drink blood from ANYTHING other then that person. They are completely unable to get nutrition from anything else. Also this marking will never disappear. But it serves more than just to alter the appearance of the bonded, it somehow transfers the chakra from the vampire to the human in small wisps when feeding takes place. The source of chakra allows the human to live as long and age like a vampire." Gaara had seen the changing emotions flickering through the Uchiha's eyes when he had basically told Sasuke that his blood was the only thing that could save Naruto from starving to death.

There was more though that the red head needed to tell him, the information seemed trivial however when compared to the magnitude of what laid upon the raven's shoulders. "If the vampire does die, the human will regain mortality... But there is another side affect, the human will also lose all memory of anything connected to the supernatural world. It will only be a blur and how you managed to live over a hundred years will be something you will never be able to discover."

Sasuke only half listened to this last bit as his tried to stop the wildly swirling emotions spinning inside of his head and heart as he refused to look at either Gaara or Neji as he stumbled backward to grip the handle of the door. "Sasuke?" the concerned cry from the red head only spurred the Uchiha into fleeing. Ripping open the heavy door Sasuke stumbled down the hall, eyes blurring so much with his confused thoughts that he was forced to sit on a bench resting under the warm sunlight of a large window.

What was he supposed to do? He didn't know, why the hell couldn't someone tell him the answer dammit? Burying his head in his hands the Uchiha let out a shaking breath as he clenched his eyes closed. Could he really let Naruto die, would he be able to sleep at night knowing that the blond was suffering and slowly dying a painful and agonizing death. Gaara was right about the blond changing him, but was all the other had done for his mental stability and social life really worth facing his biggest fears?

Sasuke sat on the bench in complete silence for half an hour, Gaara and Neji never came looking for him, leaving him to the company of the grumbling janitor that was in charge of the task of picking up after the destructive and wasteful high school students once the clock had ticked to the position of 4:30 in the afternoon.

Finally the raven forced himself to his feet when he heard the cleaning man starting to move up to the next floor, his mind had finally been cleared. No, he was not going to forgive Naruto for what he did, slowly dark eyes flickered out the window and locked onto a speck of yellow. He knew without focusing that it was blond's hair he was seeing. The other seemed to be sitting under the protective branches of the large willow tree that was placed in the back right corner of the courtyard. But there was something special about this tree, the long branches and thick leaves made it impossible from anyone either up above or on ground level to see who was underneath it... It was only at this window that one could spy.

Frowning softly Sasuke re-secured his side bag on his shoulder and then stuffed his hands into his pockets as he slowly descended down the three flights of stairs. The sounds of his footsteps ringing out in the mostly empty school as he made his way out the main doors, but instead of turning towards the road to walk back home he walked behind the large building and soon he was standing just outside of the curtain of leaves and branches of the willow. From this distance the Uchiha could hear the labored breathing of the blond just out of sight, it seemed he was right about the fact that Naruto was on the verge of collapsing. Taking a slow deep breath he shouted out two words, or should we say a nickname?

"Hey dobe!"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Hyrulehalfbreed: Well I hope you liked this chapter, sorry that it took so long!** I know I sometimes do not thank people for reviewing, but I really appreciate them! So please review and be kind!**


	13. Is this Real?

Hyrulehalfbreed: Alright everyone here is the next chapter... see I didn't give up on the story after all. I've just been eaten alive by school is all.

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**"Hey, dobe!"**

Naruto's head lifted slowly at the sound of the nickname ringing clear from the loveliest lips he had ever seen. Slowly, dim blue eyes looked around the protective walls that the weeping willow's branches and leaves made. Was he starting to hear things now? He never really heard of hearing things being a symptom of not having fed in such a long time... But then again who really knew what went through a slowly dying vampire's head? Sickly colored lids slowly fell back over his eyes as he leaned his head back against the trunk of the tree. Maybe this was the first sign of insanity setting into his brain…

Although, the sound of branches creaking from being forced aside made the blond jerk into full alert. The warm sunlight moving onto his skin and the dark shape of the most perfect silhouette certainly wasn't an illusion. Naruto was, for a short moment, filled with joy at the fact that he was able to see Sasuke up close for the first time in what seemed to be ages. But that happiness was soon shifted to utter dread and fear as his eyes gained a suspicious look to them and slowly leaned further into the trunk of the willow, trying to keep as much space between himself and the Uchiha as possible. But even with this obvious unwelcoming action, Sasuke slipped past the living wooden curtain that kept them hidden from the view of the rest of the world.

Naruto's mind was racing as he refused to meet the dark eyes of the human. Was Sasuke here to yell at him, curse him, hurt him? ...Well, the last one wouldn't be too hard to do because of his current condition. Shivering softly as the unique smell of the human reached his nose, the blond started to pray to whatever gods there were that this would end quickly. He just wouldn't be able to live with himself if he lost it and attacked Sasuke again.

Yet the human only looked over the body of the vampire slowly. Everything Gaara had said about the condition Naruto was in seemed to be true. Taking a slow breath, Sasuke slowly offered his hand as he spoke, "Get up and come with me dobe."

Naruto blinked slowly at the appendage and asked with a cheeky smirk, though it was forced between a fit of coughs, "Since when did I start -cough- taking orders from you teme?" There was a constant tremble in his body and he really didn't even want to risk TOUCHING the human, but the stern and demanding look that was being focused on him forced him to slowly grasp the pale hand and stumble to his feet. However, both he and Sasuke realized how far gone his legs were when Naruto lost his footing during the slow walk that the beauty was leading him on to some unknown location.

A pair of eyes silently watched the two males move out of the school courtyard, one hand was held behind his back while the other reached up to push a pair of spectacles further up his nose. He spoke softly to himself as he turned away from the window and headed down the hallway, "Looks like Sasuke-chan's heart isn't as cold as I had thought. Oh well, this will not change either his or Naruto-kun's fate."

Slowly he started down the stairs seeing from the corner of his eyes that a pink haired girl was nodding respectfully to him as she asked cheerfully, "Hey sempai, heading home?" The boy nodded before he stopped with a gleam flashing across his glasses and his voice gaining a sickly sweet and concerned tone as he looked at the young human, "Oh Sakura-chan, wait a moment will you? I have something I want to tell you."

**On the Sidewalk**

With a surprised grunt, the blond tripped over an uneven piece of sidewalk and the next second, his chest collided with the back of the boy walking in front of him. Sasuke blinked at the sudden weight and sighing softly, he gripped one of the other's arms and draped it across his shoulders, supporting the taller boy as he continued to press forward as he spoke, "Getting yourself killed by the pavement isn't going to help anyone you idiot."

Naruto just gave a small sheepish laugh in response as his heart soared into the atmosphere at the fact that Sasuke seemed to be trusting him enough to be allowing his head to rest only inches away from the other's unprotected neck. The sweet smell and feeling of the other's uniform against his own made the blond shiver softly as he looked up slowly to see where exactly he was being lead to. Really, he was starting to expect anything at this point. Maybe it  
would be a high tech science laboratory, a freak show, the police station... Perhaps they were going over the rainbow!

He certainly didn't expect to see the Uchiha's house before him or the fact that Sasuke continued to wordlessly pull the boy onwards, through the front door, up the stairs and into Sasuke's room. Finally, the dark haired boy spoke as he faced the blond after locking the door, "Naruto, I know what you did to me." A pale, feminine, and slightly shaking hand lifted up to trail over to two small black marks on his neck as he continued, not missing the flinch that  
was given by the vampire, "You bonded me to you, and now... You are slowly dying of starvation."

Naruto closed his blue eyes slowly as they began to water and sat down on the edge  
of the bed with his head in his hands. He didn't hear any emotion in the other's voice and that set off his already fried nerves even more. How in the world was he supposed to know how Sasuke was feeling about him now? How was he supposed to figure out why he had been brought here of all places? His tongue finally came untied in a chorus of words that spilled from shaking lips, "Sa-Sasuke, I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I wasn't in my right mind during that time. Trust me, I won't demand for you to give me blood, in fact I was planning on quitting school from this day on... Gods Sasuke, I'm sorry."

Sasuke blinked in surprise at this sudden confession and at the sight of the blond shaking with both weakness and the urge to cry. The icy heart melted slightly as he placed a hand on the shoulder of the blond and said softly, "Dobe... I don't want you to disappear alright? You're my friend and..." Slowly Sasuke took a step back from the vampire as he unclasped the first five  
buttons on his shirt, shrugging an arm and shoulder until finally the marks and his neck were completely uncovered he sat on the bed next to Naruto.

"I couldn't live with myself if I let you die." Naruto's blue eyes were wide as he heard the other's words and slowly he focused on the pale neck presented to him, "Sasu-Sasuke, you don't have to. I mean..." He was shut up by the quick annoyed glare the Uchiha was sending his way and with a sigh Naruto curled his legs onto the bed and slowly leaned forwards as he interlaced their fingers gently as he whispered, "Don't be afraid to tell me to stop okay?"

His body felt like it was completely content but also terrified at the same time. He prayed that he was going to be able to control himself but at the same time, his heart lifted at the thought of Sasuke trusting him and also worried about his well being. Slowly he looked down at their hands, inwardly fascinated by the contrast in the color of their skins. It was hard to believe that the tanned one belonged to the vampire and not the pale one.

The Uchiha hmphed softly in response and the vampire smiled softly at the familiar stuck-up-** response. Now he could feel his eyes turn slowly and his fangs started to lengthen, but he wanted, no, he needed to take this slowly. Giving the human's hand a gentle and comforting squeeze, he was pleased by the fact that he got one back in response. Gently Naruto placed his lips over the mark, not biting, only giving a small kiss to let Sasuke get used to the sensation. As soon as he felt the muscles that made up the human's back loosen up, he placed another kiss on the mark before slowly biting into the flesh, shuddering hard with Sasuke as blood eagerly pooled into the mouth of the vampire.

Sasuke bit into his bottom lip the instant he felt the fangs dig in and on instinct his grip on the other's hand tightened, each second that passed he could feel that his rushing heart rate was making his blood rush through the two punctures. He didn't want to think about blood: the color, the smell, and feel... It made him sick to think about it and his stomach clenched softly, now the Uchiha was hoping that he wasn't going to throw up on the carpet.

The vampire on the other hand was practically on cloud nine as he swallowed down the life giving substance quickly, he desperately needed this to repair the damage that had been done to his body from fasting so long. But he had to stay in control, and the sound of Sasuke's erratic heart beat reminded him of this fact. He knew the other was in pain, he just hoped that the bonding mark was going to kick in soon so the Uchiha wouldn't think that feeding only caused pain.

His body continued to ache horribly and Sasuke was about to tell the other to stop when he felt the pain vanish completely. Black eyes snapped open in confusion and for a few seconds he felt absolutely nothing. That peace though was broken when a suddenly wave of pleasure rushed through his system causing his eyes to roll slightly as it felt like every fiber of his being was being washed in utter bliss as a moan escaped his lips.

Naruto's eyes jerked up a the sound coming from the Uchiha, being able to feel the small shudders coming from the other's body and into his own. Nodding slightly to himself at the fact that Sasuke was no longer in pain he continued to feed, yet... At the sound of the moans escaping the other's lips his own body shuddered in desire as he wanted nothing more than to cause Sasuke to feel that kind of pleasure without having to be fed upon.

Slowly the blond's hand traveled up the black clad thighs, moving slowly up towards the waist of the smaller male, he froze though he heard a growl from Sasuke, "Keep your hands to yourself, bode." The tone was pure ice, even though the human was panting harshly from all of the sensations moving over his form.

Naruto's hand dropped away as he slowly took his fangs from the porcelain colored neck, knowing the small wounds would heal quickly, but as the vampire licked his lips nervously he thought about what he should say to the boy... Gods, he hoped he hadn't just over stepped his boundaries. If he could and wouldn't look like an idiot in the process, Naruto would be kicking his own ass right now.

Sasuke panted softly as his mind slowly was pulled out of the haze of pleasure, he knew he was going to feel light headed, but that was to be expected after losing so much blood at once. However, with a short nap and a lot of water he was sure he would be back on his feet in no time. Slowly his breathing started to even out, but it was only then that he noticed that the blond was blubbering loudly. "I-I'm so-sorry I mean I didn't mean to do that. it was, umm, fee-feeding lust. It wasn't an un-unbearable ex-experience was it?"

A roll of dark eyes was the first response Sasuke gave before he spoke while rolling his neck to try and loosen up the muscles that had been stuck in one position for so long. "Just keep your hands to yourself in the future and we won't have any problems." His tone was simple and he seemed to be completely oblivious to the fact that the blond's face was beet red. The color was an improvement however as already it became noticeable that Naruto was starting to fill out in both muscles, weight, and skin tone.

Naruto fell silently as he opened gawked at the other, how in the would could this human be so controlled and cold. But then again it was good to have the old Sasuke talking to him once again. Not only that, but he also was going to be able to survive on the most wonderful blood for the rest of his life!

After an hour of fretting over Sasuke to make sure he was alright, Naruto finally left with a small wave over his shoulder at the boy's window. Heading back home with the spring in his step that had been missing for so long. The Uchiha watched him go with a small sigh as he trailed his fingers over the two black marks, whispering to himself with a small shake of his head, "Was it really just lust?"

**Break**

The weeks began to pass as it soon was like the incident had never happened, once again the group was meeting in the morning, during lunch under the trees, and causing chaos in Anko's class. Sasuke was happy for the stability and a schedule was in place for when Naruto had to feed. It was on Monday, Wednesdays, and Friday, right after school with the bedroom door locked to make sure that Itachi would not come home from work unexpectedly and discover them in such an awkward position. The blond vampire and Gaara were always concerned that Naruto was feeding too often. But each time they protested Sasuke shrugged his shoulders. The stubborn Uchiha pride would not allow him to give even an inch.

It was a Friday afternoon though that the peace was shattered, school had just ended and Naruto had gone ahead to warm up the car since it was snowing lightly outside as winter reared its head. Sighing softly at the fact that it was going to be freezing outside Sasuke pulled on his red, black lined jacket and headed for the parking lot. What surprised him though was the fact that there was only a few stragglers in the hallways.

Frowning softly to himself he tilted his head with a small frown as his footsteps echoed in the air around him; he stopped though right outside of the student counsel room as he heard a voice calling out to him. "Sasuke-kun! Please, could you give me a hand in here?"

Sasuke knew that voice all to well and inwardly he debated whether or not to answer the plea. Sighing he slowly walked into the room, after all, what harm could it do to give Sakura a little help? As he stepped into the room meant only for select students the Uchiha blinked rapidly at the sight of Sakura on a step ladder struggling to line the edges of the room with a garland of fake evergreen branches and pine-cones.

The pink haired girl smiled at the sight of the other as she spoke simply, "All I need for you to do is to hold the chair still while I finish wrapping this thing around the peg. I'm pretty sure as soon I try to get off of this damn thing it will flip over and I will land on my ass."

The Uchiha raised an eyebrow at the girl's comments, but she seemed to be normal real to him and in truth it seemed like she wasn't trying to pine for his attention like a love sick puppy. With he could tolerate this spunky, bad mouthed Sakura. Kneeling on the ground he gripped the stool, feeling the way it moved with any move either he or Sakura made, frowning he muttered to himself with a shake of his head, "This damn this should be in a fire instead being used."

"You're telling me! I've had to work with this thing for like two hours," the girl grumbled out as she finished tying the garland. Leaning away from the wall to admire her work she nodded her head before turning to face Sasuke who was still holding the stool. Sighing softly she mumbled out while placed her hands on the other's shoulders, "Sorry, but I kind of need the support when I get off."

Sasuke only nodded his head in understanding as he stood up and stepped a little away from the stool to give Sakura room to jump down as she kept her hands on his shoulders. The pink haired girl moved her toes to the edge of the chair getting ready to jump, it was then though that the top of the stool buckled and sent her tumbling forward.

Both black and green eyes widened in surprise as out of instinct Sasuke opened up his arms to try and catch the girl. After all, he sure as hell didn't want to see her cracking her head open on the floor... He wasn't that mean! But as a result, both of the humans' lips clashed together as they let out muffled yelps as Sasuke managed to keep on his feet and stand firm even when Sakura's weight slammed into him.

Their lips stayed together for a few seconds before Sasuke suddenly ripped away from the odd contact. What was the cause of this sudden jerk back into reality? Well, he had just heard the door slam open and standing there with his mouth wide open was Naruto. Yet, before Sasuke could say anything to defend himself, the blond took off. Using his inhuman speed to disappear from sight as he ran out of the school.

Sasuke frowned as he took off after the other, not caring about the stunned pink haired girl he was leaving behind.

A silver haired senior smiled as he spoke while coming out of the shadows of the hallway, "Did it work Sakura-chan?" The vice-president only shook her head as she spoke with quivering lips and tearing eyes, "N-No, I didn't want to do that, i-it was an accident. I-I wasn't going to follow through with the plan, Sa-Sasuke-kun didn't deserve it. The stool flipped, I'm so sorry Kabuto-sempai."

Kabuto frowned at the talking girl, she sounded like an old broken record and gave a small dismissive wave of his hand, "No matter, you did all that I needed, even if it was a mistake on your part. I suppose it really did not work as well as I hoped though..."

**Break**

Naruto shivered as he sat in his car in the school parking lot, but it was not from cold. Of course it was not from cold, as a vampire he couldn't feel cold remember? No, he was shivering from the fact that hundreds of emotions were raging inside of him. Seeing Sasuke with his arms wrapped around Sakura, his lips against hers, oh he felt so sick that he wanted to roll down the window and just vomit until he died.

The windows of the car were fogged up and he barely turned his head when the Uchiha opened the door of the vehicle and slid into the passenger seat, and for once, it was Sasuke who spoke first, "Sorry, that wasn't what it looked like." The vampire only looked away with a huff escaping his lips, blue orbs looking slowly out over the empty and snow filled parking lot. The blond's arms were crossed stubbornly over his chest as he said firmly, "I thought you hated Sakura."

"I did... But she really isn't that bad when she is actually behaving like a normal person," Sasuke said smoothly, frowning hard at the other's odd temperament. He did say though, with a slightly defensive tone to his voice, "Why does my love life concern you anyway?"

Naruto quickly uncrossed his arms, hands clenching tightly on the wheel, and barred his fangs angrily, he was just getting angrier and angrier. Yet he didn't dare open his mouth as he knew that Sasuke was completely in the right and saying anything would probably make things worse. With a soft growl, the vampire forced the car into drive and sped off to the Uchiha's house, parking on the street and ordering simply, "Get out."

"What?" Sasuke demanded with narrowed eyes as he looked at the blond who was still refusing to meet his gaze. All he was got for a response was these five words, "I don't feel like feeding."

The human shook his head in disbelief as he muttered while opening the door and stepping onto the frozen sidewalk, "You are such a child, over a thousand years old and you still act like this. Let me remind you of one thing Naruto, I AM gay." With a disgusted grunt, Sasuke slammed the door shut and trudged towards his house. He didn't care about the fact that Naruto's car remained outside of his house for two more hours before finally crawling away like a dog with its tail between its legs.

Sasuke sighed softly as he laid back on his bed, staring up at the ceiling in annoyance as his emotions tumbled under the surface of his cold expression. He was starting to actually get a little scared in all truthfulness; never had he let someone get under his skin so much before. Before, there were only two people he cared about after his parents had died, and they were his brother and Gaara. But now... now that blond, hyper active, overly emotional... dobe had managed to bury himself firmly into Sasuke's thoughts.

Hell, it seemed like every five seconds an image of that stupid grinning face would flash across his eyes. Groaning softly as a light touch of red spread across his cheeks, he remembered the fact that over the weeks he had had a few 'interesting' dreams about the blond. Usually he woke up before the vampire ripped off his clothes, the Uchiha's body would be bright red, breath coming in pants, and sweat would be dripping from his brow.

It was those nights that Sasuke had to go to the bathroom to take an ice cold shower to give both his mind and body some peace. The human blushed more at these memories, wondering aloud with a small sigh, "Is what Naruto and I feel towards each other only a few meaningless spurs of emotion? I suppose I do like the dobe, even if he is a thorn in my side... and neck." The Uchiha sighed softly as he mumbled out while drawing his fingers through Shinobi's fur, the rabbit giving a small sneeze as he looked up at his owner.

"Sitting down and drinking tea in the living room instead of looking over papers at the office may be more relaxing, but it means you are accomplishing nothing more than wasting time," Sasuke spoke the quote from his brother aloud, pulling the slightest face as he muttered, "I wonder if Itachi is right? I guess I will find out on Monday... I'll tell the dob-Naruto, how I feel."

**With Naruto**

The blond wanted to kick himself in the butt over and over again at the fact that he had, once again, jumped to conclusions and made the adorable human give him a glare that made him want to crawl under a rock and die. As he sat in front of the other's house, he had managed to get his thoughts back in order; yes he was going to have to beg on his hands and knees to get Sasuke's forgiveness. Also, he hoped that the other's declaration about his gender preference meant that he still had a chance with the boy.

As that wonderful thought crossed his mind, he noticed something disturbing along the edges of the Uchiha's yard. Stepping out of the car slowly, he laid his hand along the smooth and continuous trail in the snow. There was only one creature that could have caused such an imprint, but it was a creature that should have been deep into hibernation by now. The tracks looked like they belonged to a snake...

Slowly he walked along the boundary of the yard, seeing the trail remain only along the edges and never venturing towards the house. But it was obvious to Naruto what the animal was doing; it was stalking the people in the home and obviously keeping track of the activities that took place from day to day. Frowning, the vampire walked back to his car. Yes, he was very certain that both Sasuke and Itachi were going to be safe for the time being...

He would be conducting his own research on a certain half blood in their clan, wouldn't want to find out that one of his pets had escaped on accident right? Damn, he wanted Zetsu and Sasori to finish up with their investigations about the attack on the restaurant. If he was right, it would be one more piece of evidence he could use.

**Monday**

Naruto sighed softly as he rubbed his temples slowly; the weekend had been, in short, horrible. He had tried over and over again to try and convince the rest of the clan that Orochimaru was up to something, but he was only brushed aside because of his lack of proof. Even his own group was unwilling to give their whole support to their friend/leader; as Neji said, "There is no reason for us to act without definite proof. In these days, it is better for supernaturals not to turn on each other."

Sighing he looked around the library, he was sitting there because he was unsure of how to apologize to the Uchiha. Certainly no one would think to look for him here, after all he hated reading! But when he heard his name being called from the loud speaker his head snapped up and soon a frown crossed his face as he was told to report to the student council room as soon as possible.

"A surprise meeting? That is just what I need," the blond grumbled to himself as he got up from his chair and moved with agonizing slowness to the room. Frowning at the sight of only Sakura being inside, he quickly turned on his heel. Ready to leave without saying a god damn word. He was stopped though, when he felt the girl gripping his hand and pleading out softly, "Please... Naruto-san I need to speak with you. It's about Sasuke-kun and what happened yesterday."

Naruto DEFINITELY didn't want to hear about yesterday, but at the firm grip on his arm, he decided to at least hear the pink haired girl out. He didn't want her to go to a teacher and complain about him being mean or something. Sakura let out a small sigh at the fact that the blond wasn't going to be trying to run away. Slowly she began her story, "I was, in fact, planning on tricking Sasuke into kissing me."

The vampire stiffened at this comment and held back a growl, though it was very difficult as his sharp nails dug into his palms as he clenched his fists by his sides. Slowly the girl continued, her voice firm and strong; telling the other that this wasn't a lie, "But after he helped me... I realized that I couldn't go through with it and when I fell off the stool... The kiss was the result, nothing more Naruto-san. It was just an accident that meant nothing to either me or Sasuke-kun."

Naruto blinked, looking at the girl in shock, where was the usual sickly sweet and inwardly ugly Sakura that he had known for so long? But he still had a frown on his face as he asked slowly, "You had a plan?"

Sakura lowered her eyes nervously as she said softly, taking something from her pocket and playing with it, "A-Actually I didn't come up with it all by myself, there was a senior who helped. He seemed to know everything about me even though I had never personally talked to him before. He made some promises to me like; I would be able to become the president of the student counsel and have Sasuke-kun wrapped around my finger. All I would have to do is kiss Sasuke in front of you and drive you two apart."

The blond spun on her, griping her shoulders as he demanded with his fangs barred at her face, he didn't give a damn about blowing his cover right now, he was pissed! "Who the hell was it?"

Sakura yelped as she wiggled in the other's grip, green eyes watering slightly in pain as she felt the other's nails digging into her skin, the sharp tips creating holes in the uniform she was wearing, "I-It was Yakushi Kabuto, you know the one with the glasses and silver hair that is always in a pony tail." Whimpering softly she added hesitantly, "Naruto, please let go, you're hurting me."

Naruto released Sakura instantly, his mind spinning with this new knowledge. Yes, he knew Kabuto VERY well, he was a boy that Orochimaru had turned a few years ago. But unlike the situation with Anko, the hybrid kept in constant contact with the boy and even protected him on several occasions, for example, when the clan tried to destroy the boy for sneaking around and IN the mansion after being deemed not allowed even near it since Pein was absolutely infuriated that Orochimaru had turned yet another human without their approval. Orochimaru had actually gone to the extent of making a living wall of snakes to buy enough time for the young fledgling to escape during that incident!

But was Kabuto acting alone or under Orochimaru? That was the worrying thought running through Naruto's mind as he felt Sakura poking him in the back as she said nervously. "H-He also gave me this to try and entice me to do what he wanted. I don't know what it is exactly, but I felt drawn to it." Slowly Sakura lifted up the object that she had been playing with earlier and dropped it into the vampire's hand.

Naruto's eyes flickered down at the stone with a deep frown, immediately alarm bells started to scream in his head as he examined the blood red color and the fact that it rested perfectly in the palm of his hand. Surrounding the stone was metal that was actually black in color and warped into elegant designs and finally had a main feature forming in the center. They looked like 9 sickle blades turning in a constant circle. This... This was a stone that only demons possessed to mask their presence from both humans and vampires alike!

Orochimaru and Kabuto wouldn't have something like this unless either of them were in constant contact with demons. Naruto blinked as his head jerked up at the sound of the bell ringing, looking slowly at the confused expression on Sakura's face he pocketed the stone as he spoke softly, "Thank you for showing it to me and also for telling me all this Sakura, but listen to me very, very, VERY carefully. Kabuto isn't what he appears; he's dangerous. If he ever tries to approach you again, you run, go to Tsunade, Yamato, Anko, or Kakashi-sensei... Your life could be in danger now."

Not explaining any further, Naruto ran from the room and towards Iruka's, knowing that since the announcements were still going on Sasuke would be there. The blond's mind was reaching out in desperation to the minds of each member of his group, telling them what he had discovered and who he believed to be behind it all. He told each person in turn; from vampire, to werewolf, to human, hell he even told the teachers that had supernatural origins! Naruto told everyone, except that is, for Sasuke.

There was a good reason for this; Naruto didn't want Sasuke to panic or refuse to do what was needed. Already the blond could sense Gaara becoming stressed. Seriously, the last thing they needed was to have two wild humans on their hands!

The vampire stopped just outside of Iruka's classroom and after taking a few deep breaths to calm himself, he slowly opened the door and walked to his seat. His eyes were watching his precious Sasuke, but he was observant enough to notice that the red headed boy next to the Uchiha was considerably paler in color and his gaze was a constant, nervous flicker between Naruto and Sasuke. Kiba's behavior was also different; his body had a tenseness to it as he pet the hidden Akamaru's head, sharp teeth barring whenever someone so much as coughed.

Sasuke, on the other hand, seemed to be completely unaware of what was going on around him as he kept his own eyes locked on Naruto and as soon as the other sat down, he turned in his seat. Speaking with a firm tone as his pale fingers tapped a small beat on the wood of the tables, "Dobe, I need to speak with you after school... It's important."

Naruto frowned as those words left the lips of Sasuke, he knew for a fact that the Uchiha did not know what was going on, so what in the world did the other want to tell him? Not knowing made his chest tightened in worry and his blue eyes glanced away nervously as he spoke, "Is it umm... Bad, teme?"

The other rolled his eyes at the fact that it seemed that Naruto once again was jumping to his own conclusions._ 'This guy is supposed to be my first crush and confession? ...I must have some really odd taste,'_ Sasuke thought to himself as he spoke, "I personally don't think so."

_'Dammit, typical Sasuke to not answer the question directly,' _the vampire thought with a groan, though he managed to nod his head as he spoke, "We can talk while I drive you home after school." Sasuke's lips twitched just the slightest at the fact that the blond was telling him to wait. To hell with that! Naruto had no idea that he was planning on spilling his entir- okay a tiny sliver of his heart out to him! Man the Uchiha hoped that he didn't lose his nerve by the end of the day.

And much to his annoyance, Sasuke did not see Naruto for the rest of the damn school day! After the final bell rang for the students to go home, Sasuke was left to contemplate the fact that the blond had not gone to any of his classes, much to the annoyance of his teachers. Just what could the other have done with his day?

In truth Naruto had been constantly patrolling the hallways and courtyard for any signs of danger. That wasn't the only thing he was looking for however, he was also in a desperate search for proof of Orochimaru's involvement with the scheme... Okay, he was also trying to find that annoying prick Kabuto so he could break his face and glasses with one well aimed punch.

But no matter where the blond looked, he could find no sign of either demon or the fledgling. Frowning, Naruto looked up as he heard the final bell ring. Sighing in defeat, he gathered himself up and raced to his car, inwardly smiling at the beautiful sight of the pale boy leaning against his orange vehicle. Sasuke seemed to be lost in space as he looked up at the cloudy winter sky, his breath causing puffs of white fog to blow into the air, and his body seeming to be completely relaxed.

Naruto's steps became lighter with joy as he approached the Uchiha, speaking as he unlocked his car, "Come on, let's get out of here."

Sasuke nodded softly as he slid into his seat, slowly working up his nerve as the blond started to drive away from the school. Letting out a low breath as he finally looked up from his lap, "Naruto, I wanted to say that I think I l-Wait a minute... Where the hell are we going?"

XXXXXXXXX

Hyrulehalfbreed: -tilts head- Am I too evil? **Please review and be kind!**


	14. LET ME GO!

Hyrulehalfbreed: Here's the next chapter everyone ^^

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

_**Flashback**_

**Zetsu's dark side**_**  
**_

XXXXXXXX

**_"Naruto, I wanted to say that I think I l-Wait a minute... Where the hell are we going?"_**

Sasuke was glaring at the blond in utter outrage as he noticed that not only were they not on his street, but they were no longer inside the city limits! Trees, shrubs, and thick vines surrounded the dirt road they were speeding down, making it obvious that the teenagers were already deep inside of the forest that surround the city. But from what direction they were going or coming from was a complete mystery to the young Uchiha. The cloudy sky being just barely visible through the dense branches, gave an even spookier feel to the whole situation... _'Ugh why didn't I pay more attention?' _Sasuke thought to himself disgustedly as his heart continued to pound in his chest.

The blond vampire only managed a weak smile as he glanced towards the human, "Don't worry teme, I'm just taking you to my house. I thought it would be nice for you to visit and, you know, met the entire clan and all that."

Sasuke looked at him with hard eyes as he said lowly, "And you couldn't have warned me?" Naruto chuckled softly, patting the Uchiha's leg comfortingly, though he was speaking with a teasing tone, "I did try to tell you, I tried to tell you 15 times on the way up here. But you didn't seem to be listening, hell, you seemed to be in your own little world while staring at your knees! ...You got something on your mind?"

The Uchiha frowned as he answered with a small shake of his head, "Maybe." Inwardly, his emotions were conflicting; almost like when cold and hot air meet to create a tornado. He wanted to confess and get it over with, but now his anger at being practically kidnapped made his lips seal tightly shut. Oh he knew that he was being childish, but hey, he was only a teenager and hormones made his behaviour inwardly erratic. Though like always, he appeared as cold as ever to the outside world.

Naruto sighed as he took note of the tightness appearing in the other's shoulders. Yup, Sasuke was in one of those moods again. He just hoped that the boy wasn't going to do anything stupid. Slowly the vampire turned his attention back to driving, pulling into the clearing that held the mansion. Hearing the sharp intake of breath from the Uchiha, Naruto couldn't resist giving the other a small dig, "You thought you were well off didn't you? Well each person here did have over two hundred years to gather wealth."

Sasuke pursed his lips as he wiped away the expression of shock that was most likely on his face a few moments before. "Money has been called the root of all evil for a long time. We Uchihas have always had money, but we do not like to flaunt it. After all, we do not want people to get close to us to just get in on the will, only to later call a hit on us."

The blond stared at the other with wide eyes as he asked in shock, "Di-Did that actually happen to your family before?" The thought of that happening to Sasuke made anger race through his body; if anyone dared to harm his precious beauty they would find themselves disemboweled, without fingers and toes, and without a certain sensitive part of their groin area!

Sasuke waved a hand causally as he spoke, "In our family records, it is said that assassins killed one of my ancestors named Uchiha Izuna; this caused his older brother Madara to go mentally insane and then reportedly committed suicide out of sorrow. The assassins apparently wanted the money and title that our family held during that time period... They failed however when the two brothers' decedents inherited everything; the people that paid for the murders weren't even mentioned in either of the wills."

"Damn, that's gruesome," Naruto mumbled out as he pressed the device on his dashboard that opened up the garage. Slowly, he pulled in and took note that Neji's car was already parked in its spot. This meant that Sai, Kiba, Hinata, Neji, and most likely Gaara were inside of the mansion somewhere, waiting for them. What both angered and relieved the young vampire, however, was the fact that Orochimaru's car was nowhere to be seen. The stinking snake seemed to know that his plan had been foiled and suspicion was mounting towards him, so he most likely melted into the shadows... But, this did not mean that Sasuke was safe. In fact, he was in even more danger now that the Akatsuki didn't know where he was hiding.

The Uchiha however, was more confused than ever as he looked about the garage, barely registering the fact that the blond had grabbed onto his wrist, not even allowing him to grab his backpack where his phone was. Quickly, Naruto began leading him through the cars parked in neat rows. Each of them were different, ranging from low grade four doors and then others being the newest models with very large price tags.

Didn't anyone get suspicious about where these people got their money? Surely the police had suspected them of selling illegal products or other such acts that racked in such huge quantities of money. But nope, it seemed that the clan just owned that small shop that was more of a hobby and cover up for the unemployed supernaturals.

The boys moved slowly into a hallway of the house and after stopping at the main entrance, Naruto turned to Sasuke. His expression oddly serious as his blue eyes locked firmly into the black orbs of human, his tone holding both a worried and commanding tone to it, "I need you to wait RIGHT HERE. You should not move from this spot. If you do, you will be at risk of being attacked by the other vampires that call this place home. PLEASE, Sasuke just trust me."

"Then why exactly are you leaving me alone?" Sasuke questioned as he raised a single ebony colored eyebrow. Immediately Naruto squirmed slightly in discomfort, "Well, umm I didn't really ask for permission to bring you here. So I have to go talk to our leader to make sure that I don't get both of our asses kicked by Hidan. It's better for you not to be around when I face him so I can work my charm." He added the last remark with a small wink that made the Uchiha roll his eyes in disbelief; this guy was over a thousand years old but still acted like a little kid.

Reluctantly, the human finally nodded his head and watched as the blond almost skipped away down a different hallway. Yet, as soon as the other had disappeared the air seemed to become tense as reality started to sink in. Here Sasuke was, in an unknown location, in an unfamiliar mansion, with several less than friendly vampires moving about the house completely unseen. _'What did I get myself into this time?'_ Sasuke thought with a small groan.

Sighing softly, the boy pinched the bridge of his nose. But it was then that he caught the sight of red from the corner of his eyes. Head jerking up, he saw to his disbelief a male figure with red hair disappearing down a hallway that stretched in the opposite direction that Naruto had gone. "Gaara!" Sasuke called out as he started after the other; having to break out into a run to try and keep the other in sight. The halls twisted and turned rapidly, but the raven took no notice of this as he desperately tried to catch up with the other. One thought was going through his mind, _'Why the hell is he ignoring me?'_

Quickly Sasuke turned another corner, only to feel a strong grip on the collar of his uniform. The next second, his back was slammed against a wall, his head colliding with it, making his eyes sting with tears as he looked up slowly into a pair of purple eyes that were constantly flickering blood red in color as they slowly scanned over the form of the human. Sasuke was also looking over this new male nervously; this creature was older than himself, seeming to be in his early or mid twenties, had a beaded sliver necklace with an odd pendant at the end; a circle with an upside down triangle in the center, had pale skin, slicked back white hair and was dressed in an open black leather jacket and tight black jeans.

The man smirked as he spoke with a menacing tone, leaning forward ever so slowly, "Now what do we have here? Some new blood hm?" _'Shit!' _Sasuke's mind screamed out as he started to struggle in the grip of the albino vampire, one kick landing square into the man's uncovered stomach. But instead of dropping him and allowing him to escape like he had hoped, the vampire only grunted and the hold on his collar tightened. The man snarling as he bared his fangs in the human's face, "You little ass, I'm going to make you regret the Jashin damned day you were born!"

"Hidan!" a strong voice suddenly called out from only a few feet away. Slowly, both heads turned to gaze towards the other male. It was the person that Sasuke had thought that was Gaara, but now the human was able to pick out the differences between this man and his best friend. This guy was older, his eyes were muddy red, he was an inch or two taller than Gaara, was dressed in a black hoodie with red and white lined clouds printed on it, and baggy jeans and chains adorned his legs. But his face, it was just as cold as Gaara's when he was pissed and about to kill something.

"Sas-Sasori, what's up?" the vampire now known as Hidan said with a nervous laugh as he gazed at the small male. "The human, drop him." Sasori stated with narrowed eyes. The albino glared at the other, seeming to be debating whether or not he should obey the other. But when the red head took a step forward, Hidan immediately let go of Sasuke's collar and fled, quickly disappearing down the hallway with muttered curses behind him.

"Sasuke-kun, you alright un?" Came a worried question as Sasuke slowly got up from being dropped painfully on his tailbone, his dark eyes blinked though when he heard the familiar speak impediment that was held by an all too familiar voice. Deidara let out a small breath of relief when Sasuke finally looked at him, smiling softly he spoke while gently brushing off the confused looking boy, "You really scared me there, yeah. Stupid Hidan, he's probably one of the most dangerous vampires here since he has such a sadistic nature and strong blood lust. When I find Naruto I'll kick his ass into next week for leaving you all alone here!"

Sasuke jerked out of the blond's petting hands as he suddenly connected the dots; Deidara lived with Naruto and the supernatural members of his group. That only meant one thing, "Deidara-san... You're a vampire?"

Deidara flinched as he gave the other a small, pained smile, "Itachi-kun always did say you were too clever for your own good when it came to picking out little details." The blond sighed as he spoke, taking the Uchiha's hand as he started walking, "Come with me, we'll relax in the meeting room. Sasori-danna, could you find the fledglings and tell them where we will be?" The red head sighed as he slowly nodded his head, disappearing into the shadows just like the rest of the vampires seemed to like to do... Really it just annoyed Sasuke; could they at least try to not show off?

The Uchiha sighed as he was pulled along by Deidara. Suddenly a new thought hit him as he was pulled pass a clock, the time stating that he had already been inside of the mansion for three hours. Squeezing the blond's hand lightly to get his attention he spoke with obvious concern, "I need to tell Itachi where I am, he's probably home by now and starting to raise hell because of my disappearance."

Deidara's expression turned tense at the mention of the older brother, but being turned away from Sasuke, the younger by could not see this. Biting into his lip slightly in thought, he opened the door to the meeting room and motioned for the boy to have a seat on one of the large arm chairs. He waited until after he was sure that Sasuke was comfortable before speaking with a small nod of his head, "Knowing Itachi you're probably right about him being at the end of the rope right now. So I suppose I could go talk to him in your stead un. But Sasuke-kun, I need you to understand that if I can help it, I won't tell him about what I am or what this place truly is."

Sasuke frowned as he asked softly, tone calm and curious, "Why do you not want to tell Itachi?" He had his suspicions, but he wanted to hear it from the blond's own mouth.

The vampire sighed as he drew a hand through his long bangs, his one visible eye closed as he spoke softly, "I fear what your brother will think of me; after all, I am an undead, blood sucking, centuries old creature that has murdered hundreds of people in my lifetime. Itachi seems to be a man that will either not believe me or may take extreme measures when finds out the danger I present to him if I ever lose control of my instincts." It really did pain Deidara to tell the other this, these were the dark thoughts that had been in his mind since the day that he had met the eldest Uchiha.

Sasuke frowned as he spoke with a small shake of his head, "Is that the reason that you have been in hiding for all these months?" Deidara chuckled bitterly as he spoke, "That is one of the reasons why, but the main reason is the fact that I had been ordered by the clan to not be near your brother. Our leader thought that it was too much of a risk for both us and the entire supernatural community. After all what would the world and police do if a powerful business man like your brother mysteriously disappeared?" Oh he was wishing that one of the elder members of the clan would appear, just so he could rub his pain and mockery in their face.

The Uchiha blinked softly at this remark, tensing though when he heard that his brother could accidentally be killed. Seeing the pained look on the blond's face he said softly, obviously trying to comfort the other, "I don't believe you have it in you to hurt him." Deidara sighed as he spoke while playing with the raven locks on Sasuke's head, "That's one of your biggest faults; you believe in the best of the people that actually get you to trust them. When you do that, it gives people the opportunity to pretend to be someone they are not to get whatever it is that they want."

Sasuke frowned at this remark, smacking the hands away from him as he growled out, "Don't you dare judge me like that! Why don't you go talk to Itachi already?" The other laughed softly as he backed away from the suddenly spunky boy, "Alright, alright, I get the hint. You just stay here until Naruto and the others come to join you yeah." With that last piece of advice the blond haired man quickly moved out of the room and shut the door tightly behind him, knowing that the doors had a series of seals on them that would only open for supernaturals, more specifically, for vampires and werewolves.

The Uchiha frowned as he watched the other leave; the minutes starting to tick by slowly and soon they stretched into hours. Sasuke was starting to get annoyed and was about to snap when one of the main doors opened and a familiar spiky blond head appeared. A wide grin was plastered across his tan and whiskered face as he spoke quickly from his position, "Great news Sasuke! Our leader said yes, you will be staying here fore-I mean for as long as it takes to get everything sorted out. The whole clan will be coming to the meeting room in a few minutes and we will explain everything!" Giving one last thumbs up Naruto disappeared once again and shut the doors behind him.

Sasuke's eyes widened in confusion and shock as he ran towards the doors, desperately trying to wrench them open, but to no avail. Kicking at the thick wood, he shouted out in anger as he hoped that the blond idiot was still within ear shot, "What the hell are you talking about dobe? Why would I have to stay here, I have a life and home already!" The Uchiha panted softly as he stepped back from the door, eyes slightly wide in disbelief, Sasuke turned his head rapidly to look around the room once again. There had to be SOME WAY to get out of here.

Dark eyes focused on one of the windows, sure it sounded like something from a bad horror film, but he WAS on the ground floor. Sasuke didn't need any more invitation as he pulled open the window and slowly maneuvered his body out of the small space. The young Uchiha however failed to look before he leaped, causing his elbow to get caught on one of the rose bushes that lined the entire mansion, a simple word moving through his mind as he gripped the small wound to try and stop the bleeding, _'Ouch.'_

Looking around the dark forest slowly, Sasuke shivered slightly in nervousness to the idea of being out here alone, but his Uchiha pride kicked in and he slowly pressed out. He needed to find the road, after that he could easily walk back to town. After five minutes of searching, the boy did find a road and smirking in victory he started down it, unaware that he was actually moving further and further away from Konoha and instead heading to a house that belonged to a very interesting individual.

**With Deidara**

The blond sighed softly as he rang the door bell of the Uchiha's home, hopefully the other hadn't run to the police by now and was still at home waiting for Sasuke to call. It only took a moment of waiting and then the door was ripped open; a very angry looking Itachi being revealed as his mouth was already open slightly, ready to chew the head off the person that had dared to approach him. Yet as soon as dark eyes locked onto the thin form of Deidara, his entire demeanor seemed to change.

Itachi drew himself up straighter as he spoke softly, his emotions starting to conflict underneath his stoic mask as he felt both confused and happy. Confused by the fact that Deidara would pick this time to reappear without at least calling him before hand, but he was also happy since he had been truly missing the bubbly blond. That hyper behavior though, was nowhere to be seen as Deidara only continued to give him a weak smile as Itachi finally spoke, "Deidara-kun, it's good to see you again. Do you want to come in?"

The blond nodded his head softly as he stepped into the entry way of the house, watching as Itachi checked his phone for what he suspected to be the fourth or fifth time that day since he had gotten home. Itachi sighed as he motioned for the other to take a seat in the living room, following after Deidara while attempting to try and call a number. Obviously the person on the other line did not answer as the Uchiha snapped the phone closed with a small grimace on his face. He looked up though when he heard the small breath escaping the vampire's lips when he sat in the arm chair that he had used as a bed when he had first met the Uchihas.

"I'm sorry if I seem distracted Deidara-kun, but I have quite the headache developing," Itachi said as he collapsed onto the couch opposite of the blond, adding though when he saw that Deidara was keeping his gaze away from his own. "I am glad to see you again though; after all I had thought something bad happened to you when you seemed to vanish into thin air."

Deidara looked up at this comment his heart clenching unhappily as he knew he was keeping so many secrets from the male that made his senses go wild. Swallowing softly he spoke, his eyes still not meeting the other, "You were trying to call Sasuke-kun, weren't you?" He flinched instantly as he saw Itachi stiffen and slowly sit up, speaking with a firm tone as the human seemed to be able to pick out every detail that gave Deidara away, "You know where he is don't you? Is something wrong?"

The blond sighed lowly as he managed to nod his head softly as he spoke, "He's at our home; and as for anything being wrong... Well it is a yes and no answer."

Itachi narrowed his eyes as he spoke while standing up slowly, his body clearly portraying that he was willing to do whatever it took to get the information he needed out of the other, "Don't use that bull crap on me. Tell me what is going on." The Uchiha was enraged by the fact that the other was trying to keep him from knowing where the last member of his family was, his precious and sometimes temperamental little brother.

Deidara flinched as he spoke while finally looking up at the other, he knew very well that he couldn't tell Itachi a complete lie and it seemed that spilling the beans was the best option to not get Itachi to completely hate him...yet. "You remember Orochimaru correct? Tall, pale, sickly, long black hair, and kind of reminds you of a snake?" The Uchiha nodded slowly; but behind his emotionless mask his mind was starting to scream bloody murder as he remembered how the known pedophile had looked at his little brother like a piece of prime meat. Oh yes, Itachi was starting to panic.

"Well, Naruto and his gang kind of discovered that old snaky has been trying to get his hands on Sasuke. To protect him, it would be best if he lived with us. Pein-sama has already fixed the sea-I mean the security system to make sure that Orochimaru doesn't get near the mansion. The bastard seems to have realized we figured out his plans and has flown the coop, we don't know where old creeper is right now and that makes him dangerous."

The Uchiha frowned as he spoke lowly, "I believe that I can protect my brother just as well as any of you can." His expression as annoyed as he knew very well that Sasuke would never agree to live with a bunch of strangers, especially without his aniki's permission. It was fishy and making Itachi's skin crawl in worry.

Deidara frowned as he spoke with surprising firmness, "No Itachi-san, you cannot. You don't know Orochimaru like we do; he will go to extreme measures to get what he wants." Seeing that the Uchiha's expression did not change in the slightest he gave out a defeated sigh, after all he could smell the fact that Itachi was furious, "You want me to take you to our home don't you?" Itachi gave a stiff nod as he slowly unclenched his fists as he watched the blond reluctantly get up and lead him to the drive way. Parked there was a simple blue two door car that obviously belonged to the vampire as he motioned for the other to get in the passenger seat after Itachi locked the front door.

And so began the awkward and tense drive towards the mansion.

**With Sasuke**

The boy frowned as he continued to follow the road blindly; surely if he had gone down the right path he would have seen the lights of the city by now. Shaking away the thoughts about giving up, Sasuke looked at the road more closely; it had changed from being loose gravel to being paved assault. But if that was a sign that he was getting closer to civilization, it wasn't a very good one. Inwardly groaning he pressed onward, the minutes ticking by, until he came to an abrupt stop as the sight of a small house. This was where the road had been leading to this entire time!

_'Well, the lights are on. That usually means someone is home, I just hope whoever they are, are friendly. A few more minutes of trudging through the snow and I think my fingers are going to fall off!' _Sasuke thought to himself as he slowly walked up the porch and after some searching with his fingers he found the doorbell. Shivering softly in his thin jacket and uniform, the Uchiha realized that this really was a stupid idea. What if the people that live here were like cannibals, rapists, or murderers? Well it was too late now as the door creaked open and the figure of a tall man appeared.

"Kaka-Kakashi-sensei?" The silver haired teacher 'smiled' as he held his famous orange book in one hand, "Ah Sasuke-kun, what in the world are you doing out here, especially at this time of night and with this weather?" Seeing that the Uchiha was still staring at him stunned, the older male just chuckled softly as he lead him inside of his home and made him sit by the fire place to warm up, even bringing him a cup of hot apple cider and some bandages for his arm after he disappeared into what Sasuke believed to be the kitchen for a few minutes.

Shivering softly as he took small sips from the drink and slowly looked about the living room he was resting in; the whole place seemed to hold a warm, easy going feel to it and was surprisingly clean for the teacher being a bachelor. The house had an old cabin design and as Kakashi relaxed into an arm chair he began his interrogation, "So Sasuke, you haven't answered my question as to why you are up here."

Sasuke sighed as he muttered out while finishing off his drink, "Naruto was being stupid and took me to his house without my consent. I tried to get him to take me home but he keeping on refusing. So I decided to try and walk back to town, though I think I got a little turned around."

"Oh Sasuke, I thought you were more intelligent than this." Kakashi said while shaking his head slightly, ignoring the harsh and confused glare sent towards him as he continued, "Don't you think that Naruto had a good reason for doing all of this?" Sasuke frowned as he shook his head, "Nope, he's an idiot remember? I sometimes wonder if he thinks at all."

"Yes, that may be true but this time he did. So," Kakashi stood up slowly while picking up two long coats, putting one on himself and coaxing Sasuke into the other. Once he was sure that the Uchiha was bundled up, he continued, "Now I have to take you back to the mansion." Instantly the boy tried to flee, bolting towards the door... But it was hopeless, after all, Sasuke didn't know that Kakashi was half vampire and quite easily scooped him up off his feet and tossed him onto his shoulder.

Holding Sasuke's flailing legs securely and ignoring the fact that the boy's fists were pounding into his back, the older man just started to sing a song as he moved down the road back to the mansion. The little guy continuing to yell, struggle, and revealing that he could have just as bad a mouth as Hidan when he was angry.

XXXXXX

Hyrulehalfbreed: Here we go, the next chapter ^^ Hope you guys enjoyed it.

Now please, **Review and tell me what you think! Be kind!**


	15. Hell In A Mansion

Hyrulehalfbreed: Okay, here is yet another chapter for all of you loyal people. Once again I thank you all for your reviews, even if I sometimes do not respond to them right away because of my busy schedule. Remember I do not own any of the Naruto characters.

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**Zetsu's dark side**

**XXXXXXX**

Naruto was beside himself when he discovered his delightful, but horribly cold Uchiha was missing when he had returned to the meeting room after gathering the entire clan together. The blond wasn't the only one worried either, as the rest of the young ones desperately tried to convince Pein to allow them to go looking for the boy. However, they were silenced almost instantly when the orange haired man answered simply, "If Orochimaru has him we can't do anything but wait for a clue to where he is hiding."

Yes, they all were painfully aware that what their leader had said was true, but to face the reality of the situation made them feel sick to their stomachs. Guilt, worry, and shame were the feelings practically rolling off each of the fledgelings in waves as they waited with baited breath for a sign of a ransom letter or call from Sasuke that meant he had simply gotten home safely.

Suddenly, the sound of the doorbell rung throughout the mansion and the blond was gone in a flash. His heart was practically in his throat as he prayed to whatever gods there were that Sasuke was going to behind that door and be completely unharmed. But when he wrenched the door open his hopes fell as he saw a nervous looking Deidara and an annoyed looking Itachi standing on the large porch. Swallowing softly, he spoke with a nervous chuckle, "I-Itachi-sama wha-what are you doing here?"

"Where's my brother?" the elder Uchiha growled back, causing the vampire to wince as he sent a short, accusing look towards Deidara. The other blond only lowered his head as he spoke,"Why don't we all just go inside now, yeah?"

"Hey don't go in without us!" came a cheery voice and instantly all three heads whipped around to see Kakashi walking towards them, Sasuke still kicking and wiggling on the older man's shoulder. The youngest Uchiha went still however, when he heard Naruto say his name. Oh he was in so much trouble now. The half vampire chuckled softly as when he placed the boy on the ground, and a split second later a relieved Naruto wrapped has his arms around the raven, speaking softly as he trailed his fingers through the other's dark locks, "Sasuke, thank god you're okay. I-I was so damn worried, I was about to lose it when I thought that Orochimaru might have found you."

Sasuke blinked as he was hugged; after all he had been expecting cursing, yelling and maybe even a slap to the face. But no, the vampire was holding him like a long lost lover and whispering sweet worries into his ear. This realization made a small blush spread across his cheeks, though the night time darkness around them stopped anyone from seeing the pinkness of his cheeks. Yes this did seem like a scene from a romantic movie... that is if there wasn't an angry older brother watching them and the fact that Naruto hinted to the fact that Sasuke was in danger from the guy that had once come to his house looking for Deidara.

Pulling his head back to face the blond, Sasuke said with narrowed eyes, "What the hell is going on dobe?"

The vampire winced as he spoke, "So that's why you ran off, you were frustrated by the lack of answers. I'm sorry Sasuke, but you know that I suck at explaining things. That's why I was waiting until everyone got together so our leader could set out all the details." Sasuke frowned at this, but it was a rather understandable reason to keep him in the dark. But he could have at least warned him a little better about when exactly he was going to be informed. Naruto gave him a small smile when he noticed that the raven seemed to have calmed down. Gently, he took the pale hand into his tan one as he spoke, "Alright, let's go to the meeting room."

Deidara nodded weakly as he knew there was now no way that Itachi wouldn't find out what exactly he and the rest of the people inside the mansion really were. Slowly the group moved back into the mansion, Kakashi tagging along as he claimed that he wanted to look after one of his brightest students. Slowly they moved into the meeting room, Gaara motioning for his friend and Itachi to sit next to him on the couch as Pein watched them from his arm chair with a serious expression and Konan silently made sure that each person was here and accounted for.

After everyone was seated and as comfortable as they possibly could be in this situation, Pein started to speak, "Welcome to our home Uchiha-sama and Sasuke-san. I am aware that you," He gestured to the elder raven, "Do not know what the people in this room truly are."

"He doesn't know, aw, I would have thought that Sasuke-san would have told his brother since they are so close," Came a childish voice from neither of the Uchihas' sides... but instead it came from above! Head tilting upwards, Itachi's eyes widened just slightly as he saw a male sitting cross-legged on the ceiling. His body was covered completely in black fabric and his face covered with an orange, swirling mask that only had one eye hole as he looked at the people sitting on the couch.

"Tobi, **get down!" **Two separate voices sounded out, one being smooth and calm and the other being rough and angry. The odd thing was the fact that they came from the same place, or should we say man. A tall man with a fly trap seeming to be growing out of his shoulders, stepped out of the shadows from one of the corners of the room. The man known as Tobi seemed to grin as he stood up quickly and then leaped off of the ceiling, onto the odd man as he shouted, "Zetsu-sama!"

Itachi's eyes narrowed in confusion as he turned his head slowly back to face the orange haired, piercing covered man. Pein smirked lightly as he spoke, "Perhaps I should introduce everyone first... also tell you what they are." Slowly he gestured to each person in turn, "My name is Pein; this is Hidan, Kakuzu, Tobi, Sasori, Konan, and I believe that you already know Deidara. Each of these fine people, including myself, are vampires. Kakashi here is a teacher at the high school and is a half vampire, Kiba is a werewolf, and Zetsu is a Venus fly trap demon. Naruto, Sai, Neji, Hinata, are all vampires as well."

Itachi frowned softly as he spoke, "I do not need any more proof, I believe you." He sent a small look to his brother that silently told him that he was secretly upset by the fact that Sasuke had known all of this and had not told him. Finally he returned his gaze back to Pein as he spoke slowly, his voice commanding and full of determination. Instantly, one thought went through each person's mind; the orange haired vampire and Itachi were going to be fighting for dominance over the situation. "While this information is interesting, tell me about this Orochimaru and why exactly you are taking it upon yourselves to try and protect my younger brother."

Pein nodded just slightly, though his eyes were narrowed in annoyance by the way the human was acting. But other than that, he showed no other signs of emotion as he explained, "Orochimaru is a hybrid, he is half vampire and half snake demon. He was one of the first to join our clan, but his loyalty was constantly in question. Yet Naruto's recent discovery of this," He lifted up the blood red and metal covered stone, "Proves to me that he is no vampire by nature, but a demon. He is most likely after Sasuke because of his looks. Orochimaru has quite the history of playing with his food for as long as possible before he drains them completely dry."

"Most likely?" Sasuke said with a small frown tugging at his lips and his back straightening as he listened to the vampire. He was disturbed by the description of what the pale male liked to do with his victims. He did NOT want to be raped and killed by this monster. Still, the way that Pein spoke raised his suspicions that the other knew something that they did not.

The orange haired man only nodded his head as he spoke simply, "Ever since you walked into the mansion, I noticed a distinct change in the behavior in each creature here, myself included. Our ability to think seems to be slightly blurred and become more basic with instincts battling for control, almost like animals. But it only lasts for a sort amount of time, so I believe that we became adapted to your unique smell after being exposed to it for some time. All of us that is, except for Zetsu and I believe Orochimaru; their sense of smell is in all truthfulness 55 to 60 percent stronger than our own. If Tobi was not holding onto Zetsu right now I believe that he would have a lot more difficultly resisting the urge to attack you. There is something in your blood that seems to send supernatural creatures into a frenzy."

"What about Itachi; shouldn't he have this same quality if they are brothers?" questioned Gaara with a deep frown spreading across his face. The others in the room also seemed to be confused about this fact and looking expectantly at Pein for an answer. The orange haired man only shrugged his shoulders lightly as he spoke, "I'm not exactly sure on the answer to this. After some more study I'm sure that I will be able to solve it."

Again Sasuke had the feeling that the other was not telling the whole truth; maybe not about the blood thing, but something else that was important. Itachi, though, was the first to speak as he folded his hands together in front of him, his dark eyes glinting in the limited light of the room, "So why don't you explain to me now how you discovered what Orochimaru was planning?"

"Actually Naruto had suspicions from the beginning, it was only after he obtained this stone that we took him seriously," The blue haired woman said softly as she took the stone out of Pein's hands and threw it back to the young blond. Naruto sighed as he knew this was his cue, "Sakura came up to me this morning and explained that Kabuto, one of Orochimaru's followers and fledglings, had come to her with a proposition..." Slowly he began to explain all that the pink haired girl had told him, reluctantly admitting that Sakura had in fact decided to not go through with the plan and the kiss had been an accident.

Sasuke felt like giving a "told you so look" to the blond, but withheld the urge as Pein spoke while tapping his clawed fingers against the arm of his chair, "Sakura was only an unaware and later unwilling pawn in bigger plans. It is my belief that Orochimaru was trying to subtly poison Naruto's mind to make him feel worthless and abandoned by Sasuke. The fact that Kabuto had the demon stone and Orochimaru had disappeared without any notice, ties both of them directly with having constant contact with demons. Demons... They are the greatest enemy to human, vampire, and werewolf alike as they live by the policy of killing their prey and treating everything as being inferior to themselves, like animals sent to the slaughter. I believe Orochimaru was trying to drive a wedge between Naruto and Sasuke so he could easily pick off the boy without any threat from us until he was long out of reach. I suspect that Kabuto has told him about the failed plot and now Orochimaru is forced into taking different steps to get what he wants."

Itachi frowned as he noticed Sasuke becoming slightly paler because of this remark. Finally the elder brother spoke as though he wanted to know only one more thing, "You still have not answered my second question: Why has your whole little clan taken it upon yourselves to protect my brother. I understand that he is a friend of the youngest people here and that he is from a distinct family. Still, that doesn't seem like enough reason for a guy like you to get involved." He said this while looking pointedly at the orange haired male. After all, this 'Pein' didn't seem to be the touchy feely and concerned for the well fair of others kind of guy.

Pein smirked, revealing his fangs as he slowly leaned forward with a menacing red flashing through his odd gray and multi-ringed eyes, "You think you are rather smart, don't you Uchiha-san? Yet you have not noticed the odd marking on your brother's neck or the fact that Naruto has been coming to your house two to three times a week when you are not home."

The elder raven's eyes widened and before Sasuke could protest his brother spun on him and pulled down the tall collar of his school uniform. Seeing the upside down tear marks, Itachi couldn't keep the rage out of his voice as he stared down the younger male, "What the hell is that Sasuke?" The boy winced and Naruto instantly wrapped an arm around the boy's waist and pulled him out of Itachi's hold, his eyes flashing red as he gave a protective growl as he stared at the other slowly.

Pein frowned as he stepped in with a commanding growl, "Naruto and Sasuke are bonded together, meaning that Sasuke is the only creature that Naruto can feed off of. The bonding may have been caused by an accident, but there is nothing that can change it now. There is nothing you can do now but accept it." The orange haired male slowly stood up, causing every other person in the room to flinch; after all, their leader had NEVER stood up during a meeting before.

Slowly, he leaned forward until his own face was mere inches from the elder Uchiha's, "I'll let you in on a small secret; I'm a very selfish person. I gather the strongest vampires in the world to be in my clan and power is something that I hold with an iron fist. The reason I want to keep your little brother alive is because I want to keep Naruto alive and keep life easy for us. You have enough common sense to know that you do not have the power to take on a vampire and definitely not the ability to fight Orochimaru. The only way to secure young Sasuke's safety is to allow him to live here while we search for the traitor."

Itachi narrowed his eyes at the closeness as he nodded his head slowly, reluctantly giving the other the permission to watch over his sibling. Pein nodded back as he spoke while standing up straight once again, "We also suggest that you live here as well, after all, Orochimaru isn't below attacking others to hurt the one he is after. He could use you to draw Sasuke out of hiding and divide our forces as we try to protect you both. Gaara will also be staying here because it is well known knowledge that he is very close to the boy."

The eldest Uchiha only shook his head as he spoke simply, "I will not be staying here. I need to go to my office everyday to oversee my business. If I was to not show up at work then suspicions will start to be raised." Pein frowned as he spoke lowly, his gaze turning to the long haired blond, "You will have a personal guard that will be with you at all times then. Deidara how about you? You have been complaining about being separated from Itachi-san all this time, this will give you two a chance to catch up."

"No," Itachi interrupted suddenly, Deidara turned to look at the raven quickly, hurt and fear obvious on his face as his thoughts raced. Why would the other want him not around, he was willing to give up his life for the other after all! The Uchiha ignored the questioning gazes focused on him as he spoke, "Many people at my office have heard about Deidara and to tell the truth, he doesn't really fit the image of being a business man wanting to see how I run things."

Pein nodded slowly in agreement as he spoke, "I see, there is only one person in the clan that could probably pull off this charade and not be board out of his mind. Kakuzu will be your guard then." Slowly the named vampire stepped forward dressed in a dark green, almost black business suit, a half mask covering the lower portion of his face, and a pair of sunglasses in his pocket that he would use to cover his red rimmed and neon green eyes. Itachi looked over the tall man for only a second before consenting to this plan.

Kakuzu spoke lowly as he gestured to the door, "I will drive you home now, our meeting is over."

Sasuke blinked at this statement, looking towards the place Pein hand been standing, but both he and the blue haired woman had disappeared without a trace. The Uchiha was brought out of his sense of wonder though, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning towards the hand caused his eyes to look into ones that perfectly mirror his own. Itachi had a sense of warmth in his voice, even if it was only his younger brother that could tell, "Be safe otouto, I will be coming here every day after work to check up on you. Keep your phone on you at all times." Sighing softly at the orders Sasuke nodded his head softly in understanding. He felt like he was once again being treated like a child; not only by his brother, but by everyone in this stupid mansion.

When he heard his brother whisper his name, Sasuke looked up with a confused expression before jerking when Itachi poked him in the forehead. Smiling slightly he spoke while ruffling Sasuke's hair, standing up with grace that made one think that he really could be one of the undead, "Don't worry otouto, you will be home before you know it." With that said Itachi followed the silent Kakuzu out of the room and quickly disappeared from sight.

Deidara slowly followed after Itachi and Kakuzu, he almost seemed to be like a sad puppy that had been punished only a few minutes before. He continued to move after them obviously wanting Itachi's attention, but hung back at a safe distance as he didn't want to be cursed and accused by the other. Finally the two men stepped out of the front door and into Kakuzu's car which had somehow already been pulled up and the engine running. The Uchiha knew very well that the blond was following them but he did not acknowledge him in the least bit as he slipped silently into the passenger side of the car, buckled his seat belt and spoke only a few directions to Kakuzu before they drove off.

A sad blue eye looked after the car as Deidara stood with a broken posture against the door frame, how could things have gone so badly between them?

Unknown to anyone however was the fact that a dark figure was watching the blond with a small chuckle, "Very soon my pet... yes.. VERY soon indeed..."

**In the Meeting Room**

Naruto smiled as he spoke while lightly poking the other boy in the ribs, his tone light and teasing, "Aw, your brother isn't such a heartless bastard after all, he really loves and worries about you!" Sasuke rolled his eyes as he gripped the other's hands and pulled his fingers backwards until the vampire pleaded uncle. Releasing the whimpering Naruto he asked simply, "Where is this guest room that I will have to call home with Gaara?"

The blond chuckled sheepishly as he shook his hand lightly to try and get the feeling back in it, "Well to make sure you are protected at all times, Gaara will be staying in Neji's room and you will be staying in mine."

"You're kidding right?" Sasuke asked with slightly wide eyes, Naruto only smiled nervously, "Oh come on, it won't be that bad. You will have the bed and I'll sleep on the couch in the room. I even got Hidan to wash the sheets while we were at school." The Uchiha frowned as he remembered the violent albino, but the picture of him doing the laundry made him smirk just slightly as he reluctantly followed the blond out of the room and through the twisting hallways to a door still on the ground floor. Sasuke wanted to pout or maybe even protest about not being allowed even a little privacy, but after his failed escape plan he wanted to keep as much of his remaining dignity as possible.

"Here we are, welcome to my room." Naruto said cheerfully as he opened the door, instantly Sasuke felt the urge to cover his eyes in disgust at the blond's color scheme. The room was large with an entertainment area set off to one side with a red love-seat facing the TV. A small army of video games and systems laid sloppily about the coffee table that he knew that Naruto might use more as a foot rest than a place to set his drinks. A large closet and dresser was placed against another wall, the wood being a rich reddish brown in color as they glistened from polish. There was another door made of the same wood leading to what he believed was a private bathroom. There were two windows that eagerly allowed moonlight to flood into the room and there was a large queen sized bed that has a red comforter with swirls of black and orange moving across the fabric. What caused Sasuke to gag though, was the fact that the walls were black and bright, almost neon, orange.

Still, the room didn't feel like it belonged to a vampire as it was brightly lit and had a warm, cozy feel to it. Blinking softly, he slowly sat down on the bed, speaking with a small frown, "So after school tomorrow I will be able to pick up my clothes?"

"Umm no, sorry. Tobi is picking up all of your clothes and other needed things in the morning... Sasuke, it's too dangerous for you to go to school. If Orochimaru was to attack you there, many lives could be lost and our world would be revealed to society." Seeing the enraged look sent towards him, Naruto raised his hands in defense, stuttering out as he tried to pacify the other, "B-But Kakashi, Anko, and Yamato are talking to all of the teachers and will get you excused. Your homework will also be brought here by Shikamaru."

Okay so his perfect record wouldn't be broken, that was good. But still, Sasuke was getting increasingly annoyed that he didn't get any say in what he could and could not do. Sighing softly, he laid back on the bed. Not bothering to get under the covers, he could feel his eyelids getting gradually heavier and before he could respond to the sound of Naruto wishing him good night, he was fast asleep.

Naruto smiled as he noticed the evening exhalations that told him that the Uchiha was out like a light. Gently, he folded some of the covers over the exhausted body, blue eyes looking appreciatively over the pale face. Already his mind was making plans on what he could do to make Sasuke's stay as comfortable as possible. He would get Hidan to go grocery shopping so Sasuke could cook food for both himself and Gaara, he would find out what video games and books the other liked and buy them so he wouldn't get bored of just doing homework. He would spend every penny he had to keep the boy happy, the truth was he was hoping that he could give Sasuke a good impression on what life could be like if Sasuke would decide to be his.

Slowly, he trailed his fingers through the dark locks, his smile slowly disappearing when he thought about how distracted and serious the Uchiha had been acting before he had even known anything was wrong. What was on the boy's mind? He seemed to be almost desperate to tell him. He supposed that he would just find out later. Sighing softly, Naruto leaned down carefully, hoping that the other wouldn't wake. Gently, he delivered a small kiss to the lovable bastard's forehead, whispering softly, "Don't worry Sasuke, I'll always be around to protect you."

**XXX Break XXX**

It only took two days for Sasuke to get into a routine at the mansion and after several run-ins with Hidan, Zetsu, and Sasori, it became very clear that the human was thought of as more of a nuisance than anything. So he usually stayed in Naruto's room as much as possible, usually only coming out when he needed to cook with Gaara or felt like he could get away with a little bit of exploring within the mansion with the red head by his side. He didn't mind Tobi except for the fact that he reminded him a little too much of Naruto on a sugar rush, Deidara was still a person he could talk to, though he noticed that the long haired blond was depressed whenever the subject turned to Itachi. Pein and Konan were almost never in sight so Sasuke supposed that they were alright. Every evening Itachi would come to visit for three to four hours before going to his home with Kakuzu once again.

On the beginning of the third day however, Deidara appeared in Naruto's doorway, looking down at the two boys playing video games with a solemn look on his face. "Sasuke-kun, leader-sama wants to see you, un." Both the Uchiha and the blond's head snapped up at the order, but when Naruto started to try and follow after them, Deidara spun around to ruffle the other blond's hair, "Sorry, Naru-kun, but Pein said that he only wanted to see Sasuke." Seeing the concerned expression spreading across both boys' face, he said with a small chuckle, "Don't worry, I'll be with Sasuke the entire time to make sure nothing happens to him.

The raven seemed to relax but Naruto still seemed unhappy. It didn't seem to matter though, as Deidara held Sasuke's wrist and quickly moved out of sight. He knew that Naruto wouldn't dare follow because he didn't want to entice Pein's rage. The long haired vampire hummed a light hearted song to try and make both himself and his charge relaxed. In truth, Deidara didn't have the slightest idea on why their leader wanted to see the young human. The eldest vampire of the clan had simply ordered the blond to come see him in one of the many rooms in the basement that they usually used for interrogation or... peace and quiet.

Oh he hoped that it was the second reason and not the first. Slowly, Deidara opened the heavy metal door and ushered the young boy in, following right behind him and shutting the door behind them slowly. But as he turned around, he let out a small gasp with Sasuke at the sight of what exactly was inside of the room. This certainly wasn't here the last time Deidara had come to try and hide from Sasori's wrath after he broke a part of one of his favorite puppets.

The room was dimly lit but still allowed Sasuke to pick out each item in the room. However, it was the tools that made his heart start to pound rapidly inside of his chest. There was a dentist-like chair in the center of the room with a light hanging just above it from the ceiling. On a tray next to the 'terror chair' were what looked to be an assortment of hypodermic needles, medical bags for liquids, strips of rubber, and finally cotton balls and gauze. Pein was also in the room as he sat in a chair next to the medical one. Silently, the orange haired man motioned for the other to come forward.

Sasuke certainly did not want to go anywhere NEAR that chair, but seeing the commanding expression focused on him, he slowly forced himself to put one foot in front of the other. Deidara was following him the entire way, squeezing his hand from time to time to help comfort him after he was fully seated in the chair. Pein moved quickly as he wrapped the rubber strip tightly around the Uchiha's upper left arm. Ignoring the nervous looks sent towards him from both the boy and the blond, Pein quickly pulled the arm to lay completely straight and started to continuously tap the inside of Sasuke's elbow.

As the veins started to become more prominent against the pale skin, Pein asked simply as he picked up one of the needles, IV cords and bags, putting them together quickly, "Do you have any medical issues or family history of diseases?"

Sasuke shook his head slowly, still trying to wiggle his arm free of the hold as his eyes were wide at the sight of the needle, "No, but I-Ah!" The Uchiha couldn't hold back his cry of pain as the needle dug into his flesh. Hands clenching tightly, his eyes slowly moved down towards the piece of metal in his arm. Although at the sight of the red liquid slowly moving up the IV tube, he felt his eyes rolling upwards and darkness overtaking him, his body falling heavily back in the chair.

Deidara's eyes widened as he stuttered out, "H-He fainted, un!" Pein nodded as he just continued to fill the bag, speaking simply, "Yes, it appears he has a large fear of needles and blood. Rather ironic isn't it?" The spiky haired male smirked as he looked up towards the other, his eyes filled with amusement as he monitored the young boy's condition. Only looking up when Deidara pointed an accusing finger in his face, "You knew this didn't you?"

"Perhaps I did, but I will do whatever I feel is needed. Whether I enjoy being sadistic or not, doesn't matter." Pein answered simply as he barred his teeth towards the finger in front of him, but seeing how pale Deidara was he spoke with a small roll of his eyes, "Don't worry, I am planning on giving him a revival pill that will replace all of the blood he has lost within a few minutes." The blond sighed softly as he slowly nodded his head. Still, he looked troubled as Pein finished his work. As soon as the needle was removed, the tiny wound cleaned and a bandage place over the small red dot, Sasuke let out a small groan so he slowly started to come around once again.

Turning to Deidara he dropped a small blue and red pill in his hand and with that done, the orange haired vampire disappeared in a small puff of smoke. Coughing softly as some of the cloud moved into his nose and lungs, Deidara grumbled out as he gently patted the Uchiha's shoulder to try to bring him around faster. The tactic seemed to work as slowly dark eyes were revealed and soon a confused expression crossed the boy's face as he looked up at the tall vampire, asking with a tired voice, "Why did he do that?"

Deidara sighed as he handed the other the small pill, making sure he swallowed it before explaining, "I think Pein-sama is trying to prepare for the unthinkable; in case you get injured we can have a blood transfusion to make sure you don't lose too much blood. Also, I think he wants to try and find out what makes your blood so special." In truth though, the vampire believed that it was for more selfish and darker reasons that their leader had decided to do this. Pein was trying to make a supply of blood that Naruto could survive off of if Sasuke ever did go missing.

Telling Sasuke this would be a horrible idea as the last thing Deidara wanted Sasuke to think of himself was as livestock and a commodity that could be easily replaced for a certain amount of time. Seeing the troubled expression of the boy's face, the blond decided it was as good as time to give him some bad news, "Pein-sama wants you to come to this room every morning for daily donations... Sasuke, it might not be very comforting, but I do promise to be here for each time so you don't have to feel alone."

The dark haired boy looked at him with slightly surprised expression on his face, his eyes warming slightly as he spoke, "Thanks, Deidara."

**XXXXXXX Break XXXXXXX**

For three long weeks, Sasuke lived inside of the mansion and it took that long to convince his brother to speak with Deidara. Little did he know that this would lead to the destruction of any relationship that they may have been able to mend. Itachi was edgy, angry and just plain fed up with everything dealing with the supernatural. He wanted his brother in his sight at all times and things to just go back to being normal. Several of his clients and employees had noticed this change and being the little gossip hounds that they were, they whispered loudly outside of the Uchiha's office and some even had enough bravery to go ask Itachi what the problem was. Most of them were sent running out of the room when their job was threatened and a stapler was sent hurtling towards their faces.

Now he was finally heeding Sasuke pleas to give the long haired blond attention.

Deidara watched the eldest Uchiha pacing back and forth in front of the window of his room; the movements were constantly taunting the blond as his instincts told him to jump the moving prey. But he contained himself… Well, sort of, his claws were making quite the hole in his sky blue carpet by now as he sat with his back against the door. Finally the vampire spoke with a determined and happy tone, "Don't worry Itachi-kun, we'll hunt down that evil bastard and his followers before too long. The Akatsuki are combing every inch of the city and the area around it."

Itachi turned towards Deidara with a withering looked as he asked slowly, his dark eyes flashing dangerously as the rest of his face remained as cold and calm as ever, "Did you just use the word evil?" The blond swallowed nervously at this question and the sudden transformation. He tried to open his mouth to speak, only to be cut off by the Uchiha once again as he spoke in a tone that was clearly mocking him as a small sneer was starting to work its way onto his alabaster features, "Tell me Deidara, can you define what evil is?"

Rage seethed itself inside the blond's chest as he snapped back, for once wishing for the stoic expression to replace this painfully terrifying one, "Oh course I know what evil is, and so do you, un! What bull shit are you trying to pull?" Yet even though the speak impediment male was confident about his answer, he couldn't help but inch further back into the door as the human turned to face him fully instead of gazing out at the setting sun in the window, casting a red and orange glow to cover most of the blond's room.

"I must be blunt with you, vampire. I think you and your whole coven are in the category known as evil. The very same as the demons you say you hate so much." The dark haired male stated as he watched the expression starting to cover the other male's face, relishing in the fact that he seemed to have hit the creature of the night where it hurt.

Deidara looked crushed and his jaw hung slightly open in horror and disbelief, how, how could the other say that to him when it was Itachi that had kissed him several months before? His heart was aching to rewind time, to have never heard those harsh and unbearable words that the other had spoke. Slowly, his blond head fell forward slightly as he wanted to retain at least some of his dignity by hiding the gleam of tears starting to form in his one visible, working eye. Finally, he asked softly through deep breathes that shook his frame, his tone carefully guarding his hurt from the other's ears, "How are we evil, Itachi-san?"

Itachi smirked slightly at the question, crossing his arms over his chest he took a posture that said it should be obvious, but none the less he was more than happy to answer, "First off, you are defying the very laws of nature, you are the undead and have lost all traces of your humanity as you feed off the life force of the living. You cause misery everywhere you go. Sure you might claim to be good by protecting a few humans, but for every person you 'save', you slaughter hundreds of others, don't you?"

The blond brought a shaking hand to cradle his head wanting to try and stabilize himself as his emotions swirled, fingers and claws tangling in his blond locks as memory after painful memory came rushing back from the deepest confines of his mind. Yes, he knew very well that there was truth to the other's words as he had slaughtered many humans beside Danzou. He also knew that the other members of the clan had also killed many people before they were brought under the rule of Pein. In fact, Hidan had only just kicked the habit of killing his victims last year after Kakuzu had threatened to take his silver necklace and bury it where he had never be able to find it again.

Yet Deidara had changed from those dark times, he really had! But looking up towards the cold look on the Uchiha's face, he knew no matter what he said Itachi would never change his view of him and that knowledge… it killed him! It felt as if his very soul was being torn from his body and thrown into a pit of eager flames ready to devour him from the inside out… The human that had forced him away from human blood by just his existence and stolen his heart now HATED him.

But no, Deidara didn't cry. After all, he was a grown man. No, instead he did the mature thing and screamed at the top of his lungs at Itachi as he jumped to his feet, "Who the hell are you to talk like that, yeah? Stop acting like you know us from the inside out! If there is anyone in this mansion that is evil, Uchiha-**sama**, it is YOU! You who would change your opinion of someone over one little fact and push away all the good that that person has tried to do for you. I can only ask a trivial thing from you and that is to apologize to Sasuke for me. Apologize for me breaking my promise to always being by his side and to not lose hope in you, Itachi!"

With that said, the blond turned on his heel and kicked the door off its hinges, the heavy slab of wood being sent crashing into the opposite wall in the hallway, creating a loud thump to ring throughout the mansion and make a huge dent in the wall. But Deidara didn't care about the damage he caused as he flickered out of Itachi's sight and he ran with his inhuman speed out of the mansion. Only when the wind was hitting his face did he let the small tears fall down as he collapsed under a small cluster of trees. They were night flowering jasmines, one of the blond's favorite trees.

"It's ironic that you would be sitting under such a tree in your state, eh brat?"

Deidara's eyes widened as one thought went through his mind, _'That's not Sasori.'_

XXXXX END OF CHAPTER XXXXXXX

Hyrulehalfbreed: Yeah, the chapter is now over.

Anyway, **PLEASE REVIEW AND BE KIND!**


	16. Undone

Hyrulehalfbreed: Alright I do not own the characters of Naruto.

For those that care:

Well I suppose I should explain my very long absence, no I have not given up on my stories, no I am not dead or going through anything horrible. Starting August 2011 I have started to attend KU as a sophomore in college(my previous college credit in high school allowing me to skip an entire year forward) I have declared my major as East Asian Studies and Japanese Language. For this reason I have had little time to work on my stories and therefore, lack of updates. In fact this is the week of finals, and for the hell of it I decided to post this ancient chapter that I wrote out like a year ago. Probably to just keep my motivation up.

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

__**Doesn't remember if I edited this beforehand, but here you go.**

XXXXXX**  
**

Slowly Deidara looked up towards the source of the voice, actually being able to feel each muscle and bone in his neck and shoulders shifting one by one to allow his one visible eye to focus on the other. Still he was having to blink away the tears that were still trying to stream down his face to look at the dark figure starting to move towards him with a grace that spoke of power and confidence. The instant that the just starting to rise moon shinned its light on the face of the man, the blond's heart sunk. Oh he wished that he wasn't here right now, alone and without anyway to contact the rest of the clan... Why was he feeling this way? Well, it was because standing only about a three yards in front of him was Danzou, in all of his smirking glory.

"You!" The blond hissed out as he jumped to his feet, gripping the jagged hunting knife that each vampire in the clan was forced to carry as a precaution wherever they went. The case had been firmly sealed between two loops in the back of his jeans and covered by his blue sweat shirt, carefully hidden from the curious eyes of any humans. Still using the blade against such a powerful vampire would have been a joke if it wasn't for the silver lining that coated the edge of the blade. The knife would not only cut, but BURN.

Danzou though only continued to smirk at this as he walked closer to the defensive looking male, asking in a surprisingly calm tone as he grip a branch of the tree, bending down to his level so he could have a closer look a the white blossoms, brushing away the snow and ice that had gathered there, "You know Dei-chan, night flowering jasmine is also called the tree of sorrow. After all, these lovely blossoms become dim during the day. This concept can also be turned towards creatures like yourselves, don't you agree?" Seeing only the confused expression of the blond's face, the dark haired man elaborated, "We are naturally nocturnal and are our brightest and most deadly during the right when our prey fumbles in the dark. When we are out in the day, we are forced into behaving like humans to not have suspicions raised. It's rather disgusting." Danzou finished as he released the branch to return to where it belonged.

Deidara felt the urge to roll his eyes at the fact that the other was once again putting the ancient ways on a high pedestal. But he stiffened almost instantly when he heard what Danzou said next, "Now then what could have made you, of all people, cry your little heart out of the star filled sky? Was it that little human?" His tone seemed to be filled with sickly concerned as he looked towards the wide blue eye of the blond.

"Shut up, un! That human has nothing to do with the business between you and me." Deidara growled out slowly as he crouched his body lower to the ground and barred his fangs in threat, gripping the knife tightly between his fingers. Seriously though, in the back of his mind, he really was starting to doubt whether or not he could take Danzou down on his own. Could he even force the other into retreating before he was seriously harmed in the battle that was sure to happen.

Danzou's expression turned pityingly, speaking with a surprisingly gentle tone, "Poor Dei-chan, you are so blind to the truth. Haven't you ever thought about what your purpose with the Akatsuki clan is? You have no special powers like the rest of the members, you haven't even woken up your true potential because you are afraid of what could happen... Aren't you?" Deidara winced as he held back the urge to shudder in terror at the fact that the other could read him like an open book. It was true that every vampire had a special power that they were 'born' with, all they had to do is try and reach down into their being and grasp it to awaken it. Deidara had yet to do that, because he was afraid of what would happen. It was for two reasons, the first being that he didn't want himself to change and the other reason was because his power would be, in a way, a gift from Danzou.

Seeing that the other wasn't going to speak, Danzou continued to pick Deidara slowly apart, "You are only allowed to stay with the clan because Sasori, who you obviously think of as an older brother, will not allow anyone to kick you out. Think about it, you are only a bother to the clan as you cause more trouble, they will get tired of you soon enough and will find a way to get rid of you. Perhaps even permanently. The human that you pine for hates you with all his being, so what is holding you to this place?"

Deidara was shuddering as these words were spoke slowly, his mind starting to break down as Danzou spoke gently as he stepped closer, "I am the only you that truly sees you as having worth. I am the only one that can give you a permanent home and show you love. Come with me Deidara, end this suffering that is clinging to your body like a fog. I am the only one that can save you from what is about to happen in the near future."

"Save me from what exactly?" Deidara said with narrowed eyes as he slowly forced his mind to refocus, mentally repeating over and over gain, _'Wake up, he ruined your life. Wake up, he's completely evil. Wake up, you're stronger than this. Wake up, if he really cared he wouldn't have abandoned you all those years ago!" _Danzou frowned as he noticed this change in the blond, eyes narrowing he spoke lowly, "Come with me and I will explain everything."

Deidara glared as he spoke with a taunting tone to his voice, "You're just full of hot air, old man!" Just like that, it was like a branch weighed down with snow finally snapped, Danzou flickered out of sight as his voice rang out, "You have forgotten your place during my absence, you are not the one that gives the orders around here and I will not stand for such disrespect." The blond's eyes widened as he twisted his head about the area rapidly, desperately searching for a sign of the other. But it was already too late as the young one was suddenly sent tumbling to the side, crashing hard against the frozen was dripping from his mouth as a result of a vicious punch to the face, his cheek already starting to turn blue and black from the abuse.

Deidara grimaced as he felt several of his teeth have also been loosen from the hit, but still he forced his body to get back up, though his instincts and body wailed in protest. Spitting out a large clump of blood, the blond managed to give the other a red drenched smirk as he spoke slowly, "I guess it's my turn now huh?" Before the older vampire could react he raced forward with a wild war cry leaving his lips. With as much force as he could manage he dug the knife deep into the other's left forearm, relishing in the howl of pain he got in response. His sharp ears also picking up the sound of sizzling flesh.

However the blond's victory was not meant to last as he felt a strong grip wrapping around his throat and lifting him off the ground. Danzou then began to shake him slightly as Deidara was forced to let go of the knife. Deidara desperately tried to claw at the appendage blocking his windpipe, drawing blood as his claws dug into the flesh of Danzou's fingers, oh he wanted to get all the way down to the down and disconnect each finger one by one if he could. Yet this only caused the other to only let out a soft grunt as he turned his attention back to the knife still embedded inside his arm.

Seeing the small amount of steam seeping up from the wound the elder vampire winced as he jerked the arm, flinging the knife out of his skin and out of sight as it sunk deep into the snow. Quickly he turned his attention back to the other that was still squirming in his other hand. Smirking Danzou asked softly as he leaned forward to whisper into the shell of Deidara's ear, "Do you remember what I used to do to punish you if you did something bad?"

The blond's visible eye widened at this statement and had barely enough time to let out a soft sound of protest before he felt the other smack him hard across the back of the head, causing Deidara to feel his consciousness to be stolen away. He didn't even stir when Danzou dropped him, ignoring the limp form at his feet Danzou started to examine his mangled hand. Seeing the extent of the damage he muttered softly as he licked up a few droplets of the still leaking wounds, enjoying the taste of blood pooling into his mouth, "Still as spunky as ever, though this time I might actually have to watch my back with you."

Frowning softly to himself Danzou leaned down to pick up the thin form of the blond, and it was only after he was securely in his arms once again did the man let another smirk spread across his face as he melted into the shadows, back to their original home. A birth place for death, irikuga.

Unknown to Danzou, Deidara was was reliving in his mind... the day that he was forced into becoming one of the undead.

**_Flashback_**

Six year old Deidara giggled happily to himself as his mother tried to tuck her son into the futon, but no matter what she tried the boy would just kick the covers off the moment her back was turned. Sighing in defeat and throwing her hands into the air the woman spoke with a shake of her head, "You win, but if you catch cold in the morning do not come crying to me!" Hearing the small boy only laugh in response she couldn't help but smile as she leaned down and placed a small kiss on his forehead, "Good night, little one. I love you." Hearing the small voice returning the farewell she chuckled softly and walked out of the room, closing the door softly behind her as she went looking for her husband.

The boy's family was rather well off, his father owned a trading business that dealt with gunpowder, which during that time period was a rich commodity and well sought after. Samurais and lords ruled the land, but the family was well respected and though of as being fair, reasonable, and intelligent people. They lived in a one story mansion and servants lived in a house behind their own, the whole compound was surrounded by a tall protective wall. Quite often Diedara's father spoke of removing the wall since he felt that it separated them too much from the rest of the village and made them seem untouchable.

Still with all this money and fame, it was inevitable that less than friendly people would try to attack the family to take control of the business and wealth. But the guards that protested the village always stopped any outside before they got even close to to Deidara's home... Those were human attackers, as Deidara slowly fell asleep and his parents relaxed into the living room to talk about their plans for the next day, no one was aware that something was about to happen that would destroy the sanctuary they had created.

The blond jerked awake by the sound of a crash ringing throughout the house, ribbing his eyes sleepily he got up from his bed and slowly moved towards the living room with a loud yawn. His dark blue sleeping yukata hung loosely on his frame as he slowly forced the sliding door to the find so he could slip inside the room. He still wasn't looking up as he asked sleepily, "Mom? Dad? What was all of that noise?"

The boy let out a sudden squeak as he felt pain driving into his right eye. One hand grasped the socket, shrieking when he flt warm liquid pooling out as he realized that he couldn't see out of it at all as he noticed a dagger embedded into the wall near him. Suddenly a deep voice rang throughout the room as it commanded, "If you don't want to die, stay where you are." The one blue eye looked up slowly in terror as he saw the form of a man crouched over the form of his father. Even if he was young the glinting of white fangs in the unknown man's mouth made Deidara realize what was happening and sobbing softly he slowly sunk to his knees as he could only watch the vampire feed off of his father and then move to the limp form of his mother.

Without a word the vampire picked up the drained bodies, giving a warning growl towards the boy the man leaped out of the window he had entered the house from. He buried the bodies in an unknown location before returning to Deidara's home. Slowly this vampire stalked forward to kneel before the small child, gripping his chin and slowly tilting it back and forth to get a good look at Deidara's face.

The blond whimpered, bu didn't dare to move and struggle as he asked nervously, "A-Are you going to kill me too?" The large male only hummed softly, continuing to look over the other before speaking with a smirk slowly starting to spread across his face, "No, it would be a shame to destroy such a pure and adorable creature. I'll change you instead, you will become my faithful servant and learn to obey the vampire ways." Deidara's one eyes widened as he started to plead desperately not to become one of the living undead, but he was completely ignored as the monster gripped his hair so he could tilt his head back and allowed the other to have a clear view of his neck.

Grinning the man preformed the ceremony to transform the other, the pain causing the boy to shriek before passing out completely. His internal organs starting to change as he actually died before being revived with each of his senses becoming stronger than ever... Though all he could smell as his parent's blood on the man's breath, forcing him to vomit and then pass out again. Chuckling in amusement the vampire dumped the boy into the parents' bedroom and started his work. He barricaded the entrance to the compound, makes sure no one could get in or out that wasn't part of the supernatural realm. The servants becoming both his own and the transformed boy's food source for two long years.

It was only when the angry villagers finally manged to break through the compound that Kentaro forced Deidara to travel with him from place to place, country to country, killing hundreds of humans in their wake as the older vampire seemed to be trying to contact as many vampires as possible and whispering secrets as Deidara was constantly left in the dark as he usually was found sobbing for the lives he had taken when the elder returned. Whenever he was found in this state, Kentaro beat him mercilessly. Constantly demanding that the boy accept his fate and enjoy his new life as a powerful being of the night.

**With Itachi**

The eldest Uchiha frowned as he stared after the other, he was feeling something squeezing his heart. He knew what the emotion was, but he refused to recognize the guilt that was practically oozing from his body. His words were cruel and unnecessary, his anger unfounded, after all it was not the blond's fault that this was all happening. Sighing lowly he sat down in the chair next to Deidara's large desk; the large slab of wood was covered in white clay and half finished products that were covered by he vampire's unique fingertips. Slowly he started to tap his fingers against the arm of the char, before his dark eyes locked onto an envelope that was half sticking out of one of the drawers.

Blinking slowly, Itachi looked about the room to make sure that no one else was around before sliding the letter out and beginning to read the message beautifully written in red ink. That wasn't the first thing he noticed though, no it was the fact that the letter was addressed to Pein and not the blond that made Itachi curious. His heart started the beat rapidly as he read the contents of the letter. Whoever this Danzou was, he was asking for a trade with the Akatsuki clan; hand over Deidara and they will not be bothered and also be rewarded with some information that promised that it could help save each vampires' life inside of the mansion.

_'What the hell was going on? Why is Deidara so important to this guy?'_ Itachi thought to himself as he felt anger starting to rise, growling softly he realize that he was actually being possessive about the man he had just sent crying out of the room. Frowning softly he shook his head as he wondered to himself, _'Do I... Do I really still have a love for him?' _Closing his eyes he muttered softly while leaning back in he chair, "How can this be?

Itachi was broken out of his thoughts though when Sasori slowly picked his way past the broken door and in the the room, asking simply as he looked over the Uchiha with an annoyed and uninterested eye, "Have you seen Deidara? He's been missing for the past hour."

The raven frowned softly as he spoke with an uncaring air as he combed through his bangs, inwardly he was troubled, after all, he had thought that the blond would have gone to see one of other members or was hiding somewhere in the house where he could be easily found by the other vampires. Looking towards the short, and emotionless red head he spoke softly tone careful to not reveal any of his true emotions, "He ran out of here about an hour ago in a huff, I don't have the slightest clue where he went. But may I ask a question of you Sasori, who is Kentaro?"

The vampire immediately stiffened as he spoke with narrowed eyes, knowing very well that Deidara would never tell anyone about his painful past. It took several years for Sasori himself to pry the information from the blond, he was honestly shocked when he found out that young one had actually been turned by one of the most powerful and ancient vampires in history. Frowning deeply he asked slowly, "Why in the world would you want to know about that man?" Itachi blinked slowly and calmly as he noticed the other's sudden rage and cautious posture he had taken, now the Uchiha was truly concerned.

Slowly Itachi handed over the letter, watching as the red head's eyes widened after he finished reading its contents. Suddenly he spun around towards the door as he muttered darkly to himself, "Dammit how could he have hidden this from us?" Suddenly his voice raised as he spoke louder, knowing every vampire in the mansion would be able to hear him, "Hidan, Zetsu, Tobi, Neji, Hinata, Sai! Get into the surrounding area and go over it as if your lives depended on it, Deidara is in danger. Kiba go to your pack and ask them to join the search, we will need your sharp noses. Pein-sama I'm coming to your room now with a letter from... Kentaro."

Instantly the whole atmosphere in the mansion seemed to change, becoming tense and almost panicked as the ordered vampires and single werewolf rushed outside of the mansion. Sasori himself wanted to go out to join the search, but he needed to speak with their leader to find out what he thought was the best course of action. He wanted to snap at the Uchiha as he started to follow him towards Pein's room, but he didn't bother as he only wanted to get this done as soon as possible.

Itachi frowned as he thought to himself, _'Dammit, that kid better be alright!'_

**xxx With Sasuke xxx**

The youngest Uchiha was about to go INSANE, he had been trapped inside the mansion for so long that he had actually lost track of the days that had gone by, not being allowed to go outside for even a second could certainly do that to a person! Also the daily blood drawings were probably not good for his mental health either, with his fear still not being conquered by the constant feeling of needles piercing into his skin and the sight of his own blood slowly traveling up an IV tube to pool inside of a large bag. Sasuke shivered hard at those memories and though he hated to admit it he was becoming home sick for the place he had moved into almost seven months ago.

Sure he could get anything he wanted by making a simple request to Naruto or one of the other vampires that didn't mind his presence too much. Also Shinobi was now in the safe hands of Haku since Itachi had admitted to the fact that the rabbit seemed to be horribly edge with him gone and had attacked him several times, the bite marks on his ankles being definite proof of this. But still it wasn't the same as being in his actual house instead of being cooped up in Naruto's room… There was also the small fact that he had left Mr. Ketchup hidden under his bed and was too embarrassed to ask anyone to retrieve the plush tomato.

No enough was enough, Sasuke couldn't stand to be in this stupid mansion for even a second longer as he carefully walked over to the window and popped it open, he didn't want to make any unnecessary noise, even if every vampire, including Naruto, seemed to have run off in a rush. The cause he didn't care a bit about as he just wanted to be free from his imprisonment. But right when he was about to inwardly thank whatever gods there were that the whiskered blond lived on the first floor and instead of the basement of the higher floors; a calm voice rang out behind him. "And where exactly do you think you are going?"

The raven stiffened and prepared himself for a screaming lecture by one of the vampires or even his own brother, but instead of finding a creature of the night or an angry sibling; he found his best friend Gaara, standing with his arms over his chest and a very annoyed look on his face. "I was just going out for some fresh air, care to join me?" Sasuke finally answered with a sarcastic tone and roll of his eyes. Of course the red head knew what he was planning on doing, and inwardly he groaned at the fact that he would have to return to being trapped inside the dark mansion once again.

Gaara tilted his head at the dishearten look that had come to his dear friend's eyes and carefully closing the door behind him, the red head moved to the window as well. Speaking with a small smile as he took in the startled look on the Uchiha's face, "Yes, I think I will actually take you up on that offer." Sasuke continued to blink owlishly at the other, after all Gaara was one of the people that would have hog tied him to a bed to keep him from breaking the vampires' orders, but here he was, not only telling him to go for it, but joining him as well! Smirking slightly the raven finally muttered as he swung himself onto the green grass carefully avoiding the rose bushes this time, "You never cease to amaze me, you know that?"

Gaara gave his friend a small smirk of his own as he replied simply while joining him on the other side of the window, "Life would be too boring if everyone was predicable, don't you agree?" Sasuke let out a soft chuckle as he nodded his head in agreement as they started to jog down the snow covered road, eager to be back in town and surrounded by the busy life style of the humans that would mostly likely think that they were just a few punks skipping out of school.

Yet as they drew closer to the Uchiha's home, the red head lagged back a few steps. Asking softly as he gazed at the darkened house that seemed to give off a powerful feeling of foreboding, this wasn't the usual welcoming atmosphere that either of the boys were used to when they usually came to the house, "Does something feel off to you?" Sasuke slowed his steps as well, also feeling a small shiver run down his spine. But he quickly pushed down the small bubble of fear starting to work up his throat to say firmly under a brave face, "Don't be stupid, there's nothing there. After all, we've come too far to just turn back now, right?"

Gaara nodded his head finally in agreement as he followed the raven up the stairs to the porch of his house. Watching with a falsely calm expression, though he was given away by the fact that he shivered from time to time even when the warm sunlight was working over his skin. Sasuke quickly fished the key out from under a nearby porch chair and unlocked the front door, stepping into the darkness of the entry way with a cautious expression. Both boys stuck close to each other's side, almost like they were connected at the hip, as they slowly explored the house for danger. It was only after they checked every inch of the rooms inside of the house that the two teens let out a collective sigh of relief before moving into Sasuke's room. Closing the door behind them without another thought of any danger that could be present in the empty building.

The red head let out a light hearted laugh as he quickly climbed into the Uchiha's bed and messed up the neat covers as he laid haphazardly across them. Much to the annoyance of Sasuke, though he didn't have the heart to kick the smaller boy off as he instead quickly crawled under the bed to retrieve his sacred object of comfort. But as he laid under the bed and held the plush to his chest he couldn't help feeling happiness and for a few short moments the whole world disappeared, the vampires, Naruto, Gaara, the hunting, and hiding; everything seemed to stop as he was finally able to think and smile at the fact that he had made it so far and all of the friends he had gathered over the time he had been inside of Konoha.

Yet that was when all hell broke loose, as the youngest Uchiha heard a soft squeaking noise to his right, the bedroom door was opening! Everything was going wrong and all the effort the Akatsuki Clan had put forth was now worthless.

XXXXXX

Hyrulehalfbreed: So yeah, you know the drill,** REVIEW**, perhaps this summer I can actually get back into writing.


	17. Apology

I will no longer be updating my stories on FF.

I lost all of the chapters I had written because of computer problems and I'm not really interested in writing anymore since I am too busy with college classes and social life.

**I would like someone to adopt these fics. **

I'm sorry everyone, but thanks for your lovely reviews and support.

Life is just too crazy for me right now and I just have to let go of some things so I can focus on others.


End file.
